La perla Secreta
by carolito12
Summary: Un asesinato, fugitiva, venderse asi misma era lo unico que quedaba"El caballero se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella. .—¿Quieres trabajar esta noche? —le preguntó.La chica asintió de manera casi imperceptible"TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Basado en el libro de la perla secreta

Personajes de al autora y J. K. Rowling

No soy dueña de la historia solo de su adaptación

La perla Secreta

……:::::Draco&Ginny:::::……

La multitud que había fuera del teatro Drury Lane se había dispersado en la noche. El último carruaje, con sus dos ocupantes, desaparecía ya calle abajo. Los pocos que habían llegado a la función a pie hacía ya mucho rato que habían abandonado el lugar.

Parecía que sólo quedaba un caballero, un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, con capa oscura y sombrero. No había querido que lo llevaran en el último carruaje que se había marchado. Había dicho a sus amigos que prefería ir caminando a casa.

Pero tampoco era la única persona que quedaba en la calle. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, su mirada detectó una figura que permanecía de pie, apoyada en silencio contra el edificio, y vestida con una capa un poco más oscura que las sombras de la noche: una prostituta callejera que compañeras más afortunadas o atractivas habían dejado atrás y que ahora parecía haber perdido cualquier oportunidad de conseguir un cliente elegante aquella noche.

No se movía, y en la oscuridad resultaba imposible saber si lo estaba mirando. Podría haberse acercado hasta él contoneándose. Podría haber salido de las sombras y sonreír. Podría haberlo llamado, y ofrecerse con palabras. Podría haberse alejado rápidamente para encontrar un lugar más prometedor.

Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Y él se quedó de pie mirándola, debatiéndose entre emprender la caminata solitaria hacia casa que tenía en mente o participar en una noche de diversión inesperada. No veía a la mujer con claridad. No sabía si era joven, atractiva, bonita, limpia… cualquiera de esas cualidades por las que habría valido la pena cambiar de planes.

Pero poseía una quietud silenciosa que le resultaba intrigante por sí misma.

Al acercársele, se percató de que lo estaba mirando, con unos ojos que parecían ser azules. Llevaba capa, pero no sombrero. Y su pelo pelirrojo cuidadosamente recogido en la nuca. Era imposible saber cuántos años tenía o si era hermosa. La chica no dijo nada y no se movió. No mostraba ninguna artimaña, ni decía palabras seductoras.

El caballero se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella. Se percató de que le llegaba al hombro, era un poco más alta que la media, y de que era de complexión delgada.

—¿Quieres trabajar esta noche? —le preguntó.

La chica asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Y el precio?

Ella dudó y dijo una cifra. Él la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Y el lugar está cerca?

—No tengo adonde ir —murmuró ella.

Tenía la voz suave, carente de la dureza o el acento cockney que había esperado. La miró entrecerrando los ojos. Debería emprender la caminata hacia casa, con sus pensamientos como única compañía tal y como tenía previsto. Nunca había sido propio de él copular con una puta de la calle en la entrada de una tienda.

—Hay una posada en la siguiente calle —comentó él, y se volvió para caminar en esa dirección.

Ella se puso a caminar a su lado. No intercambiaron una sola palabra. La chica no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrarlo del brazo. Y él tampoco se ofreció.

La joven lo siguió entre el gentío de la abarrotada y bulliciosa taberna del Toro y el Cuerno y permaneció en silencio junto a él mientras pedía una habitación para pasar la noche en el piso de arriba y pagaba por adelantado. La prostituta le siguió escaleras arriba. Sus pisadas eran tan delicadas que el caballero hizo ademán de volverse antes de llegar arriba para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Él le permitió entrar primero en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pestillo tras de sí, colocando la única vela que había traído en un aplique de la pared, pero el ruido del bar apenas disminuía en la distancia.

La prostituta estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mirándolo. El hombre vio que era joven, aunque no era una niña. En otra época debía de haber sido guapa, pero ahora tenía la cara enjuta y pálida, los labios secos y agrietados, y los ojos azules marcados con ojeras oscuras. El pelo, de un rojo apagado, no tenía brillo ni cuerpo. Lo llevaba atado en un moño sencillo en la nuca.

El caballero se quitó el sombrero de copa y la capa y vio que los ojos de la chica se desplazaban por su rostro y a través de la fea cicatriz que empezaba junto a su ojo izquierdo, cruzaba su mejilla hasta la comisura del labio y continuaba hasta el mentón. Sintió toda su fealdad: el pelo rebelde, los ojos grises, la nariz grande y aquilina. Y le molestó sentirse feo ante la mirada de una prostituta común.

Cruzó la habitación, desabrochó la capa gris pálido a la joven, que no había hecho ningún gesto para quitársela, y la arrojó a un lado.

Curiosamente, la chica llevaba un vestido de seda azul, de manga larga, escote recatado, cintura alta y sin adornos. Pero, aunque limpio, el vestido estaba descolorido y arrugado. El caballero pensó que debía ser un regalo de un cliente satisfecho unas semanas antes, y que lo había llevado cada noche desde entonces.

Ella levantó el mentón un par de centímetros, y lo contempló sin apartar la vista.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó él, incómodo ante su tranquilidad, por lo distinta que era a todas las prostitutas que había conocido en su juventud y durante los años que había pasado en el ejército. Se sentó en una silla de respaldo duro junto a la chimenea vacía y la contempló entrecerrando los ojos.

La joven permaneció unos instantes sin moverse, pero luego empezó a desvestirse, doblando cada prenda de ropa al quitársela y colocarla en el suelo a su lado. Ya no lo estaba observando, sino que se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo cuando llegó a la camisa, la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba, titubeó y miró en dirección al suelo. Pero se la quitó también, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza, doblándola como había hecho con las otras prendas y poniéndola encima de la pila.

Se puso los brazos en jarras sin tensarlos y volvió a mirarlo, con la misma mirada fija e inexpresiva de antes.

Estaba demasiado delgada. Muy delgada. Y aun así había algo en la larga esbeltez de sus piernas, en la forma de sus caderas, en su cintura demasiado estrecha y en los pechos turgentes y firmes que excitó al caballero que la estaba observando. Por primera vez se alegró de haber decidido contratar sus servicios. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie.

—Suéltate el pelo —le pidió.

Y ella levantó los finos brazos para hacerlo, inclinándose para colocar cuidadosamente las horquillas junto a la pila de ropa. El pelo le caía por los hombros, la cara y media espalda cuando volvió a ponerse en pie. Era un pelo limpio, pero sin vida, ni rojo ni rubio. Levantó una mano para apartarse un cabello de la boca sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él sintió cómo le invadía la lujuria.

—Échate en la cama —indicó a continuación, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a desvestirse.

La prostituta deshizo la cama con delicadeza y se colocó en un extremo, con las piernas juntas, los brazos a cada lado, y las palmas contra el colchón. No se tapó. Volvió la cabeza y lo observó.

Él se desvistió del todo. No quiso intentar esconderse de una puta, intentar ocultar las marcas en la pierna izquierda, que incluso en un espejo le repugnaban, y que debían de repeler a cualquier extraño que no se las esperara. Los ojos de la joven se dirigieron hacia las marcas y luego volvieron tranquilamente al rostro de él. Aquella puta tenía coraje. O puede que ni siquiera pudiera permitirse perder al cliente más repulsivo del mundo antes de ganarse la paga.

Estaba enfadado. Enfadado consigo mismo por haber vuelto a ir de putas, algo que había dejado de hacer años atrás. Enfadado por sentirse acomplejado y avergonzado ante una prostituta. Y enfadado con ella por controlar tanto sus sentimientos que ni siquiera demostraba lo repugnante que le resultaba su aspecto. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haberla utilizado en consecuencia.

Y ese pensamiento le asqueaba y le enfadaba todavía más.

El caballero se inclinó sobre ella y la agarró por los antebrazos. La movió de modo que quedó cruzada en la cama en vez de echada a lo largo. La agarró por las caderas y la empujó hacia delante hasta que sus rodillas quedaron flexionadas a un lado de la cama y los pies apoyados en el suelo.

Sintió el impacto que producía en lo más hondo de la garganta de la joven y vio cómo se mordía ambos labios al mismo tiempo y cerraba los ojos. Sintió todos los músculos de la chica en tensión, en actitud defensiva. Y esperó, colocado encima de ella e inmerso en lo más profundo de su interior, observándola con los ojos caídos hasta que la chica respiró hondo y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse. Tenía la mirada fija en la de él.

El caballero deslizó las manos por debajo de la chica, sujetándola contra el colchón mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y disfrutaba del placer para el que la había contratado. Ella permaneció quieta y relajada mientras él se movía rápida y profundamente en su interior, con los brazos extendidos en la cama, a los lados, y la mirada que recorría la cicatriz de la cara para luego volver a fijarse en sus ojos. En una ocasión bajó la vista para observar lo que le hacía. Tenía el pelo extendido sobre el colchón, a un lado.

El hombre cerró los ojos al descargar en su interior, e inclinó la cabeza por encima de ella hasta que sintió la respiración de la chica contra su pelo. Y junto a la feliz relajación sintió la punzada de un arrepentimiento indescriptible.

Se enderezó y se separó del cuerpo de la joven. Se dirigió hacia el mueble colocado a los pies de la cama donde reposaba la palangana y vertió agua fría de la jarra en el cuenco agrietado, mojó un trapo en él, escurrió el exceso de agua y volvió a la cama.

—Ten. —Le acercó el trapo. La prostituta no se había movido, aparte de juntar las piernas. Seguía con los pies apoyados en el suelo y los ojos abiertos—. Límpiate con esto.

Y el caballero miró hacia sus muslos manchados de sangre.

Ella levantó una mano para coger el paño, pero le temblaba de una manera tan descontrolada que la apoyó otra vez en la cama y volvió la cabeza a un lado, cerrando los ojos. Él le agarró la mano, se la puso con la palma hacia arriba y le dio el paño.

—Puedes vestirte cuando hayas terminado —le comentó, y le dio la espalda para vestirse.

Los débiles ruidos que oyó detrás de él le indicaron que la prostituta había recuperado el control y estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho. Pero cuando finalmente se volvió, se encontró con que intentaba abrocharse los botones de la capa pero le temblaban demasiado las manos. Recorrió los pocos pasos que le separaban de ella, le apartó las manos y le abrochó los botones.

Por encima del hombro vio que la sábana de la cama estaba cubierta de sangre. La había desvirgado.

—¿Cuándo has comido por última vez? —le preguntó.

La chica se concentró en colocarse la capa correctamente.

—Cuando hago una pregunta, espero respuesta —le insistió bruscamente.

—Hace dos días —musitó ella.

—¿Y qué comiste entonces?

—Un poco de pan.

—¿Y hoy has decidido meterte a puta?

—No. Ayer. Pero nadie me quiso.

—No me sorprende. No tienes ni idea de cómo venderte —le espetó.

Cogió su sombrero, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. La joven lo siguió. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y echó un vistazo en la ruidosa taberna. Había una mesa vacía en un extremo alejado. Se volvió, agarró a la chica por el codo y cruzó la sala en dirección a la mesa. Cualquier cliente que estuviera en su camino se fijaba en él, en su ropa elegante y en su rostro duro, e inmediatamente se apartaba a un lado.

Sentó a la chica dando la espalda a la sala y él ocupó una silla enfrente de ella. Luego ordenó a la camarera que los había seguido hasta la mesa y les estaba haciendo reverencias que trajera una bandeja de comida y dos jarras de cerveza.

—No tengo hambre —repuso ella.

—Comerás —afirmó él.

La chica no volvió a hablar. La camarera trajo una bandeja en la que había un pastel de carne grande y humeante y dos rebanadas gruesas de pan con mantequilla, y el duque le indicó que la colocara delante de la prostituta.

El hombre observó a la chica comer. Saltaba a la vista que estaba hambrienta, aunque hacía esfuerzos por comer despacio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor cuando los dedos, todavía temblorosos, le quedaron cubiertos de migas, carne y masa, pero es que se trataba de una posada corriente y no había servilletas. El caballero le pasó un pañuelo de hilo de su bolsillo, y tras dudar un instante ella lo cogió y se limpió los dedos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven terminó de masticar el pan que tenía en la boca.

—Gin—acabó diciendo.

—¿Sólo Gin? —El caballero tamborileaba lentamente con los dedos en la mesa mientras con la otra mano sostenía la jarra de cerveza.

—Sólo Gin —repitió ella en voz baja.

Él la observó en silencio hasta que se terminó la última miga que quedaba en la bandeja.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó.

—No. —La prostituta levantó la vista apresuradamente para mirarlo—. No, gracias.

—¿No quieres terminarte la cerveza?

—No, gracias.

El caballero pagó la cuenta y salieron juntos de la posada.

—Has dicho que no tenías lugar donde ejercer tu oficio —recordó—. ¿No tienes casa?

—Sí. Tengo una habitación.

—Te acompañaré hasta allí.

—No. —Retrocedió hasta la entrada del Toro y el Cuerno.

—¿A cuánto vives de aquí?

—No muy lejos. No llega a dos kilómetros.

—Entonces te acompañaré tres cuartas partes de ese camino. Eres una joven inocente. No sabes lo que le puede pasar a una mujer sola en las calles.

La joven soltó una risita discordante. Y se puso a caminar a toda prisa por la calle, con la cabeza agachada. El hombre caminaba junto a ella, experimentando por primera vez en su vida —aunque fuera a través de otra persona— la desesperación de la pobreza, el saber que sus propios problemas, los motivos que lo llevaban a la infelicidad, eran risibles en comparación con los de esta chica, la puta más flamante de Londres.

—Por favor, no me siga más —acabó diciendo la chica, deteniéndose en una esquina donde se encontraba una tienda lúgubre que se anunciaba como agencia de empleo.

—¿No encuentras trabajo? —le preguntó el caballero.

—No.

—¿Lo has intentado?

La joven levantó la vista hacia él y volvió a reírse como antes.

—¿No le parece que este es mi último recurso? —replicó—. Resulta difícil obligarse a morirse de hambre cuando todavía se puede vender una última cosa.

La chica se volvió y estaba a punto de salir corriendo otra vez. La voz del hombre la detuvo.

—¿No te has olvidado de algo? —preguntó él.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—No te he pagado.

—Me ha pagado la comida.

—Pastel de carne, dos rebanadas de pan y media jarra de cerveza a cambio de tu virginidad. ¿Ha sido un trato justo?

La joven no respondió.

—Un consejo —continuó el hombre, cogiéndola de mano y cerrando sus manos alrededor de unas monedas—. No te vendas barata. El precio que has pedido sólo fomentaría el desprecio y que te trataran mal. Y por cierto, yo no te he tratado mal. Deberías pedir el triple de lo que has pedido. Cuanto más pidas, más respeto infundirás.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano cerrada, se volvió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

El caballero se quedó ahí de pie, mirando preocupado cómo se marchaba, antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia calles más elegantes y familiares.

Ginevra Weasley no salió de su habitación al día siguiente. De hecho, ni siquiera salió de la cama durante gran parte de él, sino que se quedó mirando lánguidamente el techo con manchas de humedad o las paredes de un marrón apagado en las que de los cuadros antiquísimos sólo quedaban unas pocas escamas sucias. La chica sólo llevaba la camisa. Su vestido de seda, su único vestido, estaba doblado cuidadosamente encima del respaldo roto en la silla solitaria de la habitación.

Por primera vez en su vida aquel día empezaba a sentirse desesperada y no tenía ni la voluntad ni la energía de liberarse de la desesperación. Había estado a punto de sucumbir, durante el mes pasado, pero la fuerza de voluntad le había permitido aferrarse a la esperanza, a una determinación obstinada por sobrevivir.

Sally, la ayudante de costurera que vivía en el piso de arriba, llamó a su puerta al mediodía, tal y como solía hacer. Pero Gin no contestó. La chica querría hablar, y querría compartir su comida también escasa. Gin no quería compañía ni caridad amable.

Había sobrevivido. Sobreviviría… quizás. Pero había descubierto que, después de todo, la supervivencia no era necesariamente un triunfo, sino que podía hacer que uno se sumergiera en las espantosas profundidades de la desesperación.

Sangró de manera intermitente durante todo el día. Le dolía tanto que a veces se retorcía por el dolor agudo de su virginidad desgarrada.

Y aquello no era el final. Era solamente el principio. Su primer cliente le había pagado generosamente: tres veces más de lo que le había pedido, además de la comida. El dinero le serviría para pagar el alquiler que debía y para alimentarla unos pocos días. Pero luego tendría que volver a salir para continuar con su nueva profesión.

Era una puta. Apartó la vista del techo, y cerró los ojos, agotada. Ya no se planteaba convertirse en prostituta con espanto y la esperanza cada vez menor de que de algún modo podría evitar lo inevitable, creyendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que aparecería algo que la salvara de ello.

Era una puta. Había accedido a que la contratara un caballero, había ido a una posada con él, se había quitado la ropa siguiendo sus órdenes mientras él miraba, se había echado desnuda en la cama al pedírselo, había visto cómo él se quitaba la ropa, y luego le había permitido que la abriera y llevara su placer masculino a las profundidades más recónditas de su cuerpo. Le había entregado su cuerpo para que lo utilizara y aceptado su dinero como pago.

De manera despiadada, enumeró mentalmente los pasos que había seguido para entrar en la profesión que ejercería hasta que fuera demasiado vieja, fea y enferma para atraer incluso al peor cliente. O hasta que ocurriera algo peor.

Pertenecía a una profesión que de sólo con pensar en ella sentía horror y asco.

Era una puta. Una prostituta. Una fulana.

Tragó saliva repetidas veces y con determinación hasta que las ganas de vomitar remitieron.

Pronto, dentro de una semana, estaría otra vez fuera del teatro, esperando atraer a otro cliente, temiendo el éxito.

Aquel caballero oscuro y aterrador que había sido su primer cliente le había dicho que no había sido duro con ella. Que dios se apiadara de ella si algún hombre la trataba alguna vez con rudeza. Sentía calor y sudaba aterrorizaba al recordar de nuevo sus manos, de dedos largos, y lo que le había hecho de modo que pensaba que se moriría del susto y el dolor… y esperaba hacerlo.

Las imágenes de aquella noche brotaron de manera espontánea e inoportuna las heridas del costado y la pierna del hombre; los músculos aterradores y potentes de su pecho, hombros y brazos, su rostro angular y de facciones duras, con una mirada directa y feroz, la nariz prominente y la cicatriz que lo desfiguraba; sus manos tocándola .No tenía ni la energía ni la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para deshacerse de los recuerdos. Y de todos modos no tenía sentido intentar relegarlos a esa categoría. Su profesión consistiría en permitir a hombres como esos que utilizaran su cuerpo a cambio de los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir.

Tenía que recordarlo deliberadamente, acostumbrarse a los recuerdos, aprender a aceptar lo mismo y puede que algo peor, si es que podía haber algo peor, de otros hombres.

Era un intercambio justo, ¿verdad? Porque no sólo tenía que elegir entre la supervivencia y la muerte, sino entre la supervivencia y la muerte lenta y dolorosa de hambre. Nunca, ni siquiera durante aquel día en el que sentía una desesperación abismal, se había planteado el suicidio como escapatoria a sus problemas.

Así que no lo quedaba ninguna elección por hacer. Tenía que alimentarse del único modo que le quedaba. No encontraría otro empleo. No tenía experiencia ni referencias. La señora Fleming de la agencia de empleo se lo había dicho numerosas veces. No se necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas para hacerse puta, sólo un cuerpo de mujer razonablemente joven y bien formado. Y un estómago fuerte.

Era una puta. Había vendido su cuerpo una vez y continuaría haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que nadie más la quisiera. Debía acostumbrarse a la idea y al hecho.

Y lo cierto es que debía darse por satisfecha si era capaz de vivir haciendo de puta. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo peor y más aterrador todavía si la encontraban. Se había cambiado el nombre, y el terror constante que había experimentado antes había disminuido comparado con el miedo muy real de tener que vivir en un entorno que no conocía de nada y al borde de la inanición. Pero no debía confiarse. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que la descubrieran, sobre todo si debía pasar cada noche apostada fuera del teatro Drury Lane y que la viera toda la gente elegante de Londres.

¿Y si Oliver había venido a Londres? Y la prima Marie y Anne habían venido incluso antes que ella.

Cuando Sally llamó a su puerta más tarde, por la noche, y gritó su nombre a través de la cerradura, Gin se quedó mirando al techo y no contestó.

Draco Malfoy, duque de Ridgeway, apoyó un codo en la repisa de mármol del estudio de su casa en Hanover Square y se dio unos golpecitos en los dientes con un nudillo.

—¿Y bien? —Entrecerró los ojos oscuros al ver a su secretario, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que no ha habido suerte, Su Excelencia. Saber sólo el nombre de pila de la chica es demasiado poco para empezar.

—Pero es un nombre inusual, Nott—protestó el duque—. ¿Has llamado a todas las puertas?

—A lo largo de tres calles y alrededor de tres plazas —explicó Theodore Nott, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su exasperación—. De todos modos puede que le diera un nombre falso, Su Excelencia.

—Puede —concedió el duque. Frunció el ceño sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Volvería a estar fuera del teatro otra vez aquella noche? La agencia de empleo en la que se habían detenido… ¿había ido realmente a buscar trabajo alguna vez? ¿Y buscaría otro trabajo ahora que había elegido y empezado con una nueva profesión? Puede que no viviera en aquella parte de Londres. Y puede que le hubiera dado un nombre falso. No había respondido a la pregunta de inmediato.

—Te lo voy a poner más fácil en los próximos días —decidió de repente el duque—. Vas a contratar a una nueva criada para mí. En el puesto que te parezca adecuado,Nott. Puede que de institutriz… sí, creo que de institutriz, si es que la ves capaz de hacer el trabajo. Tengo la sensación de que puede ser adecuada. Hay una agencia cerca de las calles que has estado recorriendo hoy.

—¿De institutriz? —El secretario frunció el ceño.

—Para mi hija —respondió el duque—. Tiene cinco años. Ya es hora de que tenga algo más que una niñera pese a la reticencia de Su Excelencia a que empiece su educación.

Theodore Nott tosió.

—Perdóneme, Su Excelencia, pero me pareció entender que la chica es una prostituta. ¿Acaso se le debería permitir estar a menos de quince kilómetros de Lady Adele?

El duque no respondió, y el secretario, que entendía muy bien lo que quería expresar la mirada de su señor, recordó que no era más que un humilde empleado al servicio de uno de los nobles más ricos del reino.

—Pasarás los próximos días sentado en la agencia —ordenó el duque—, hasta que te diga que ya no es necesario. Mientras tanto, iré habitualmente al teatro.

Nott hizo una reverencia y el duque se apartó bruscamente de la repisa y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones privadas.

«Cualquier puta fue virgen antes.» El poeta William Blake había escrito esa frase en alguna parte, o palabras similares. No había motivo para sentir una culpa especial por haber sido él quien la desfloró. Alguien tenía que hacerlo una vez que la chica decidió su camino. Si hubiera sido su segundo cliente en vez del primero no habría notado la diferencia y aquella mañana ya se habría olvidado de ella. No había mostrado ninguna habilidad, ningún atractivo, nada que hiciera que deseara volver a encontrársela.

No se había planteado que una mujer pudiera sangrar tanto. Y había visto y sentido su dolor mientras desgarraba su virginidad.

Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haberlo hecho de otra manera. Podría haberla preparado, calmado, podría haberla penetrado lenta y cuidadosamente, empujando suavemente a través de su dolorosa barrera. Pero tal y como había ido, se había enfadado con ella y con él mismo. Le parecía que había intentado degradarlos a los dos colocándose encima de ella, imponiéndole su dominio.

Pero al mismo tiempo no le debía consideración alguna. Se había vendido de bastante buen grado, y él la había comprado. Le había pagado tres veces más de lo que le había pedido. Se había quedado bastante insatisfecho más allá del alivio momentáneo que había sentido al liberar su simiente. No tenía motivos para sentirse culpable.

Pero se había pasado el día y la noche incapaz de quitarse a la chica de la cabeza: su cuerpo delgado, su complexión pálida, sus ojos ojerosos y sus labios partidos, su valor tranquilo… No había conseguido olvidar que la pobreza y la desesperación habían conducido a aquella chica a convertirse en la más vulgar de las prostitutas callejeras.

No podía evitar sentirse responsable. No podía olvidarse de la calma con la que había aceptado su destino, ni de la sangre.

Se preguntaba si volvería a encontrarla. Y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguiría intentándolo: el mismísimo duque de Ridgeway buscaba a una puta callejera con ojos grandes y sosegados y gestos y voz refinada.

Gin. Sólo Gin, le había dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La señorita Fleming, que era la dueña y la administradora de la agencia de empleo cerca de donde vivía Gin, siempre la había tratado con cierta altivez y condescendencia. Su voz nasal siempre arrastraba las palabras como si se aburriera. ¿Cómo podía demostrar la señorita Weasley que sería una dama de compañía competente o una vendedora o una buena fregona o cualquier otra cosa? Sin alguien que la recomendara no había ninguna manera de que la señorita Fleming fuera a jugarse su reputación enviándola a que la entrevistara un posible patrón.

—¿Pero cómo pueden recomendarme hasta que tenga algo de experiencia? —le había preguntado Gin una vez—. ¿Y cómo puedo adquirir experiencia si nadie se arriesga conmigo?

—¿Conoce a algún médico que pudiera hablar por usted? —le había insistido la señorita Fleming—. ¿A algún abogado? ¿A algún clérigo?

Gin había pensado en Harry y sintió una punzada de dolor. Harry la recomendaría. Se había mostrado dispuesto a que abriese una escuela de pueblo con su hermana. Se había mostrado dispuesto a casarse con ella. Pero estaba muy lejos, en Wiltshire. Además, ya no querría casarse con ella ni contratarla ni recomendarla para un empleo, no después de lo que había ocurrido allí y después de que huyese.

—No —había respondido Gin.

Fue la mera desesperación la que la condujo a volver a la agencia cinco días después de hacerse prostituta. Al abrir la puerta y entrar no tenía ninguna esperanza real. Pero sabía que esa noche tendría que volver al teatro Drury Lane o a cualquier otro lugar donde se congregasen caballeros elegantes en busca de placer nocturno. Se le había acabado el dinero.

El sangrado había cesado y el dolor había desaparecido. Pero el asco y el terror ante lo que le habían hecho a su cuerpo habían crecido a pasos agigantados, de modo que tenía náuseas casi todo el tiempo. Se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a acostumbrarse a la vida de puta, si algún día sería capaz de tratar su trabajo sencillamente como lo que era. Pensaba que probablemente habría sido mejor que hubiese salido la noche después de la primera, aunque le doliese y todo lo demás, y que no hubiese permitido que el terror se afianzara en su interior.

—¿Tiene algún empleo adecuado para mí, señora? —le preguntó a la señorita Fleming en voz baja, con la mirada fija y tranquila. Había vivido una infancia y una juventud difíciles que la habían preparado para no mostrar ningún atisbo del dolor y la degradación que pudiera estar experimentando.

La señorita Fleming levantó la vista adoptando una expresión de impaciencia y parecía estar a punto de darle la réplica habitual, pero la miró con mayor detenimiento y frunció el ceño. A continuación se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y sonrió condescendiente:

—Bueno señoritaWeasley, hay un caballero en la habitación de al lado que está haciendo entrevistas para el puesto de institutriz de la hija de su señor. Puede que quiera hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, aunque usted jovencita no tiene cartas de recomendación, y no conoce a nadie influyente. Espere aquí, por favor.

Gin juntó las manos con fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en las palmas. Estaba sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido dos kilómetros. ¡Hacer de institutriz! No, no, no. No debía empezar ni siquiera a albergar esperanzas. Probablemente el hombre no querría ni verla.

—Pase por aquí, por favor, señorita Weasley—indicó la señorita Fleming con tono de eficiencia desde la entrada de la habitación de al lado—. El señor Nott la recibirá.

Gin era muy consciente de su vestido arrugado, la capa deslucida, y de que no llevaba sombrero. Iba vestida con la ropa que llevaba desde hacía más de un mes, cuando había tenido que huir. Era consciente de lo poco atractivo que llevaba el cabello, de las ojeras que tenía, de los labios partidos. Tragó saliva y entró en la habitación. La señorita Fleming cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella.

—¿La señorita Gin Weasley? —El hombre que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa grande la examinó lenta e intensamente, de la cabeza a los pies.

Gin se quedó quieta y le devolvió la mirada. Era un hombre joven, calvo, delgado. Si la apariencia de la chica resultaba inaceptable, sería mejor que se lo dijera ahora antes de que sus esperanzas aumentaran sin poder remediarlo.

—Sí, señor.

Él le señaló una silla y ella se sentó, con la espalda recta y el mentón alto.

—Estoy haciendo entrevistas para el puesto de institutriz —explicó el caballero—. Trabajo para el señor Malfoy de Dorsetshire. Su hija tiene cinco años. ¿Considera que está cualificada para el puesto?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Me eduqué en casa hasta los once años y luego en la escuela Broadridge de Oxfordshire. Era competente en todas las asignaturas. Hablo francés e italiano razonablemente bien, toco el piano y soy buena acuarelista. Siempre me han interesado mucho la literatura, la historia y los clásicos. Y tengo cierta habilidad con las labores de costura.

Contestó a sus preguntas tan clara y sinceramente como pudo. La sangre le martilleaba las sienes, se agarraba las manos formando un puño en el regazo, y tenía los dedos de ambas manos cruzados donde él no podía verlos.

«Por favor, Dios», rezó en silencio, «Oh, por favor, Dios mío.»

—¿Si tuviera que ponerme en contado con su antigua escuela, la directora me confirmaría lo que me ha contado? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor. Estoy segura.

«Pero por favor, no lo haga. No reconocerían el nombre. Negarían que hubiera estudiado allí.»

—¿Podría decirme algo acerca de su familia y sus orígenes, señoritaWeasley? —preguntó finalmente el señor Nott.

Ella lo miró fijamente y tragó saliva.

—Mi padre era un caballero. Murió endeudado. Me vi obligada a venir a Londres en busca de empleo.

«Perdóname, padre», suplicó en silencio a su padre fallecido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —repitió el señor Nott—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vino a Londres?

—Hace poco más de un mes.

—¿Qué empleo ha tenido desde entonces?

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

—He tenido dinero suficiente para aguantar hasta la fecha.

Se quedó quieta mientras la mirada del hombre recorría el inadecuado vestido de seda que llevaba bajo la capa. Él lo sabía. Debía de notarlo. ¿Cómo podría haber vivido todo el dolor y la degradación de la semana anterior y mantenerlo invisible a los ojos de los extraños? Debía de saber que mentía. Debía de saber que era una puta.

—¿Tiene cartas de recomendación? —siguió preguntando—. ¿Lleva usted cartas?

Ya sabía que albergaba una esperanza cruel. En realidad no había albergado esperanzas.

—No tengo, señor —confesó—. Nunca he tenido empleo. He vivido como hija de un caballero.

Y esperó en silencio a que la despachara.

Pero la esperanza se había visto cruelmente alentada.

«Por favor, Dios», rezó, «Por favor, Dios mío. Oh, por favor…»

Y Gin deseó no haber ido. Deseó que no hubiese existido esa esperanza ilusoria.

—¿Qué? —repitió la chica.

—El puesto es suyo si lo desea.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿No desearía el señor Malfoy hablar conmigo primero? —pregunto.

—Confía en mi criterio.

—¿Y la señora Malfoy? ¿No querrá entrevistarme?

—La señora Malfoy está en Dorsetshire con la niña —explicó el hombre—. ¿Quiere el puesto, señoritaWeasley?

—Sí —afirmó. Una de las uñas había acabado atravesándole la carne de la palma—. Oh sí, por favor.

—Necesitaré su nombre completo y dirección —comentó, extendiéndole un papel. Cogió una pluma y la mojó en el tintero, mostrándose expeditivo y eficiente—. En los próximos días le entregaré un billete para la diligencia que va a Dorsetshire y haré que la vayan a buscar a la localidad de Wollaston y la lleven a Willoughby Hall, hogar del señor Malfoy. Mientras tanto, me han autorizado a pagarle un dinero por adelantado para que compre ropa adecuada para una institutriz. —Levantó la vista y la recorrió con la mirada una vez más.

Ella permaneció escuchando atontada lo imposible, lo increíble. Sería institutriz. Viviría en el campo y se encargaría de la educación de una niña de cinco años. Le estaban dando dinero suficiente para comprarse vestidos decentes y sombreros y zapatos. Viviría con una familia respetable en un hogar honorable.

¿Qué diría el señor Nott, cómo la miraría si supiese la verdad sobre ella? ¿Qué ocurriría si llegase a averiguarlo? ¿O si el señor y la señora Malfoy llegaban a averiguarlo? ¿Cómo se sentirían si supiesen que el hombre que trabajaba para ellos iba a emplear a una puta para enseñar a su hija?

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Gin, levantándose de la silla mientras el señor Nott .se quedaba sentado en la mesa—. Si esto es todo, señor.

—Le llevaré el billete para la diligencia en los próximos días, señorita Weasley—reiteró, e inclinó la cabeza indicándole que podía marcharse—. Que tenga un buen día, señorita.

Gin salió de la habitación y de la agencia aturdida, sin fijarse apenas en la señorita Fleming, que asintió cortésmente cuando pasó.

En la habitación, Theodore Nott frunció la boca y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acababa de salir la querida de su señor.

No veía dónde radicaba su atractivo. Era una chica delgada y pálida, con rasgos comunes y corrientes y pelo rojizo al que le faltaba brillo. Cuando ganase un poco de peso puede que tuviera una figura bastante bonita, pero a fin de cuentas no era sino una puta a la que su señor había recogido a la salida del Drury Lane unas noches atrás.

Que él supiera, su señor nunca había alojado a una amante, ni siquiera en Londres. Y sin embargo no tenía previsto poner discretamente a aquella chica una casa propia, donde poder visitarla y disfrutarla como le apeteciera. Pensaba enviarla Willoughby, para que estuviera bajo el mismo techo que la hija y la mujer del duque. Para que fuera la institutriz de su hija.

Su Excelencia era un hombre extraño. Theodore Nott respetaba a su señor y valoraba el trabajo, pero aun así había algo extraño en aquel hombre. La duquesa era diez veces más encantadora que la querida.

Esposa y amante bajo el mismo techo. La vida podía volverse interesante. Seguramente, Su Excelencia decidiría muy pronto que lo mejor era volver al campo y a la felicidad de su hogar.

Theodore Nott sonrió levemente y meneó la cabeza. De todos modos, una cosa estaba clara: estaría encantado de salir de aquella habitación y de librarse de las sonrisas tontas e insinuantes de la señorita Fleming tras pasar cuatro días esperando a que la flaca y pelirroja Gin hiciera acto de presencia.

Gin salió de Londres en la diligencia seis días más tarde, tras haberse visto una vez más y de forma fugaz con el señor Nott. Se llevó consigo un baúl pequeño, en él dobló cuidadosamente su vestido de seda azul, la capa gris y varias prendas y accesorios nuevos, sencillos pero prácticos.

Fue un viaje largo e incómodo. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo estrujada entre grandes, irritables y sucios pasajeros. Pero no se quejó, ni siquiera en su fuero interno. Las alternativas le resultaban demasiado descarnadas.

Si no fuese por el empleo viviría en un cuartucho durante el día y ejercería su oficio de puta de noche. Para entonces ya habría probado con varios clientes distintos, y quizás habría descubierto la verdad de lo que le había dicho el primero. Puede que otros hombres la hubieran tratado peor. Y puede que le hubiesen pagado menos, así que se habría visto obligada a trabajar cada noche.

No, no quería quejarse. Ojalá el señor y la señora Malfoy no descubrieran la verdad sobre ella. ¿Pero cómo podrían hacerlo? Sólo un hombre sobre la tierra sabía la verdad, y nunca volvería a verlo, aunque habitaría en sus pesadillas durante el resto de su vida.

Claro que el señor y la señora Malfoy también tenían que descubrir otra verdad. Y una vez que Londres y sus terrores quedaron atrás, lo recordó otra vez, con mayor intensidad, y se dedicó a mirar nerviosa a su alrededor no sabía muy bien el qué.

Volvió a ver el rostro muerto de Hobson con mayor frecuencia en su mente una vez volvió a estar en el campo: los ojos que la miraban fijamente, la mandíbula desencajada, el rostro lívido y sorprendido. Le asombraba que no la hubiera perseguido más en sueños de lo que lo había hecho en las últimas siete semanas. Pero es que se había encontrado con el terror aún mayor de sobrevivir en los barrios bajos de Londres. Pero la perseguía ahora que estaba despierta.

Lo había matado. Además de puta, era una asesina. ¿Qué haría o diría esa gente de la diligencia si supiese quién era o qué era? La idea casi le resultaba divertida. Espantosamente divertida.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, niña? —preguntó una mujer muy bien dotada sentada en el asiento de enfrente, cargada con una cesta casi tan grande como ella misma. Gin se calmó al instante.

—Estaba pensando que cuando acabemos de cruzar este tramo de carretera igual ya estaremos todos hechos gelatina —explicó, y sonrió.

Fue una buena respuesta. Todos los pasajeros se animaron y se pusieron a airear sus quejas contra el distrito responsable de la reparación de ese tramo de la carretera por el que estaban pasando.

No, no era una asesina. No debía llamarse así a sí misma. Lo había empujado y se había caído y se había dado con la cabeza en la esquina de la chimenea y se había matado. Había sido un accidente. Se estaba defendiendo. Pensaba sujetarla cuando Oliver se lo indicara. Gin sólo luchaba por liberarse.

Oliver había utilizado la palabra «asesinato» tras examinar el cuerpo. Fue la palabra y el impacto de ver el rostro desvaído del muerto lo que provocó que huyese sin pensar en nada en vez de continuar con los planes que había hecho.

Intentó no pensar en ello. Puede que nunca la hubieran perseguido. Puede que, después de todo, Oliver hubiera explicado que había sido un accidente. E incluso si se habían dedicado a perseguirla, puede que para entonces ya hubiesen abandonado la persecución. O quizá no la encontrarían jamás. Todo había ocurrido siete semanas atrás. Pero se había sentido más segura en Londres.

Casi volvió a sonreír. ¡Más segura!

Trató de imaginarse a la pequeña señorita Malfoy, la niña de mamá y papá. Se los imaginó en una casa acogedora, una familia pequeña unida por el amor, a diferencia de sus propios padres y de ella misma cuando era jovencita. Trató de imaginarse a sí misma introduciéndose en el grupo, y que la trataran casi como a alguien de la familia.

Les compensaría por el gran engaño que estaba perpetrando. No había contestado con sinceridad a la pregunta del señor Nott. Cuando le preguntó en qué había trabajado desde que llegó a Londres, había fingido que llevaba suficiente dinero para mantenerse. No le había hablado del único empleo que había encontrado.

Pero eso pertenecía al pasado. Nadie lo sabría jamás. La única persona a la que se sentiría obligada a contárselo sería a un futuro marido y no se imaginaba que fuera a desear casarse jamás. Ahora no podía. Pensó durante un instante en Harry, pero apartó la imagen de su sonrisa bondadosa, su cabello negro y su atuendo clerical de la mente. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas, podría haberse casado con Harry y ser feliz con él el resto de su vida. Lo había amado.

Pero las circunstancias no eran distintas. Ahora ya no podría volver a él, incluso si de repente se enteraba de que Oliver no había considerado esa muerte como asesinato. No podría volver atrás. Por el momento era una perdida. Cerró los ojos lamentándose un instante y los abrió para examinar el paisaje que pasaba traqueteando por delante de las ventanas del carruaje, o el pasado que dejaba atrás traqueteando, para expresarlo con mayor precisión.

Estaba empezando una nueva vida, y siempre debería estar agradecida de que ello hubiese sido posible por haberse presentado en la agencia de la señorita Fleming durante la hora exacta en la que se encontraba el señor Nott para realizar entrevistas. Sólo lamentaba que no hubiese aparecido por allí cinco días antes, pero no había sido así, y eso era todo. No se mostraría desagradecida ante el regalo de una nueva vida y un nuevo comienzo. Mostraría su gratitud siendo la mejor institutriz que hubiera tenido jamás una familia.

Oliver Wood, Lord Brockehurst, había alquilado un coqueto piso de soltero en St. James Street durante su estancia en Londres, prefiriendo no alojarse con su madre y su hermana durante todo el ajetreo de la temporada londinense, aunque las visitó para contarles las novedades. Su madre comentó fríamente que no le sorprendían en absoluto. Siempre había sabido que Ginevra acabaría mal.

Al principio, Oliver no previó que se quedaría durante mucho tiempo. Ginevra se había asustado tanto que había desaparecido de los alrededores de su hogar en Wiltshire. Y Oliver descubrió cuando fue a la parroquia que ni siquiera había ido a ver al reverendo Potter. Debía de haber ido a Londres. Era el único destino que podría haber escogido. Se habría puesto a merced de su madre o de algún conocido, aunque no podía tener muchos en la ciudad. A lo largo de su vida no había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, excepto los cinco años que había pasado en la escuela a la que la madre de Oliver se había empeñado en enviarla para librarse de ella.

No había encontrado ningún rastro de ella, aunque había buscado durante más de un mes y había hecho un sinfín de preguntas. Y ya había descubierto que no había recurrido a su madre. Había sido una estupidez esperar que lo hubiera hecho.

Así que Oliver había acabado adoptando medidas desesperadas. El hombre bajo, fornido y con la cara enrojecida que se encontraba de pie en su salón con las piernas separadas dos mañanas después de que Gin se marchara de Londres, que llevaba un pañuelo no demasiado limpio y se mesaba incansablemente el cabello grasiento, era miembro de los Bow Street Runners, la policía urbana. Llevaban un rato hablando.

—Esto es lo que habrá ocurrido, créame, señor —le aseguró el señor Henry Snedburg. Se había negado a sentarse, explicándole que su tiempo era muy valioso—, estará escondida en los barrios más pobres y buscando empleo.

—Entonces la búsqueda será inútil —repuso lord Brockehurst—. Como la aguja proverbial en el pajar.

—No, no, no. —El agente levantó una mano para rascar la parte trasera de su cuello gordo y rojo—. Yo no diría eso, señor. Hay agencias. Como es una dama, habrá pensado intentarlo en una o varias de ellas. Sólo necesito una lista y ya puedo empezar. ¿Ha dicho que la buscaban por asesinato, señor?

—Intento de robo —le corrigió Lord Brockehurst—. Intentó huir con las joyas de la familia.

—Ah, menuda pieza está hecha, señor. Empezaré mi investigación sin más dilación y con toda cautela. La joven dama estará desesperada. La detendremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puede estar seguro. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué nombres cree que puede adoptar?

Lord Brockehurst se puso a pensar en ello.

—¿Cree que habrá cambiado de nombre? —preguntó Matthew.

—Si tiene un mínimo de sentido común lo habrá hecho, señor —explicó el señor Snedburg—. Pero muy pocas veces la gente se inventa un nombre totalmente nuevo. Deme su nombre completo, señor, y el nombre de su madre, y los nombres de algunas de las criadas de la casa y los de las amigas y conocidas de la joven.

Lord Brockehurst empezó a darle nombres.

—Su nombre completo es Ginevra Wood. El nombre de su madre Molly, el de su criada personal, Annie Rowe, y el de su mejor amiga, Luna Potter.

—¿Y el de su ama de llaves, señor?

—Phyllis Matheson.

—¿Los de las abuelas de la chica?

—Weasley por parte de padre —recordó—. Lenora, creo. Por parte de madre no lo sé.

—¿Y el de su mayordomo?

—Chapman.

—Probaré con estos —dijo finalmente el señor Snedburg—. Encontraré algo. No tengo ninguna duda. Bien, y ahora necesito una descripción de la joven.

—Un poco más alta que la estatura media —empezó Lord Brockehurst—. Delgada. Ojos rojizo dorado.

—¿Diría que es su rasgo más destacado, señor? —preguntó el agente, mirando fijamente a su cliente.

—Sí. —Lord Brockehurst recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero sin ver nada concreto en realidad—. Lo más destacado. Como la luz del sol y del crepúsculo mezcladas.

El señor Snedburg tosió.

—Muy bien, señor. Entonces, ¿diría que es una belleza?

—Ah sí. —El caballero le devolvió la mirada—. Una auténtica belleza. Quiero que la encuentren.

—Entiendo que como juez de paz, señor —le corrigió el agente—. Porque, pese al hecho de que es su prima, debe ser juzgada por el asesinato de su ayudante personal.

—Sí, por ese motivo —concedió Lord Brockehurst, abriendo y cerrando las manos a los costados—. Encuéntrela.

El señor Snedburg hizo una reverencia poco elegante y salió de la habitación sin más preámbulos.

—¿Señorita Weasley?

Gin se volvió algo sorprendida ante el joven vestido con elegantes ropajes azules que pronunció su nombre al bajar de la diligencia en Wollaston.

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Soy Neville Longbottom, señorita. He venido a llevarla a la mansión. ¿Dónde están sus baúles, señorita?

—Sólo ése —indicó Gin

El joven iba vestido de un modo realmente elegante. Y se cargó el baúl al hombro como si no pesara más que una pluma y atravesó el patio adoquinado de la posada donde se había detenido la diligencia en dirección a un carruaje cerrado con un escudo de armas pintado a un lado. ¿Una casa acogedora? ¿Una familia pequeña?

—¿Usted es el criado del señor Malfoy? —preguntó al mozo, siguiéndolo—. ¿Éste es su carruaje?

Él se volvió y le sonrió divertido.

—¿El señor Malfoy? Más vale que no le oiga llamarlo así, señorita. Es «Su Excelencia» para personas como usted y yo.

—¿Su Excelencia? —Gin sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas.

—Su Excelencia, el duque de Ridgeway —explicó el criado, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿No lo sabía? —Sujetó firmemente el baúl en la parte trasera del carruaje.

—¿El duque de Ridgeway? Debe de haber un error. Me han contratado como institutriz para la hija del señor y la señora Malfoy—se explicó la joven.

—Lady Adele Malfoy , señorita —aclaró el criado, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a entrar en el carruaje—. ¿Fue el señor Nott quien le contrató? Es el secretario personal de Su Excelencia. Debió de gastarle una broma.

Una broma. Gin se sentó en el carruaje mientras el mozo se subía al pescante, y cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Su señor era el duque de Ridgeway? Había oído hablar de él. Estaba considerado uno de los pares más ricos del país. Oliver había conocido a su medio hermano, Lord Edward Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! Ni siquiera se había percatado de que era el mismo nombre.

Debería haberlo pensado. Debería haber estado mucho más alerta. Oliver conocía al hermano de su señor. Pero ella no conocía a ese hombre. Y no la reconocería a ella ni su nombre ahora que se lo había cambiado. No debía empezar a hacer suposiciones absurdas.

Willoughby Hall. El señor Nott le había dado ese nombre como hogar de su señor. Pero la mente te juega extrañas pasadas. Había concebido una imagen tan fuerte y rápida de la familia Malfoy que enseguida se había imaginado una casa sencilla. Pero sabía cómo era Willoughby. Era una de las fincas más grandes de Inglaterra, y además se decía que tenía algunas de las mansiones y parques más magníficos del país.

Y en aquel momento, mucho antes de que su mente se hubiera adaptado a las nuevas circunstancias de su existencia, el carruaje pasó por delante del muro elevado de un parque salpicado de musgos, líquenes y cubierto de hiedra, y giró entre enormes jambas de piedra en dirección a un paseo que serpenteaba bordeado de limas.

Gin vio pastos ondulantes salpicados de robles y castaños a cada lado. Incluso vio un grupo de ciervos que pastaban durante un instante. Luego el carruaje pasó retumbando por encima de un puente y vio unas cascadas efervescentes por debajo. Pero cuando se volvió para verlo mejor, su atención se distrajo.

Las limas no se extendían más allá del puente. Los pastos abiertos y ondulantes no obstruían la visión de una mansión cuya magnificencia hizo que Gin se quedara sin respiración.

La casa tenía una fachada amplia. Sus alas inferiores se extendían a cada lado de una sección central elevada con frontón, cuyas columnas estaban elaboradas con un exquisito diseño corintio estriado. Una gran linterna central y una cúpula se alzaban detrás del frontón. Los parapetos estaban repletos de estatuas de piedra, bustos, jarrones y urnas.

Una gran fuente de mármol delante de la casa jugueteaba entre setos recortados y terrazas de flores y plantas.

Pensaba que Heron House, su propia casa —la de Oliver— era bastante espléndida. Pero en comparación con aquello no parecería más que una casita rústica.

¡Y ella que se había imaginado una casa acogedora y una familia pequeña! Pensativa, Gin apoyó un instante la cabeza contra los cojines que tenía detrás mientras el carruaje se detenía ante los escalones de mármol en forma de herradura que conducían a las puertas principales y al _piano nobile_, el piso principal.

Pero fueron las puertas dobles bajo los escalones las que se abrieron para que entrara, las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones de los criados. Un criado le informó de que la señora Laycock, el ama de llaves, estaría encantada de recibir a la señorita Weasley en su salón privado, haciendo media reverencia antes de volverse para indicarle el camino.

Para Gin, la propia señora Laycock ya parecía una duquesa. Poseía una figura esbelta y su atuendo era sencillo pero elegante, de color negro. Tenía el cabello plateado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Sólo el puñado de llaves que le colgaban de la cintura proclamaba su condición de criada.

—¿SeñoritaWeasley? —preguntó, tendiéndole una mano a Gin—. Bienvenida a Willoughby Hall. Debe de haber tenido un viaje largo y tedioso desde Londres. El señor Nott nos informó de que llegaría hoy. Me alegro de ver que Su Excelencia ha considerado oportuno contratar a una institutriz para Lady Adele. Ha llegado la hora de tenga más estímulos para la mente y más actividades de las que puede proporcionarle una niñera anciana.

Gin le tendió la mano al ama de llaves y recibió un firme apretón.

—Gracias, señora. Haré todo lo posible por enseñar bien a la niña.

—No será fácil —comentó la señora Laycock, conduciendo a Gin hasta una silla—. ¿Quiere un poco de té, señoritaWeasley? Veo que está agotada. Tendrá que vérselas con la duquesa.

Gin la miró inquisitiva.

—Armitage, la criada personal de Su Excelencia, me ha confiado que a la duquesa no le ha gustado que Su Excelencia contratara a una institutriz sin ni siquiera consultárselo —explicó el ama de llaves, vertiendo té en una taza y dándosela a Gin.

—Vaya por Dios…

—Pero no se preocupe —la tranquilizó la señora Laycock—. El duque es el que manda aquí, y a Su Excelencia le ha parecido apropiado preocuparse por el futuro de su hija. Y ahora, señorita Weasley, cuénteme algo de usted. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a: Luadica , brinitonks y a Munchis por sus reviews aquí esta el otro capitulo

Capítulo 3

Theodore Nott estaba revisando la correspondencia del duque de Ridgeway y apartando las invitaciones que pensaba que su señor desearía aceptar cuando, al oírlo entrar en casa, antes incluso de que llegara al estudio, supo que estaba de mal humor. Había algo en su tono de voz, aunque no pudiera oír sus palabras exactas, que traicionaba su estado de ánimo.

Y el secretario, poniéndose en pie y hundiéndose otra vez en la silla cuando el duque le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que volviera a sentarse, vio que además cojeaba ligeramente. Normalmente Su Excelencia hacía grandes esfuerzos por no cojear.

—¿Algo importante? —preguntó, señalando hacia la pila de correo.

—Una invitación para cenar con su Majestad.

—¿Prinny? Excúsame —le pidió el duque.

—Es una cita real para cenar y jugar a las cartas —insistió el secretario tosiendo.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Excúsame. ¿Hay algo de mi esposa?

—Nada, Su Excelencia —respondió Nott, mirando hacia la pila.

—Nos marchamos a Willoughby —ordenó Su Excelencia de manera cortante—. Veamos… he prometido acompañar a los Dennington a la ópera mañana por la noche con su sobrina. No se puede cancelar nada más, ¿verdad? Nos marcharemos pasado mañana.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. — Theodore Nott disimuló una sonrisa mientras su señor salía dando zancadas de la habitación. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían mandado a su querida en la diligencia. El duque había mostrado mucha fortaleza al esperar tanto antes de encontrar una excusa para ir tras ella.

El duque de Ridgeway subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tal y como solía hacer, pese a que el costado y la pierna le dolían. Distraído, se frotó el ojo izquierdo y la mejilla. Era por la humedad. Las viejas heridas siempre le molestaban cuando empeoraba el tiempo. ¡Maldita Pansy! Se había negado sistemáticamente a acompañarlo a Londres desde hacía cuatro años, cuando se vio obligado a enfrentarse a ella y poner fin a la indiscreción más salvaje en la que se había embarcado. Y sin embargo parecía que casi cada vez que se había instalado en Londres sólo para tener unos pocos meses de paz, ella había decidido organizar una gran fiesta en el campo, invitando a todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, hombres y mujeres, a los que lograba convencer para que se marcharan de Londres y fueran a Dorsetshire. Rara vez le parecía necesario informarle de sus planes. Sólo le quedaba averiguarlo, si es que lo averiguaba, accidentalmente. En una ocasión dos años atrás no lo supo hasta que volvió a casa y descubrió que todos los invitados habían estado allí y se habían marchado excepto uno que se había quedado rezagado. Y ese rezagado había tenido la amabilidad de hacer un favor a las doncellas dejando libre su propia habitación de invitados y compartiendo la de la duquesa. El duque había expulsado a ese caballero en particular menos de una hora después de haber vuelto, y el hombre pareció tomarse muy en serio el consejo de no dejarse ver ni en Willoughby ni en Londres al menos durante los próximos diez años.

Y había reprendido a la duquesa por no mostrar decoro delante de los criados y los que dependían de ellos, lo que había provocado que la duquesa palideciera y acabara sumida en un mar de lágrimas. Pansy siempre parecía más bonita de lo habitual cuando lloraba. Y ella le había acusado de tener el corazón de piedra, de abandonarla, de mostrarse tirano… todas las acusaciones habituales.

Aquella vez Su Excelencia se había enterado de la fiesta de Pansy en White's por boca de Sir Hector Chesterton. El hombre se había mostrado agradecido por su invitación mientras resollaba por la faja crujiente que le oprimía.

—No hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad estos días, querido amigo —le explicó—, excepto comerse con los ojos a las jovencitas. Y sus madres se aferran a ellas como sanguijuelas, así que lo único que uno puede hacer es mirar. Pansy ha sido muy amable al invitarme.

—Sí —el duque había sonreído fríamente—, le encanta rodearse de compañía.

Y por tanto debía volver a Willoughby muchas semanas antes de lo previsto. Llamó con la campana y se quitó el abrigo mientras esperaba que llegara su ayuda de cámara. Por el bien de los criados y por el bien de Adele, tenía que volver. No sería justo permitirles que presenciaran los libertinajes de Pansy y sus amigos.

¡Por Dios! Tiró de su pañuelo y lo arrojó a un lado. La había amado. Una vez, hacía una eternidad, la había amado. Había amado a la dulce, frágil y hermosa Pansy. Había soñado con ella, suspirado por ella durante el tiempo que estuvo en Bélgica esperando la batalla que se había convertido en la Batalla de Waterloo. Había vivido del recuerdo de sus sonrisas radiantes, de sus dulces declaraciones de amor, de la timidez con la que había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, de sus cálidos besos de doncella.

¡Por Dios! Tiró del botón superior de la camisa y vio cómo salía disparado por la habitación y tintineaba contra el cuenco de porcelana del lavabo.

—Que alguien cosa bien estos botones infernales —le ladró a su ayuda de cámara, que tuvo la mala fortuna de entrar por la puerta en aquel momento.

Pero su ayuda de cámara llevaba con él desde que era niño, y lo había acompañado a la guerra y había sido su ayudante personal en España y en Bélgica. Era un hombre resistente.

—Le duelen la pierna y el costado, ¿verdad, señor? —le preguntó alegremente—. Me imaginaba que sí, con este tiempo… échese y déjeme que les dé un masaje.

—¿Y eso cómo ayudará a que los botones no se desprendan de las camisas, maldita sea? —le espetó el duque.

—Servirá, confíe en mí —lo tranquilizó el ayuda de cámara—. Échese, ahora.

—Quiero mi ropa de montar —exigió el duque—. Voy a galopar por el parque.

—Después de que le dé el masaje —insistió el hombre, como una niñera hablando a un niño—. ¿Vamos a volver a Willoughby, señor?

—Nott se ha dedicado a hacer correr la voz, ¿no? —comentó Su Excelencia, echándose obediente en un sofá del vestidor y permitiendo a su ayuda que le quitara la ropa y se pusiera manos a la obra con sus manos fuertes y expertas, que siempre lograban aliviar el dolor—. ¿Te alegrarás de volver a casa, Sidney?

—Así es —afirmó el hombre—. Y usted también, señor, si se decide a admitirlo. Willoughby siempre ha sido su lugar favorito del mundo entero.

Sí. Lo había sido. Se había criado siendo consciente de que un día todo sería suyo. Y su amor por Willoughby estaba profundamente arraigado en él. Le había acompañado durante los años de escuela y universidad y durante los años que había pasado en el ejército. Se había empeñado en ocupar su lugar en un regimiento de infantería pese al hecho de que era el hijo mayor y el heredero y pese a la oposición de su padre y de casi todo el mundo que lo conocía.

Pero Willoughby había permanecido en su sangre. Era aquello por lo que había luchado: por Willoughby, su hogar, Inglaterra en miniatura.

Y aun así odiaba volver allí. Porque Pansy estaba allí. Porque la vida nunca podría ser cómo había soñado que sería cuando era joven.

Pero tenía que irse. Y algo en su interior estaba perversamente feliz de que tuviera que hacerlo. Willoughby a finales de la primavera y en verano: cerró los ojos y sintió que lo invadía esa añoranza profunda que siempre había sentido por su hogar cuando estaba lejos y se permitía pensar en él.

Y luego estaba Adele. Pese a su actitud protectora, pese al hecho de que no soportaba dejarlo estar cerca de la niña, Pansy no se preocupaba mucho por ella. Casi no pasaba tiempo con su hija. Adele lo necesitaba. Necesitaba algo más que una niñera.

Y tenía algo más que una niñera. Tenía una institutriz. Gin… La había apartado de su mente tras acallar la voz de su conciencia encontrándole un empleo. Y Nott le había asegurado que parecía capacitada para ser institutriz. Nott la habría entrevistado a fondo.

El duque no quería pensar en ella. No quería volver a verla. No quería recordarlo. Sólo había sido infiel a Pansy aquella vez, aunque había muy poco a lo que ser infiel.

¿Por qué había hecho que mandaran a Gin a Willoughby? Tenía otras propiedades. Podría haberla mandado a una de ellas para que trabajara de criada.

¿Por qué Willoughby? Para que estuviera en la misma casa que su esposa. Para que educara a su hija.

Una puta educando a Adele.

—¡Ya basta, maldita sea! —protestó, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Pretendes que me duerma?

—Eso intentaba, señor —respondió Sidney, sonriendo alegremente—. Cuando está dormido no hay que sufrir su temperamento, señor.

—¡Serás insolente! —se irritó el duque, sentándose y frotándose otra vez el ojo—. Vete a buscar mi ropa de montar.

Gin no conoció a la niña que tenía que cuidar ni a la duquesa el día que llegó a Willoughby Hall. Al parecer habían ido de visita por la tarde, llevándose a la niñera con ellas.

—La señora Clement fue la niñera de Su Excelencia la duquesa —explicó la señora Laycock—. Están muy unidas. Me temo que le molestará su presencia tanto como a la duquesa, señorita Weasley. Debe recordar que es Su Excelencia el duque quien paga su sueldo —le explicó rápidamente, de modo que a Gin le dio la impresión de que no era la única criada que debía recordar ese hecho.

Al parecer Su Excelencia estaba ausente de casa. Era probable que estuviera en Londres para la temporada si el señor Nott que la había entrevistado era su secretario personal. La señora Laycock no sabía cuando se esperaba que volviera.

—Aunque sin duda vendrá si se entera del hecho de que Su Excelencia está planeando otra fiesta —explicó la mujer—, y un gran baile.

Utilizó un tono de desaprobación, aunque no dijo nada más al respecto. Y añadió que aprovecharía que la duquesa no se encontraba allí para mostrarle a Gin parte del piso de arriba de la casa.

La mansión era tan magnífica y estaba construida a una escala tan colosal que Gin iba a la zaga de la señora Laycock, mirando asustada y sin decir prácticamente nada. Todas las habitaciones de uso común, de la familia y los despachos estaban en el _piano nobile_, mientras que el cuarto de estudio, el cuarto de juegos y las habitaciones de los criados se encontraban en las habitaciones más pequeñas de abajo. Gin ya había visto su propia habitación: pequeña, cuadrada, luminosa y ventilada, y situada junto al cuarto de estudio. Daba a una zona de césped y a unos árboles en la parte de atrás. La habitación le parecía un paraíso en comparación con la que tenía en Londres.

El circuito por la casa empezó en el gran salón abovedado de la entrada con su linterna y su triforio en lo alto justo por debajo de la cúpula, que inundaban la habitación de luz, y la cúpula pintada con ángeles voladores. Una galería ocupaba el círculo debajo de la linterna.

—En las grandes ocasiones es el sitio de la orquesta —explicó el ama de llaves— Cuando hay un baile, las puertas hasta la galería alargada y el salón se dejan abiertas para hacer una gran sala de baile con un paseo. Ya verá si llueve el día del baile de Su Excelencia. Tiene que celebrarse al aire libre junto al lago, y nos invitaran, señorita Weasley, al tratarse de una actividad al aire libre. Pero lo trasladarán al interior si el tiempo se muestra inclemente, claro está.

Gin miró hacia arriba y trató de imaginarse una orquesta sentada allí y la reverberación de la música en la entrada circular con columnas. Se imaginó multitudes vestidas con sus mejores galas para la noche, alegres, risueños y bailando. Y sonrió. ¡Ah, qué feliz sería! Pese a lo que la señora Laycock había insinuado sobre la duquesa y la niñera de Lady Adele, sería feliz. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? Había conocido el infierno y había sobrevivido a él.

La galería alargada ocupaba entera una de las alas, en la parte delantera de la casa. Uno de sus lados estaba formado enteramente por ventanas largas y antiguos bustos romanos colocados en nichos. El friso revocado cóncavo y el techo producían la impresión de gran altura y esplendor. La larga pared enfrente de las ventanas estaba repleta de retratos con marcos dorados.

—Es la familia de Su Excelencia desde hace generaciones —explicó la señora Laycock—. Necesitaría al señor mismo para que se lo explicara todo, señorita Weasley. No hay nada de Willoughby que no sepa.

Gin identificó un Holbein, un Van Dyck, un Reynolds. Pensó que debía de ser maravilloso imaginarse a unos antepasados como aquellos. La señora Laycock le explicó también que el duque de Ridgeway era el octavo duque de su familia.

—Todos esperamos un heredero —comentó, con cierta dureza—. Pero hasta ahora sólo ha tenido a Lady Adele.

Le indicó a Gin que las oficinas y la mayoría de las habitaciones de invitados estaban detrás de la galería alargada, pero no iba a llevarla allí.

El salón grande era el eje central detrás de la entrada. Tenía dos pisos de altura y de las paredes pendían colgaduras de terciopelo escarlata de Utrecht. Los muebles pesados estaban colocados ordenadamente alrededor del perímetro de la habitación, forrados del mismo material. Los grandes marcos de las puertas con frontón y la cornisa y la repisa de la chimenea estaban recubiertos de dorado, y el techo estaba pintado con una escena de una batalla mitológica que la señora Laycock no logró identificar. Había grandes pinturas de paisajes con marcos pesados colgando de las paredes.

El comedor, el salón, la biblioteca, otras habitaciones y las habitaciones privadas de la familia estaban en la otra ala, la que servía de contrapeso al ala de la galería.

Gin estaba impresionada por todo. Se había criado en una casa grande. Su padre había sido el propietario hasta que murió en el incendio de una posada con su madre cuando Gin tenía ocho años. Tanto la casa como el título habían pasado a su primo, el padre de Oliver, y ella se había convertido en una mera pupila del señor, que la trataba con amabilidad pero sin prestarle demasiada atención: su esposa y su hija no la querían y les molestaba, y Oliver la había ignorado hasta hacía pocos años.

Pero Heron House no era una de las grandes joyas de Inglaterra. Evidentemente, Willoughby Hall sí lo era. Y pese a lamentar que se hubiera desvanecido el sueño de una casa acogedora y una familia pequeña, estaba emocionada. Viviría en aquella mansión magnífica. Formaría parte de su agitada vida, sería responsable de la educación de la joven hija del duque y la duquesa.

Después de todo, parecía que la buena fortuna iba a acompañarla. Puede que fuese a conocer un poquito del cielo para compensarla por otras experiencias recientes.

—La llevaría a dar un paseo por el parque —comentó el ama de llaves—, pero veo que está agotada, señorita Weasley. Tiene que subir arriba y descansar un rato. Quizá Su Excelencia querrá hablar con usted más tarde y quizá quiera que conozca a LadyAdele.

Gin se retiró gustosamente a su habitación. Estaba un tanto abrumada por todo aquello, por los sucesos de los últimos dos meses, por la gran suerte que había tenido al encontrar un puesto como aquel cuando no había ido a la agencia de empleo durante una semana, por el descubrimiento inesperado de que el puesto no era en absoluto ordinario. El viaje había resultado largo y agotador.

Y aquella mañana había conseguido olvidarse de uno de sus grandes miedos: no estaba embarazada.

Sentada junto a la ventana de la habitación y disfrutando del paisaje pacífico que se veía fuera y de la suave brisa que levantaba las cortinas y le acariciaba las mejillas, pensó que en conjunto era mucho más afortunada de lo que podría haberse esperado sólo dos meses atrás.

Podrían haberla colgado. Todavía podían colgarla. Pero no quería pensar en ello. Hoy había empezado su nueva vida, y sería más feliz de lo que lo había sido en cualquier otro momento de su vida… desde que tenía ocho años.

Se quitó el vestido, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo puso en el respaldo de la silla, y se echó encima de las mantas en camisa. Volvió a pensar en lo distinto que era de su habitación en Londres mientras miraba hacia el dosel cubierto de seda que había encima de la cama, observaba la pulcritud y la limpieza que la rodeaban y escuchaba solamente el silencio, a excepción del gorjeo lejano de los pájaros.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por una somnolencia dichosa, y lo volvió a ver: volvió a ver su rostro oscuro, angular y duro, la cicatriz lívida que le cruzaba la cara desde la altura del ojo hasta el mentón, inclinándose de nuevo sobre ella, con sus ojos grises y fríos mirando directamente a los suyos.

Le puso las manos encima, primero entre los muslos y en su rincón más secreto y luego por debajo. Y esa otra parte de él se abrió camino, abrasador e implacable, hacia lo más profundo de su interior. Sintió cómo la rompía en pedazos.

—Puta —le susurró—. No vuelvas a pensar en escapar a esa etiqueta. Eres una puta ahora y lo serás el resto de tu vida, por mucho que corras o por muy rápido que vayas.

—¡No! — Gin meneó la cabeza en la cama, apoyó los pies con mayor firmeza en el suelo, y trató de zafarse de sus potentes manos para que no la penetrara tan profundamente—. ¡No!

—Esto no es una violación —insistió él—. Has venido a mí por propia voluntad. Te vas a llevar mi dinero.

—Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre —le suplicó—. Porque llevo dos días sin comer. Porque tengo que sobrevivir.

—Puta —susurró él otra vez—. Es porque lo disfrutas. Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así?

—No. —Ella se retorció para librarse de las fuertes manos que la sujetaban mientras se saciaba de ella—. No.

No. No. Ya no le quedaba nada. Ninguna dignidad. Ninguna intimidad. Ninguna identidad. Privada de su ropa. Con las piernas abiertas por sus rodillas y los poderosos músculos de sus muslos. Invadida hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

No. ¡No, no, no!

Estaba sentada en la cama, sudando, temblando. Era un sueño recurrente. El sueño que la atormentaba cada noche. Uno podría haber pensado que sería el rostro muerto de Hobson el que le vendría a la mente en cuanto dejara de controlar su conciencia, pero no era así. Era el del caballero con la cicatriz fea que se había cernido sobre ella, que le había arrebatado la última posesión que le quedaba por dar… o vender. Gin se levantó cansinamente de la cama y se puso de pie ante la ventana para refrescarse la cara. ¿Acaso nunca lo olvidaría? ¿No se olvidaría de su imagen? ¿De cómo la había tocado?

¿Realmente le había dicho aquellas palabras? Ya no se acordaba. Pero su cuerpo y su rostro las habían dicho aunque no las hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.

Pensó que no podía haber un hombre más feo y más malvado en el mundo. Y no obstante, recordó que le había comprado comida y había insistido en que se la comiera. Le había pagado tres veces más de lo que le había pedido fuera del teatro. No le había hecho nada que ella no hubiera consentido libremente.

Y le había dado un paño frío para que se limpiara la sangre y aliviara el dolor.

Apoyó la cara en las manos. Debía olvidarlo. Debía aceptar el regalo de una nueva vida que algún poder benevolente le había concedido.

—Qué bonito, cariño —exclamó la duquesa de Ridgeway, inclinándose para besar a su hija en la mejilla y mirando sonriente lo que la niña había pintado para que lo examinara—. Voy a ir a verla, tata. Tiene que quedarle claro que debe subordinarse a ti y que no debe obligar a Adele a hacer nada que no desee hacer.

—Espera empezar a trabajar esta mañana, milady —comentó la niñera—. Le he explicado que a Lady Adele gusta estar tranquila en el cuarto de juegos por las mañanas.

—¿Tengo que conocer a mi nueva institutriz hoy, mamá? —preguntó la niña enfurruñada—. ¿La ha enviado papá?

—Lo ha hecho para provocarme, ¿no? —le dijo la duquesa a su niñera—. Debe de haberse enterado de mis planes y se le ha ocurrido vengarse enviando a una vulgar y aburrida institutriz para mi niña querida. Pero tengo derecho a tener compañía, ¿no? Tanto como él. Está disfrutando de la temporada en Londres. ¿Cree que puedo vivir aquí sola y aburrida? ¿Cree que no necesito yo también compañía para que desaparezca este aburrimiento interminable? —Y entonces tosió con sequedad y buscó un pañuelo.

—Ayer le dije que se pusiera la capa, querida —le amonestó la niñera—. Aunque brille el sol, todavía es primavera. Nunca se librará del catarro si no se cuida.

—No te preocupes tanto, tata —la cortó la duquesa, enfadada—. Tengo esta tos desde el invierno, aunque entonces siempre iba bien abrigada, como tú me mandabas. ¿Crees que él vendrá si se entera?

—Imagino que sí, querida —respondió la niñera—. Suele hacerlo.

—No le gusta que tenga ningún placer ni compañía —protestó Su Excelencia—. Lo odio, tata, de verdad que sí.

—Silencio —le espetó la niñera—, no delante de Lady Adele, querida.

La duquesa miró a la niña y le tocó un suave tirabuzón oscuro.

—Bueno, pues envíala a mi salón, a la señoritaWeasley. Puede que Draco la haya contratado, tata, pero tiene que saber que tendrá que rendirme cuentas a mí. Al fin y al cabo, Draco…

—Silencio, querida —afirmó la niñera.

La duquesa besó otra vez a la niña en la mejilla y salió deslizándose de la habitación, con su bata moviéndose a su paso.

Su hija ya la miraba marcharse con expresión de añoranza.

—¿Crees que le ha gustado mi cuadro, tata? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí, cariño. —La niñera se inclinó para abrazarla—. Mamá te adora y adora todo lo que haces.

—¿Y le gustará a papá? —insistió la niña—. ¿Va a venir a casa?

—Lo guardaremos bien hasta que venga —respondió la señora Clement.

Cuando poco después llevaron a Gin al salón de la duquesa, se lo encontró vacío. Se quedó de pie dentro, junto a la puerta, y esperó en silencio con las manos juntas delante del cuerpo. Era una habitación pequeña, pero bastante exquisita y de forma oval. Tenía una cúpula pintada como techo y estilizadas columnas corintias doradas que sujetaban el cornisamento. Unos paneles decorativos sobre una superficie color marfil, pintados en tonos rojos, verdes, rosas pálidos y pan de oro hacían que las paredes resultaran delicadas y femeninas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Se abrió la puerta al otro lado de la habitación y entró una dama menuda y afectada con un delicado vestido azul de muselina y el cabello negro recogido en suaves rizos y tirabuzones en la cabeza y por el rostro. Gin pensó que la duquesa era extremadamente hermosa y parecía tener menos de los veintitrés años que tenía ella misma.

—¿La señorita Weasley? —preguntó la duquesa.

Gin hizo una reverencia.

—Su Excelencia…

Se percató de que los ojos negros de la duquesa la estaban analizando abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Mi marido la ha hecho venir para que sea institutriz de mi hija? —Tenía una voz dulce y entrecortada.

Gin inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Se da cuenta de que a los cinco años todavía no tiene necesidad de que la eduquen? —preguntó Su Excelencia.

—Pero incluso un niño tan pequeño puede aprender muchas cosas sin sentarse realmente con un libro durante todo el día, Su Excelencia —contestó Gin.

La duquesa alzó el mentón.

—¿Se atreve a estar en desacuerdo conmigo? —preguntó. Tanto su voz como su rostro eran agradables y de algún modo discrepaban con sus palabras.

Gin permaneció en silencio.

—Mi marido la ha enviado. ¿Qué relación tiene con él, si se puede saber?

Fleur se ruborizó.

—No conozco a Su Excelencia —explicó—. Fue el señor Nott quien me entrevistó en la agencia de empleo.

La duquesa volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Como habrá deducido —empezó—, no estoy de acuerdo con mi marido en que mi hija necesite que le den clases. Es una niña pequeña y delicada que sólo necesita el amor de su madre y los cuidados de su niñera. No le llenará el cerebro de conocimientos inútiles, señorita Weasley, y recibirá órdenes de la señora Clement, la niñera de Lady Adele. Se considerará una de las criadas de esta casa y se quedará en su propia habitación o en el salón de los criados cuando su presencia en el cuarto de estudio no sea necesaria. No espero verla en esta planta de la casa a no ser que yo la llame expresamente. ¿Me entiende?

Dijo todo aquello con un tono de voz suave y amistoso mientras su rostro frágil y bello la contemplaba con grandes ojos negros. Gin pensó compasiva que era una madre amantísima temerosa de que su hija dejara de ser un bebé, pese a la naturaleza imperiosa de las palabras que había pronunciado.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —respondió.

—Ahora puede marcharse y pasar media hora con mi hija bajo la vigilancia de la señora Clement —ordenó Su Excelencia.

Pero cuando Gin se volvió para irse, Su Excelencia volvió a hablarle.

—Señorita Weasley—le comentó—, me parece correcto el modo en el que se ha vestido está mañana y el modo en el que se ha arreglado el pelo. Espero que su manera de vestir siempre me resulte satisfactoria.

Gin volvió a inclinar la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Y dado que iba vestida con una de sus nuevas adquisiciones, un austero vestido de algodón gris con un pequeño cuello de encaje blanco, y que llevaba el pelo totalmente retirado de la cara y enroscado en un moño grueso en la nunca, pensó que entendía perfectamente a la duquesa.

¿Significaba eso que el duque era la clase de hombre que acosaba a sus criadas jóvenes? ¿Era ese el motivo por el que Su Excelencia le había preguntado sobre su relación con él en Londres? Esperaba fervientemente que se quedara allí durante mucho tiempo.

Al recordar, con un ligero escalofrío, las palabras y la actitud de la duquesa, Gin pensó que le habían advertido que ni Su Excelencia ni la señora Clement se alegrarían de verla. Y no debía quejarse. Ninguna de las dos se había mostrado abiertamente hostil hacia ella. Estaba segura de que cambiarían de opinión cuando se percataran de que no tenía ninguna intención de pasarse el día vigilando a Lady Adele con un palo en un cuarto de estudio cerrado.

El señor Snedburg terminaba un largo día de trabajo. Se había relajado lo bastante como para tomar asiento en un salón de St. James Street e incluso para aceptar una copa de oporto.

—Muchas gracias, señor —musitó, cogiendo la copa de la mano de su anfitrión—. Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar y tengo la garganta seca de hacer tantas preguntas. Sí, así es, es la señorita Gin Weasley. Demasiada coincidencia para que no fuera la misma joven, ¿no le parece? Y encaja con la descripción.

El señor Snedburg no añadió que sus dos informantes, la señorita Fleming y la casera de la joven, habían descrito a Gin Weasley como una joven de aspecto muy ordinario con un pelo rojizo muy ordinario también. Entendía que a su cliente le gustaba bastante su prima aunque fuese una asesina y una ladrona de joyas. Y había que perdonar a los hombres enamorados si en ocasiones se ponían poéticos. Era como la luz del sol y del crepúsculo juntas, claro que sí. Con eso bastaba para que al agente le entraran ganas de devolver.

—¿Y? —Lord Brockehurst lo observaba intensamente, con su propia copa de oporto a media altura de los labios. Pese a su reputación, el agente había tardado más de una semana en elaborar su primer informe.

—Y la han contratado como institutriz de la hija de un tal señor Malfoy de Dorsetshire. Lo hizo un —el agente hizo una pausa para que tuviera más efecto—, un caballero que la esperó en la agencia cuatro días enteros, a la pelirroja Gin. La muchacha ya se ha puesto camino.

Lord Brockehurst frunció el ceño. La copa seguía a varios centímetros de su boca.

—No puede haber muchos Malfoy en Dorsetshire —explicó el señor Snedburg—. Investigaré el asunto a ver si podemos asociar a nuestro hombre con un solo punto del mapa, señor.

Lord Brockehurst bebió, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó—. No serán los Malfoy de Ridgeway, ¿verdad?

—¿Como el duque de Ridgeway? —preguntó el agente, levantando una mano para rascarse la parte de atrás del cuello—. ¿Es un Malfoy?

—Conocí a su medio hermano —comentó Lord Brockehurst—. Vivían en Dorset. En Willoughby Hall.

El señor Snedburg se metió el dedo meñique en la oreja.

—Veré qué puedo averiguar que sea sólido, señor. La encontraremos enseguida, se lo aseguro.

—Gin… —murmuró el otro, observando los remolinos que formaba el contenido de su copa—. Solía tener pataletas de niña porque mi madre y mi padre no la llamaban así. Al parecer era el nombre que empleó hasta que murieron sus padres. Me había olvidado.

—Bueno, sí, como usted diga, señor —concedió el señor Snedburg, acabándose lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago y poniéndose en pie—. Veré lo que puedo averiguar de ese duque y su institutriz.

—Quiero que la encuentre pronto —pidió Lord Brockehurst.

—Muy pronto, hoy mismo —añadió el otro eficiente—. Tiene mi palabra, señor.

—Bien, me dijeron que usted era el mejor. Aunque ha tardado mucho en averiguar esto…

Snedburg decidió no comentar nada del halago ni de la crítica. Saludó de un modo casi militar y salió a toda prisa del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por todos por su reviews aquí esta otro capitulo:

Capítulo 4

La vida de Gin no resultó en absoluto difícil durante las primeras dos semanas que pasó en Willoughby. Le habían dicho que siguiese las órdenes de la señora Clement, y al parecer la señora Clement no estaba más de acuerdo con dar clases a la niña que estaba a su cargo que la duquesa. La nueva institutriz era afortunada si le concedían una hora por la mañana y otra por la tarde con su alumna.

Estaba un tanto inquieta y puede que incluso un poco preocupada porque la despidieran, porque era una criada poco útil, o porque el duque y el señor Nott llegaran a casa y descubrieran que al fin y al cabo no se estaba ganando el sueldo. Pero intentó seguir el consejo de la señora Laycock, que le recomendó que se tranquilizase y que pusiese buena cara, y que le aseguró que cuando el duque llegara finalmente a casa —y estaba segura de que lo haría cuando se enterase de la fiesta que había organizado la duquesa— todo se arreglaría.

Mientras tanto, Gin se familiarizó con su nuevo hogar y empezó a acomodarse en él. Pasó largas horas de tranquilidad y paz en las que tuvo oportunidad de dejar que los viejos miedos se disiparan y las viejas heridas se curaran. A veces pasaba un día entero sin sentir la antigua necesidad de mirar ansiosa por encima del hombro por si hubiese alguien que la persiguiera. Y a veces podía dormir una noche entera sin ver el rostro duro y cubierto por una cicatriz inclinándose sobre ella y diciéndole lo que era mientras la convertía precisamente en eso.

Comía con mucho apetito y había ganado parte del peso que había perdido. Parecía tener el cabello más abundante y brillante. Las marcas más acusadas de las ojeras habían desaparecido. Tenía color en las mejillas. Energía en los músculos. Empezaba a sentirse joven otra vez.

Durante esas dos semanas, la señora Laycock encontró tiempo para pasear por gran parte del enorme parque con ella. Y Gin siempre aprendía más cosas del nuevo hogar y la familia para la que trabajaba a partir de la conversación tranquila del ama de llaves.

—Lo diseñaron hace años para que pareciese una belleza natural —comentó la señora Laycock en el parque—. El lago se excavó, se crearon las cascadas y se plantó cada árbol para ofrecer una perspectiva agradable desde casi cada mirador. Me resulta un poco ridículo, señoritaWeasley, considerando que la naturaleza funciona muy bien por su cuenta sin la ayuda de hombres que hacen fortuna del diseño de jardines para los ricos. Yo preferiría jardines sencillos, con una buena cantidad de flores. Pero eso es sólo mi opinión. Y nadie me la ha pedido nunca.

A Gin le encantaba el parque, su césped ondulante y aparentemente inacabable y sus arboledas. Le encantaban los paseos serpenteantes y los templos de piedra y otros caprichos. Sentía que podía pasearse por allí eternamente y no cansarse nunca de las vistas o de la sensación de paz que le proporcionaban.

La señora Laycock le había explicado que Su Excelencia el duque había luchado con el ejército inglés en España y en la Batalla de Waterloo, aunque era el heredero del duque fallecido, y que ya había heredado el título cuando se marchó a Bélgica.

—Nunca eludió ninguna responsabilidad —le contó el alma de llaves—. Claro que hubo algunos que dijeron que su deber era quedarse aquí sano y salvo para asumir sus responsabilidades. Pero se fue.

—Y volvió sano y salvo —añadió Gin.

La señora Laycock suspiró.

—Fue una época terrible. Estaba tan contento antes de volver a luchar otra vez, cuando aquel monstruo escapó de Elba. Se acababa de prometer con Su Excelencia la duquesa, que en aquella época era la Honorable Señorita Pansy Parkinson, y era muy feliz. Habían sido el uno para el otro durante años, pero sólo durante esos meses estuvo totalmente dedicado a ella.

—Pero volvió a ella, todo terminó felizmente.

—Pensábamos que había muerto —explicó la señora Laycock—. Nos llegó la noticia de que lo habían matado en la batalla, y su criado volvió a casa destrozado; había pasado años con Su Excelencia. No me gusta recordar esa época, señorita Hamilton. Primero el viejo duque y luego nuestro muchacho. ¡El muchacho! —se rio—. Oiga, la verdad es que ya tiene más de treinta años.

Se sentaron en un asiento de hierro forjado junto al camino que estaban recorriendo y miraron a través de los árboles en dirección a un lago en forma de media luna con una isla y una caseta abovedada en el centro.

—Lord Edward asumió el título —continuó la señora Laycock—. Ese es el medio hermano de Su Excelencia. Se parecen físicamente, pero son tan distintos como el día y la noche. Algunos prefieren a Lord Edward porque es alegre y sonríe. Propuso matrimonio a Su Excelencia, a la señorita Parkinson.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Gin—. Pero seguro que el error se descubrió enseguida.

—Tardó un año entero —suspiró el ama de llaves—. Dieron a Su Excelencia por muerto y enterrado en el campo de batalla. Esos franceses, o belgas, se comportaron como bárbaros, señorita Weasley. Pero una pareja decente descubrió que todavía respiraba y lo llevaron a su casa para cuidarlo y que se curara. Recibió unas heridas terribles. —Meneó la cabeza—. Estuvo inconsciente o febril durante semanas. Y entonces no podía recordar gran cosa. Pasó meses sin saber quién era, y luego al parecer le costó mucho convencer a cualquiera de que era quien decía que era. Cuando lo encontraron estaba desnudo, pobre caballero.

—¿Así que pasaron un año creyendo que estaba muerto? —preguntó Gin.

—Nunca olvidaré el día que vino a casa —recordó la señora Laycock—. Todavía cojeaba y estaba tristemente desfigurado, pobre caballero. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Lord Edward? —preguntó Gin cuando su acompañante se puso a mirar silenciosamente hacia el lago.

—Se marchó. Desapareció sin más unos tres meses después de que Su Excelencia volviera a casa. Algunos dicen que no podían estar juntos en la misma casa y que Su Excelencia le ordenó que se marchara. Y otros dicen otras cosas. No sé lo que ocurrió. Pero no ha vuelto jamás.

—¿Y al final la duquesa se casó con Su Excelencia? —preguntó Gin—. La historia tuvo un final feliz.

—Sí. —La señora Laycock se puso en pie y se tocó los dobleces de su vestido negro—. Se casó con él. Aunque se lamentó tanto cuando vino aquí con su padre y descubrió que Lord Edward se había ido, que me costó muchísimo hacer callar a los criados, señoritaWeasley. Y con lo contento que estaba Su Excelencia de volver a casa tan sólo tres meses antes, que cuando bajó del carruaje la agarró entre sus brazos y se puso a danzar con ella para que todo el mundo lo viera…

Continuaron caminando, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Gin pensó que era raro que el duque pasara tanto tiempo lejos de casa si le gustaba tanto, y si amaba tanto a la duquesa y tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad tan elevado.

Pero Gin tampoco disponía de todo el tiempo para ella. Tenía unas dos horas diarias con su alumna, una niña pequeña, delgada y rubia que algún día podría ser hermosa si su mirada frecuentemente irascible no se volvía habitual. No se parecía en nada a su madre. Debía de tenerlo todo de su padre.

Era una niña difícil. No quería mirar libros, no quería escuchar cuentos, no quería bordar, y cuando pintaba sólo quería hacerlo de manera despreocupada, malgastando papel y pintura y poniéndose muy tozuda cuando Gin insistía en que recogiera lo que había tirado al suelo.

Gin intentaba ser paciente. Al fin y al cabo, Lady Adele era poco más que un bebé, y debía de saber, como suelen saber los niños, que su madre y su niñera estaban de su parte. Gin trataba de despertar en la niña el deseo de aprender.

Había un clavicémbalo viejo en el cuarto de estudio. Gin se sentó delante de él y lo tocó durante una tarde cuando Lady Adele se negó a cooperar en ninguna de las actividades planeadas, y continuó tocando cuando se percató de que la niña estaba de pie a un lado del taburete.

—Quiero jugar —exigió Lady Adele cuando los dedos de Gin se detuvieron finalmente.

Gin sonrió.

—¿Ha estudiado algo?

—No. Quiero jugar. Levántese.

—Por favor —trató de corregirla Gin.

—¡Levántese! —repitió la niña—. Quiero jugar.

—Por favor —volvió a decir Gin.

—Usted es una criada —le espetó Lady Adele con altanería—. Levántese o se lo diré a la tata.

—Me levantaré con gusto —añadió Gin—, si me lo pide en vez de ordenármelo.

La niña riñó y abofeteó a una muñeca vieja que se había traído al cuarto de estudio.

Gin ahogó un suspiro y continuó tocando tranquilamente. Todo aquello le recordaba a muchas cosas. La prima Marie y Anne, que se volvieron altivas y autoritarias porque de repente se habían convertido en Lady Brockehurst de Heron House y en la Honorable Señorita Anne Wood tras la muerte de sus padres.

Y la habían tratado así porque estaban obligadas a ofrecerle un hogar en la casa en la que siempre había vivido. Anne se había quedado con su encantadora habitación china y la había relegado a una habitación más fea en la parte trasera de la casa.

Tuvo algunos días buenos con su alumna. Una mañana, Lady Adele estaba nerviosa porque su madre iba a llevarla de visita por la tarde, pero a la hora de comer les avisaron de que Su Excelencia tenía fiebre y el médico le había dicho que descansara.

Gin estaba comiendo en el piso de arriba y vio la expresión de intensa decepción en el rostro de su alumna. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y el labio le temblaba haciendo un mohín. La niña veía demasiado poco a su madre. Pero Gin sabía que la decepción principal sería no poder ver a los niños de los Zabini y a sus perros. Lady Adele tampoco veía mucho a otros niños.

—¿Podría llevar a Lady Adele a visitar a los niños? —le preguntó a la señora Clement cuando la niña no podía oírla.

Esperaba que se negara, pero la niñera la miró pensativa y dijo que lo consultaría con Su Excelencia. En menos de media hora Gin tuvo el placer de ver cómo el rostro de la niña se iluminaba de modo que casi parecía bonita. Se puso a saltar entusiasmada hasta que la niñera le agarró la cara entre las manos y le ordenó que no se excitara tanto. Gin pensó que por fin había hecho algo que había contado con la aprobación de su alumna.

Salieron tan pronto como estuvieron preparadas y trajeron el carruaje. Y Gin sonrió mientras observaba a Lady Adele sentarse hacia delante, mirando el paisaje que pasaba por delante de la ventana, saludando a la mujer del guardia y charlando de vez en cuando sobre los perros de los Zabini.

—Mamá no me deja tener perro —explicó—, ni gato. Ni conejo —añadió un instante después.

Casi por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Gin sintió que su alumna parecía una niña.

El señor Zabini era un viudo de unos treinta y tantos años que vivía con su hermana y sus tres hijos en una casa elegante que Gin pensó que se parecía mucho a la casa acogedora de los sueños que había tenido de camino a Dorsetshire.

Gin le explicó a la señorita Zabini, una elegante dama en la treintena que llevaba un gorro de encaje sobre el cabello oscuro peinado suavemente con raya, que Su Excelencia estaba indispuesta y que Lady Adele se había mostrado decepcionada ante la idea de perderse el placer de jugar con los niños. Pidió permiso para permanecer sentada en las habitaciones de los criados durante una hora.

—¿En las habitaciones de los criados? —replicó la señorita Zabini riéndose—. De ninguna manera, señorita Weasley. ¿Usted es la nueva institutriz de Lady Adele? Nos dijeron que tenía institutriz. Tomará el té con Blaise y conmigo mientras los niños juegan.

Gin siguió a su anfitriona hasta el salón, donde enseguida las acompañó el señor Zabini, que le hizo una reverencia y no se mostró nada disgustado ante la perspectiva de tener que tomar el té con una mera institutriz.

—Sin duda, dentro de poco nuestra conversación se verá ahogada por los ladridos, señorita Weasley—explicó el señor Zabini—. Meterán a los pobres perros en el cuarto para jugar con ellos. Siempre es así cuando Lady Adele está aquí. Creo que no tiene muchas oportunidades de juntarse con otros niños o con animales.

—Y le enseñaron que los caballos son peligrosos —añadió la señorita Zabini, dándole a Gin su taza y su plato.

Su hermano le sonrió.

—Supongo que resultaría fácil ser demasiado protector con un sólo hijo —opinó él—. Es una pena que Draco no esté en casa más a menudo. ¿Sabe si va a volver para el baile, señorita Weasley?

—Me temo que no lo sé, señor —contestó Gin.

—No será lo mismo sin él —continuó el señor Zabini—. Pero los bailes de Willoughby son las celebraciones más espléndidas que existen. Parece que las opiniones están muy divididas en la zona respecto a si los mejores son los de interior o los que son al aire libre. Emily cree que los que se hacen al aire libre son mucho más románticos, ¿no es así, querida?

—Ah, más románticos, sí, sin duda —afirmó la señorita Zabini—. No estoy segura de que sean más espléndidos. No hay nada como un paseo por la galería larga, señorita Weasley, con la música que llega procedente del gran salón y las velas encendidas en los apliques de la pared y todos los antepasados de los Ridgeway mirando. ¿Está satisfecha con su empleo?

Gin pasó una hora agradable conversando con hermano y hermana y paseando con ellos por el cenador repleto de flores. Parecían bastante imperturbables ante el escándalo y las risas procedentes de la parte superior de la casa.

—Tengo a una niñera que se ocupa de los huesos rotos, los tirones de pelo y cosas por el estilo —explicó el señor Zabini cuando Gin comentó que esperaba que Lady Adele se estuviera comportando como debía—. No tengo problemas para soportar un poco de ruido.

—Metiéndote en tus libros, Blaise —intervino su hermana—. Podría gritarle al oído cuando está leyendo, señorita Weasley, y haría caso omiso.

Durante una hora, Gin se sintió otra vez como una persona real. Aunque mientras llevaba a una reticente Lady Adele al carruaje para volver a casa pensó que quizás las palabras «otra vez» no eran las adecuadas. Nunca la habían tratado con mucho respeto cuando vivía en Heron House.

—Una tarde llevaremos a los niños a Hall para devolverle la visita —prometió el señor Zabini, cogiendo la mano a Gin para ayudarla a subir al carruaje—. Gracias por traer a la niña, señorita Weasley. Estoy seguro de que le ha hecho bien salir. Y gracias por visitarnos.

—Desconozco su horario de trabajo, pero supongo que dispondrá de tiempo libre. Venga cuando lo desee, señorita Weasley. Disfrutaré de su compañía —le propuso Emily Zabini.

—Uno de los perros le ha mordido el trasero a Randall cuando se estaba subiendo a una silla —le explicó Lady Adele a Gin cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha—. La niñera ha dicho que lo ha hecho porque hemos puesto nervioso al perro —se rio—. Pero ha sido muy divertido.

Gin se rio con ella, pero resistió el impulso de abrazar a la niña. Era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

Fiel a su promesa, el señor Zabini llevó a su hermana y a sus hijos de visita varios días después. Mientras la señorita Zabini permanecía sentada bebiendo té con la duquesa, él llevó a los niños al piso de arriba, pero se encontró con que Lady Adele estaba en mitad de una lección de aritmética en el cuarto de estudio.

—Le ruego me disculpe —dijo cuando llamó a la puerta y Gin le contestó—. ¿Puedo provocar su eterna cólera, señorita Weasley, y pedirle que dispense a Lady Adele temprano de sus clases para jugar con mi trío? Estoy seguro de que hará el doble de esfuerzo mañana, ¿verdad, Adele?

—Sí —gritó ella entusiasmada, poniéndose en pie.

—También es una mentirosilla consumada —susurró el señor Zabini a Gin mientras sonreía—, como todos los niños. ¿Puedo convencerla de que salgamos para que puedan jugar, chillar y pelearse sin destrozarle los oídos?

—Qué idea más espléndida —exclamó Gin, y bajó a la planta baja y salió por una puerta por la parte trasera de la casa, en dirección a un césped que conducía hasta una lejana fila de árboles. Dudó cuando el caballero le ofreció su brazo mientras caminaban. Los niños se habían adelantado con una pelota que uno de los niños Zabini mantenía firmemente agarrada. ¿Era un gesto apropiado? Ella era una criada. Él un visitante. Gin lo cogió del brazo.

—Si paseamos despacio —comentó él—, los niños se alejarán lo bastante como para que no tengamos que oír palabrotas o insultos desagradables. La experiencia me ha enseñando que para tratar con niños, señoritaWeasley, lo mejor es volverse ciego, sordo y tonto. Y por supuesto tener una niñera competente y una hermana que viva en casa y que aguante mucho. Hábleme de usted. ¿Qué la ha traído hasta aquí?

Gin se sentía culpable por las mentiras y medias verdades que se veía obligada a contar.

—¿Asistirá al baile? —le preguntó al despedirse de ella un rato después y volverse para llamar a sus tres hijos—. Espero bailar con usted allí, señorita Weasley.

Ella también lo esperaba. Al llevar a Lady Adele de la mano de vuelta al cuarto de juegos y soportar la mirada glacial de la señora Clement cuando se fijó en las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo un tanto despeinado de la niña, Gin lo deseó profundamente. Volvió al cuarto de estudio para guardar los libros que habían dejado antes y dio un giro, con el libro de aritmética apretado contra el pecho.

¡Era tan agradable sentirse joven, feliz y llena de esperanza otra vez! Y que un caballero atractivo le pidiera que bailara con él en el baile…

No es la que sedujeran las expectativas de futuro, claro está. Sólo le estaba permitido el más leve de los flirteos. El matrimonio quedaba totalmente descartado. Pero se conformaría con un flirteo leve. Sería suficiente.

Y finalmente parecía que Su Excelencia el duque iba a volver a casa. Lady Adele se lo contó una tarde en la que atravesó corriendo la puerta del cuarto de estudio, cuando normalmente arrastraba los pies y solía adoptar una expresión huraña.

—¡Viene papá! —anunció triunfante—. Mamá acaba de recibir una carta suya. Debería llegar cualquier día de éstos. Tendría que estar aquí antes de que llegaran los invitados de mamá.

La duquesa esperaba a cerca de veinte invitados durante la semana, hasta el día anterior al baile.

Gin sonrió.

—Qué bien —exclamó—. Estarás muy contenta de ver a tu padre.

—No, no lo estaré —protestó la niña—. Estaré enfadada con él.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque se ha ido y aún no ha vuelto. Y porque la ha mandado a usted.

Gin sonrió discretamente para sí. Pensó que había avanzado.

Pero al parecer sólo fuera del cuarto de estudio. Tenia que recordar que quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

—¿Miramos el abecedario?

—Me duele la cabeza —replicó Lady Adele—. Quiero pintar.

—¿Un cuadro para su papá? —preguntó Gin—. Muy buena idea. Pero primero diez minutos de abecedario.

La batalla había comenzado.

—Haré que papá la devuelva a su sitio —amenazó Lady Gin.

—¿Eso hará? —Gin se sentó junto a la niña y la agarró suavemente del brazo cuando se levantó de su sitio—. ¿Recuerda esta letra?

—A de árbol —dijo Lady Adele sin mirar—. Esa es fácil. No recuerdo las otras. Me duele la cabeza.

Sí, Gin pensó que Su Excelencia el duque bien podría despedirla. No trabajaba más de dos horas al día, e incluso entonces, intentar enseñar a Lady Adele se parecía bastante a intentar tirar de una mula.

Pero no quería pensar en el despido y en todo lo que significaría para ella. No volvería a sumergirse otra vez en la melancolía. Ya le resultaba increíble ser feliz y estar viva.

Nott era un empleado valioso. Llevaba al servicio del duque de Ridgeway más de cinco años, de hecho casi desde que el duque había vuelto de Bélgica. Y Su Excelencia había llegado a confiar cada vez más en él para administrar los asuntos cotidianos de su vida. Era un hombre sensato, trabajador y discreto.

Pero Nott poseía una cualidad que el duque valoraba más que cualquier otra, y era su capacidad de percatarse del estado de ánimo de su señor y adecuar su propio comportamiento a ello. Comían juntos cuando estaban en Londres y conversaban a menudo sobre temas variados. Pero cuando el duque quería permanecer en silencio, su secretario no parecía sentir la necesidad de seguir charlando.

Aquel día, mientras se acercaban a Willoughby, Nott permanecía sentado en silencio en el carruaje, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, y guardaba silencio.

Su Excelencia se lo agradecía. El dolor del amor y la nostalgia habían vuelto a apoderarse de él. Se encontraban junto al viejo muro del parque. Pronto recorrerían el paseo de limas y se encontrarían realmente en casa. Se preguntaba si todos los hombres sentían hacia su hogar lo que él sentía por el suyo. Formaba parte de su identidad, parte de sí mismo.

Recordó aquella vez, seis años atrás, cuando volvió después de una ausencia muy larga y dolorosa. La mujer del vigilante de la entrada se había llevado el delantal a los ojos y se había echado a llorar al verlo: su rostro arrugado se deshacía en sonrisas ahora al hacerle una reverencia. El duque levantó una mano a modo de saludo y le sonrió. Todos los criados habían salido a la terraza para recibirlo, incluso lo habían vitoreado, y habrían jurado que su felicidad no era fingida.

Y pensó en Edward. El recuerdo perdía parte de su brillo. No había pensado que… había sido tan estúpido como para no pensar en lo que había significado para Edward el año en el que creyeron que había muerto. Había sido el duque de Ridgeway y ahora era sólo Edward Malfoy otra vez.

El duque siempre había pensado que Edward lo quería, aunque hubieran tenido sus diferencias y aunque sólo fuesen medio hermanos. Edward era el hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre. Puede que lo hubiera querido. Puede que sencillamente el golpe de verse privado repentinamente de un título y una propiedad que había considerado suyos hubiera resultado demasiado para él.

Y el duque pensó en Pansy más tarde, aquel mismo día. Pansy, con la que había soñado semanas antes de volver, desde que había recuperado la memoria. Otra vez en sus brazos, durante un breve instante. Más hermosa que nunca.

Pero no quería recordarlo. Ahora volvía a casa otra vez y estaba emocionado pese al hecho de que Pansy estuviera allí.

La señora Laycock y Jarvis, el mayordomo, estaban de pie en lo alto de los escalones con forma de herradura, delante de las enormes puertas dobles que conducían a la entrada. Todo le resultaba muy familiar y muy querido. La señora Laycock era el ama de llaves de Willoughby desde que Su Excelencia tenía uso de razón, y Jarvis había estado en la casa toda su vida, subiendo desde la categoría de lacayo hasta su puesto actual, que había pasado a ocupar cuatro años atrás. La señora Laycock hizo una reverencia y Jarvis inclinó su cuerpo para hacer lo mismo, aunque la postura se había vuelto mucho más rígida el mismo día de su ascenso. El duque sonrió y los saludó. Pansy no había salido para recibirlo. La señora Laycock le informó de que estaba en su salita.

Transcurrió casi una hora hasta que fue a verla. A Pansy no le gustaría recibir a un marido ansioso vestido con la indumentaria arrugada con la que había viajado. Primero se bañó y se cambió.

Su mujer estaba recostada en el diván de la salita, pero no se levantó cuando entró.

—¡Draco! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, sonriendo. Era la misma Pansy hermosa, frágil y de enormes ojos de la que se había enamorado una vez en la vida—. ¿Has tenido un viaje cómodo?

Él se inclinó para besarla y ella le puso la mejilla al recibir sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás, Pansy? —le preguntó.

Ella se ruborizó un poco.

—Bien —contestó—. Aburrida. Sir Cecil Hayward organizó una cena anoche y entretuvo al grupo con historias de su reciente cacería y alabanzas hacia sus sabuesos. Me marché temprano. No podía parar de bostezar.

—Me temo que es el típico caballero de campo —comentó él sonriendo—. ¿Te has recuperado de tu resfriado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No te vas a preocupar, ¿verdad? La tata ya se preocupa bastante.

—Entonces tengo que acordarme de darle las gracias. ¿Cómo está Adele?

—Bien. Pese a las circunstancias, pobrecita. Tienes que despedir a esa institutriz, de verdad, Draco. ¿Por qué la has mandado?

—¿No está haciendo un buen trabajo?

—Adele es demasiado pequeña para pasarse horas en el cuarto de estudio. Y no le gusta la institutriz. Me gustaría saber de qué la conoces, Draco.

—Nott la contrató. ¿A quién has invitado aparte de a Chesterton?

—Sólo a unas pocas personas. Me aburría tanto cuando te fuiste…

—Sabes que podrías haber venido conmigo —replicó él—. Te lo pedí. Os habría llevado a Adele y a ti. Podríamos haberle enseñado Londres.

—Pero sabes que te habrías puesto a jugar al marido celoso en cuanto hubiera sonreído a otro caballero —protestó ella—. Siempre lo haces, Draco. No soportas ver cómo me divierto. ¿Has vuelto a casa para estropearme otra vez las cosas? ¿Te dedicarás a poner mala a cara a todos mis invitados?

—¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo?

—Eres terrible conmigo —se lamentó Pansy. Sus grandes ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. ¿Sabías lo del baile?

—¿El baile?

—Lo he preparado todo para la noche después de que llegue todo el mundo. Y he invitado a todo el mundo,Draco. No te preocupes, nadie se sentirá ofendido.

—¿Has planeado un baile sin mí? ¿Y eso no les ha resultado extraño a nuestros vecinos, Pansy?

—¿Acaso puedo evitarlo si te marchas a Londres a cada oportunidad que se presenta en busca de placer? Creo que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Es un baile al aire libre. He contratado una orquesta para que toque en el pabellón. Se instalará una pista de baile en el lado oeste del lago, en el lugar habitual. Y he pedido los faroles y los refrigerios. Espero que no llueva.

—¿Y todo esto va a suceder dentro de cuatro días? —preguntó él—. Me alegro de que se te haya ocurrido mencionarlo hoy, Pansy. Odio las sorpresas.

—Y yo odio ese tono de sarcasmo —le espetó ella—. Antes no me hablabas así. Eras amable conmigo. Me querías —empezó a toser, y sacó un pañuelo de un lado—. Hace mucho calor aquí dentro —se quejó—. Creo que ahora tengo que descansar. El médico me ha dicho que descanse más. Y de todas maneras estarás ansioso por marcharte y ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.

—Déjame acompañarte al dormitorio —le pidió Draco, inclinándose hacia ella—. Me habría traído un médico de la ciudad si hubiese sabido que seguías mal. Es evidente que Hartley no te está sirviendo de mucho.

—No has escrito para preguntarme cómo me encontraba. Me quedaré descansando aquí, gracias, Draco.

«No me toques.» No había dicho esas palabras, pero sus acciones lo habían dicho por ella. Cuando Draco le tendió las manos se encogió un poco. Se había negado a que la ayudara. Le había puesto la mejilla al intentar saludarla con un beso. El duque apretó la mandíbula cuando se quedó de pie al otro lado de la puerta unos instantes después. Conocía muy bien aquellas palabras, a veces pronunciadas, y otras veces sólo insinuadas.

Se preguntó si Adele seguiría en clase. O en el cuarto de juegos. Iría a ver si la encontraba. La había echado de menos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Gin estaba leyéndole un cuento a Lady Adele, aunque sabía que la niña no la escuchaba. Había visto llegar a su padre hacía más de una hora desde la ventana del cuarto de juegos, donde había estado con la señora Clement. Pero la niñera no le había permitido bajar corriendo al piso de abajo para recibirlo y poco después la había enviado al cuarto de estudio.

La niña estaba dividida entre el entusiasmo impaciente por su llegada y la insistencia tozuda en que no le importaba, en que de todos modos no quería verlo.

Aunque fuese una niña huraña y antipática la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces Gin ansiaba cogerla entre sus brazos, estrecharla con fuerza, asegurarle que la querían, que importaba, que no se olvidaban de ella.

Sabía cómo era aquello. Claro que lo sabía, aunque no lo había sabido a una edad tan temprana. Y para cuando había sucedido ya era lo bastante mayor como para saber que no tenía que culpar a sus padres de ello. Siempre le había consolado el saber que la amaban, que para ellos lo era todo.

Puede que al fin y al cabo el caso de Lady Adele fuera peor que el suyo. Su madre rara vez la visitaba, aunque la llenaba de amor y palabras cariñosas cuando la veía. Su padre llevaba varias semanas fuera.

Pero al final había venido. Se oyeron unas firmes pisadas masculinas en el pasillo, fuera del cuarto de estudio, y una voz profunda que hablaba con la señora Clement. Y Gin soltó un suspiro de alivio por Lady Adele, cuyo rostro se iluminó adoptando una expresión de entusiasmo poco habitual en ella, pero que la hacía atractiva, mientras la institutriz se ponía silenciosamente en pie, atravesaba la habitación y guardaba el libro para dejar un poco de intimidad al padre y la hija.

La puerta se abrió y se oyó un gritito infantil. Gin sonrió y guardó el libro cuidadosamente en su estantería con los demás. A decir verdad, estaba nerviosa. ¡El Duque de Ridgeway! Siempre se lo había imaginado como un personaje magnífico.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —chilló Lady Adele—. Te he hecho un cuadro, y he perdido un diente, ¿lo ves? ¿Qué me has traído?

Se oyó una risa masculina profunda, y un sonoro beso.

—Interesada —protestó él—. Pensaba que era a mí a quien te alegrabas de ver, Adele. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te he traído algo?

—¿Qué has traído? —la niña seguía chillando.

—Más tarde —la contuvo—. Te ves rara sin el diente.

—¿Cuándo más tarde? —insistió la niña.

El Duque de Ridgeway volvió a reírse.

Gin se volvió. Se sentía estúpida por su propio nerviosismo. Era hija de un barón. Había vivido en la casa de un barón, en Heron House, la mayor parte de su vida. No había el más mínimo motivo para que la intimidara un duque. Se enderezó, juntó las manos por delante en lo que esperaba que pareciese una actitud relajada y levantó la vista.

El duque tenía a su hija en sus brazos y se reía al abrazarse la niña a su cuello. La mitad de su rostro marcado se había vuelto hacia Gin.

De repente, la chica se sintió como si estuviera en un túnel, un túnel largo y oscuro a través del cual soplaba un viento frío. Oía cómo zumbaba, aunque estaba convencida de que no había suficiente aire para respirar.

Los ojos del duque se encontraron con los de Gin al otro lado de la habitación, y el frío penetró por la nariz de la chica y se le subió hasta la cabeza. El sonido del viento se convirtió en un zumbido sordo. Las manos se le volvieron frías y húmedas y como si estuviesen a un millón de kilómetros de su cabeza.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —El duque de Ridgeway dejó a su hija en el suelo y dio unos pasos hacia Gin, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Bienvenida a Willoughby Hall, señorita.

Gin sabía que si conseguía respirar hondo y de manera regular durante el tiempo suficiente recuperaría la visión y la sangre le bombearía otra vez a la cabeza. Pensó únicamente en la respiración. Inspirar. Espirar. No te aceleres. No lo fuerces.

—Confío en que haya encontrado todo a su gusto. —Y señaló hacia el cuarto de estudio que estaba a su lado.

«Respira lentamente, No, no te dejes llevar por el pánico. No te desmayes. ¡No te desmayes!»

—Papá, ¿qué me has traído? —Lady Adele tiraba de la pernera del pantalón de su padre.

Aquellos inmensos ojos oscuros dejaron de mirarla para fijarse en su hija. Sonrió, pero el lado de la boca que veía Gin, el lado de la cicatriz, permaneció impasible.

Gin sintió un terror oscuro, que la dejó sin aliento un instante antes de volver a controlar la respiración.

—Será mejor que vayamos abajo a ver o no me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad? —comentó él—. Sidney se ha estado quejando todo el camino desde Londres. Sólo espero que te guste.

Tendió la mano para que se la cogiera su hija: una mano de dedos largos y cuidados.

Lentamente. Inspirar. Espirar.

—Sidney es tonto —opinó Lady Adele.

—Tiemblo con sólo pensar qué diría Sidney si alguna vez te oyese decir eso.

—Sidney es tonto, Sidney es tonto —gritó la niña, riéndose tontamente y agarrándolo de la mano.

Gin sintió que volvía a clavar los ojos oscuros en ella, aunque la institutriz mantuvo la mirada fija en Lady Adele.

—La señorita Weasley bajará con nosotros —añadió el duque—, y te devolverá antes de que la tata pueda enviar un equipo de búsqueda.

Gin salió antes que él y cruzó el pasillo a su lado, en dirección a una de las escaleras gemelas que flanqueaban la entrada principal.

—¿Señorita? —dijo Draco al llegar a las escaleras, tendiéndole su brazo libre.

Pero ella emitió un sonido inarticulado, y se apartó todavía más, hasta el punto de que su vestido rozaba la pared mientras bajaban. El duque se volvió a escuchar el parloteo de lady Adele.

Gin oyó el eco de sus pasos al cruzar la entrada principal, se fijó en la elegancia con la que un lacayo se inclinaba hacia delante para abrirles las puertas dobles, sintió el aire fresco y el sol contra su rostro, contó los escalones de mármol mientras los bajaban, y sintió los adoquines del paseo serpenteante que conducía a los establos bajo sus pies.

Se concentró intensamente en las sensaciones físicas inmediatas. Era el mejor modo de ocupar sus pensamientos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Lady Adele caminaba junto a su padre con paso ligero, aferrándose todavía a su mano.

—Pronto lo verás —la tranquilizó—. Pobre Sidney.

—Sidney tonto —repitió ella.

El cachorro Border collie de hocico respingón tenía el pelo blanco en la nariz y una raya torcida en la cabeza y parte del cuello. Medio cuerpo del animal y la barriga eran de color blanco. El resto era negro.

Se quejaba de que lo hubieran colocado en un corral improvisado con un montón de paja contra la que tropezaba cuando intentaba caminar. Gemía sonoramente llamando a su madre.

—¡Aaaah! —Lady Adele soltó la mano de su padre y se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada hasta que se puso de rodillas junto al corral y levantó el bultito agarrándolo entre las manos. El cachorrito dejó de llorar inmediatamente y le lamió la cara, lo que hizo que la niña arrugase la nariz y la apartara, riéndose.

—Sidney ha viajado desde Londres con mala cara y los dedos mordisqueados —explicó Su Excelencia—. Y muchas veces con los pantalones mojados.

—¡Oh! —Lady Pamela miraba su regalo maravillada—. ¿Es mío, papá? ¿Todo mío?

—Estoy seguro de que Sidney no lo quiere.

—Me lo voy a llevar a mi habitación. Voy a dormir con él.

—Es una perrita —aclaró el duque—. Y puede que tu madre y la tata tengan algo que decir respecto a lo de tener un animal en casa.

Pero Lady Adele no lo escuchaba. Estaba jugando con su cachorro y riéndose cuando le mordisqueaba los dedos con sus dientecitos afilados.

Gin miraba a la niña y al cachorro, con los hombros inclinados hacia atrás y la barbilla levantada. Mantuvo las manos apretadas cuando sintió que el duque volvía a fijarse en ella y la recorría con la mirada.

—¿Acaso no lo sospechaba? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Gin no podía moverse. Si movía un músculo, se desplomaría.

—No lo sospechaba —afirmó él, y se arrodilló junto a su hija.

Se decidió que el cachorro se quedaría en los establos hasta que lo hubiesen educado para estar en casa. Adele podría visitarlo cuando quisiera mientras no interrumpiese ni sus clases ni su descanso. Más adelante podría llevar a su mascota a casa, siempre y cuando nunca entrase en el _piano nobile_, a o su madre le daría un ataque de tos y Sidney se pondría furioso.

El duque permaneció en los establos mientras Gin llevaba a Adele de la mano de vuelta a casa. La niña hablaba sin parar. El cachorro era encantador. Los niños Zabini se iban a poner tan celosos cuando lo vieran… cuando la vieran. Le enseñaría a sentarse y a obedecer órdenes. ¿Acaso no era su padre el papá más maravilloso del mundo entero?

Gin regresó con la niña por el mismo camino por el que habían ido: subieron los escalones, cruzaron la entrada principal y el arco, subieron las escaleras y atravesaron el pasillo hasta el cuarto de juegos donde las esperaba la señora Clement. El parloteo de Lady Pamela aumentó de velocidad y volumen para su nuevo público.

—Las clases han terminado por hoy, señorita Weasley—ordenó la niñera en tono desdeñoso.

Gin se fue a su habitación sin vacilar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella, con los ojos cerrados, como si al hacerlo pudiera mantenerse fuera del mundo.

Y a continuación se encerró en el retrete, se inclinó sobre la silla con orinal y vomitó hasta que le dolió el estómago.

—Su Excelencia el duque se ha marchado a su propiedad en el campo —le informó el señor Snedburg a Lord Brockehurst en un día bochornosamente cálido de mayo—, llevándose a su secretario, el señor Nott, con él. Eso parece confirmar el asunto. Fue el hombre que contrató a la señorita Weasley , señor.

—Tiene que ser ella y debe de estar allí —comentó su cliente, observando ceñudo y asqueado mientras el agente se secaba la cara con un pañuelo grande—. ¿Qué excusa puedo encontrar para ir hasta allí? No habrá descubierto el paradero de Lord Edward Malfoy por casualidad, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no he empezado a investigarlo —comentó el señor Snedburg—. Lo puede hacer, pero, ¿es necesario, señor? Si se busca a la joven por asesinato, puedo ir allí inmediatamente con su aprobación como juez de paz y con una orden de arresto, y traerla otra vez aquí. No se me escapará, puede estar seguro. En un momento la puede tener con la cabeza en la soga y los pies colgando en el aire, señor.

Lord Brockehurst se estremeció ligeramente.

—Encuentre a Lord Edward Malfoy—ordenó—, o encuentre un modo de presentarme en esa casa sin parecer un completo imbécil, y su trabajo habrá terminado. Yo haré que vuelva.

—Entonces lo único que tiene que hacer, señor, es ir hasta allí a buscarla —comentó el señor Snedburg, secándose el cogote y observando las licoreras del aparador con una expresión decididamente nostálgica—. Si la institutriz del duque es una asesina y una ladrona de joyas no necesita excusas.

—Gracias. —Lord Brockehurst miró fría y fijamente al agente—. Lo haré a mi manera. Tráigame la información que quiero y arreglaré las cuentas con usted.

—Por lo que dicen todos, va a haber una fiesta en Willoughby Hall, señor —comentó el agente—. Le conseguiré una lista de invitados y de los que están en Londres y todavía no se han marchado.

—Tan rápido como sea posible, por favor —pidió Lord Brockehurst, animándose, y a continuación se puso en pie para que el policía se fuera.

—Puede contar con ello, señor —afirmó el señor Snedburg—. Y si Lord Edward está en Inglaterra, lo descubriré.

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, Lord Brockehurst cruzó la sala para servirse una bebida, y se quedó con la licorera en las manos, mirándola fijamente con expresión de disgusto.

Tenía que ser Ginevra. ¿Pero y lo de trabajar de institutriz del duque de Ridgeway? Y que la hubiera contratado su secretario, que se había pasado cuatro días en aquella agencia esperándola…

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Si Ridgeway o algún otro le había puesto la mano encima… Cerró la mano alrededor de la licorera. La encontraría. Le haría entender las cosas a su manera, aunque fuese la última cosa que lograse en la vida. No tendría ninguna otra alternativa que no fuera entender las cosas tal y como él las entendía. No es que hubiera querido amenazarla. Nunca se había planteado que fuera necesario.

Qué mujer más estúpida. Siempre le había asombrado su tozudez. No había sido capaz de entender su manera de razonar. Claro que las mujeres enamoradas nunca eran razonables. Y creía que estaba enamorada del gallina de Harry Potter.

Aunque le resultaba imposible decir qué era lo que había visto Ginevra en un cura que todavía era ayudante. Miembros largos y ojos verdes… pensó que todo aquello debía bastar a una mujer que no sabía lo que le convenía.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el cabello de Ginevra, dorado como el atardecer, sintió sus dedos enredados en su suavidad y olió su fragancia.

Maldita sea, pero ahora la tenía donde la quería, y haría que se diera cuenta de ello. Si tenía que empezar a amenazarla, lo haría. La soga oscilante no constituía una imagen muy agradable. Ya se lo compensaría más adelante.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, el duque de Ridgeway estaba en la terraza superior fuera de la casa por la mañana temprano, mirando hacia el parque que conocía casi como la palma de su mano, y se enfureció al pensar que en cuestión de dos días todo aquello estaría invadido.

Le encantaba recibir invitados en Willoughby. Le encantaba organizar conciertos y grandes bailes cuando fuese posible e invitar a sus vecinos a cenar, a jugar a las cartas o a charlar. Incluso disfrutaba teniendo algún que otro huésped que se quedara a pasar la noche. Pero no le gustaba nada albergar a una multitud que no buscaba otra cosa que no fuera entretenimiento frívolo y superficial, la clase de gente que le gustaba a Pansy. Y había visto la lista de invitados. Aquella ocasión no sería una excepción a la regla general.

Amaba la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar casi más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Y todo aquello duraría Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Una vez llegaban, los invitados de Pansy nunca sabían muy bien cuándo debían marcharse.

Recorrió la terraza y el lateral de la casa en dirección al césped de la parte de atrás, el huerto y los invernaderos.

Qué no daría por su libertad, pensó durante un instante de descuido, e inmediatamente tuvo una imagen mental de Adele y lo mucho que se había emocionado con su perrita, a la que había insistido en llamar _Pequeñita_, aunque le había explicado que el cachorro crecería. Y pensó en su cara adormilada y el pelo revuelto que tenía cuando había ido a verla la noche anterior, sin percatarse de que ya estaría en la cama. Pensó en sus brazos aferrándose a él con afecto, y en su beso húmedo y en su pregunta.

—¿No te irás otra vez, verdad, papá?

—Estaré aquí durante mucho tiempo —le había asegurado él.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —afirmó, abrazando el cuerpecito ligero y besándola—. Ahora duérmete. Te veré mañana.

No. Una niña tenía derecho a tener un hogar seguro y padre y madre, aunque de ningún modo fueran modélicos. Se había equivocado al dejarla durante tanto tiempo sólo por su propia tranquilidad.

Se detuvo un momento. Había una mujer atravesando los enormes parterres de flores.

No era igual a como la recordaba. De hecho, al mirarla el día anterior, su primera impresión había sido que Nott había cometido un error y había contratado a la mujer equivocada. Pero era ella, por supuesto. La había reconocido al fijarse más detenidamente.

Cada vez que había pensado en ella en las últimas semanas se la había imaginado delgada y pálida, nada bonita, sólo ligeramente atractiva. Es verdad que tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, las caderas marcadas . Pero se trataba de una mujer poco atractiva, le parecía que era una dama que pasaba una mala racha, alguien a quien se había sentido obligado a ayudar por algún motivo desconocido.

Y la había ayudado.

No era tal y como la recordaba. Había ganado bastante peso como para que ahora su figura resultara atractiva, pese a la barrera de la ropa. Su rostro tenía color y un brillo saludable. Ya no estaba demacrado y ojeroso. Y el pelo, que recordaba de un rojo apagado y sin vida, ahora brillaba como un fuego dorado.

El día anterior había descubierto que la señorita Gin Weasley era una mujer asombrosamente guapa, y el hecho le había sorprendido pero no le había agradado precisamente.

Sólo en un único sentido era del modo en que la recordaba. Era como una estatua de mármol: fría, distante, indiferente. Apenas le había dicho una palabra durante su primer encuentro, aunque recordaba que lo había observado en todo momento mientras disfrutaba de ella. El día anterior no le había dicho una sola palabra. Ni siquiera le había hecho una reverencia.

Se había limitado a apartarse de él: el terror desnudo y la repugnancia se reflejaban en su mirada cuando él le había ofrecido el brazo para bajar las escaleras. ¿Y de todas maneras por qué le habría ofrecido su brazo a una criada?

«No me toques» musitaban sus labios. Probablemente podría enseñarle a Pansy unas cuantas cosas sobre rebajarse.

Continuó avanzando en dirección a ella, y antes de llegar supo que se había dado cuenta de que se le acercaba, aunque no mostró ninguna señal visible y no lo miró.

—Buenos días, señorita Weasley—susurró él, deteniéndose a varios pasos de ella.

Gin se volvió mirándolo fija y directamente, del modo en que él recordaba.

—¿También le gusta pasear por la mañana? —le preguntó el duque—. Siempre me parece el mejor momento para estar al aire libre.

—No seré su querida —afirmó ella en voz baja.

—¿No lo será? Perdóneme pero, ¿acaso se lo he pedido?

—¡Está todo tan claro! Lo entendí perfectamente en cuanto lo vi ayer. No seré su querida.

—Y yo lo que entendí es que la habían contratado para que fuera la institutriz de mi hija. Espero que dedique todas sus energías a la tarea, señorita.

—Es asqueroso —siguió ella—. Usted un hombre casado. Me ha traído hasta aquí para vivir bajo el mismo techo que su esposa y su hija. Espera que pase varias horas al día enseñando a su hija. Y también espera que sea su puta en tales condiciones. ¿Por eso me pagó tan bien y me dio de comer? ¿Para que estuviera en deuda con usted? Volveré al lugar donde me corresponde, pero no le permitiré que vuelva a tocarme. Me da asco.

El duque estaba furioso con la chica. Furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de traerla a su casa solariega a enseñarle a Adele para poder retozar con ella entre los bosquecillos y en los áticos!

—Déjeme que le aclare una cosa, señorita Weasley—susurró él, con las manos apretadas detrás de la espalda—. Ordené a mi secretario que la empleara porque necesitaba desesperadamente un empleo distinto del que había decidido ejercer. Le creí cuando me dijo que era apta para el puesto. Usted es mi criada, señorita, le pagan bien y la cuidan bien. Creo que estará de acuerdo en ello. No tengo por costumbre confraternizar con mis criadas. Y desde luego no tengo la costumbre de dormir con ellas. Cuando necesito una puta, empleo a una que ofrezca sus servicios para ello, y le pago en consecuencia. ¿Se lo he dejado claro?

Ella se ruborizó y no dijo nada. El duque entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo recordar que ya dije una vez que cuando hago una pregunta exijo una respuesta —insistió—. Contésteme.

—Sí —suspiró ella, y le miró fijamente, con el mentón levantado—. Sí, Su Excelencia.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica.

—Continúe paseando. Que tenga un buen día, señorita.

El duque se marchó dando zancadas por el mismo sitio por el que había llegado. La mañana se había estropeado por la furia y la agitación que sentía. Pero estaba agradecido por los años que había pasado en el ejército, que le habían enseñado la disciplina de dar rienda suelta a su cólera sólo a través de las palabras.

Había experimentado el deseo de coger a la mujer por los brazos y zarandearla hasta partirle la cabeza. Había sentido deseos de herirla.

Se apartó de la terraza y cruzó el césped que lo conduciría hasta el lago. Y ralentizó deliberadamente sus pasos y su mente. Sus experiencias como oficial le habían enseñado a pensar así, a pensar utilizando la lógica calculadora en vez de la furia intensa.

Si ella creía lo que decía —y resultaba evidente que sí—, entonces tenía que admitir que había mostrado una valentía notable. Se imaginaba que no debía resultar fácil para una mujer pobre y en una situación precaria enfrentarse a un duque.

Había mostrado su indignación ante lo que pensaba que él había planeado. ¿Una puta con sentido moral? ¿Pero por qué no? Había muchas mujeres respetables que carecían totalmente de él.

Ella le había dicho que era asqueroso. ¿Era sólo por el comportamiento del que imaginaba que era capaz? ¿O era su persona lo que le resultaba repulsivo?

El duque no tenía ninguna duda de que, al menos en parte, se trataba de esto último. Se había desnudado delante de ella, algo que no había hecho con ninguna mujer antes, en todo caso no desde que fuese herido en combate. Y se había colocado frente a ella, permaneciendo totalmente expuesto a su vista todo el tiempo que había pasado en la cama con ella.

Ahora se percataba de que lo había hecho a propósito, para liberarse de todo el dolor, la inhibición y la degradación con la que había vivido durante seis años. Quería que una mujer lo viera, una mujer que no pudiera permitirse mostrar repulsión o rechazarlo.

Y la valiente Gin había superado la prueba: sus ojos no se habían apartado de los de él pese a que había sido una ocasión mucho más importante para la chica de lo que supo el duque hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Bueno, pues le resultaba repugnante. ¿Tanto le sorprendía? ¿Y acaso importaba? Era su criada, una de muchas. Le había dado el empleo porque lo necesitaba y nunca habría tenido éxito como puta. Había hecho su aportación para expiar su pecado de infidelidad y por haber contribuido a poner a la chica en el camino de la degradación y la perdición.

No importaba. Había hecho su aportación y se olvidaría de ella. Si no resultaba una buena institutriz para Adele, la enviaría a otra de sus propiedades para que se ocupara de otras tareas.

Se quedó mirando hacia el lago, deseando que su tierra, su casa, produjeran ese efecto mágico que producían siempre en su alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Lady Adele se apartó unos cuantos metros de su cachorro y la perrita tropezó mientras intentaba correr hacia ella. La niña se reía sin poder contenerse al ver que el cachorro tropezaba en la hierba larga y daba vueltas antes de volver a ponerse en pie y retomar el intento de alcanzarla.

Agarró el cachorro y cayó de espaldas. Lo sostuvo lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera lamerle la cara, y continuó riéndose.

Gin no tenía valor para recordar a su alumna que le había hecho salir para que pintara y que había tenido que suplicarle a la señora Clement que les permitiera estar al aire libre. Sólo les había concedido una hora. Eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que Lady Adele parecía disfrutar… salvo con los niños Zabini y excepto la tarde anterior, cuando su padre había vuelto a casa.

Gin se estremeció.

—¿Lo ve? —indicó cuando cesaron las risas—. Podemos ver el pabellón en la isla reflejado en el lago y rodeado de árboles. Usted tenía razón. Será un cuadro muy bonito.

—¡Ay! —volvió a reírse otra vez Lady Adele—. No muerdas, _Pequeñita_.

—O quizás hoy le gustaría pintar a _Pequeñita_ rodando en la hierba —sugirió Gin.

—Sí. —La mirada de la niña se iluminó—. ¿No le parece divertida, señorita Weasley? ¿No le parece que papá es maravilloso?

—Sí, desde luego —afirmó una voz que procedía de detrás de Gin—. ¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Un trozo de papel en blanco y pinceles secos? ¡Tienes hierba en el pelo, Adele! ¡Y por todo el vestido! ¿Qué va a decir la tata?

—Me regañará —respondió Lady Pamela—. Papá, ven a tocarle la nariz a _Pequeñita_, qué divertido. La tiene fría.

El duque de Ridgeway pasó por delante de Gin y se arrodilló junto a su hija.

Gin se quedó donde estaba, delante del caballete, y sintió que se había vuelto de hielo. Esperaba no verlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo después de aquella mañana… sobre todo después de aquella mañana. Se había sentido totalmente humillada.

El duque estaba furioso: cada palabra que había dicho había sido como un latigazo. Se había visto obligada a recordar que había sido oficial de infantería con los ejércitos de Su Excelencia el duque de Wellington durante varios años. Y le parecía que le había dicho la verdad.

Le había dado ese empleo porque la compadecía, no porque la deseara.

Y lo primero que le había dicho había sido «No seré su querida»… ¡Decirle eso al duque de Ridgeway! A su señor. No soportaba recordarlo.

El duque se puso en pie y se volvió mientras Adele jugaba.

—¿La ha traído aquí para que pintara? —preguntó.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿Y le ha insistido en que lo hiciera?

—Esta tarde está muy emocionada con lo de su cachorro, Su Excelencia —comentó Gin.

—¿No quedamos ayer en que el cachorro no iba a interferir con las clases?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

Gin miró en las profundidades oscuras de los ojos del duque y reprimió el terror que su altura, la anchura de sus hombros, su pelo rubio y sus facciones marcadas amenazaban con convertir en pánico. Y contempló la cicatriz que lo desfiguraba y que le recordó las otras marcas de su cuerpo, que eran mucho peor que cicatrices.

—A veces, con los niños pequeños, las clases no tienen que ser totalmente rígidas —continuó Gin—. Esta tarde hemos hablado de los dientes del cachorro y del motivo por el que son tan pequeños y por qué se caen, como ocurre con los de Lady Adele. Hemos hablado del tamaño de la cabeza del perro y de cómo cambiará cuando crezca. Le he explicado cómo sus mozos entrenarán al perro para que pueda acabar viviendo en la casa. Hemos…

—No pensaba despedirla, señorita —la interrumpió—, aunque ha sido una buena respuesta. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de la clase de pintura?

—Le iba a describir las columnas corintias y los frontones —explicó la institutriz, mirando hacia el pabellón—, y señalar que todo se ve al revés al reflejarse. Pero su hija tiene cinco años, Su Excelencia. Mi intención básica era permitirle disfrutar del aire fresco y experimentar con las pinturas.

Gin alzó el mentón orgullosa. Que le regañase si quería. La niña disfrutaba de muy poca espontaneidad en su vida.

—Buena respuesta, también. ¿Está especializada en ellas?

No había respuesta para una pregunta semejante.

—Supongo que se habrá fijado en que el templo es una réplica exacta en miniatura de la sección central de la casa.

—Exceptuando los escalones en forma de herradura —matizó ella, volviendo la mirada hacia el lago que quedaba por debajo de ellos—. ¿Ocurre lo mismo por dentro?

—Es muy parecido, incluso con la pintura que hay dentro de la cúpula. Pero en el templo no hay galería. Se construyó para que resultara pintoresco, como todo lo demás que hay en el parque, pero se utiliza como pabellón musical en las fiestas del jardín. Y lo utilizará la orquesta en el baile que hay dentro de tres días. ¿Le han dicho que puede asistir?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

El duque se volvió a hablar con su hija.

—Vamos caminando hasta la orilla del agua —comentó—. El pabellón resulta más imponente desde allí. Y el puente se ve a lo lejos, y parte de las cascadas. Coge al cachorro, Adele. No puede caminar tanto.

—Pero es hora de que vayamos a casa —interpuso Gin.

La mirada oscura se volvió hacia ella. El duque levantó una ceja.

—¿Y quién lo dice?

Gin sintió que se ruborizaba.

—La señora Clement estará esperándonos, Su Excelencia.

—¿La niñera? Pues la niñera tendrá que esperar, ¿no le parece?

Adele bajó haciendo ruido por la pendiente en vez de coger el camino que la rodeaba hasta llegar a una pendiente menos empinada. El duque le dio la mano a Gin para ayudarla a bajar, y la chica volvió a entrar en el túnel. La oscuridad y el aire frío la rodeaban: sólo veía la mano, los dedos largos y bonitos que se habían deslizado entre sus mulsos, los habían abierto y que luego se habían introducido en su interior .El duque bajó la mano y se volvió hacia ella.

—Cójala despacio, a no ser que tenga pensado nadar.

Y de alguna manera Gin consiguió salir del túnel y obligó a sus piernas a moverse para poder seguirlo por la pendiente hasta el camino que había debajo, donde el cachorro estaba dando saltos en círculo, contento de encontrarse en el suelo.

Tardaron una hora en volver a casa. Pasearon junto al lago y subieron otra vez por el terraplén en otro lugar. El duque le describió las distintas vistas a Gin de un modo mucho más concienzudo de lo que lo había hecho la señora Laycock. William Malfoy, con el que el duque comentó que no tenía ningún parentesco, había diseñado el parque para el abuelo de Su Excelencia, sustituyendo los largos paseos y los grandes jardines planos con parterre que lo habían precedido.

—Creo que mi abuela se escandalizó —comentó el duque—. Era una dama del siglo dieciocho muy recatada. Creía que cuanto mayor era el jardín de uno, mayor importancia tenía.

El duque llevó encima al cachorro la mayor parte del camino, acariciándole el hocico con un dedo mientras el perro se acurrucaba contra su pecho y se dormía. Le entregó el perro a Gin antes de ponerse a perseguir a Adele a través de un césped amplio y echarla al suelo, donde la niña se quedó riéndose y agitando los brazos y las piernas.

Tanto el padre como la hija estaban un tanto arrugados cuando subieron a la terraza que había delante de la casa.

—¿Vendrán pronto los invitados de mamá, papá? —preguntó Lady Adele.

—Pasado mañana, a no ser que alguno se retrase.

—¿Podré ver a las damas?

—¿Quieres verlas?

—¿Puedo? —suplicó—. Mamá dirá que no, sé que dirá que no.

—Puede que mamá tenga razón —explicó él, soltándole la mano y cogiendo al cachorro que llevaba Gin—. No te gustaría conocerlas, Adele.

—Pero… —musitó la niña.

—Es hora de entrar —la cortó, mirando a Gin a los ojos. La miró fijamente cuando su mano rozó con la de la institutriz por debajo de la tripita del cachorro. Gin la apartó y dio un paso precipitado hacia atrás—. Voy a devolver a _Pequeñita_ a los establos.

—Ah —recordó Gin—, nos hemos olvidado del caballete y las pinturas. Tengo que volver a por ellos.

—Enviaré a un criado —comentó el duque impaciente—. No se preocupe, señorita.

Gin cogió a Lady Adele de la mano y la subió al cuarto de juegos. La niña estaba cansada e increíblemente sucia y despeinada, lo cual la señora Clement no se abstuvo de observar y comentar.

Diez minutos más tarde, Gin estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación. Los oídos le resonaban por la cáustica reprimenda que había recibido. Al parecer la señora Clement pensaba informar a Su Excelencia la duquesa de la terrible insubordinación que suponía haber dejado que la niña estuviera fuera de la casa una hora más de lo permitido y por devolverla como un espantapájaros, y tan agotada que sin duda al día siguiente estaría enferma.

Gin permaneció cerca de la ventana y miró en dirección a la zona de césped de la parte de atrás, que producía una engañosa sensación de paz. Pensaba que era un lugar tranquilo. Pensaba que era el paraíso. Había empezado a relajarse y a sentirse más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde su más tierna infancia.

¿Debería marcharse antes de que la despidieran? ¿Pero adónde iría y qué haría? Aunque tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en Willoughby, aún no le habían pagado. El único dinero que tenía eran las escasas monedas que quedaban del adelanto que le habían entregado para comprarse ropa nueva. Ni siquiera tenía suficiente para volver a Londres.

Se estremeció al pensar en Londres. Sólo había un futuro para ella allí.

Apenas había reaccionado todavía ante la pesadilla de lo que había sucedido. El trabajo se lo había dado el hombre que llenaba todas sus pesadillas de terror. No había sido una casualidad afortunada, en absoluto. Le había dado ese empleo porque la compadecía, o al menos eso decía. No sabía si confiar en él o no.

Y de repente aquel día había descubierto que habían vuelto todos sus otros miedos. ¿La habían buscado? ¿La seguían buscando? ¿La colgarían si la atrapaban? ¿Aunque hubiese sido un accidente? ¿Aunque hubiera actuado en defensa propia? ¿Podían colgar a uno sin importar las circunstancias si mataba a otro ser humano? Seguro que no.

Pero Oliver había sido el único testigo. Y Oliver era barón y juez de paz. Sería su palabra contra la de él. Y había levantado la vista del cuerpo muerto de Hobson y la había llamado asesina.

La colgarían. Le atarían las manos y los pies y le podrían la bolsa sobre la cabeza y una soga alrededor del cuello. Gin se apartó bruscamente de la ventana.

No quería pensar en ello. Y decidió que tampoco quería pensar en Harry. No lo haría. Pero su sonrisa amable, sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro y suave se aparecieron de todos modos ante ella, y también su cuerpo alto y esbelto vestido con el elegante y oscuro atuendo clerical.

Nunca la había besado. Sólo la mano, y sólo una vez. Ella siempre había querido, pero él se negó la única vez que se lo había pedido. Esbozando la dulce sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, le había dicho que quería que fuese pura en el día de su boda.

¿Y por un beso se habría vuelto impura? Gin cerró los ojos y se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo de manera remilgada en la nuca.

Si supiese lo que había hecho se escandalizaría. La miraría con pena. ¿Acaso la perdonaría? Sin duda lo haría, como Jesús perdonó a la mujer sorprendida cometiendo adulterio. Pero Gin no quería su perdón. Quería su amor y sus brazos protectores. Quería paz.

Pero no podría haber paz, aunque durante dos semanas se había convencido de que podría haberla. Había matado a un hombre y nunca podría volver a casa. Si la atrapaban la colgarían. Y había hecho lo que había hecho con Su Excelencia, el duque de Ridgeway. Y ahora estaba atrapada en su casa como un pájaro en una jaula.

Se cepilló el pelo enredado. Por mucho tiempo que pasase en aquella casa, por muy a menudo que lo viese, nunca podría sentir otra cosa que no fuese un terror muy profundo y una repugnancia terrible cada vez que lo mirase.

Por muy elegante que fuera vestido, siempre lo vería tal y como lo había visto en aquella habitación del Toro y el Cuerno: alto, musculoso y desnudo, con unas heridas espantosas, preso de una excitación aterradora que la había penetrado y herido de manera virulenta, y que la había violado de manera irrevocable.

Un hombre dotado de una masculinidad descarnada que ejercía su implacable supremacía sobre la debilidad, la pobreza y la desesperanza.

En su interior sabía que quizás era injusto odiarlo. Le había pagado bien por lo que ella le había ofrecido libremente. Había mostrado su generosidad al ofrecerle aquella comida y el empleo.

Pero lo odiaba con un horror y una repugnancia tales que todavía podía provocar que la expulsaran de la casa de improviso y sin tener nada previsto, al igual que había huido de Heron House hacía más de dos meses.

Gin volvió a cerrar los ojos. En la mano sujetaba el cepillo, y se imaginó su dedo acariciando delicadamente el pelo del cachorro. Tuvo que tragar varias veces para superar la náusea.

A la mañana siguiente, el duque de Ridgeway llamó a la puerta de la salita de la duquesa y esperó a que su doncella personal le dejara entrar, le hiciera una reverencia y saliera de la habitación en silencio. Su mujer lo había mandado llamar. Rara vez entraba en una de sus estancias privadas sin que lo invitara.

—Buenos días, Pansy, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Atravesó la habitación para cogerla de las manos y besarla. Como de costumbre, ella le puso la mejilla.

—Mejor —contestó la duquesa—. Esta noche he tenido un poco de fiebre, pero esta mañana me encuentro mejor.

Apartó las manos de las de él. Tenía unas manos pequeñas y delicadas que antes al duque le gustaba coger y besar.

—Tienes que cuidarte —le advirtió él—. No me gustaría que volvieses a estar enferma como estuviste en invierno.

—He ordenado a Nott que le pague a la señorita Weasley y la despida —le espetó ella con la respiración entrecortada, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos negros—. Me ha dicho que debía consultártelo primero. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Draco?

—Preguntarte el motivo por el que quieres despedir a la institutriz, supongo. ¿Qué ha hecho o dejado de hacer?

—Me refiero a Nott —se explicó la duquesa. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos. Llevaba una bata ondulante de seda y encaje blanco, y tenía el pelo negro suelto en la espalda. De manera bastante desapasionada, su marido pensó que resultaba impresionante y encantadora. Y tan frágil como la jovencita en quien había depositado su corazón cuando se marchó a Bélgica—. ¿Vas a permitirle que me hable de ese modo?

—Nott es mi secretario personal, y sólo responde ante mí, Pansy. Lo despediría en un instante si lo olvidase hasta el punto de aceptar órdenes de cualquier otra persona de la casa sin consultármelo primero.

Pansy se ruborizó.

—Así que tu secretario es más importante para ti que yo. No siempre fue así, Draco. Una vez me amaste, o eso creía. Al parecer me engañaba.

—Ya deberías saber que tienes que hablar personalmente conmigo cuando tengas un problema. Si lo hicieses no te humillarías tanto. Un secretario eficiente no puede recibir órdenes de dos personas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con la señorita Weasley?

—No deberías tener que preguntármelo —protestó, retorciendo un pañuelo en las manos—. Debería bastar con que yo quiera que se marche. No creo que sea adecuada para cuidar de mi hija. Por favor, despídela, Draco.

—Ya sabes —suspiró él—, que no despido ni al más humilde de mis criados sin un buen motivo, Pansy. No sé si eres consciente de lo cerca que viven los criados del límite de la pobreza. No despediré a nadie para satisfacer un mero capricho.

—¡Un capricho! —exclamó la duquesa. Abrió los ojos y se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas una vez más—. Soy tu esposa, Draco.

—Sí. —La miró fijamente—. Lo eres, ¿no es así?

Ella bajó la vista y se sentó elegantemente en el extremo del diván.

—Soy la duquesa de Ridgeway —afirmó en voz baja.

—Esa descripción se ajusta mucho más a ti —comentó Draco. Su voz tenía un cierto deje de cansancio—. ¿Siempre hemos de tener esta clase de conversación, Pansy? ¿Siempre tengo que parecer yo el tirano? Lamento mi sarcasmo. ¿Qué problema tienes con la señorita Weasley?

—Ayer por la tarde hizo salir a Adele —se lamentó Pansy—, pese al viento frío y la luz directa del sol. Le insistió a la niñera hasta que accedió, pero sólo una hora. Y volvió más de dos horas después. Adele estaba sucia y agotada, y esta mañana está demasiado cansada como para levantarse siquiera de la cama, la pobrecita. Desobedeció a la niñera deliberadamente, Draco. Ni siquiera tú puedes defenderla de eso.

—Estaban conmigo —explicó él—. No las dejé volver a casa cuando la señorita Weasley iba a volver.

Pansy lo miró adoptando una expresión severa.

—¿Estuvo contigo? —preguntó, llevándose el pañuelo a los labios—. ¿Más de dos horas?

—No estuvo —la corrigió—. He dicho que estuvieron conmigo: Adele, la señorita Weasley y el cachorro. Si Adele estaba sucia, fue porque estuve rodando por la hierba con ella. Si estaba cansada, es porque corrí y jugué con ella y le di más de dos horas de sol y aire fresco. Los niños deberían estar cansados después de salir y revolcarse por ahí.

La duquesa estaba muy pálida.

—Esto es intolerable. Ya te lo he advertido antes, Draco: eres demasiado rudo con Adele. Es una niña delicada y debería quedarse a mi cuidado y al de la tata. ¡Y el perro! Puede contagiarle sabe Dios qué enfermedades. Ah, sabía que ocurriría esto en cuanto volvieras a casa. No tienes ninguna consideración por mi sensibilidad en absoluto. ¡Eres tan tan egoísta! ¡Cómo me has engañado!

Él continuó mirándola fijamente hasta que ella volvió a bajar la vista.

—Continuaré pasando tanto tiempo con Adele como pueda —declaró Draco—. Necesita la atención paterna más que los mimos de una niñera anciana, Pansy. Y necesita actividad, tanto física como mental. Y déjame ver si lo entiendo: ¿la señorita Weasley recibe órdenes de la niñera?

—Sí, claro que sí. Mi niña es sólo un bebé.

—En adelante, será justo al revés. Confío en que informes a la niñera del cambio. Se pondrá a hacer pucheros cuando se lo digas, aunque tú también. Informaré a la señorita Weasley de la nueva regla.

Dos lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la duquesa.

—Eres un hombre cruel y despiadado. Harás cualquier cosa para frustrar mis deseos, ¿no es así, Draco? ¿Sólo porque una vez te portaste bien conmigo, tengo que estar en deuda para siempre?

Él la miró sin responder.

—Ya sabes que nunca he pensado eso. Y nunca lo pensaré. Sólo en tu imaginación, Pansy. A veces casi llegas a convencerme de que soy un tirano y un villano.

Pansy se frotó los ojos con el pañuelo y lo dobló poniéndolo en su regazo.

—Así que tengo que soportar que apartes a mi hija de mis cuidados y de los de su niñera y la pongas en manos de tu concubina. Pues muy bien, Draco. Estoy demasiado débil para pelear contigo.

—¿Mi concubina? Ten cuidado, Pansy. Parece que te resulte improbable que yo pueda desear los servicios de una concubina. —El lado derecho del rostro del duque sonrió fugazmente cuando ella levantó la vista hacia él, perpleja—. No, ya me parecía que esa idea no te resultaría atractiva.

—A veces pienso que me obligarás a odiarte —susurró con el hilo de voz que brotaba de sus lágrimas.

—Te pones muy pesada…

La contempló mientras tosía y se reclinaba en los cojines del diván, llevándose el pañuelo a los labios.

—Hace meses que debería haber insistido en que otro médico te mirara esa tos —añadió Draco en voz baja—. Hartley parece incapaz de curarla. Déjame que llame a un médico de Londres, Pansy. Déjame hacer algo por ti. Déjame que haya un poco de amabilidad entre nosotros para variar.

—Me gustaría estar sola. Necesito descansar.

—Esto no lo tenía previsto —comentó él, cansado—. No tenía previsto que llegaríamos a pelearnos y a oponer nuestros deseos. No preví que llegarías a considerarme un tirano y que a veces me vería obligado a actuar como tal. Esperaba que fuese un buen matrimonio. No preví que podríamos llegar a odiarnos.

—A veces —continuó ella, hundiendo el rostro en el pañuelo y con un hilo de voz que reflejaba su sufrimiento—, te odio por haber fingido que habías muerto y volver vivo. Te odio por hacer que Edward se marchara cuando sabías que habíamos llegado a ser el uno para el otro. A veces me cuesta no odiarte, Draco, aunque intento no hacerlo. Eres mi marido.

La duquesa volvió a toser otra vez y no podía parar. Pálido, Draco cruzó la habitación hacia ella, sacó su propio pañuelo, plantó una rodilla en el suelo ante la duquesa y se lo quiso dar. Pero ella le apartó la mano.

—Pansy… —musitó el duque, y apoyó delicadamente una mano en la nuca de su esposa mientras tosía.

Pero Pansy se zafó de él, se puso en pie, y huyó al vestidor, cerrando de un portazo al entrar.

El duque de Ridgeway permaneció con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Y se preguntaba, como había ocurrido muchas veces antes, si lo había amado alguna vez. ¿Le había dicho que lo amaba sólo porque quería ser su duquesa y la dueña de una de las casas más espléndidas del reino? ¿Acaso todos los besos, todas las miradas enternecedoras y las dulces sonrisas, habían sido un mero artificio?

Draco se había criado sabiendo que se esperaba que se casara con ella. Y la idea nunca le había inquietado. Pero no se enamoró de ella hasta que volvió a casa procedente de España y la encontró convertida en una mujer adulta, encantadora y frágil, con unos ojos negros que rezumaban admiración por él. Se había enamorado profunda, totalmente de ella.

¿Y esos sentimientos habían sido unilaterales? ¿Acaso sus declaraciones de amor habían sido únicamente mentiras? O quizás ella también se había visto obligada por las expectativas generadas durante años. Quizás había intentado enamorarse de él o al menos tenerle cariño. Quizá lo había intentado.

Suponía que debía de haber sentido cierto cariño por él entonces, cuando tenía la cara sin desfigurar, cuando quizá podrían haberlo descrito como un hombre atractivo. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de repugnancia profunda en el rostro de Pansy cuando la tomó entre sus brazos la primera vez que se vieron después de su retorno y le hizo dar vueltas y la besó.

Le había dolido mucho. Pero esperaba que la expresión de repugnancia desapareciese una vez se hubiera adaptado a su nueva apariencia. Nunca fue así. Pero claro, para cuando volvió se había prometido a Edward. En un primer momento no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho.

El duque se puso cansinamente en pie y se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho aquella primavera de Waterloo y la primavera siguiente, cuando volvió a casa, que su amor por Pansy llegaría a desaparecer algún día, se habría echado a reír burlándose de ello. Un amor como el suyo no podría desaparecer jamás mientras existiera la vida.

Y después hablan del amor, pensó con cinismo.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, a sabiendas de que su mujer estaría tosiendo en su vestidor. Al duque no le quedaba ni la más mínima chispa de amor. Sólo cierta compasión por lo que indudablemente había sufrido ella, y la vaga esperanza de que pudiera haber cierta paz entre ellos. La esperanza de no parecer siempre el villano en la vida que compartían.

Pero parecía que ni siquiera la paz se le iba a conceder.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Fue Theodore Nott quien le informó a Gin de la nueva disposición más tarde, aquella misma mañana, mientras esperaba en el cuarto de estudio a una alumna que no venía porque estaba enferma de agotamiento de los esfuerzos del día anterior.

Gin tenía un poco de miedo a Theodore Nott porque sin duda sabía quién era y qué era. Y aun así la había tratado con una cortesía inquebrantable en los días que habían transcurrido desde que había vuelto a Willoughby. Ambos comían con los criados del piso de arriba en la mesa de la señora Laycock. No había nada en sus palabras o en sus gestos que indicara que le desagradaba tener que confraternizar con ella como si fuese su igual. No había cuchicheado ni insinuado nada de lo que era a ninguno de los otros criados.

Se sintió aliviada ante el nuevo acuerdo, no porque quisiera controlar a la niñera de Lady Adele, sino porque deseaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo para ganarse el salario y la manutención. En las semanas anteriores había experimentado la incómoda sensación de que estaba allí y no debía estarlo.

El propio duque llevó a su hija al cuarto de estudio aquella tarde. Gin hizo una reverencia y a propósito evitó mirarlo directamente. Pero al poco rato Gin se percató de que no tenía intención de marcharse inmediatamente. Se sentó en silencio en una silla, en un rincón de la habitación, y se puso a observar.

Estuvieron un rato con el abecedario, memorizando las letras a través de un juego: cada una pensaba en alguna palabra absurda que empezase con la letra en cuestión y luego intentaba recordar cada palabra y su letra en una secuencia.

—¡Fanfarrón! —exclamó el duque cuando Lady Adele se pasó varios segundos cavilando sobre la letra F.

La niña estalló en una repentina carcajada.

Fue la única contribución del duque a aquella clase en particular.

Luego contaron hasta cincuenta y otra vez hasta uno e hicieron algunas sumas sencillas en un papel. Examinaron un mantel que Gin había encontrado doblado en un cajón de su habitación, y nombró cada puntada bordada para Lady Adele y le prometió que podría empezar un pañuelo propio al día siguiente y aprender una de las puntadas.

—¿Y puedo elegir los colores que quiera? —le preguntó a Gin.

—Los colores que quiera —prometió Gin con una sonrisa.

—¿Margaritas rojas y tallos azules?

—Margaritas moradas y tallos amarillos si quiere —respondió Gin.

—Pero todos se reirán.

—Entonces tiene que elegir los colores que quiera y que se rían de usted o elegir los colores esperados y que no se rían de usted. Es muy fácil. Sólo depende de usted.

Lady Adele frunció el ceño y miró con recelo a su institutriz.

Hablaron sobre el cuadro del pabellón, que todavía no estaba pintado, y Gin bajó una pintura grande de un paisaje que colgaba de la pared para que su alumna pudiese apreciar cuántos colores y tonos distintos se habían utilizado para crear el efecto general del cielo, la hierba y los árboles.

—Pero, verá, la elección depende de usted —continuó Gin—. Su trabajo como artista es ayudar a la persona que mira a ver lo que ve. Y nadie puede decirle exactamente lo que ve. Todos vemos las cosas de un modo distinto.

—Quiero que toque el clavicémbalo para mí —exigió Lady Adele cuando se agotó el tema.

Gin era muy consciente de que su señor estaba sentado en silencio en la esquina.

—Quizá le gustaría sentarse en el taburete y que le dé una clase —sugirió.

Pero Lady Adele ya había intentado tocar por su cuenta y se había percatado de que no podía tocar como Gin. También había aprendido que incluso después de una o dos clases no había adquirido la fórmula mágica para tocar una melodía fluida.

—Siéntese y toque para mí —le exigió a la institutriz.

—Por favor —susurró Gin.

Pero incluso mientras pedía silenciosamente su cooperación, sabía que no la obtendría.

—Toque para mí —ordenó la niña enfurruñada.

—Por favor —repitió Gin.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó Lady Pamela—. ¿Qué diferencia hay en decir «por favor»?

—Siento que me lo pide, no que me lo ordena —explicó Gin—. Hace que me sienta bien.

—Eso es una tontería.

—¿Puede tocar el clavicémbalo, por favor, señorita Weasley, mientras Adele va a echarse en la cama?

La espalda de Gin se puso rígida. No había oído cómo se levantaba y atravesaba la habitación.

Su hija lo miró exasperada.

—Por favor, señorita Weasley.

Gin cerró los ojos un instante. Habría hecho cualquier otra cosa antes que tocar. Tenía las manos sudorosas. Pero se sentó en el taburete sin mirar a su alrededor y tocó Bach de la mejor manera que sabía.

—Ahora es su turno, Lady Adele—indicó Gin cuando hubo terminado.

—Lo hace bien —comentó Su Excelencia—. ¿Ha visto los instrumentos del salón y la sala de música?

Gin los había visto durante la visita que había hecho con la señora Laycock, aunque no había tenido la osadía de tocar ninguno de ellos. Sospechaba que el pianoforte del salón era mejor que el que había en Heron House, por muy bonito que hubiese sido, ya que era el tesoro preciado de su madre. Sólo había sido capaz de contemplar el enorme pianoforte de la sala de música con un respecto reverencial.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Los vi el día que llegué aquí.

—Vamos, Adele. —El duque le tendió la mano a su hija—. Vamos a escuchar a la señorita Weasley en la sala de la música. Y nos acordaremos de decir «gracias», ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá —contestó la niña.

Gin los siguió sin reaccionar desde la habitación y por el pasillo superior hasta la escalera más alejada. Pero también estaba emocionada. ¡Le permitirían tocar el pianoforte!

Cuando entraron en la habitación que quedaba junto a la biblioteca se acercó al instrumento y tocó reverente sus teclas. Ojalá pudiese estar sola. Ojalá ellos no estuvieran allí.

—Por favor, señorita Weasley—pidió el duque en voz baja, y se sentó a espaldas de ella con su hija.

Gin tocó Beethoven. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Beethoven no era apto para el clavicémbalo. Al principio tocó sin convencimiento, hasta que los dedos se le acostumbraron al suave marfil de las teclas y la fluidez de la música y hasta que su alma se transportó más allá de sí misma y se olvidó de quién era.

La música siempre había sido su gran amor, su gran válvula de escape. La lengua afilada de la prima Marie, los comentarios mordaces de Anne, el saber que nunca volvería a ver a sus padres, la disciplina estricta y la rutina monótona de sus años escolares… todo aquello dejaba de existir cuando tocaba un teclado.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre las manos inmóviles cuando terminó.

—¿Ahora puedo ir a ver a _Pequeñita_, papá? —se oyó una voz detrás de Gin, volviendo a introducir su alma en su cuerpo.

—Sí. Pide a un lacayo que vaya contigo. A ver si te acuerdas de decir «por favor».

—Eso es una tontería, papá —protestó la niña.

Gin oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba otra vez.

—Tiene mucho talento —afirmó el duque de Ridgeway—. Pero hace tiempo que no practica.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Si va a enseñarle a mi hija, tiene que tocar de una manera impecable. Media hora al día para la clase de la niña, y una hora al día para que usted practique.

—¿Dónde, Su Excelencia? —Aún no se había vuelto.

—Aquí, claro.

Gin acarició una tecla con el dedo.

—No se me permite estar en esta planta, Su Excelencia.

—¿No se le permite? ¿Son órdenes de la niñera?

—De Su Excelencia la duquesa.

—¿Dadas en persona?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Pasará una hora y media al día aquí —repitió el duque—, por orden expresa mía. Ya se lo explicaré a Su Excelencia la duquesa.

Gin no podía pasarse todo el día ahí sentada con él a sus espaldas. Empezó a respirar de manera regular, se puso en pie, y se volvió para mirarlo. Él se encontraba bastante cerca, así que por un instante sintió otra vez el terror que le imponía su tamaño.

—Ha tocado el pianoforte la mayor parte de su vida —comentó el duque. No era una pregunta.

Fleur no dijo nada.

—Le contó a Nott que su padre había fallecido endeudado recientemente.

—Sí.

—¿Fue así?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Murió endeudado?

—Sí. —No estaba segura de que al afirmarlo no se le hubiera notado algo más.

—¿Y su madre?

—Falleció, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y no tiene otra familia?

Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, aunque sabe Dios cuánto lo había hecho en los meses anteriores. Pensó en la prima Marie, en Anne y en Oliver y meneó la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que le asusta? ¿Yo?

—Yo debería estar con Lady Adele —afirmó Gin, levantando el mentón y adoptando un tono de voz más firme.

—No, no debería. Mis órdenes tienen prioridad sobre las suyas, señorita Weasley. ¿Adele es una alumna difícil?

—No está acostumbrada a hacer lo que no desea hacer, Su Excelencia.

—Tiene mi permiso para insistir. Siempre y cuando no convierta su vida en algo aburrido.

—Es una niña. Mi mayor placer es verla sonreír y oírla reír.

—¿Y esas habilidades se pueden enseñar, señorita Weasley? Yo tampoco la he visto ni la he oído hacerlo.

—Le puedo prestar toda mi atención —continuó Gin—, y alabarla cuando resulta apropiado y animarla cuando alabarla resultaría inapropiado. Y puedo darle libertad suficiente para que se sienta como una niña.

La miraba tan fijamente a los ojos que sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, y resistió la tentación de que le entrara el pánico. Deseó haber dado un paso atrás cuando se había levantado del taburete, y habría resultado mucho más natural hacerlo entonces que ahora. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, sentía que el calor del cuerpo del duque podía abrasarla, pese a que se encontrara a varios centímetros de distancia. El rostro de él estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca como se encontraba en todas sus pesadillas, inclinado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

—Su día de trabajo ha terminado, señorita —ordenó el duque. Su voz había cambiado de tono. Era fría, cínica—. Puede retirarse. Voy a unirme con mi hija en los establos.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —La chica se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Señorita Weasley?

Gin volvió parcialmente la cabeza.

—Estoy satisfecho con el trabajo que le he visto hacer esta tarde —comentó.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. A continuación, respiró muy hondo antes de continuar subiendo hasta su habitación.

Lord Brockehurst sacó su tarjeta para que la entregaran en una de las habitaciones del Pulteney Hotel y se paseó impaciente arriba y abajo por el vestíbulo.

Sabía que había sido cuestión de suerte, aunque el policía le hubiera informado de los detalles el día anterior hinchado de orgullo y dándose importancia, como si lo hubiese averiguado todo gracias a sus espléndidas habilidades policiales.

La lista de invitados a Willoughby Hall había resultado decepcionante. Sólo conocía vagamente a una o dos personas. Siendo realistas, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de establecer una amistad lo bastante estrecha con ninguno de los dos como para hacerse invitar a la casa. Además, todos excepto una pareja, a los que no conocía de nada, se habían marchado ya de Londres.

Tendría que hacer las cosas del modo en que no quería hacerlas. Tendría que ir a Dorsetshire en calidad de juez de paz para arrestar a Ginevra y llevarla a casa para que la juzgaran. No quería forzar tanto las cosas. No quería que se redujeran sus opciones.

Maldita sea, no quería ver ese cuello encantador rodeado por una soga.

Pero tan sólo un día después de entregarle la lista y afirmar que Lord Edward Malfoy no se encontraba en ningún lugar de Gran Bretaña, y después de haber cobrado, Snedburg había vuelto corriendo, dándose importancia como un pavo real, para anunciar que su señoría había atracado en tierra inglesa aquella mañana procedente de un barco de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales.

—Por supuesto, señor —le había dicho—. Sé por experiencia que cuando la nobleza desaparece de nuestras costas, a menudo es para emplearse en una de las compañías. Entenderá que resultó fácil hacer las preguntas, pero costó tiempo. ¿Qué podría haber sido mejor que descubrir no sólo que su señoría se había marchado a la India sino también que volvía otra vez? —Y Snedburg había tosido ufano.

Lord Brockehurst sentía que había pagado al hombre con mayor generosidad de lo que debía. Vivir en la ciudad resultaba condenadamente caro.

Un empleado del hotel hizo una reverencia ante él y le informó de que Lord Edward Malfoy lo recibiría en su suite. Lord Brockehurst se dirigió a la escalera.

Lord Edward Malfoy era unos pocos años más joven que él. Nunca habían sido muy buenos amigos, solamente se conocían y mantenían una relación cordial por haber frecuentado los mismos antros de juego y tabernas muchos años atrás.

Lord Edward estaba en su salón vestido con una larga bata de brocado cuando un criado hizo pasar a Lord Brockehurst, quien se percató de que se había vuelto más atractivo al pasar la primera juventud: estaba bronceado y esbelto, tenía el pelo rubio y era un poco más alto que la media.

—¡Wood! —exclamó, alargando la mano derecha. Los dientes muy blancos contrastaban con su rostro bronceado por el sol—. Casi no lo reconozco por el título que pone en su tarjeta. Su padre falleció, ¿no es así?

—Hace cinco años —contestó Lord Brockehurst—. Tiene buen aspecto, Malfoy.

—Nunca me había sentido mejor. Pensé que nadie sabría que había vuelto. Pensé que hoy tendría que dedicarme a recorrer todos los clubes y dejar mi tarjeta en cada puerta de Mayfair. Qué sorpresa más agradable.

—Me he enterado por casualidad. Lleva mucho tiempo fuera, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

—Pues más de cinco años —respondió el otro—. Desde el descalabro por el ducado. Me marché con el rabo entre las piernas. Estoy seguro de que se enteró.

—Sí. —Lord Brockehurst tosió delicadamente—. Un asunto desagradable, Malfoy. Tiene mi apoyo.

Lord Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Después de todo, tampoco creo que la vida sedentaria hubiera sido para mí. Ni la vida de casado. Demasiado restrictivas. ¿Son tan encantadoras las damas como solían, Wood? ¿E igual de dispuestas? Tengo que decirle que ardo en deseos de estar con una belleza inglesa o dos… o veinte.

—Y resultan tan caras como siempre —comentó Lord Brockehurst—, si no más. ¿Se marcha a casa?

—¿A Willoughby? —Lord Thomas se rio en voz alta—. Creo que es lo peor que podría hacer en mi vida, considerando algunas de las cosas que se dijeron cuando me marché. Supongo que no es nada agradable tener encima a alguien que llevó tu título, y que además estuvo prometido a tu esposa. Aunque todo eso valdría la pena sólo para ver la cara que pone Ridgeway.

—Las viejas heridas se curan pronto —intervino Lord Brockehurst—, sobre todo en las familias. Probablemente estaría encantado de verlo.

—¿El retorno del pródigo y la fiesta de bienvenida? No lo creo. Tengo mucha hambre y odio comer en los hoteles. ¿Sigue White's donde estaba?

—Me encantará invitarlo a comer allí —comentó Lord Brockehurst.

—¿De verdad? —Lord Edward volvió a reírse—. Le va bien con la propiedad Heron, ¿verdad? Recuerdo la época en la que ninguno de los dos tenía un solo penique. Pues adelante, vamos a comer, y quizás esta noche podamos ir en busca de vino, mujeres y cartas, aunque puedo pasar sin las cartas. Permita que mi criado le sirva una copa mientras me visto.

Unos minutos después, Lord Brockehurst dio un sorbo a su copa y se quedó mirando pensativo la puerta por la que había desaparecido Lord Edward.

Dieciséis invitados llegaron para alojarse en Willoughby Hall, todos el mismo día. El duque de Ridgeway permaneció de pie junto a su mujer en la entrada principal para recibirlos, y se paseó entre ellos mientras tomaban el té en el salón un rato después.

Pensó que, pudiendo elegir, no sería precisamente el grupo de personas con el que habría optado por confraternizar, pero Pansy estaba radiante y feliz, y también debía de tener derecho a disfrutar de un poco de felicidad. Se alegraba realmente de ver que disfrutaba. Desde que se habían casado, parecía que había sido incapaz de proporcionarle ningún tipo de placer.

Y cada vez estaba más cansado de compartir la mesa con ella, con uno en una punta y el otro en la otra, esforzándose por charlar a través de su extensión vacía.

—¿Aquí tiene buena caza, Ridgeway? —le preguntó Sir Ambrose Marvell mientras sorbían el té.

—Mi guardabosques me ha comentado que la tasa de ciervos está aumentando bastante —contestó.

—¿Y la pesca? —preguntó el señor Morley Treadwell.

Ya se veía a quién había invitado Pansy como su _cher ami_; tenía que haber alguien, como siempre ocurría en tales ocasiones. Había oído decir que era Sir Philip Shaw, que apenas necesitaba tener casa propia ya que se pasaba el tiempo desplazándose entre las casas de sus numerosos flirteos y amantes. Y el rumor actual era que no hacía falta asignar una habitación de invitados a Shaw, ya que estaría encantado de compartirla con una de las damas, normalmente su anfitriona.

Al parecer su actitud indolente, casi afeminada, su elegancia y sus ojos permanentemente adormilados resultaban irresistibles para las damas. Y Pansy ya se estaba animando con él; tenía una mano fina y blanca apoyada en su hombro. ¿Dónde diablos lo había conocido? Pero es que a veces se iba de visita sin él: nunca se lo pedía, y él nunca lamentaba que no se lo pidiera. En su última visita había pasado dos semanas en casa de su hermana, aparentemente en compañía de otros invitados selectos.

El duque suspiró para sus adentros. Esperaba no tener que pasar otra vez por la ridícula farsa de jugar a ser el marido glacial que defiende sus derechos conyugales. Resultaba muy pesado, y bastante humillante. Y por supuesto servía para realzar la imagen de tirano sin sentido del humor que tenía Pansy de él. Puede que sólo fuera eso. Casi estaba empezando a creérselo.

Se preguntaba cuándo podría escabullirse sin resultar descortés. Y adónde podría escapar. Las clases del piso de arriba debían haber terminado por ese día. Al menos se alegraba de que la señorita Weasley hubiera estado practicando por la mañana temprano, ya que había tenido ocasión de escucharla. Había abierto la puerta entre la biblioteca y la sala de música y se había sentado delante de su escritorio a escuchar. Pero se había asegurado de que ella lo viera. No quería que diera la impresión de que la estaba espiando.

La chica tenía auténtico talento. La música que él sólo había podido tocar con corrección cobraba vida, calidez y fluidez en manos de Gin. La hora que había pasado escuchándola le había aliviado mucho más que el paseo a caballo que tenía planeado.

No había entrado en la habitación, ni se había quedado en el marco de la puerta para observarla. Tendría que haber estado ciego para no percatarse de la profunda repugnancia que había en los ojos de la institutriz cada vez que lo miraba. Pero no importaba. No buscaba ninguna clase de relación con ella. Sólo esperaba que fuese adecuada para Adele. Y le gustaba su música.

—Draco, querido —se oyó una voz discreta, cuya poseedora estaba provista además de un perfume seductor. Era Lady Victoria Underwood, una viuda que durante la temporada del año anterior había decidido que eran lo bastante amigos como para olvidar la incómoda formalidad de utilizar los títulos, y que ahora le sonreía—. Tienes una mansión espléndida como pocas. ¿Por qué no me habías invitado antes?

Se estaba inclinando ligeramente hacia él. Por algún motivo su cicatriz nunca le había resultado repulsiva.

—Hace que seas el hombre más atractivo que conozco —le había dicho el año anterior en una de las múltiples noches en que no había logrado seducirlo y llevárselo a la cama.

Draco se preguntaba a menudo por qué no había cedido. No era guapa, pero su sexualidad resultaba seductora. Acostarse con ella habría resultado una experiencia más sensual que la que había tenido con Gin Weasley.

Pero ojalá no hubiese hecho esa comparación. Inconscientemente, se había dedicado a intentar separar en su mente a la señorita Weasley, que quería educar y cuidar a Adele y que convertía a Mozart y Beethoven en experiencias fascinantes para el alma, de la prostituta flaca, pálida y sin brillo que había tomado hacía un mes en la habitación barata de una taberna, llevado por un arrebato de lujuria.

—Pensaba que no le gustaba salir de Londres, Lady Underwood —comentó, sonriendo.

—Victoria —le corrigió ella, mirándolo a los labios—. Creo que aceptaría una invitación a las islas Hébridas, mi querido Draco, si supiera que ibas a estar allí.

—Eso no sucedería. Me parece demasiado frío para mí.

—Qué excusa más divina, acurrucarse en una manta para entrar en calor. Con la compañía adecuada, claro está.

Draco se rio y utilizó la excusa de una bandeja de pasteles que pasaba en aquel momento para que los Mayberry entraran en el grupo.

Podía soportar los flirteos y la cháchara cuando estaba en Londres. Incluso le divertían un poco, aunque prefería las noches de conversación seria y estimulante con sus amigos más íntimos. Pero cuando estaba allí siempre podía retirarse a la tranquilidad de su casa cuando ya había tenido suficiente. Allí se encontraba en su propio hogar.

Ese era el eterno problema en las condenadas fiestas de Pansy.

Afortunadamente los invitados no se quedaron mucho rato. Casi todos habían viajado desde muy lejos y se mostraron encantados de poder descansar y refrescarse en la intimidad de sus propias habitaciones. También la duquesa se retiró a sus propios aposentos hasta la hora de cenar.

El duque salió a la terraza. Se preguntaba si Adele estaría visitando a su cachorro y oyó risotadas en el mismo momento en que lo pensaba. Se volvió y caminó en dirección a los establos, preguntándose ocioso si Gin Weasley también estaría allí o si Adele se habría traído un lacayo como había hecho el día anterior. No se imaginaba que la niñera pudiera considerar que una visita a los establos y al cachorro fuera algo digno de ella.

Adele estaba sentada en lo alto de la valla alrededor del cercado junto a los establos, con las piernas colgando, mientras Gin, en el interior del cercado, hacía cosquillas a la perrita con el pie. Se estaba riendo, y su rostro reflejaba una belleza tan despreocupada que Su Excelencia se quedó atrás para que no lo vieran.

Neville Longbottom, un mozo, se estaba riendo también. Tenía un pie apoyado en el travesaño inferior de la valla, y los brazos enroscados en ella. Tenía la gorra encasquetada sobre los ojos.

—Creo que al cachorro le gusta —comentó Gin.

—¿Pero a quién no, señorita? —le espetó Ned con descaro un momento antes de detectar a su señor, de pie y en silencio, detrás de él. Se enderezó a toda prisa, tiró del ala de su gorra, y se escabulló en dirección a los establos.

Gin no levantó la vista y continuó haciendo cosquillas al perro con los pies. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció. Su Excelencia suspiró para sus adentros a sabiendas de que se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Papá! —Adele lo miró enfurruñada, olvidándose de su risa de hacía unos instantes—. Mamá prometió que me avisaría para el té. La tata me ha vestido, pero mamá no me ha llamado, y la señorita Weasley se ha empeñado en que nos quedáramos aquí.

El duque miro a Gin, que observaba cómo el cachorro intentaba comer hierba.

—No la han mandado a buscar —comentó la institutriz—. Le he explicado que todos los invitados debían de estar cansados y que Su Excelencia la duquesa debe de haber decidido esperarse a otro día. La he traído aquí esperando que se olvidara de su decepción.

—Pero lo ha prometido, papá —protestó la niña—. Y la señorita Weasley no me ha dejado ir. La tata me habría dejado.

—No lo creo —la cortó su padre—. Y sin duda la señorita Hamilton tiene razón. Mamá debe de haber decidido que será mejor otro día, Adele. Se lo recordaré.

—¡Eres horrible! —gritó la niña—. Los dos sois horribles. Mamá ha dicho que podía. Se lo voy a decir a mamá.

Saltó desde lo alto de la valla al exterior del cercado, se remangó la falda y dio la vuelta a la esquina del establo a toda prisa hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Voy a alcanzarla —decidió Gin.

—Déjela marchar —la frenó el duque—. No le pasará nada, y a veces es mejor estar solo cuando a uno le da una rabieta.

La puerta del cercado estaba cerrada con cadenas. Gin debía de haber entrado saltando la valla. El duque vio cómo se ruborizaba al mirar hacia la puerta. Gin se levantó la falda con cuidado al poner el pie en el travesaño inferior de la valla y pasar la otra pierna por encima. El duque mantuvo las manos detrás de la espalda. Sabía que su ayuda no sería bienvenida.

Pero la falda se le enganchó en la madera rugosa del travesaño debajo y detrás de ella, y se quedó atrapada. Draco se dirigió hacia la chica, se inclinó para soltar la tela, la agarró de la cintura, la levantó y la dejó en el suelo.

No recordaba su dulce fragancia de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero entonces sólo debía de tener agua con la que lavarse el cuerpo y el pelo. El sol formaba un halo brillante de oro bruñido alrededor de su pelo. Y su estrecha cintura estaba hecha de carne cálida y blanda.

Gin se estremeció y se apartó de él sin mirarlo. Emitió un ruido gutural, similar al que Draco recordaba que había hecho cuando la penetró. Gin levantó una mano temblorosa para taparse la boca y la mantuvo allí, cerrando a continuación los ojos.

El duque no sabía qué decir y estaba paralizado.

Gin abrió los ojos y apartó la mano. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, se mordió el labio el inferior, y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Se agachó a toda prisa para recoger el cachorro, que había salido correteando por la parte inferior de la valla.

—Tengo que llevarla otra vez a los establos —señaló Gin.

—Sí.

El duque se quedó a un lado y la miró mientras se iba, con la cabeza dorada inclinada hacia el cachorro. Caminaba rápidamente y muy cohibida. Y Draco sintió un fuerte pesar.

¿Pero por qué? Tenía una institutriz, una prostituta convertida en institutriz, que se estremecía y casi vomitaba cuando la tocaba. Había una invitada en su casa, la viuda de un baronet, que accedería gratamente a que la tocara e incluso a tenerlo en su cama, una mujer que pensaba que la cicatriz de su rostro era excitante y que quizás ni siquiera se inmutaría si se desnudara y viese las otras cicatrices.

¿Por qué se deprimía? Quizá debería alentar a Lady Underwood. Quizá se convertiría en el bálsamo que necesitaba para su autoestima herida. Quizá debería convertirla en su amante mientras se alojara en su casa, saciarse con una mujer que lo deseaba.

Sólo que al hacerlo lograría exactamente lo que había querido evitar que hiciera Pansy: convertir Willoughby en un lugar de libertinaje, y dejar de merecer el privilegio de ser el dueño de todo aquello.

El duque continuaba de pie, apoyado contra la valla, cuando Gin salió de los establos con los brazos vacíos. Miró en dirección a él, apartó la cabeza bruscamente, y se marchó a toda prisa en dirección a la casa.

Qué bien.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió enviarla allí? Es cierto que en aquel momento no tenía previsto volver tan pronto, pero aun así sabía que más tarde o más temprano volvería a Willoughby. No podía estar ausente más que unos pocos meses.

¿Por qué había hecho que la mandaran allí? Había muchos otros lugares a los que podría haberla mandado. O podría haberle encontrado un empleo con uno de sus conocidos. En cualquier caso, no necesitaba volver a verla otra vez.

¿Por qué le había ordenado a Nott que la mandara allí?

Claro que tampoco era demasiado tarde para mandarla a otra parte. Pansy estaría encantada, la niñera estaría pletórica, a Adele tampoco le importaría tanto, y la propia Gin se sentiría enormemente aliviada.

¿Y él?

Se volvió para apartarse de la casa y dirigirse hacia un bosquecillo y a las ruinas artificiales de una torre, que le gustaban especialmente a su abuelo. Ya lo pensaría en otra ocasión. Sólo llevaba tres días en casa. No era el momento de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Prefería pensar que, con el tiempo, Gin resultaría adecuada para Adele.

Además, ella necesitaba el pianoforte en la sala de música. No tenía ningún otro instrumento que se pudiera comparar con él en ninguna de sus otras propiedades.

Aquella idea lo consoló. Habría que recordar a los jardineros que tendrían que recoger las ramas muertas de los árboles.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento el retraso prometo subir todo el fic dentro de esta semana y la otra cada dia espero subir 2 capitulos para compensar mi ida gracias por los reviews espero que sigan escribiendo aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 :

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Aparte de un paseo por el parque el día después de su llegada, los invitados no se ejercitaron demasiado. Todo se estaba preparando para el gran baile de aquella noche. Con toda probabilidad el evento se celebraría al aire libre. El tiempo cálido y seco se prolongó durante toda la jornada.

Los criados estuvieron muy ocupados desde primera hora de la mañana para satisfacer las necesidades y los deseos de dieciséis invitados recién llegados. Los cocineros guisaban un gran banquete para ellos para aquella noche. Los jardineros decoraban la zona que rodeaba el lago y otros sirvientes preparaban los refrigerios.

Lady Adele saltaba deseosa de observar los preparativos, y estaba convencida de que su madre le permitiría ver a todas las damas con sus mejores galas nocturnas. Gin no estaba tan convencida de ello. La duquesa no fue a ver a su hija en todo el día, y parecía más que probable que se olvidaría de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Gin decidió que haría lo que pudiese para darle una alegría a la niña. Después de una mañana de clases fáciles, que no exigían mucha concentración por parte de su alumna, la llevó afuera, y se dirigieron al lugar desde el que habían ido a pintar el pabellón unos días atrás. Desde allí podrían observar los preparativos sin interponerse en el camino de los criados ocupados.

—¡Ah, los faroles! —exclamó Lady Adele algo intimidada, mientras miraba hacia los centenares de faroles que se estaban colgando en los árboles que rodeaban el lago y en la isla y en los principales caminos que salían de la casa—. Esta noche parecen mágicos, señorita Weasley.

La orquesta había llegado y estaba descansando y refrescándose en alguna parte de la casa. Transportaban sus instrumentos a la isla en barca. En una parcela de césped llano al oeste del lago, el que estaba más cerca de la casa, instalaron un gran suelo de madera para el baile. Estaban colocando mesas con manteles blancos en el lado norte, justo debajo de donde se encontraba Gin con Lady Adele.

La señora Laycock le había contado a Gin que toda la pequeña nobleza de las cercanías y de la localidad de Wollaston acudiría al baile. Y todos los criados tendrían permiso para asistir, siempre y cuando no estuvieran de servicio.

En Heron House se habían celebrado algunos bailes. Gin siempre los había disfrutado. Ponerse elegante, ver a los conocidos también elegantes y una sala de baile decorada con flores y llena de música resultaba maravillosamente excitante. Bailar producía una excitación increíble.

Pero estaba bastante segura de que aquellos bailes no podrían compararse en esplendor con el baile de aquella tarde.

Gin sólo era una criada, claro está. No tenía un buen vestido para el baile ni joyas que ponerse. Y era improbable que alguien le pidiera que bailara con ella. ¡Pero claro que sí! La agitación de los últimos días, sumada al hecho de descubrir quién era el duque de Ridgeway y al miedo de que quizá, por alguna extraña coincidencia, alguno de los invitados fuera alguien a quien conociera casi le había hecho olvidarse de ello… casi se había olvidado del señor Zabini y de que esperaba que bailase con él.

Esperaba que no se le hubiera olvidado. Lo ansiaba con todo su corazón. Esperaba volver a verlo otra vez. Y deseaba que llegara la noche como una niña a la que conceden algo poco habitual.

—Mamá me dejará ver a las damas, ¿verdad? —suspiró Lady Adele a su lado.

—No lo sé, querida —respondió Gin, apretándole la mano a la niña y lamentado que sí que sabía que no iba a ser así—. ¿Vamos a ver cómo está _Pequeñita_ hoy? Debe sentirse sola. Todavía no ha jugado con ella.

—Sí —respondió Lady Adele, apartando reticente la vista de los preparativos del baile—. Tendría que habérselo preguntado a papá cuando ha venido esta mañana a sentarse con nosotras en el cuarto de estudio. Igual habría dicho que sí.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —comentó Gin.

Los criados comieron temprano aquella noche. Gin volvió a subir antes de que a la niña le llegara la hora de acostarse y vio que todavía había luz en el cuarto de juegos. Llamó y entró.

La expresión ansiosa de Lady Adele se desvaneció.

—Ah, pensaba que era mamá…

—Mamá está ocupada, querida —explicó la señorita Clement—. Vendrá a pasar un rato largo con usted mañana. Sabe que su mamá la quiere.

—Quizás —intervino Gin, mirando a la niñera—, si se pone una capa abrigada, puede salir conmigo ahora para ver cómo se encienden los faroles. Las damas y los caballeros todavía están cenando.

—Ahhh, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo, tata? —Lady Adele miró suplicante a la niñera.

—La mantendré apartada de los invitados —añadió Gin.

—Probablemente se enfriará —protestó la señora Clement—. Y sin duda Su Excelencia la duquesa se enfadará si ve a su hija fuera del cuarto de juegos después de cenar, señorita Weasley. Pero recuerdo que Su Excelencia el duque ha dicho que ahora manda usted. Haga lo que le plazca.

El tono de la niñera era hostil, pero Gin sonrió a la señora Clement y a Lady Adele, que se había ido corriendo a buscar la capa. Cuando salieron cinco minutos más tarde, Gin pensó que en realidad no necesitaba la capa. El aire todavía era cálido. Y desgraciadamente sólo acababa de empezar a anochecer, así que los faroles no lucirían en todo su esplendor aunque ya estuvieran encendidos. Pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

Se quedaron fuera más rato de lo que tenía previsto para que Lady Adele pudiera ver el lago y sus alrededores sumergidos en la magia de la oscuridad y la luz de los faroles. Y la orquesta estaba afinando los instrumentos dentro del pabellón, con las puertas abiertas de modo que la música flotaba por encima del agua.

Empezaron a llegar personas que no habían sido invitadas al banquete, y la niña contempló entusiasmada el esplendor de los vestidos de las damas y las chaquetas de gala de los caballeros, así como las joyas que relucían en los múltiples colores de los faroles.

Y finalmente, cuando ya estaban volviendo hacia la casa, los invitados al banquete se acercaban a la terraza todos juntos formando un grupo. Gin llevó a Lady Adele a la sombra de un árbol.

—Miraremos, querida —le señaló—. No diga nada. Puede que mamá se enfade si la ve en la oscuridad.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. La niña parecía bastante satisfecha con ser una espectadora silenciosa. Observó maravillada cómo su madre llegaba del brazo de un caballero, riéndose y mirándolo encantada. El duque iba más atrás en el grupo, con otra dama del brazo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la niña—. Mamá es la dama más bonita que existe. ¿No es así, señorita Weasley? Es la dama más bonita que hay.

—Sí, así es —le dio la razón Gin. Y le parecía que no mentía.

La niña estaba muy cansada para cuando volvieron al cuarto de juegos y bastante dispuesta a que la niñera se ocupara de ella.

Gin se fue corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su mejor vestido: un atuendo sencillo, de muselina azul, una compra algo extravagante que había pagado con el dinero que el señor Nott le había dado en Londres. Ahora le resultaba muy ordinario en comparación con los vestidos que había visto afuera.

Pero no importaba. A fin de cuentas, sólo era una criada. Y nada podría hacer que disminuyera su excitación aquella noche. Se arregló el pelo cuidadosamente, dejándose el moño que se hacía en la nuca un poco más suelto que de costumbre y se permitió que unos pocos cabellos le cayeran por las orejas y el cuello.

Mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y cruzaba la entrada hacia el exterior estaba convencida de que debía de estar tan nerviosa como una muchacha en su baile de puesta de largo. Había luz, música y risas procedentes de lago. Claro que ella nunca había asistido a una puesta de largo.

El duque de Ridgeway pensó que si hubieran podido planear el tiempo de manera tan meticulosa como se habían planeado los otros detalles de aquella noche, no podrían haberlo hecho mucho mejor. Incluso a medida que avanzaba la noche había algo cálido en el aire, aunque el frescor que corría de fondo era, por supuesto, perfecto para los que bailaban cada serie. Y la brisa bastaba para hacer que los faroles se balancearan en los árboles, para que las sedas ondearan con elegancia y para refrescar las mejillas acaloradas sin riesgo de estropear los elaborados peinados de las damas.

Siempre había disfrutado del más elaborado de los entretenimientos por el que Willoughby era famoso. Y aquella ocasión no era ninguna excepción. Era cierto que, durante gran parte del día, la conversación con sus huéspedes le había resultado un tanto insulsa, pero ahora, de noche, también habían venido sus vecinos. Y siempre se había preocupado por mostrarse amigable con los vecinos. Inauguró el baile con su esposa, que debía de ser la dama más encantadora de todas las que habían asistido, y lo pensó sin parcialidad alguna. Evidentemente ella se había dado cuenta de que un vestido de seda y encaje blanco muy fino atraparía los colores de los faroles y centellaría en la brisa. Pansy siempre se vestía para provocar el mayor impacto posible.

Draco bailó con algunas de sus invitadas y algunas de las vecinas y habló con diversos hombres. Cuando pidió a Lady Underwood que bailara con él permitió que lo convenciera para que, en vez de bailar, la llevara al otro lado de la isla en barca y se pasearan por el pabellón y entre los árboles, como estaban haciendo algunos de los otros huéspedes, resistiéndose a sus insinuaciones muy directas de que la besara entre los árboles.

Y observó como los criados bailaban y se servían y disfrutaban en general. Se preocupó por hablar con tantos criados como le fue posible.

Y se mantuvo apartado de Gin Weasley. Estaba encantadora. La simplicidad de su vestido y su pelo lograron que todas las demás damas parecieran demasiado arregladas. El pelo le brillaba como el oro a la luz de los faroles.

Y si su esposa brillaba, entonces Gin resplandeció cuando bailó con Nott, con el vicario, con Neville Longbottom, con Chesterton, con Shaw, y con Zabini… dos veces.

El duque decidió mantenerse apartado de ella, porque si algo había aprendido sobre la chica desde que había vuelto a Willoughby era que le temía y le repugnaba. Y sus sentimientos eran comprensibles. Sólo él podía ponerla en evidencia por lo que había sido tan sólo en una breve ocasión. Y los recuerdos que guardaba Gin de aquella ocasión y del papel que había jugado él debían de resultarle muy poco agradables, por no decir más.

Se dirigió a las mesas para hablar con Blaise Zabini durante una pausa del baile. De niños nunca habían sido amigos íntimos, ya que Zabini tenía más años que él. Pero se habían hecho amigos en los últimos años, sobre todo desde que el duque había vuelto de Bélgica.

—Todos nos temíamos que no volvieras a tiempo para las celebraciones —comentó su vecino, alargando la mano derecha—. Esto no habría sido lo mismo sin ti, Draco.

—¿Me he perdido alguna vez uno de mis propios bailes? —preguntó el duque—. ¿Cómo estás, Blaise? ¿Está la señorita Zabini por aquí? No la he visto.

—Ah, sí, y ha bailado todas las series.

—Pensé que quizás la habrías dejado en casa con los niños. ¿Están todos bien?

—Si destrozar un diario de juegos, agotar a una pobre niñera y torturarnos los oídos a cada momento del día con gritos y chillidos es una señal de que están bien, entonces tendría que decir que disfrutan de una salud excelente, Draco.

El duque sonrió.

—Recuerdo que el año pasado, cuando tu otra hermana se los llevó un mes, estabas como el famoso pez, pero fuera del agua.

El vecino sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que nuestros antepasados también echaron bastante de menos a los vikingos cuando cesaron sus asaltos. ¿Dónde has encontrado a la institutriz?

El duque recordó por un instante la imagen de Gin de pie y en silencio en las sombras, fuera del teatro Drury Lane.

—En Londres —explicó—.Nott la contrató. Ese hombre vale su peso en oro. Estoy contento con ella. Creo que es buena para Adele.

—Lo sé —asintió el señor Zabini—. Trajo a tu hija de visita cuando la duquesa estaba enferma, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dije que los perros debían de estar saltando encima de los niños. Claro que entonces todavía no había visto a los perros como para saber que se parecen más a los caballos jóvenes que a sus compañeros de raza.

—¿Llevó a Adele? Me alegro.

—Y yo también —sonrió el señor Zabini—. Puedes mandarla cuando quieras, Draco. No tienes ni que mandar a Lady Adele de carabina a no ser que quieras.

—Ah, ¿conque esas tenemos?

—Emily dice que necesito una nueva esposa. No estoy nada seguro de que tenga razón, y desde luego no estoy seguro de que pudiera encontrar a alguna mujer lo bastante paciente ni lo bastante loca como para quedarse conmigo y con mi trío incluido en el paquete. Pero me lo estoy planteando. Es una idea interesante.

—Si perdiera a una buena institutriz no me lo tomaría bien —comentó Su Excelencia.

—Ah, pero por el bien de la amistad si que harías el sacrificio —comentó su amigo—. Perdóname. La orquesta ha vuelto a la carga, y tengo que volver a pedirle que bailemos.

—¿Por tercera vez, Blaise? —El duque levantó las cejas.

—¿Las estás contando, no? —preguntó su vecino—. Esto no es un baile de Londres, Draco. Creo que la reputación de la señorita Weasley podrá sobrevivir a bailar tres veces con el mismo compañero. Y ahora vamos a bailar un vals.

El duque se quedó donde estaba y se sirvió un poco de comida. No se veía a ninguna dama sin pareja de baile, así que decidió tomarse un descanso.

Gin Weasley y Blaise Zabini. Blaise era bastante atractivo: seguía siendo esbelto, y su pelo oscuro sólo estaba encaneciendo en las sienes. Formaban una pareja atractiva. El duque se preguntaba qué pensaba la chica de su pareja, pero Gin había aceptado un tercer baile con él. Y le estaba sonriendo con un brillo que resultaba mucho más genuino que el de Pansy.

Se preguntaba cómo se tomaría una propuesta de matrimonio de Blaise. ¿Le contaría toda la verdad? ¿O encontraría otro modo de explicar que había perdido la virginidad?

El duque se volvió. Lamentaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar no haberse informado bien antes de hacer tratos con ella aquella noche. Tendría que haberse percatado por su aspecto y por el modo discreto en el que lo había abordado —o precisamente por cómo no lo había hecho— de que no era una prostituta experimentada. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría por cómo había permanecido de pie en la habitación, sin moverse hasta que él le ordenó qué hacer, y por el modo discreto y delicado en el que se había quitado luego la ropa, sin intentar en ningún momento excitarlo mientras lo hacía.

Podría haberla salvado antes de que su reputación y su futuro quedaran hechos trizas.

Se puso a mirarlos mientras bailaban —a mirarla a ella, mejor dicho—, maravillándose de que pudiera ser la misma mujer que la puta flaca y sin brillo cuyos servicios había solicitado y utilizado hacía poco más de un mes.

¡Por Dios! Se volvió otra vez, en busca de una bebida.

Gin estaba disfrutando enormemente. Había algo increíblemente romántico en estar al aire libre de noche, en los faroles de colores que se balanceaban en los árboles y se reflejaban junto al agua oscura, en las personas vestidas de manera elegante, charlando y riéndose alegremente, en la música que obligaba a los pies a zapatear y a las caderas a menearse.

Había decidido que disfrutaría del baile, y lo estaba haciendo. La vida había resultado una pesadilla tremenda durante seis semanas, y la amenaza de que podría volver a ser así —o incluso peor— todavía planeaba por encima de su cabeza y lo seguiría haciendo para siempre. Pero por ahora había recibido un precioso regalo de paz: puede que no para siempre, puede que sólo durante una semana o un día, pero no quería pensar en la eternidad. Sólo quería pensar en aquella noche.

Esperaba bailar. A fin de cuentas, el señor Zabini se lo había pedido más o menos por adelantado. Pero no esperaba bailar cada serie de piezas aquella noche, y además con diversas parejas. Incluso algunos de los invitados al baile que no se hospedaban en la casa bailaron con ella y supieron que era la institutriz.

El señor Zabini bailó con ella cuatro veces en total, y habló con ella cada vez que las figuras de la danza no los separaban. Tenía una conversación ligera, entretenida, apropiada para la ocasión. Se llevó la mano a los labios después de la cuarta vez, y le indicó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo que tenía que contenerse y no bailar con ella de nuevo para no privar a los demás caballeros de la dama más encantadora que existía, tras lo cual la condujo a un lugar un poco apartado de la zona de baile donde se encontraba el duque de Ridgeway de pie hablando con una dama mayor.

Gin deseaba que la hubiera llevado a cualquier otro lugar. La única sombra de aquella noche, el único detalle que sin duda había amenazado con arruinar su alegría era la presencia constante de Su Excelencia. No lo había mirado ni una sola vez, pero aun así había descubierto que a cada momento sabía dónde estaba y con quién bailaba o hablaba.

Parecía un tanto distinto de los otros caballeros, vestido con un atuendo nocturno de color negro y lino blanco como la nieve que brillaba a la luz del farol. Y por supuesto su altura y su color de piel y de cabello enfatizaban su misterio.

A Gin le pareció que debía de estar espléndido, si sólo se veía el lado derecho de su cara y no la cicatriz aterradora del lado izquierdo. Aunque no sabía por qué le aterrorizaba una herida que le habían infringido en la batalla, cuando luchaba por su país. Puede que incluso con la cicatriz le resultase espléndido a alguien que no lo hubiera visto acercarse en las sombras del teatro Drury Lane, alto, oscuro y amenazador con su capa nocturna y su sombrero, para preguntarle si buscaba trabajo por una noche.

Gin trató de no aferrarse demasiado al brazo del señor Zabini, y de mantener intacta su sonrisa.

—Señora Kendall —intervino el señor Zabini en la conversación del duque—, ¿conoce a la señorita Weasley, la institutriz de Draco? O supongo que debería decir de Lady Adele.

Gin le sonrió a la señora Kendall cuando las presentaron.

—Es una noche espléndida, Draco —comentó el señor Zabini—. No recuerdo un baile en Willoughby que fuera mejor que éste. Ah, un vals, ¿señora? —Hizo una reverencia y tendió una mano a la señora Kendall.

Se marcharon antes de que la mente de Gin pudiera manifestar su consternación.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —Gin vio que los ojos del duque brillaban en dirección a los suyos—. ¿Le gustaría bailar?

Ella lo miró fijamente, y él tendió la mano para tomar la suya, aquella mano hermosa y de dedos largos. Y la pesadilla volvió. Ni siquiera aquella noche podría disfrutar.

Gin observó cómo el duque retiraba la mano.

—Mejor vamos a dar un paseo —indicó el duque en voz baja, y se puso las manos juntas detrás de la espalda. Se dirigió hacia el camino que bordeaba la orilla del lago, y esperó a que ella acomodase su paso al de él—. ¿Está disfrutando de la velada? —le preguntó. Seguía la orilla sur, menos frecuentada y más boscosa que la otra, aunque había una hilera de faroles todo a lo largo.

—Sí, gracias, Su Excelencia.

—Willoughby siempre ha sido famoso por sus grandes fiestas. Y yo siempre he estado orgulloso de esa reputación. Cuando a uno se le concede el privilegio de heredar todo esto, parece apropiado compartirlo un poco con otros, ¿verdad?

Nadie más seguía ese camino en particular. Los caminos más anchos y las zonas de césped más abiertas del norte y el oeste estaban repletos de invitados. Gin sentía mucho más miedo del que había sentido cuando caminó junto a él a la salida del teatro Drury Lane. En aquel momento no había sentido nada de miedo, sólo resignación ante lo que tenía que ser.

—Baila bien —comentó el duque—. La he observado varias veces. ¿Ha practicado?

—Un poco, Su Excelencia.

—Pero nunca ha estado en Londres para la temporada, ¿verdad? Nunca la he visto por allí.

Gin pensó que sólo en una ocasión, cuando obviamente no formaba parte del ajetreo de la vida social de la temporada.

—No, Su Excelencia.

Era consciente de que la miraba mientras caminaban, y tenía que concentrar todos los esfuerzos de su voluntad en poner un pie antes que el otro. ¿Si se veía obligada a gritar, la oiría alguien? Los sonidos alegres procedentes de la zona de baile y las mesas con refrigerios seguían oyéndose fuerte al otro lado del agua.

—¿Dónde aprendió a bailar?

—En la escuela. Teníamos un profesor de baile francés. Las chicas solían reírse de él porque le gustaba agitar los brazos, siempre con un pañuelo en una mano. Y movía los pies con mayor delicadeza que cualquiera de nosotras. —Sonrió al recordarlo—. ¡Pero sabía bailar! Siempre me ha encantado bailar. Siempre me ha encantado expresar música, sea con los dedos en el teclado o con los pies en una pista de baile…

—Ambas cosas se le dan bien.

—A veces… —Gin miraba en dirección a la parte trasera del pabellón y hacia los reflejos brillantes de cientos de faroles—. A veces pienso que sin música, la vida no tendría ningún encanto ni belleza.

La música de vals procedente del pabellón formaba parte de la noche, la belleza y la esperanza. Por un momento había olvidado su miedo y quién era su acompañante.

—Bailemos aquí —señaló él, y Gin volvió de golpe a la realidad al girar para ponerse frente a él.

El duque había dejado de caminar. Tenía la mano abierta en dirección a la suya. Su rostro estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, y la hilera de faroles quedaba detrás de él.

El brazo derecho de Gin parecía pesar como el plomo cuando lo levantó y colocó su mano en la de él. La institutriz tragó saliva al observar y sentir los dedos del duque cerrándose en torno a su mano y sintió que el corazón le latía con una fuerza terrible contra las costillas y los tímpanos. El duque colocó la otra mano detrás de la cintura de ella, firme y cálida. Gin levantó la mano izquierda a la altura del hombro de él, que tal y como recordaba era ancho y musculoso.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras bailaban, primero lentamente, y luego empezó a sentir el ritmo de la música y se entregó a él. El hombre con el que bailaba llevaba bien. Iba al ritmo de la música y le hizo sumergirse en su flujo y dar vueltas, agarrándole con tanta firmeza la cintura que en un determinado momento sus pezones rozaron contra la chaqueta de él. Hasta que no terminó no recordó con quién había bailado. Aquel hombre se había convertido en parte de la música con ella. Pero habían caminado varios minutos antes de bailar, y la orquesta estaba terminando su interpretación: finalmente terminó, aunque demasiado pronto.

—Tiene la música en lo más profundo de su alma, Gin Weasley—susurró una voz tranquila y profunda.

Y la chica volvió a ser consciente de que le agarraba la mano y la sujetaba por la espalda. Volvió a ser consciente del hombro ancho que se encontraba bajo su otra mano y de su calidez y su perfume. Abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, soltando los brazos a los lados.

—Es más rápido volver por el mismo camino que recorrer todo el lago —comentó él—. ¿Volvemos? ¿Tiene hambre?

—No. Gracias, Su Excelencia.

—Tengo entendido que llevó a Adele a visitar a los Zabini. Fue muy amable por su parte. Ve muy poco a otros niños.

—Creo que disfrutó de la salida, Su Excelencia.

—Seguro que sí. Ha bailado con Zabini varias veces esta noche. Creo que le gusta. Gin

se volvió fría como el hielo. Pero no hacía falta que se lo advirtiera. Era bastante capaz de darse cuenta por sí misma.

—Se ha mostrado amable, como varios de los otros caballeros, Su Excelencia —comentó Gin.

—Amable… sí. Veo que la señorita Zabini está junto al ponche. ¿Le gustaría ir con ella?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias.

Un minuto después, cuando llegó junto a Emily Zabini y el duque se hubo alejado, se vio obligada a sonreír al lacayo que estaba detrás del ponche y asegurarle que no tenía sed, aunque en realidad estaba sedienta. Temía que las manos le temblaran demasiado para coger el vaso.

—¿No le parece una noche maravillosa, señorita Weasley? —preguntó su acompañante—. Estoy tan contenta de que el tiempo haya aguantado para la ocasión.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Desde que había vuelto a casa, el duque de Ridgeway se había acostumbrado a pasar parte de las mañanas en el cuarto de estudio, observando en silencio las clases que se impartían. A menudo, después se llevaba a Adele a los establos a jugar con su cachorro antes de comer. Gin se había obligado a sí misma a aceptar la situación.

No hubo clases la mañana después del baile, ya que Lady Adele se había acostado tarde. Por la tarde, Gin acompañó a la niña por el pasillo superior antes de entrar en el cuarto de estudio, dedicándose a mostrarle algunos cuadros y a señalarle algunos detalles importantes. Pero lo que en conjunto esperaba era que Lady Adele asimilara la belleza y la perfección de las pinturas sin verse abrumada por demasiados detalles técnicos, y quisiera esforzarse más con las suyas propias. Tenía ojo para la forma y el color, aunque su impaciencia natural le hacía precipitarse demasiado cuando pintaba.

El duque apareció en lo alto de la escalera y se dirigió hacia ellas cuando terminaron. Gin suspiró para sus adentros. Había albergado la esperanza de evitarlo durante todo el día, ya que sabía que Su excelencia la duquesa y la mayoría de sus invitados habían salido a pasear por el parque. No soportaba recordar el encuentro de la noche anterior con él, el terror que sintió al caminar a su lado por el camino desierto, las náuseas que había experimentado cuando se vio obligada a tocarlo y le permitió que la tocara, la extraña e inesperada magia al bailar con él en el camino, con los ojos totalmente cerrados, tratando de no pensar que estaba bailando con él.

Aunque lo había intentado durante toda la noche, no había podido evitar recordar ese baile de entre todos los momentos mágicos de aquella noche, hasta que se quedó dormida y volvió a verlo inclinándose sobre ella, haciéndole daño y diciéndole que lo hacía porque lo disfrutaba.

Lady Adele sonrió, cogió a su padre de la mano, y levantó el rostro para que la besara.

—La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Timothy Zabini, papá —le explicó—. Me han invitado con la señorita Weasley. Ha llegado una carta esta mañana. ¿Mamá me dejará ir? ¿Vendrás tú también?

—Qué placer tan singular —comentó el duque, mientras Gin se volvía y entraba en el cuarto de estudio—. No estoy seguro de si podré ir, Adele, ya que tenemos invitados. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Permaneció sentado en silencio durante las clases de la tarde hasta que Gin dejó salir a Lady Adele temprano.

Entonces el duque se puso en pie.

—¿Vas a ir con la niñera al cuarto de juegos? —le preguntó a su hija.

—Me va a lavar el pelo —explicó la niña, poniendo mala cara—. Preferiría ir a ver a _Pequeñita_ contigo, papá.

—Ya hemos ido antes de comer. Si la niñera dice que tienes que lavarte el pelo, seguro que es así. Vamos.

Y Adele se puso en camino arrastrando los pies.

Gin se entretuvo guardando libros y ordenándolos en la estantería. Pensaba que el duque iba a irse con su hija, como solía hacer.

—En el piso de arriba hay pocas pinturas y tratan pocos temas —comentó—. Debería mostrarle a Adele las pinturas de abajo si le parece que está interesada.

Gin no dijo nada.

—¿Ha visto la galería alargada? —preguntó él.

—Sí, con la señora Laycock, Su Excelencia.

—Ah, con la señora Laycock. Ella es la primera en reconocer que no sabe mucho sobre las obras de arte de Willoughby. Su talento se concentra en asuntos más prácticos. Los retratos de la galería le servirían de material para una serie completa de clases de historia. Y una niña nunca es demasiado pequeña para aprender sobre su familia. ¿Tiene un momento?

Gin se limitó a darse la vuelta. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que la estantería estaba desordenada.

—Vamos a verla ahora —propuso el duque—. Le presentaré a mis antepasados.

La institutriz caminó en silencio junto al duque por el pasillo, escaleras abajo y a través de la entrada principal. Pasaron por delante de los lacayos inmóviles —excepto uno que dio un salto hacia delante cuando el duque lo saludó con la cabeza—, y a través de las puertas hasta un ala alargada donde se encontraba la galería, bañada por la luz del atardecer.

—Me encanta esta habitación —exclamó el duque, deteniéndose justo después de atravesar el umbral de la puerta—. Creo que me encantaría aunque no hubiera ni una sola pintura en ella.

Gin siguió la mirada del duque hasta los círculos de hojas y frutas talladas de manera sofisticada en el techo.

—Resulta una habitación muy útil cuando llueve sin cesar —continuó—. Al menos se puede hacer un poco de ejercicio paseándose por aquí. Mi hermano y yo pasamos horas aquí, de niños. Me parece que todavía hay cuerdas, peonzas, y juegos de palillos y damas en los armarios inferiores. Mi esposa y la niñera siempre han preferido que Adele estuviera en el piso de arriba. Puede que disfrute si la trae aquí de vez en cuando.

Se dirigieron hasta el otro extremo de la galería, y el duque se pasó la hora siguiente describiendo las pinturas, nombrando a los pintores, y explicándole un poco la historia de cada antepasado pintado. Hablaba con conocimiento, orgullo y cierto sentido del humor.

—Hay algo especial en saber que uno desciende de un linaje semejante. Produce cierta sensación de calidez, de seguridad quizás. Hay algo especial en poderse llamar el octavo duque en vez del primero. Mi nariz ya existía con el cuarto duque, ¿lo ve? Así que no le puedo echar la culpa a mi madre.

Pero el cuarto duque llevaba una peluca larga y rizada.

Su Excelencia miraba a la institutriz. Gin sentía sus ojos fijos en ella y tenía que esforzarse por no ponerse tensa respirando de manera lenta y regular.

—¿Y su familia? —preguntó el duque—. ¿Es de alcurnia?

Estaban sus padres. Y sus abuelos, a los que nunca había conocido. Había unos pocos retratos en Heron House, que nadie parecía ser capaz de identificar con seguridad. Se había criado sintiéndose desarraigada, con ansias de saber. Pensaba que si mamá y papá hubieran sabido lo pronto que iban a abandonarla seguro que le habrían enseñado desde pequeña, le habrían contado algo sobre sí mismos, sobre su infancia, sobre sus propios padres y abuelos. O quizá lo habían hecho pero era demasiado pequeña o prestaba demasiada poca atención, ignorando que llegaría el momento en el que ardería en deseos de saber tales cosas.

—¿De dónde viene? —le preguntó él en voz baja—. ¿Quién fue su padre? ¿Quién es usted?

—Gin Weasley—contestó, deseando que se concentraran en el siguiente retrato. Pero Hamilton era el apellido de su abuela, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Alguien debía habérselo dicho—. La institutriz de su hija, Su Excelencia.

Y una vez, su puta, por supuesto.

—¿Tuvo una infancia infeliz? —insistió el duque, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Fue cruel su padre con usted?

—¡No! —los ojos de Gin centellearon un instante en dirección a los del duque—. Fui muy feliz hasta que murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años.

—¿Su padre y su madre a la vez?

—Sí. —Y se mordió la lengua. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Se suponía que su padre había muerto endeudado hacía poco.

Finalmente se desplazaron y el duque reanudó su descripción de los retratos. Gin apenas se había fijado en el del propio duque al final de la fila cuando había estado con la señora Laycock. Puede que el ama de llaves estuviera hablando de otra cosa en ese momento.

¿Lo habría reconocido entonces, antes de que volviera, si lo hubiese mirado detenidamente? ¿Podría haber tenido una advertencia previa? Lo miró detenidamente en ese momento. Era un hombre joven y esbelto, muy joven, vestido con ropa de montar, con una fusta en una mano y un spaniel al lado. Un hombre joven, guapo y despreocupado con la cabeza erguida y el rostro intacto.

No, no lo habría reconocido.

Por algún motivo que no podía explicarse a sí misma, le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Fueron mis días anteriores a Waterloo —explicó el duque—. Cuando pensaba que el mundo era una ostra con una perla de valor incalculable en su interior. Supongo que todos pensamos eso cuando somos muy jóvenes. ¿Usted también?

—No —contestó. Aunque había tenido a Harry y su amor por él y la perspectiva de un futuro interminable en el que sería deseada, en el que se sentiría necesitada—. Ah, puede que una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

¿Acaso no había sido sólo unos meses atrás, y no hacía una vida?

—Ayer trasnochó y ha tenido una tarde ocupada —intervino él de repente—. Querrá volver a su habitación para descansar un poco.

El duque abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar a la entrada principal antes que él. Pero llegaron en el momento justo en el que se abrían las puertas de la entrada para dejar pasar a una gran cantidad de invitados que volvían de su paseo.

Gin habría entrado otra vez en la galería, pero Su Excelencia estaba en el umbral de la puerta justo detrás de ella.

—Ah, Ridgeway —exclamó Sir Philip Shaw—, y la deliciosa señorita Weasley.

—Ridgeway, canalla —le espetó un caballero jovial y con el rostro rubicundo—. Mientras los demás nos asábamos al sol tú estabas divirtiéndote con la institutriz dentro, donde se está fresco.

—A veces —intervino Sir Hector Chesterton—, casi desearía tener hijas propias.

—¿Puedo presentar a la señorita Weasley a los que no la conocieron anoche? —preguntó Su Excelencia, con una mano en la espalda de Gin—. La señorita Weasley es la institutriz de Adele.

—Puede retirarse, señorita Weasley. Sirva el té en el salón inmediatamente, Jarvis —se oyó que decía la voz suave y dulce de la duquesa.

Gin se volvió y se marchó sin más preámbulos, subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el pasillo hasta su habitación casi corriendo. ¡Qué situación más embarazosa!

Se quedó de pie junto a la ventana abierta, disfrutando de la brisa, resistiéndose a echarse pese a estar cansada. El sueño sólo le devolvería las pesadillas.

Había sido un hombre joven, guapo y despreocupado. Creía que el mundo era su ostra, y la vida una perla de valor incalculable. En los días anteriores a Waterloo, que era como los había llamado. Pero había hablado con tristeza, como si aquellos sueños se hubieran revelado vacíos, sin valor alguno. Gin se preguntó por qué el duque de Ridgeway no estaba satisfecho con la vida. Lo tenía todo.

De repente, Gin se percató de que todavía sentía deseos de llorar. El pecho y la garganta le dolían de un modo indescriptible que le hacía sentirse terriblemente triste.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el duque—. No voy a ir a un banquete real, Sydney.

—Terminaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si deja de mover la mandíbula —le tranquilizó su ayuda de cámara, dando los últimos toques al pañuelo de Su Excelencia—. A fin de cuentas tiene invitados a cenar, señor.

—¡Serás insolente! —protestó Su Excelencia—. ¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí, señor, gracias a Dios —comentó Sidney—. Me apartaré de su mal genio en cuanto haya recogido todo esto.

—No tendrías que estar cerca de él si aquel proyectil hubiera rebotado siete centímetros más cerca de ti en Waterloo —le espetó el duque.

—Pues no, no tendría —concedió el ayuda de cámara, apartándose para recoger la ropa y los cepillos desperdigados—. Pero usted tampoco tendría que vestirse para sus invitados si el proyectil hubiese rebotado un centímetro más cerca de usted.

Sabiamente, Sidney ignoró la réplica de su señor. Se había vuelto inmune a blasfemias y obscenidades mucho peores durante los años que había pasado en el ejército británico.

Su Excelencia miraba irritado su reflejo y el pañuelo hábilmente anudado que iba a mostrar a los invitados de su esposa para que lo admiraran. Odiaba ser un dandy, en cualquier momento y lugar. ¡Pero todavía más en su propia casa! Y durante dos noches seguidas. Con el baile de la noche anterior ya había acumulado etiqueta suficiente para un mes.

Había desatendido a los invitados durante el día. Muchos de ellos no se habían levantado antes de mediodía, y se había excusado diciendo que unos asuntos lo mantendrían ocupado en casa durante la tarde en vez de acompañarlos en su paseo. Maldita sea, tenía derecho a tener un poco de intimidad.

Pero eran sus invitados.

Y también le debía algo a Adele. Era una niña y tenía derecho a disfrutar de su tiempo y de su compañía. Le había dado ambas cosas mientras Pansy estaba preocupada por entretener a los invitados y pasárselo bien. Al menos, eso era lo que se había dicho a sí mismo antes.

Tendría que pasar más tiempo apartado de ella, o de lo contrario tendría que sacarla más: ya era hora de que aprendiera a montar, aunque siempre se había mostrado reticente a hacerlo.

Lo que realmente tenía que hacer era mantenerse apartado del cuarto de estudio. Si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo, no era Adele, ni cómo motivación única ni como motivación principal, lo que lo atraía hasta allí o a la biblioteca cada mañana al amanecer, a no ser que llegara demasiado tarde y se la perdiera.

Sidney sólo le había hecho un comentario aquella mañana, cuando el duque se había levantado de la cama bostezando tras haber trasnochado. Le había dicho que debía de estar mal de la cabeza para levantarse tan temprano. Puede que Sidney tuviera razón.

Y el duque se había despertado de golpe durante la noche y se había percatado de que soñaba con que bailaba en un camino desierto con una mujer con los ojos cerrados y cuyo cabello dorado como el fuego estaba suelto y extendido como una cortina de seda sobre su brazo.

No funcionaría. Sencillamente no funcionaría. Tendría que haber hecho que Nott la mandara a otro lugar. Había sido una locura ordenar que la mandaran a Willoughby.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió de repente, sin previo aviso, y apareció la duquesa sujetando todavía el pomo. Estaba preciosa con un vestido de encaje de color rosa y parecía considerablemente más joven de los veintiséis años que tenía.

—Ah, ¿sigues ocupado? ¿Puede marcharse ya Sidney? —comentó con su dulzura habitual.

El ayuda de cámara miró a su señor levantando las cejas, y el duque asintió.

—Por favor, Sidney —pidió el duque, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Pansy?

Ella esperó a que se cerrara la puerta.

—¡Nunca me habían humillado tanto en la vida! —empezó ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y afligidos—. Draco, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto, y delante de nuestros invitados, además?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Imagino que te refieres al incidente con la señorita Weasley.

—¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? —preguntó, juntando sus manos esbeltas y blancas en el pecho—. ¿Fue para herirme hasta que no pueda más? Nunca he protestado por tus largas ausencias en Londres, Draco. Y siempre he sabido por qué tienes que ir allí. He aguantado la humillación sin reproches. ¿Pero ahora tengo que aguantar el tener a una de tus concubinas en esta casa? ¿Y en estrecho contacto con mi hija? Me pides demasiado. No puedo soportarlo.

—Es una pena que no tengas otro público que no sea yo —comentó él, sin dejar de mirarla—. Tus palabras son muy conmovedoras, Pansy. Casi parece que te importe. Veníamos de la galería alargada en dirección a la entrada principal. ¿No te parece extraño que eligiéramos un lugar a la vista de todos para una cita clandestina?

—Te encanta usar el sarcasmo, y pisotear mis sentimientos. Supongo que también te encanta mentir. ¿Niegas tener una aventura con la señorita Weasley?

—Sí. Pero ya has decidido que soy un mentiroso, Pansy, así que tu pregunta no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no te parece? ¿Tanto te sorprendería si me buscara una amante?

—Es lo que he aprendido a esperar y a aceptar de ti. Pero aunque tu amor por mí está muerto, Draco, pensaba que quedaría un poco de respeto por el hecho de que soy tu esposa.

—Mi esposa… —Draco se rio en voz baja y dio dos pasos hacia ella—. No necesitaría una amante si tuviese una esposa, Pansy. Quizá te gustaría proteger tus intereses de manera más activa.

Puso una mano bajo el mentón de Pansy y la besó en los labios. Pero ella volvió la cabeza bruscamente a un lado.

—No, no lo hagas —le suplicó.

—Ya me parecía que esa idea no te iba a resultar muy atractiva —comentó el duque—. No te preocupes, Pansy. Nunca te he forzado y es poco probable que empiece a hacerlo ahora.

—No me encuentro bien. Aún no me he recuperado del todo de ese resfriado.

—Sí, ya veo. Y has perdido peso, ¿no es así? ¿Tenías algún otro motivo para visitarme?

—No —respondió ella. Su voz suave y dulce temblaba—. Pero sé que estás mintiendo, Draco. Sé que has estado con la institutriz de Adele. Por mucho que lo niegues, sé que es verdad.

De manera repentina y no deseada, a Draco le vino a la mente una imagen de sangre, de la sangre en los muslos de Gin y en la sábana en la que se había acostado.

—Parece que estamos listos para ir al salón y hacernos los simpáticos con nuestros invitados —comentó él mirando fijamente a su esposa—. ¿Vamos juntos? —Y le tendió un brazo para que ella pusiera encima la mano.

Pansy colocó una mano en su manga sin agarrarlo del brazo, y se puso a caminar a su lado en silencio. Era una mujer pequeña, frágil y hermosa que parecía tan inocente como una muchacha.

Su Excelencia pensó que a veces resultaba difícil aceptar el hecho de que aquel era su presente y su futuro, el matrimonio con el que había soñado de joven. Sólo que todos los sueños se habían extinguido y que ahora ya no podría haber otros que ocuparan su lugar… puede que sólo hubiera sueños inesperados por las noches.

Draco volvió a pensar en Gin, en la primera vez que la vio, de pie y en silencio, en las sombras que se formaban a la salida del teatro Drury Lane, y en la manera inesperada en que la había necesitado. La necesidad de pasar una noche cobijado en los brazos y el cuerpo de una mujer que lo aceptara sin cuestionar nada. La necesidad de dormir con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de una mujer. La necesidad de tener un poco de paz. La necesidad de aliviar su soledad.

Y pensó otra vez en la sangre y en la mano de ella, que le temblaba tanto después de que la violara que tuvo que sujetarla mientras le ponía el paño húmedo en ella. Y en el hambre que sentía y en la disciplina que la hizo contenerse y no engullir la comida que tenía delante. Y en la humillación que había sentido la chica cuando le había puesto las monedas en la mano, el pago por los servicios prestados. Se detuvo un instante al llegar a las puertas del salón mientras un lacayo las abría, y entró con su esposa del brazo. Sonrió y se fijó en cómo Pansy miraba radiante a los huéspedes que ya se habían reunido allí.

A la mañana siguiente, Gin practicaba en la sala de música disfrutando de una intimidad total. La puerta que había entre esa sala y la biblioteca permanecía cerrada.

Y se sintió mucho más cohibida que ninguna otra mañana. ¿Acaso estaba él allí? ¿Acechaba detrás de la puerta cerrada, escuchando? ¿Estaba a punto de abrirla de un golpe, en cualquier momento, para criticar cualquier error que hubiera cometido tocando o para decirle que ya no podía seguir utilizando aquella sala? ¿O acaso no se encontraba allí? ¿Estaba realmente tan sola como parecía?

No podía concentrarse en las piezas que estaba ensayando. No conseguía dejarse llevar por la música que ya conocía y sabía tocar con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los dedos agarrotados y poco dispuestos a colaborar.

Sonrió para sí pensativa al salir de la sala cinco minutos antes de que la hora tocara a su fin. ¿Acaso podía relajarse más sabiendo que él estaba cerca que cuando estaba ausente, cuando se encontraba a aquel hombre oscuro y de facciones duras que la aterrorizaba más que nadie que hubiera conocido jamás, Oliver incluido, y cuya proximidad física siempre provocaba que le entraran ganas de volverse y salir corriendo presa del pánico?

Mientras enseñaba distintos temas a Lady Adele, se había pasado la mañana pendiente de ver si oía el sonido de unos pasos firmes acercándose a la puerta y del pomo girando.

Pero el duque las dejó en paz. Y parecía una mañana tranquila: Lady Adele estaba tranquila y dócil de un modo poco habitual en ella hasta que de repente, mientras bordaban, agarró las tijeras y cortó primero el hilo de seda con el que había estado cosiendo y luego, a pedazos, el pañuelo de manera deliberadamente violenta.

Gin la miró asombrada. Su propia aguja quedó suspendida en el aire. Estaba contándole un cuento.

—¡Dijo que podría bajar! —gritó Lady Adele—. ¡Lo dijo! Y él también, en otro momento. Dijo que se lo recordaría. Lo dijo hace mucho tiempo. Nunca me dejarán bajar. Y no me importa. No quiero bajar.

Gin dejó el bordado lentamente a un lado y se puso en pie.

—¡Y ahora les dirá que he sido mala —gritó la niña, haciendo un corte más con las tijeras—, y vendrán a la habitación y me regañarán! Mamá llorará porque he sido mala. Pero no me importa. ¡No me importa!

Gin cogió las tijeras y el pañuelo roto de sus manitas y se agachó delante de la niña.

—¡Y todo es culpa suya! —chilló Pamela—. Mamá me dijo que podía bajar, y usted no me dejó. La odio, y le voy a decir a mamá que la mande lejos. Se lo voy a decir a papá.

Gin cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte. Pero Lady Adele se desembarazó de ella con el brazo que le quedaba libre y pataleó con ambos pies. Lanzó unos chillidos muy estentóreos cuando Gin la cogió entre sus brazos y se sentó con ella junto a la ventana, meciéndola, acunándola, cantándole suavemente.

Se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Clement.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a la pobre niña? —le espetó a Gin, con la mirada encendida—. ¿Qué ocurre, señorita?

Extendió los brazos para coger a Lady Adele. Pero entonces la niña gritó aún más alto y se aferró a Gin, con la cara escondida en su pecho. La señora Clement volvió a desaparecer.

Lady Adele estaba llorando en voz baja cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta varios minutos más tarde. El duque de Ridgeway la cerró tras de sí sin hacer ruido y se quedó de pie mirando unos instantes. Gin tenía una mejilla apoyada contra la frente de la niña. No levantó la vista.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó él, atravesando la habitación—. ¿Adele?

Pero ella continuó llorando en voz baja en los brazos de Gin.

—¿Señorita Weasley?

Gin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Promesas rotas —contestó sin alzar la voz. Él permaneció unos segundos más de pie y a continuación se desplomó en el asiento de la ventana. Se había vuelto parcialmente hacia ellas, y una de sus rodillas rozaba contra la de Gin. El duque pasó un dedo por el brazo desnudo de su hija que rodeaba el cuello de la institutriz.

Y Gin lo miró y vio que él le devolvía una mirada sombría. La cicatriz en su rostro agotado resultaba visible de manera descarnada debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Recordando su retrato, Gin pensó que en el pasado había sido un hombre muy atractivo, pese a sus ojos y a su nariz prominente, o quizás precisamente debido a esos rasgos. Pero seguía siendo atractivo. De algún modo, la cicatriz resaltaba en vez de desmerecer la fuerza de sus facciones.

Si no lo hubiese conocido en unas circunstancias tan espantosas, si pudiese librar a sus pesadillas de la imagen de aquel rostro inclinado sobre ella mientras le hacía cosas dolorosas y humillantes a su cuerpo, quizás lo habría considerado un hombre atractivo.

El duque desvió su mirada hacia su hija.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Adele? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas?

Estremeciéndose para sus adentros, Gin sintió como si se lo dijera a ella.

—Nada —contestó la niña, dejando de llorar un momento—. ¡Márchate!

—Mamá te prometió que algún día podrías conocer a las damas, ¿verdad? Y yo prometí hablar con ella y recordárselo. Pero aún no lo he hecho. Lo siento, Adele. ¿Me perdonarás?

—¡No! —exclamó sin soltarse del pecho de Gin.

Él suspiró y colocó la mano en la nuca de su hija.

—¿Me darás la oportunidad de arreglarlo? Va a haber un picnic en las ruinas esta tarde. ¿Quieres que me encargue de que vengas tú también?

—No. Quiero quedarme con la señorita Weasley y aprender francés.

—Por favor, Adele, ¿Y si convencemos a la señorita Weasley de que posponga la clase hasta mañana?

Gin besó la sien caliente de la niña.

—Aprenderemos francés mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso—. Hace un día estupendo para ir de picnic. Creo que todas las damas irán vestidas de muselina y llevarán bonitos sombreros y sombrillas.

—Y tengo entendido que habrá empanadillas de bogavante —añadió el duque—. ¿Vendrás, Adele?

—Si viene también la señorita Weasley —respondió Lady Adele de improviso.

Gin y el duque se miraron.

—Pero mamá y papá querrán estar contigo —explicó Gin.

—A la señorita Weasley le agradará tener una tarde libre —añadió Su Excelencia—. No tiene muchas.

—Entonces no iré —afirmó la niña, enfurruñada.

El duque alzó las cejas y Gin cerró los ojos.

—¿Le gustan las empanadillas de bogavante, señorita Weasley? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Siempre fueron mi comida favorita en los picnics.

Lady Adele bajó de un salto de su regazo y se apartó unos cabellos enredados del rostro enrojecido e hinchado.

—Voy a buscar a la tata. Voy a decirle que me ponga el vestido rosa y el sombrero de paja.

—Pídeselo, Adele—le recordó Su Excelencia—. Es mejor que ordenárselo.

El duque se puso en pie mientras su hija salía rápidamente de la habitación, y miró a Gin.

—Lo siento —comentó el duque—. Siento que tenga que enfrentarse a esto sola. La niñera ha mandado a Nott a buscarme a toda prisa diciendo que Adele estaba gritando y que usted la estaba estrangulando. Me he equivocado al esperar que olvidara su deseo de encontrarse con las damas.

Gin no dijo nada y se limitó a recoger los jirones del pañuelo.

—Haré los preparativos para esta tarde —comentó el duque—. Si le sirve de consuelo, señorita Weasley, diría que su alumna empieza a cogerle cariño.

Al salir del cuarto de estudio, Gin pensó con cierta inquietud que no quería ir al picnic. Haría casi cualquier cosa para librarse de ir, excepto romper una promesa que había hecho a Lady Adele. Así que tenía que ir.

Sentía una nostalgia considerable hacia sus dos primeras semanas de vida en Willoughby, cuando era feliz pese a no contar con la aprobación de la duquesa y de la señora Clement.

Cuánto deseaba que el duque de Ridgeway no hubiera resultado ser quien era. Pero ya se había percatado de que no tendría su empleo si no lo hubiera conocido. Estaría en Londres, viviendo en una humilde habitación, y para entonces ya sería una puta experimentada.

Pensaba que, después de todo, le debía cierta gratitud. Y si fuera verdad que Lady Adele estaba empezando a cogerle cariño —aunque no estaba nada convencida de ello—, entonces era igualmente cierto que ella empezaba a cogerle cariño a la niña. Por muy caprichosa y tozuda que pudiera ser, Lady Adele tenía sentimientos y necesidades muy reales. Y necesitaba a Gin, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Era agradable sentir que la necesitaban.

Así que, según parecía, aquella tarde tendría que prepararse para un _picnic_.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—Es ahí. —Señaló inclinándose hacia la ventana del carruaje el caballero atractivo y moreno a su acompañante, cuando cruzaron el puente y dejaron atrás el bosquecillo de limas en dirección a la casa que aparecía ante sus ojos—. ¿No diría que es impresionante?

El caballero rubio que viajaba con él miró en la misma dirección.

—Mucho —contestó el otro—. Ya veo por qué suele ser tan admirado. Y fue suyo durante unos pocos meses, Malfoy.

—Fue una experiencia entretenida —comentó Lord Edward Malfoy—. De repente me convertí en propiedad de todo el mundo porque yo era el propietario de todo. Casi como si yo perteneciera la propiedad en vez de al revés. Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo.

—Puede estar seguro —lo tranquilizó Lord Brockehurst—, de que su hermano le prohibió volver en un momento de exaltación. Lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

La idea parecía resultar graciosa a Lord Edward.

—No sé, no sé —dijo Malfoy—, pero no lamento que me convenciera para venir, Wood. Ver sus caras resultará impagable: la de Ridgeway, la de los criados. Y será interesante ver a mi cuñada una vez más. Cuando me marché no estaban casados, ya lo sabe.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó Lord Brockehurst mientras el carruaje se detenía, y observaba las enormes columnas corintias y el gran frontón, que ocultaba a la vista la cúpula desde aquel punto estratégico—. Es espléndido. Me alegro de que me convenciera para acompañarlo.

Lord Edward se echó a reír.

—Dado que fue usted el que me convenció para que volviera, me ha parecido justo que fuera testigo de la conmovedora reunión.

La expresión en el rostro del mayordomo al salir a los escalones en forma de herradura para dar la bienvenida a los inesperados visitantes debió de ser lo que Lord Edward esperaba. La rigidez lo abandonó durante tres segundos enteros mientras observaba cómo el hermano pequeño de Su Excelencia bajaba del carruaje y lo miraba sonriendo.

—¡Jarvis! —exclamó—. Así que al final te han ascendido. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí boquiabierto, o vas a llamar a alguien para que meta nuestros baúles en la casa? ¿Está mi hermano por aquí cerca?

Jarvis se controlaba. Hizo una reverencia formal de cintura para abajo.

—Su Excelencia está en las ruinas con la duquesa y sus invitados, señor. Haré que se encarguen de su carruaje y su equipaje si hacen el favor de entrar conmigo.

—No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme aquí fuera de pie hasta que Su Augusta Excelencia me deje entrar —afirmó Lord Edward entre risas, volviéndose hacia Lord Brockehurst y conduciéndolo escaleras arriba—. Sírvenos bebidas en la sala, por favor, Jarvis. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo en las ruinas?

—Tengo entendiendo que están haciendo un picnic, señor —explicó Jarvis, indicándoles a los invitados el camino a la sala con una reverencia.

—¿Cuánto rato hace que se han marchado? —preguntó Lord Edward, mirando a su alrededor—. Veo que nada ha cambiado.

—Hará una hora, señor —contestó el mayordomo.

—¿Una hora? —Lord Edward frunció el ceño—. Entonces tendré tiempo de hacer los honores y mostrarle los salones, Wood, después de que nos hayamos refrescado con una bebida y nos hayamos cambiado de ropa, claro. Haz que me preparen mi antigua habitación, Jarvis, y que el ama de llaves prepare otra habitación para Lord Brockehurst. ¿Aún está la señora Laycock?

Jarvis hizo una reverencia.

—Ya puedes retirarte —ordenó Lord Edward—. Pero primero trae las bebidas.

»Así que vamos a esperar aquí impacientes unas cuantas horas y sentir cómo crece el suspense. Me pregunto si Ridgeway se atragantaría con el hueso del pollo y el vino si supiera que estoy en el centro de la sala en este mismo instante —se rio Lord Edward.

—Me alegro de estar aquí de todos modos —comentó Lord Brockehurst—. Hace un tiempo que quería venir a Willoughby Hall.

El duque de Ridgeway observó a su hija separarse del grupo con su institutriz y dirigirse a los establos a ver a su perrita. Y deseó poder ir con ellas, sacar a la perrita al aire libre, y retozar con ella y con ellas durante media hora.

Pero llevaba a Lady Underwood del brazo, y los Grantsham querían entablar conversación con ellos.

Pensó que el picnic había ido bastante bien. Pansy se había alarmado al anunciarle que iba a llevar a Adele, y lo había mirado desafiante cuando Draco le recordó que había roto su promesa de permitir a la niña bajar a ver a las damas el día en que llegaran.

Pero también le había dicho que no tendría que preocuparse por cuidar de Adele. Ya lo haría su institutriz, tal y como había pedido Adele.

La niña estaba de muy buen humor y todas las damas y algunos caballeros le habían prestado mucha atención. Cuando llegaron a las ruinas estaba roja y se había puesto a chillar, pero Gin la había cogido discretamente de la mano, le había susurrado algo al oído, y la había llevado dentro a ver la torre. Sir Ambrose Marvell las había seguido hasta allí.

La propia Gin había logrado mantenerse en un segundo plano durante toda la tarde y había ayudado a servir la comida del picnic a petición de la duquesa. No había puesto ninguna objeción a ser tratada como una criada de baja categoría. De hecho, el duque pensaba que probablemente debía de estar contenta de tener algo que hacer.

Al llegar a casa, el duque creyó que con un poco de suerte aún tendría unas pocas horas tranquilas para sí mismo antes de cenar, a no ser que Lady Underwood se las ingeniara para mantenerlo a su lado. Entraron haciendo bastante ruido. Jarvis los estaba esperando allí y les hizo una reverencia.

—Tiene visitas en la sala, Su Excelencia —anunció.

El duque suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Quién se presentaba a esa hora de la tarde? Esperaba que no fuera nadie que se quedase mucho rato. Se volvió para presentar sus excusas a Lady Underwood y se dirigió a la sala.

—¿Visitas? —oyó que decía su esposa con su voz suave y agradable. Había pasado una tarde excelente, ya que Shaw le prestaba atención en todo momento.

El duque se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y entrecruzó las manos en la espalda. Por extraño que pareciera, no estaba especialmente sorprendido de ver la piel bronceada de su hermano, su ropa a la moda, su sonrisa. Siempre había sabido que Edward volvería.

—Parece como si te fueras a caer de espaldas, Draco—comentó Lord Edward Malfoy—. ¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida?

—Edward. —El duque extendió la mano y se dirigió hacia su medió hermano—. Bienvenido a casa.

Lord Thomas sonreía, pero al darle la mano sus ojos se fijaron en una persona a espaldas del duque.

—Edward… —la palabra fue pronunciada como un suspiro, pero llenó la sala.

Lord Edward soltó la mano de Su Excelencia y su mirada se fijó en la figura que había aparecido en la entrada.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó, y su mirada y su voz se dulcificaron. Se desplazó hacia ella, extendiendo ambas manos—. Qué hermosa estás.

—Edward… —volvió a suspirar ella, y sus manos pequeñas y blancas desaparecieron en las manos bronceadas de él.

—Pansy —repitió Lord Edward en voz baja—. He vuelto a casa. —Y a continuación volvió la cabeza, sonriendo—. ¿Conoces a Wood? —preguntó a su hermano—. Oliver Wood, Lord Brockehurst, de Heron House en Wiltshire. Fue el primer amigo que me llamó después de que volviera de la India. Y me convenció de que debía volver a casa. Me lo he traído para pasar unas cuantas semanas.

Su Excelencia le dio la mano a Lord Brockehurst.

—Bienvenido. Me alegro de conocerle, Brockehurst.

—¿La India? —estaba diciendo la duquesa. Sus grandes ojos negros estaban fijos en su cuñado, y él continuaba agarrándole las manos—. ¿Has estado en la India, Edward?

—Sí. Con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. He vuelto para ver si la vieja y querida Inglaterra seguía estando en el mismo lugar. ¿Así que al final te has convertido en la duquesa de Ridgeway, Pansy? —Edward le apretó las manos antes de soltárselas.

—En la India —repitió la duquesa—. ¿Todo este tiempo? —Y empezó a toser.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación, Pansy —comentó Su Excelencia, fijándose en lo pálida que estaba y las manchas de color que tenía en la parte superior de las mejillas—. La salida de esta tarde ha sido agotadora para ti.

Sorprendentemente, ella lo cogió del brazo sin protestar y se marchó con él después de que el duque diera instrucciones a su medio hermano de que entretuviera a sus invitados hasta la cena.

Pansy no dijo nada cuando la condujo por los pasillos hasta su salita y llamó para que viniera la doncella. Se limitó a echar los hombros hacia atrás y miró hacia delante adoptando una expresión ausente, y tosiendo de vez en cuando.

—Armitage —llamó cuando la doncella entró en la habitación—, quiero que me desvistas y me cepilles el pelo. Quiero echarme.

Sonaba como una niña cansada y desconcertada.

Al cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido tras de sí, el duque de Ridgeway no logró recordar un momento en la vida en el que se hubiera sentido más furioso.

Lord Edward Malfoy estaba silbando. Era agradable haber vuelto. Aunque se había marchado jurando que no volvería con la misma vehemencia con la que su hermano le había ordenado que no volviera, a fin de cuentas se trataba de Willoughby, el hogar de su infancia, el hogar de su padre. Y el suyo propio durante los meses en los que se creyó que Draco había fallecido en combate.

Sí, era agradable. Y todo aquello había valido la pena para ver el rostro de Draco. Claro que la buena educación le había proporcionado una máscara casi adecuada. Probablemente, Brockehurst no debía de haberse percatado de que la bienvenida que había dispensado el duque a su hermano no era para nada cordial, sino que Draco estaba totalmente furioso. Lord Edward conocía lo bastante bien a su hermano para desenmascarar cualquier disimulo.

Todavía faltaba mucho rato para bajar a cenar. Edward aún llevaba su camisa de seda abierta por el cuello. Su lacayo estaba cepillando su abrigo de terciopelo, y se detuvo en su tarea para contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Puedes irte, Winthrop —señaló Lord Edward, sonriéndole a su visita—. Llamaré cuando quiera que vuelvas.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

—En fin, Pansy —susurró Lord Edward, sonriendo todavía.

—Edward… —comenzó ella. Tenía un aspecto frágil y encantador con su vestido de seda azul cielo y el pelo suelto en la espalda—. Has vuelto a casa.

—Como puedes ver.

—Has tenido la valentía de volver… aunque él te obligó a marcharte.

Thomas le sonrió.

—¡Oh, Edward, has vuelto!

Él le mostró las palmas de las manos y ella profirió un chillido y se precipitó en sus brazos.

—¿Creías que me iría para siempre? —preguntó Edward con la cabeza apoyada contra su pelo.

—Sí. Pensé que tendrías que mantenerte alejado porque él te lo había ordenado. Pensé que no podrías volver nunca, Edward—gimió, mirándolo horrorizada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Me casé con él!

—Lo sé, amor. —Y unió su boca con la de él, explorándosela con la lengua mientras rodeaba su cuerpo pequeño y flexible con sus brazos—. ¡Oh, eres tan hermosa! Estás más encantadora que nunca, Pansy. ¿Cómo podría haberme mantenido alejado de ti para siempre?

—No he sabido vivir sin ti —explicó ella. Tenía la voz aguda debido a la emoción—.Edward, he estado medio muerta sin ti. ¿Te fuiste a la India? No tenía ni idea. No sabía dónde estabas o ni siquiera si seguías vivo. Y tampoco creo que él lo supiera, y si lo hubiese sabido, no me lo habría dicho. ¿Por qué no escribiste? Ah, ¿por qué no me diste alguna señal?

—No habría servido. Ya lo sabes, Pansy. Era mejor que pensaras que me había ido para siempre. Incluso que estaba muerto. ¿Has estado medio muerta sin mí? —Le agarró la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos grandes y negros—. Pero al final te casaste con él, Pansy. No esperaba eso de ti. Pensaba que habrías permanecido fiel a mi recuerdo. Pensaba que de todos modos lo habrías rechazado, de entre todos los hombres.

—No tuve elección al marcharte tú. ¡Oh, Edward! —Y escondió la cara contra su pecho, abrazándose aún más a él—. Te habías ido. No tenía elección. Pensé que me moriría. Quería morirme. Pero él vino un día tras otro a suplicarme. Y al haberte marchado ya no me importaba. Me casé con él. Lo odiaba, pero me casé con él.

—Shh, shh, ahora he vuelto, amor. —Edward hizo que se callara y la besó otra vez con delicadeza, y luego más intensamente—. He vuelto al lugar al que pertenezco, y todo saldrá bien, ya verás. ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

—Todavía falta un rato. Queda tiempo.

—¿De veras?

Edward se apartó de ella y sonrió. Y ella lo entendió, se mordió la lengua, y levantó las manos temblorosas hacia los botones de su camisa. Él la miró a los ojos adoptando una expresión seria, mientras deslizaba la seda azul por sus hombros, por sus brazos, y le tocaba los pechos desnudos.

—¿Cómo te trata Draco?

—No lo hace. —Ella lo miró angustiada—. Edward, no hables de él. Por favor, no lo hagas. No debería estar aquí. Debería irme. Sólo quería hablar contigo en privado.

Él se rio en voz baja.

—Existe más de una manera de hablar. Y yo te he deseado desesperadamente, Pansy. No me dejes ahora. ¿No vendrá a buscarte?

—No, no lo hará. Edward. ¿No hacemos nada malo, verdad? —Hundió la cara en su hombro mientras él la levantaba en sus brazos—. Sólo te he querido a ti. Lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Y yo sólo te he querido a ti —respondió él, echándola en la cama y quitándole la ropa—. ¿Por qué crees que he vuelto a casa?

—¿Por mí? ¿Has venido por mí?

—Mmmm —gimió él, echándose encima de ella y frotándose contra su suave carne—. Dios, qué hermosa eres, Pansy. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no volvería a verte?

Además de su deseo creciente, Edward pensó que las puertas de su vestidor y de su dormitorio estaban sin cerrar, y se preguntó con cierto regocijo que ocurriría si su hermano entrara en cualquiera de las dos habitaciones.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con la boca pegada a la de ella mientras la penetraba. Sí, de veras, era realmente agradable volver a estar en casa.

El duque de Ridgeway no había hablado con su hermano más allá de intercambiar simples cortesías. Cuando el caballero se unió a las damas en el salón después de cenar, se percató de que su esposa estaba todavía más feliz y animada de lo que lo había estado desde que llegaron sus invitados, y la ira volvió a marcarse en su mentón.

Pensó en hacer una visita a la habitación de su hermano antes de cenar, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Los años que había dedicado a responsabilizarse del bienestar de otros y los que había pasado de oficial le habían enseñado que, cuando fuera posible, era mejor dejar enfriar la rabia antes de hacer algo.

Había decidido que esperaría al día siguiente para enfrentarse a Edward y exigirle una explicación, y antes de decidir qué debía hacer, si es que hacía algo.

—He mandado a buscar a Adele—estaba explicándole la duquesa a la señora Grantsham y a Lady Mayberry, con voz ansiosa y una expresión luminosa en el rostro. Incluyó a su esposo en la sonrisa que mostró cuando se percató de que podía oírla—. Debería llegar en cualquier momento.

—¿A Adele? —intervino Adam frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No estará en la cama, Pansy? ¿Y muy cansada además después de esta tarde?

—He mandado un mensaje a la tata para que la mantuviera despierta y la preparara —explicó la duquesa—. Quiero que conozca a su tío. ¿Cómo podría privar a mi querida niña del placer de compartir su vuelta? —Y le sonrió resplandeciente al duque.

¡Claro que sí! Draco apretó los dientes y se quedó muy quieto.

—Entonces tienes que decirle a la niñera que vuelva a llevarla a la cama cuando transcurran cinco minutos.

—Ah, pero es la señorita Weasley quien la va a traer, Draco.

¿Qué estaba tramando? El duque frunció el ceño.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Vestida con volantes y lazos, y con el pelo peinado en múltiples rizos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de excitación y agotamiento, apareció Adele en la habitación de la mano de Gin, que hizo una reverencia y se quedó en silencio junto a la puerta.

La duquesa cogió a su hija de la mano mientras las damas la toqueteaban como habían hecho aquella tarde.

—Querías ver a las damas vestidas para la noche, querida. —La duquesa se agachó y le sonrió—. Bueno, pues aquí están. ¿Qué te parece?

Lady Adele le devolvió la sonrisa, y la duquesa la abrazó.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien —le explicó—. Alguien a quien no has visto antes, aunque te he hablado mucho de él, y me atrevería a decir que papá también. Un caballero muy importante. —Condujo a Adele hasta Lord Edward, que sonreía irónicamente—. Este es tu tío, cariño. Hazle una reverencia.

Lady Adele hizo lo que le pidió y contempló con curiosidad el rostro de su tío, que se parecía mucho a su padre exceptuando el hecho de que sus facciones resultaban más atractivas y despreocupadas.

—Así que tú eres Adele —dijo él, sujetando con un dedo el mentón levantado de la niña—. No te pareces mucho a tu mamá, ¿verdad? Eres igual que tu padre.

El duque se volvió, incapaz de mirar. Y sus ojos se centraron en Gin, que continuaba de pie junto a la puerta. Pero ya no estaba tan tranquila e impertérrita. Tenía la cara tan pálida que los labios parecían azules. Draco estaba a punto de acercarse a toda prisa a su lado cuando la mano de la chica se puso a temblar casi con tanta intensidad como aquella primera anoche, palpó el pomo de la puerta sin mirar y lo hizo girar torpemente.

Gin salió dejando la puerta entornada al salir. El duque se quedó mirando en dirección al lugar donde había estado ella. Pero no era la primera vez que se encontraba en compañía de sus invitados. Había estado en el baile dos noches atrás y en el picnic aquella tarde. ¿Por qué ese repentino ataque de nervios? ¿Era por la presencia de Edward? ¿Lo conocía de antes? ¿De Londres, quizás?

¿Había sido Edward otro de sus clientes? Draco sabía que él había sido el primero, pero a menudo se había preguntado si también había sido el último. A fin de cuentas, había habido un lapso de cinco días desde su encuentro con ella y el momento en el que Nott la contrató como institutriz de Adele.

Por alguna extraña coincidencia, ¿la habría poseído también Edward? Sintió una furia terrible al pensarlo.

¿O quizás era por Brockehurst? Tampoco lo había visto hasta aquella noche. ¿Acaso Brockehurst había sido cliente suyo y al verlo había perdido el control?

El duque cerró los ojos un instante.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Weasley? —estaba preguntando alegremente la duquesa—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que tenía que esperar a Adele?

—Le he dado permiso para marcharse —la cubrió el duque—. Le he dicho que yo mismo llevaría otra vez a Adele al cuarto de juegos.

La duquesa le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Pero había pensado presentar a la institutriz de mi hija a Edwatd, y a Lord Brockehurst, por supuesto. En fin, otra vez será. —La duquesa se encogió de hombros—. Vete a la cama, cariño, con papá.

Se volvió hacia Lord Edward mientras Lady Adele le daba la mano a su padre y salía de la habitación con él.

—Era ella —susurró Su Excelencia la duquesa—, la querida de Draco. Quería que la vieras, Edward, y supieras de la humillación que me hace pasar.

—Ya no seguirá haciéndolo. —Edward se llevó la mano de Pansy a sus labios—. Ya no le dejaré que te haga daño, Pansy.

Gin pensaba que el día ya había terminado. La señora Laycock estaba cansada después de pasar varios días atareada y no había invitado a la institutriz a pasar la noche en su salita como solía. Gin suspiró cuando la señora Clement la mandó llamar para que fuera al cuarto de juegos y le informó secamente de que Su Excelencia la duquesa había pedido que llevara a Lady Adele al salón después de cenar.

—¿Pero eso no será más tarde de la hora a la que Lady Adele se tiene que acostar? —preguntó.

—Ha llegado Lord Edward —explicó la señora Clement—. La duquesa quiere que Lady Adele conozca a su tío.

Gin pensó que también podrían haber llevado a Lord Edward Malfoy al cuarto de juegos a la mañana siguiente, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a su habitación para ponerse su mejor vestido y volver a hacerse un moño.

No se sintió cómoda cuando llevó a su alumna a la sala. Lord Edward había sido amigo de Oliver. Era imposible que la conociera, pero su presencia en Willoughby le recordaba la amenaza constante para su seguridad y su felicidad. Se quedó junto a la puerta, con la cabeza baja, esperando que nadie tuviera que fijarse en ella. Esperaba que Lady Adele no se quedara mucho rato. La niña estaba muy excitada y muy cansada.

Levantó la vista cuando la duquesa condujo a su hija al otro extremo de la habitación, y miró a Lord Edward Malfoy. Sabía que era medio hermano del duque. Pero cualquiera podría haberse pensado que eran hermanos del todo. Eran muy parecidos, exceptuando el hecho de que Lord Edward no era igual de alto o que su rostro no tenía una expresión tan dura y adusta.

Gin miró a continuación al duque para observar el contraste entre los dos y vio que contemplaba a su hermano hablando con Lady Adele con aquella expresión sombría tan característica de él. La institutriz se estremeció. ¿Cómo podían parecerse tanto dos hombres y al mismo tiempo ser tan diferentes?

Y la mirada de Gin alcanzó más allá de la figura del duque hasta posarse en otro caballero, también más bajo que el duque, con el pelo castaño, y más bien fornido. La miraba directamente a ella, y un brillo de ¿qué?, ¿placer?, ¿diversión?, ¿triunfo?, centelleaba en su mirada.

Gin miró rápidamente en dirección a la alfombra que había bajo sus pies y sintió que el corazón y cada latido bombeaban la sangre a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. La habitación en la que se encontraba, el estruendo de las voces y las risas, el motivo por el que estaba allí… dejó de pensar en todas aquellas cosas y se concentró exclusivamente en una rosa de un tono rojo fuerte estampada en la alfombra. Tenía el tallo verde oscuro y espinas marrones.

El ambiente de la habitación se le hacía irrespirable. Tenía las manos pesadas y temblorosas, como si la sangre no pudiera circular hasta ellas. Estaba perdiendo el control de las manos. Sentía que se sofocaba.

Pero a su lado había una puerta. Alargó la mano para girar el pomo, no lo encontró, lo golpeó con los nudillos, lo agarró, no logró asirlo, y a continuación, felizmente, pudo abrir la puerta de golpe.

Huyó por el pasillo, y tras dudar cuando llegó a la escalera, se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada principal, abrió una de las puertas sin mirar siquiera a los lacayos, y bajó apresuradamente los escalones en forma de herradura.

Aire libre. Oscuridad. Espacio.

Corrió.

Ya se encontraba entre las limas cuando el dolor y las dificultades para respirar la obligaron a parar. Se agarró al tronco de un árbol con ambas manos mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones, y se dobló por el dolor que sentía en el costado.

«Dios, oh, por favor, Dios mío, que no sea así. Por favor, Dios.»

Oliver la había encontrado. Había venido para llevársela.

Empezaba a asimilarlo. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Por qué no la habían llamado y arrestado inmediatamente? ¿Por qué no se habían vuelto todos a mirarla adoptando una expresión acusadora cuando había llevado a Lady Adele al salón? ¿A qué estaba esperando Oliver, a qué jugaba?

Gin se apoyó contra otro árbol, con la mejilla pegada a su áspera corteza, y lo abrazó con ambos brazos.

¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Se la llevaría él solo, o habría alguien más para custodiarla? ¿Iría atada? ¿Encadenada? No tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría en prisión antes de que la llevaran a juicio? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría en prisión después del juicio, antes de…?

«Oh, por favor, Dios mío, Dios mío.»

No tenía sentido seguir corriendo. Ya la había localizado. No podría seguir escapando. No tenía sentido correr.

Se quedó donde estaba durante mucho rato antes de apartarse cansinamente del árbol y ponerse a caminar lentamente de vuelta al puente. Y permaneció apoyada contra el parapeto, mirando sin ver nada realmente en dirección a las cascadas iluminadas por la luna, escuchando sin oír cómo corría y salpicaba el agua.

Durante varios minutos supo que se acercaba alguien, aunque no volvió la cabeza para mirar. Oliver. Sería Oliver. ¿Esperando que volviera a enfrentarse a él? ¿Que intentara volver a huir? Le sorprendía que hubiese solo. La última vez no había estado solo. Y entonces ella había matado a su compañero.

O quizás había visto por la expresión de Gin en el salón que ya no quedaba un ápice de lucha en su interior. Estaba cansada de luchar, cansada de correr. Cansada de vivir.

El hombre se detuvo al final de puente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó a Gin.

Después de todo no era Oliver. Era _él_. Gin pensó que en casi todas las circunstancias la habría aterrorizado, tal y como había ocurrido dos noches atrás cuando se quedó a solas a con él de la misma manera en plena noche, lejos de la casa. Pero no había motivo para sentir terror. Sólo el final inevitable podría seguir aterrorizándola.

—Nada. Quería tomar un poco el aire.

—¿Y abandonar a Adele en la sala?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Lo siento. No he pensado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó otra vez—. ¿Ha sido por mi hermano? ¿Lo conoce?

—No.

—¿Entonces por Lord Brockehurst?

—No.

El duque recorrió lentamente el puente en dirección a ella.

—¿Ha sido alguno de los dos cliente de usted?

—No. —Gin abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—¿Entonces soy el único hombre al que teme en ese sentido?

Ella se volvió y se puso a mirar en dirección al agua que formaba espuma.

—¿Entonces ha sido por mí? —insistió él—. ¿Es a mí a quién teme? ¿Tenía miedo de que me las arreglara para provocar un encuentro como éste? ¿Tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo de hace dos noches?

—No tenía miedo. Sólo estaba cansada y mareada. Necesitaba aire.

Él apoyó un codo en el parapeto que había junto a la chica y se puso a mirarla.

—Usted es un misterio —susurró el duque—. No la conozco en absoluto, señorita Weasley, ¿verdad?

Gin sentía tanto dolor que notaba una opresión en el pecho.

—No tiene que conocerme, Su Excelencia. —El duque notó cómo le temblaba la voz—. Fui su puta y ahora soy la institutriz de su hija. No tiene que conocerme en ningún sentido. Sólo existo para proporcionarle un servicio.

—Me gustaría que supiera que no soy su enemigo. Creo que necesita un amigo.

—Los hombres no se hacen amigos de sus putas y sus criados.

—Si usted es una puta, entonces yo soy un adúltero. Somos pecadores por igual. Pero al menos usted tuvo un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo. Fue prostituta por una noche. Que no le arruine la vida entera. Ha sobrevivido. Eso es lo que importa.

—Sí —afirmó ella amargamente—. La supervivencia lo es todo.

Gin sintió cómo el duque apoyaba las puntas de los dedos en el dorso de su mano en el parapeto. El asco le subió por el brazo y hasta la garganta. El primer impulso de Fleur fue apartarle la mano y apartarse de él. Pero estaba muy sola, muy desesperada, al borde de la desesperación total.

La chica dejó la mano donde estaba, aunque sabía que estaba temblando bajo los dedos del duque. Deseaba que fuera cualquier otra persona en vez de él. Deseaba poder dar los dos pasos que los separan y apoyar su cuerpo contra el suyo, y su cabeza contra el amplio pecho del caballero. Ah, lo deseaba y lamentaba su debilidad. Siempre había aguantado sola, ya desde la muerte de sus padres: y desde que se percató de que los extraños que habían ido a vivir a su casa no la querían. Siempre se había mostrado orgullosa de ser independiente y nunca había permitido que la compasión por sí misma hiciese añicos cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz que se le pudiera presentar.

Quería a Harry, y al pensarlo cerró los ojos.

El duque deslizó los dedos por su mano y los cerró en su interior. Sostuvo la mano de la chica con afecto, con aquellos dedos largos que la habían tocado y sujetado antes. La institutriz no pudo reprimir un escalofrío profundo, pero aun así no se apartó. Se apoyó contra el parapeto y mantuvo los ojos cerrados tal y como había hecho cuando bailaron juntos.

Y él le levantó la mano hasta que Gin sintió los labios del duque, cálidos y quietos, rozando el dorso.

«Dios, oh, Dios mío.»

Unos instantes después él dio la vuelta a la mano de la chica y sostuvo la palma, primero contra su boca y luego contra su mejilla, contra la que no estaba marcada.

—Sé que soy la última persona del mundo capaz de consolarla. Sé que lo que le hice y mi aspecto hacen que le resulte profundamente repulsivo. Pero si llegase a suceder, Gin, si alguna vez se encuentra con que no tiene a nadie más a quién recurrir, entonces diríjase a mí. ¿Lo hará?

—Puedo aguantar yo sola. Siempre lo he hecho.

—¿De veras, Gin? ¿Ya desde el fallecimiento de sus padres cuando tenía ocho años?

Se quedó en silencio. Y sintió dolor al oír su nombre. Era la primera que alguien la llamaba Gin desde que sus padres la habían llamado así.

—Vuelva a casa. Está helada.

Y Gin le permitió que la llevase del brazo y la condujese lenta y silenciosamente por el largo camino de vuelta. Y ella deseó una y otra vez que fuera alguien distinto. Deseaba apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro ancho que estaba junto a ella, caer en sus brazos, suplicarle que no la dejara sola aquella noche, su última noche de libertad. Si hubiese sido Harry…

Y pensó entristecida en cómo reaccionaría Harry a una invitación semejante. Se quedaría sorprendido, dolido y apesadumbrado.

El duque se detuvo cuando llegaron a la terraza superior, al pie de las escaleras en forma de herradura.

—Pensaba todo lo que le he dicho —reiteró, poniendo una mano encima de la que la chica tenía sobre su brazo—. Me enfurecí por mi debilidad de aquella noche, Gin, y la utilicé de un modo grosero y cruel. Tengo mucho que espiar. Me gustaría ayudarla.

—Ya lo hizo. Me alimentó y me pagó más de lo que me había ganado, y me dio este empleo.

Él no dijo nada más, sino que se limitó a mirarla a los ojos durante un largo instante silencioso en la oscuridad hasta que Gin volvió a sentir que el terror crecía en su interior.

Pero entonces recordó el horror que la esperaba dentro la casa y se soltó de Su Excelencia para subir los escalones sin ayuda. Pensó que tenía la esperanza de que no la encadenaran, y empezó a correr. Esperaba que no se la llevaran encadenada de la casa al día siguiente, caminado o arrastras. Y esperaba…

Abrió una de las puertas sin esperar a que el duque subiera junto a ella. Y atravesó a toda prisa la entrada y el arco hasta la escalera como si todos los sabuesos del infierno la estuvieran persiguiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El duque de Ridgeway vio que se marchaba y se mantuvo impasible para no llamar la atención de los lacayos de la entrada.

¿Era de él de quien huía? Pero aun así, aunque había notado que se estremecía cuando la había tocado, Gin había luchado contra la repulsión que le provocaba y la había controlado al igual que cuando bailaron. ¿Se había temido que le propondría llevarla a su habitación o a la de él?

Pero no, tenía que saber que no tenía pensado seducirla, que estaba profundamente preocupado por ella.

¿Cuál era aquel terror desconocido que había provocado que primero saliera huyendo de la casa y luego volviera a entrar en ella?

Se sentía muy responsable de ella, al igual que de todos los criados y todos lo que estaban bajo su cuidado. Pero más en el caso de ella. Era el responsable de haberle cambiado la vida de manera irrevocable, y de un modo que la aterrorizaría para siempre.

No la había besado ni acariciado. Se había limitado a sentarse y le había ordenado que se quitara la ropa, y se había dedicado a observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Y le había ordenado que se echara mientras se desnudaba delante de ella. Mientras la vela ardía todavía en el aplique de la pared, la había colocado en la posición que había deseado, la posición en la que podía demostrar cómo la dominaba a ella y a todas las mujeres, y luego había demostrado su dominio sin sutileza ni amabilidad.

Pero la había llevado a aquella posada deseando consolarse con la compasión y la calidez femenina. El silencio y el autocontrol de Gin le habían encendido y enfadado. Había deseado que ella le llegara como nadie le había llegado desde hacía demasiados años, y ella lo había mirado aceptando lo que debía hacer para ganarse la vida.

El duque maldijo en voz baja y volvió a unirse a su esposa y sus invitados en el salón. Y se puso a mirar con curiosidad a Lord Brockehurst, que estaba conversando tranquila y amistosamente con un grupo pequeño. El duque se unió al grupo.

—Sí, está durmiendo —le aseguró a Lady Mayberry, que le preguntó por Adele

Pasó una hora antes de encontrarse casi a solas con Lord Brockehurst, y sin saber si había sido él o el otro hombre quien había provocado el encuentro.

—Tiene una buena hija, Su Excelencia —comentó Lord Brockehurst sonriendo.

—Sí, así es —contestó el duque—. Mi esposa y yo la queremos mucho.

—La idea del matrimonio resulta atractiva cuando uno piensa tener una familia con niños tan hermosos como la suya —añadió Lord Brockehurst.

—Sí, claro. ¿Está usted prometido?

—No, todavía no —respondió Lord Brockehurst riéndose—. Claro que tener niños supone una preocupación y la responsabilidad de darles lo mejor. ¿Cómo se escoge a una buena institutriz o profesora, por ejemplo? Su institutriz parece una dama joven y tranquila. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo con ustedes?

—De hecho la contratamos hace poco. Estamos satisfechos con su trabajo.

—Debe de ser agotador comprobar las referencias de esos empleados —comentó Lord Brockehurst—, para asegurarse de que a uno no le engañan en ningún sentido.

—Puede ser. Pongo a un secretario contratado para tal propósito. ¿Conoce a la señorita Weasley?

—Ah, no, no, aunque el nombre me resulta familiar. Y la cara un poco también, ahora que lo menciona. Creo que conozco a su familia. Me parece que me la presentaron una vez.

—Ah, veo que la señorita Dobbin va a tocar el pianoforte. Me acercaré. ¿Me disculpa, Brockehurst?

El duque atravesó la habitación para sentarse detrás de la señorita Dobbin, pensando que la agitación de Gin era provocada por Brockehurst. Y el hombre se mostraba muy hermético respecto a la conexión que compartían como la propia Gin.

¿O quizás él mismo le estaba dando una importancia exagerada? ¿Y si lo único que ocurría era que ella se había avergonzado y preocupado al ver a un hombre que podía reconocerla y verla en el humilde puesto de institutriz?

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién y qué había sido? Al principio no había sentido un interés especial por la chica. Su historia le había resultado lo bastante convincente. Pero le había mentido sobre sus padres. Si su padre había muerto endeudado, estaba claro que no había sido recientemente. Pero algo había ocurrido recientemente.

¿Y por qué le importaba no saberlo? ¿Se había preguntado alguna vez acerca del pasado de Nott o de cualquiera de sus otros criados? El pasado de Gin Weasley era asunto de ella.

¿Pero por qué había mentido acerca de su padre? ¿Por qué había mentido diciendo que no conocía a Brockehurst? Y lo que resultaba igual de intrigante, ¿por qué había mentido él diciendo que no la conocía?

Sin mirar, el duque supo que su esposa estaba flirteando con Shaw y Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Gin se encontraba en la sala de música tocando Beethoven, pero no lo hacía nada bien. Aquella mañana no había intentado nada nuevo, sino que se había limitado a intentar calmarse, a perderse en lo antiguo. Pero la magia la había abandonado. Se atascaba, se equivocaba de nota, se perdía.

Habría golpeado con las manos en el teclado para expresar su frustración si la puerta que daba a la biblioteca no se hubiese abierto antes, como ocurría de costumbre —aunque no la mañana anterior—, mostrando durante un instante la figura de Su Excelencia.

Gin no había dormido en toda la noche. Aunque debía haberse dormido en algún momento, o no habría recordado las pesadillas: el rostro muerto y la mirada fija de Hobson, la incomodidad de viajar en un coche de caballos con las muñecas atadas con cadenas oxidadas en la espalda, la trampilla y el saber que debajo de ella estaba el vacío y el ataúd que la esperaba, el rostro duro y marcado encima de ella y las manos de dedos largos bajo su trasero para sujetarla, Oliver con una rosa de color fresa atravesando su rostro muerto, la sangre que brotaba del pinchazo provocado por la espina.

Sí, debía de haberse quedado dormida.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? ¿Cuánto tiempo más le quedaba?

¿Estaba tocando a Beethoven o a Mozart?

Oyó que se abría la puerta del pasillo, aunque apenas hizo ruido y la puerta estaba detrás de ella. Apartó las manos del teclado y las apoyó juntas en el regazo. Sabía quién era. No tuvo que volverse a mirar.

—Ah, Ginevra —oyó una voz familiar—. No, usted perdone. Gin, ¿no es así?

Ella se levantó y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo, como solía hacer Oliver. Gin se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló en dirección a la puerta abierta hacia la biblioteca. Él asintió indicando que lo entendía, y la chica fue la primera en salir de la habitación.

—Vamos al césped de la parte trasera de la casa —señaló—. Creo que ha dejado de llover.

Parecía apropiado que el largo periodo de tiempo cálido y soleado se hubiera interrumpido en algún momento de la noche. Al echar un vistazo por la ventana un rato antes, Gin había visto que había nubes bajas y oscuras y la hierba brillaba con la llovizna que había caído sobre ella.

Y ahora resultaba extraño oír su propia voz y notar que sonaba como de costumbre.

—Unas pocas preguntas me han servido para conocer tus hábitos matutinos —comentó él.

—Sí. No son ningún secreto.

Ella lo condujo a la entrada trasera, evitando pasar por el salón. No fue a buscar una capa, aunque fuera hacía frío. Apenas se dio cuenta.

—Saldré discretamente —dijo ella. Pasó por delante de él, atravesó los jardines de la cocina y avanzó un poco más, para que Lord Brockehurst la alcanzara mientras caminaba—. No sé si has traído ayuda. Ignoro si tienes planeado encadenarme. Desconozco la ley. Pero no te harán falta. Saldré discretamente.

Incluso las nubes eran bonitas. Incluso la hierba mojada que le humedecía los zapatos resultaba maravillosa. Y Gin recordó la primera vez que vio Willoughby y las primeras semanas que pasó allí. Recordó la sensación optimista de esperanza y felicidad que había experimentado. Recordó la visita a los Zabini y cuando ellos se la devolvieron. Recordó haber paseado por aquel mismo césped con el señor Zabini, mientras los niños se adelantaban con una pelota. Recordó los juegos con el cachorro en el cercado. Y recordó que había bailado en un camino iluminado por faroles.

—El asesinato se castiga con la horca, Ginevra —explicó él.

—Lo sé. —Sin que fuera consciente, su paso se aceleró—. Y también sé, al igual que tú, que no soy una asesina. Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, y se produjo porque actué en defensa propia. Pero claro que eso resultará irrelevante cuando hablemos ante el tribunal.

—Pobre Hobson. Sólo dio un paso adelante detrás de ti para evitar que te cayeras en la chimenea, Ginevra. Qué desgracia que estuvieras furiosa porque me hubiera visto obligado a reprenderte por tu propio bien. Ahora estaría vivo.

—Sí. Incluso ahora suena convincente, Oliver. Y fui lo bastante estúpida como para dejarme llevar por el pánico y salir huyendo, lo cual son acciones propias de una persona culpable. ¿Cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? ¿Me van a atar?

Él se rio.

—Parece que te las has arreglado bastante bien por tu cuenta, pero podrías haber venido a casa, Ginevra. No era necesario que te rebajaras a ser institutriz. Aunque Su Excelencia parece satisfecho con tus servicios. Y debería estarlo, si fue capaz de pagar a su hombre para que se pasara cuatro días sentado en una determinada agencia de empleo hasta encontrar a una candidata apropiada.

Ella lo miró por primera vez. Oliver continuaba sonriendo.

—¿Eres su querida? Realmente lo parecías, Ginevra.

—Soy la institutriz de su hija. O al menos lo era. Ahora supongo que soy tu prisionera.

—Pero se me rompería el corazón si viera tu encantador cuello con una soga alrededor, Oliver. Y quizás sea cierto y tú malinterpretaste la situación y pensaste que necesitabas defenderte. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar tus motivos? Puede que a fin de cuentas fuera un desgraciado accidente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Gin había dejado de caminar y lo miraba directamente.

—Nada más que la verdad. Quiero darte el beneficio de la duda si puedo. Sabes que te amo, Ginevra.

—Podría jugar a este juego hasta el final, pero creo que te entiendo muy bien, Oliver. Dirás que la muerte de Hobson fue un accidente si accedo a ser tu amante. ¿Me equivoco?

Lord Brockehurst puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué adoptas ese tono tan duro? ¿Ves que lleve pistola? —preguntó el caballero—. ¿Cadenas? ¿Sogas? ¿Ves a un agente de policía o a un guardia acechando a mis espaldas? ¿Crees que te he buscado todo este tiempo sólo para ver cómo te ejecutan? ¿Tan poco me conoces, Ginevra?

—Háblame claro —le exigió ella—. Por una vez en la vida, Oliver, habla claro. Si me niego a ser tu amante, ¿entonces qué? Respóndeme directamente.

—Ginevra —empezó—, yo estoy aquí de invitado. He venido con un viejo amigo, Lord Edward Malfoy, a pasar unas semanas en una finca que siempre había deseado visitar. Resulta espléndida, ¿verdad? Y tú aquí eres institutriz. Una feliz coincidencia. Y por supuesto tenemos que hablar de la desdichada muerte, cuyo misterio todavía no se ha esclarecido porque huiste inmediatamente después. Pero no hace falta decir todo lo que tenemos que decirnos en este preciso momento, ¿verdad? No te vas a ir a ningún sitio en las próximas semanas, y yo tampoco.

—No. Ya sabía que no te convencería para que hablaras claro. Pero entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. A fin de cuentas, te conozco casi desde siempre. Voy a vivir con una amenaza sobre mi cabeza. Me colgarás como una marioneta de unas cuerdas.

—Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de que el reverendo Potter se quedó… mmm… ¿decepcionado contigo? Creo que ahora la vieja señorita Granger es la afortunada destinataria de sus sonrisas.

¡Harry! Gin levantó el mentón.

—Cuando en su debido momento nos marchemos, Ginevra, creo que estaría bien hacerlo sin airear nuestros trapos sucios, por llamarlos así, ante el duque y la duquesa, ¿no te parece? Y también estoy bastante seguro de que no querrás provocar una decepción innecesaria a Su Excelencia cuando te marches dejando que albergue falsas esperanzas en las semanas que quedan, ¿verdad? Volverás a casa, claro está, a donde perteneces.

—No te preocupes, Oliver. No tengo que poner fin a ninguna aventura.

Él sonrió.

—¿Entonces es que el duque tiene por costumbre pasear por el césped de la parte de atrás a primera hora de la mañana?

Gin volvió la cabeza bruscamente y se encontró con que realmente Su Excelencia estaba caminando en dirección a ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó Lord Brockehurst—. Creo que su parque posee unas vistas magníficas tanto detrás de la casa como delante de ella.

Su Excelencia llevaba una capa bajo el brazo. La abrió y se la puso a Gin en los hombros sin decirle una palabra.

—Mi abuelo contrató a los mejores jardineros de paisajes —explicó el duque—. Confío en que habrá dormido bien, Brockehurst.

—De veras, sí, gracias. Y como debe de haber adivinado, Su Excelencia, anoche estaba en lo cierto. La señorita Weasley y yo nos conocemos un poco y nos hemos dedicado a preguntarnos sobre la salud de nuestros respectivos parientes.

—Señorita Weasley. —Su Excelencia se volvió hacia ella—. Voy a darle a Adele su primera lección de equitación esta mañana, después del desayuno. Llévela a los establos, por favor. Puede retirarse.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —La institutriz hizo una reverencia sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y volvió apresuradamente a la casa.

Entonces es que habría una especie de indulto. Las cosas no iban a ser tan malas con se había temido toda la noche y durante los meses previos. Oliver le daría la libertad a cambio de lo que había deseado los tres años anteriores. Pero en el pasado había logrado desdeñar sus atenciones. Ahora debía de sentir que la tenía atrapada.

¿Y quién era ella para decir que no era así? Aliviada al saber que no pensaba acusarla ese día, le resultaba muy fácil afirmar para sus adentros que le arrojaría su oferta a la cara cuando le dijera que ya había llegado la hora de que se marcharan. Conseguía imaginarse a sí misma echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo con desprecio y diciéndole que prefería aceptar la soga antes que a él.

¿Pero lo haría cuando llegara la hora?

Y además era una actuación bastante propia de Oliver. Le asombraba no haberse planteado esa posibilidad antes. Había deseado a Gin muy intensamente. ¿Era probable que estuviera más dispuesto a enviarla a la horca que de cedérsela a Harry?

Claro. Era estúpida por no haber pensado en ello.

Se desabrochó la capa distraídamente mientras subía las escaleras del interior de la casa. Y a continuación se la miró dándose cuenta de que era su propia capa. Estaba colgada en su armario.

Debía de haber mandado a una criada a buscarla. Se la había traído y se la había colocado en los hombros.

Y le había ordenado que llevara a Lady Adele a los establos con él después de desayunar.

Así que transcurriría otro día. Nada de cadenas ni de un largo viaje en carruaje y una oscura celda de prisión al final de la jornada. Al menos todavía no.

Gin aligeró y aceleró el paso. Transcurriría otro día.

Todavía era demasiado temprano para desayunar cuando el duque de Ridgeway entró con Lord Brockehurst. Todavía quedaba tiempo para hacer una cosa más antes de desayunar y salir con Adele.

Mandó a un criado a que citara a Lord Edward Malfoy en la biblioteca si estaba despierto. Debía hablar con su hermano. Por algún motivo, no era capaz de huir como un cobarde y no decir nada.

Recordó la noche anterior adoptando una expresión seria. Como tampoco podía dormir, había hecho algo que rara vez hacía. Había entrado en la habitación de su esposa muy tarde. Casi se esperaba que la habitación estuviera vacía y no hubiera nadie durmiendo en ella.

Pero ella se encontraba allí y estaba despierta. Tenía fiebre y tosía, y lo observó lánguidamente cuando se acercó a la cama.

—¿No estás bien? —le había preguntado, tocándole la mejilla y viendo que estaba seca y ardiendo. Le había llevado un trapo húmedo del lavabo, lo había doblado y se lo había puesto en la frente.

—No es nada —había dicho ella, apartando la cara.

El duque se había quedado mirándola en silencio.

—Pansy, ¿quieres que se marche? ¿Será menos doloroso para ti si se va? —le había preguntado en voz baja.

Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos. Mantenía la mirada apartada de él, pero había visto que se le deslizaba una lágrima por la mejilla y la nariz y le caía en la sábana.

—No —había dicho ella.

Nada más. Sólo aquella palabra. Al cabo de un rato él se había marchado de la habitación.

La doncella de su esposa le había informado aquella mañana de que Su Excelencia la duquesa se había recuperado de la fiebre.

El duque esperaba que tras un viaje de varios días su hermano continuara dormido. Pero llegó paseándose a la biblioteca quince minutos después de que lo mandara llamar, con su habitual expresión sonriente en los labios.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —comentó, mirando a su alrededor—. Muchas veces nos hicieron venir aquí, Draco, por hacer trastadas —se rio—. A mí más veces que a ti, tengo que confesarlo. ¿Es por eso por lo que me has mandado llamar esta mañana?

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó el duque.

—Hay que matar al becerro para que vuelva el hijo pródigo —respondió Lord Edward riéndose—. No te has aprendido bien las lecciones de la Biblia, Draco.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

Lord Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es mi casa. Cuando estaba en la India, Inglaterra era mi hogar. Y cuando he vuelto a Inglaterra, entonces Willoughby vuelve a ser mi hogar, incluso si no soy bienvenido aquí. A veces no es bueno ser sólo medio hermano.

—Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver —Su Excelencia habló con dureza—. Apenas éramos conscientes del parentesco de niños. Sencillamente éramos hermanos.

—Pero en aquella época uno de los dos no era duque y temía que el otro malgastara parte de su enorme fortuna.

—Sabes que eso tampoco me preocupaba. Traté de convencerte de que te quedaras. Quería que te quedaras. Quería compartir Willoughby contigo. Pertenecías a este lugar. Eras mi hermano. Pero cuando insististe en marcharte, te dije que no volvieras nunca. Y quería decir nunca.

—Nunca es un tiempo muy largo —intervino Lord Thomas, dirigiéndose hasta la chimenea y examinando el mosaico de león que había encima de la repisa—. Resulta extraño que no fuese capaz de recordar completamente esta habitación cuando estaba en la India. Pero ahora me vuelve todo. Nada cambia nunca en Willoughby, ¿verdad?

—No podías dejarla en paz, ¿no? —le espetó el duque.

—¿En paz? —Lord Edward se volvió, riéndose otra vez—. ¿Crees que ha estado en paz casada contigo los últimos cinco años y medio? No me parece que sea una mujer que disfrute de la felicidad conyugal, Draco. ¿Es que no lo has visto? ¿Sigues loco por ella?

—Había aceptado el hecho de que te habías ido —continuó el duque—, de que no volverías nunca.

—Bueno. —Su hermano se hundió en una butaca de cuero y se acomodó pasando una pierna sobre un brazo—. Tampoco parece que esté demasiado triste porque haya vuelto. No se muestra tan mezquina al darme la bienvenida como tú.

—¿Y qué va a hacer cuando vuelvas a marcharte?

—¿Acaso he dicho que fuera a marcharme? —Lord Edward extendió las manos—. Puede que esta vez me quede. Puede que ella no tenga que hacer nada.

—Es demasiado tarde para que te quedes. Está casada conmigo.

—Sí —se rio Lord Edward—. Lo está, ¿no es así? Pobre Draco. Puede que te la quite.

—No. Eso nunca. Dudo que eso te sirva de nada, Edward. Te limitarás a robarle el corazón otra vez. Volverás a convencerla de que la amas, de que para ti el sol sale y se pone en ella. Y luego, cuando te canses del juego, la dejarás. No protegerá a su corazón de ese final porque te creerá como hizo antes y como ha creído desde que te marchaste.

—Veo que has asumido el papel de valiente y te has echado toda la culpa en el asunto. —Lord Edward se estaba riendo otra vez—. No me ha echado la caballería como casi me esperaba que hiciera. Eres un idiota, Draco.

—Resulta que la quería muchísimo —murmuró el duque—. Habría dado mi vida para aliviarla del dolor. Sabía que ya no podía amarme, si es que me había amado alguna vez, así que le permití que pensara que yo era el villano. Pero puede que ya pensara que lo era. A fin de cuentas, volví vivo y lo estropeé todo.

—Y también te casaste con ella —añadió Lord Edward—. Supongo que tuviste bastante suerte de que Adele no naciera con el pelo rojo de mi madre. Habrías sido el hazmerreír de todos. Imagino que ahora la gente sólo sonríe a tus espaldas pensando que volviste a casa como un semental impaciente para montarla en el establo sin detenerte siquiera a cambiarte la ropa con la que habías viajado o a quitarte las botas.

—Sí, me casé con ella —afirmó el duque—. Tú no lo habrías hecho, así que lo hice yo. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de verla vivir semejante vergüenza aunque para entonces ya no la hubiera querido. Pero ni siquiera tuviste honor suficiente para mantenerte alejado de ella. Quizá tendría que haber insistido en contarle la verdad. Sería más capaz de protegerse contra ti.

—Bueno. —Lord Edward se puso en pie otra vez—, no lo hiciste porque siempre has sido Sir Galahad, Draco. No te habrías ido a la guerra si no lo hubieses sido. Puede que le haga otro hijo a Pansy antes de volver a marcharme, si es que me marcho. Quizás él también tenga suerte y no tenga el cabello rojo. Pareces un tanto incapaz de engendrar a tu propio heredero. ¿O debería fijarme en el talle de la institutriz?

El duque dio dos pasos adelante, y puso a Lord Edward de puntillas, agarrándolo del pañuelo y la parte delantera de la camisa con tanta fuerza que casi podía estrangularlo.

—Te podría haber expulsado de mi propiedad —le amenazó el duque—. Muchos dirían que soy estúpido y débil por no haberlo hecho. Pero eres mi hermano y esta es tu casa. Y me queda suficiente cariño por Pansy como para no apartarte de su lado antes de que hagas las paces con ella. Pero recuerda, Edward. Es mi esposa y Adel es mi hija, y defenderé lo que es mío de la vergüenza y el dolor innecesario. Y también deberías saber que mis criados, incluida la institutriz de Adele, están bajo mi protección, y los protegeré de cualquier modo que considere necesario.

Cuando lo soltó, su hermano meneó la cabeza para aflojarse el cuello de la camisa, y se arregló el pañuelo arrugado temblando un poco.

—He venido porque he pasado más de cinco años lejos de Inglaterra y de Willoughby —afirmó Lord Edward—. Echaba de menos mi hogar. Deberías recordar lo que es eso, Dracp. Pensaba que habrías olvidado y perdonado. Parece que me equivocaba. Quizás debería marcharme sin más dilación.

Su hermano lo observaba intensamente, con los labios apretados.

Lord Edward se rio.

—Pero se me olvidaba que me he traído a Wood. Sería de muy mala educación arrastrarlo de vuelta sin que haya transcurrido ni siquiera un día desde nuestra llegada, ¿no te parece? Me quedaré un tiempo. —Hizo una reverencia descuidada a su hermano y salió de la habitación.

Su Excelencia se hundió en la butaca que había detrás de la mesa de caoba, apoyó los codos en los brazos del asiento, y juntó las yemas de los dedos bajo la barbilla.

Ya sabía que hablar con Edward no serviría de nada. Pero albergaba la esperanza de poder apelar a un cierto sentido del honor del que no había carecido cuando eran jóvenes. Aunque se llevaran cinco años siempre habían sido bastante buenos amigos. Y se podría haber esperado que la egoísta ausencia de sentido de la responsabilidad de la que siempre se quejaba su padre desapareciera al llegar a la edad adulta y alcanzar la madurez. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para que su hermano se limitara a darse la vuelta y marcharse. Era demasiado tarde para Pansy. Había vuelto a verlo, y todas las viejas heridas debían de estar abiertas y en carne viva de nuevo.

El duque era plenamente conscientemente de que Pansy nunca había dejado de amar a Edward. Nunca había sentido nada por su marido ni por los amantes ocasionales que se había buscado desde que se casaron. Edward era el amor de su vida.

Draco no lo sabía ni lo sospechaba siquiera durante aquellos meses, cuando volvió de España, se enamoró de ella y se prometieron. Parecía bastante dispuesta. Más todavía, parecía incluso deseosa y había dicho que lo amaba. Le había permitido que la besara y la acariciara.

Pero era el duque de Ridgeway y ya tenía la reputación de ser una especie de héroe. Y los padres de Pansy tenían ambiciones puestas en su hija: siempre habían pensado que sería para él.

El duque no sospechó, aunque ella se lo diría más adelante, en una de las múltiples ocasiones en las que había querido hacerle daño, que ya entonces amaba a Edward, y lo amaba desde el día en que lo conoció.

Sólo lo supo cuando volvió el año después de Waterloo, cuando se la encontró prometida a Edward y se quedó horrorizada al verlo. Se habría casado con Edward aunque ya no fuera el duque o el dueño de Willoughby. Lo amaba locamente.

Pero Edward, que se habría casado con ella si hubiese sido el duque de Ridgeway, como parte de los trofeos que había heredado inesperadamente de su hermano asesinado, ya no quiso hacerlo cuando volvió a ser Lord Edward Malfoy.

Pero no se lo dijo a Pansy. Se convirtió en su amante y le juró amor eterno. La dejó embarazada. Y se marchó apresuradamente después de que ella se lo dijera.

Edward le dijo a su hermano que se iba y su motivo para hacerlo. No se lo dijo a Pansy.

«Que Dios se apiade de él», pensó el duque, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra las yemas de los dedos juntas. Hizo todo lo que pudo para convencer a Edward de que se quedara. Amaba tanto a Pansy que era incapaz de soportar la sola idea del dolor que sentiría cuando Edward la abandonase y del apuro en el que se encontraría. Pero Edward se marchó.

Cuando Pansy se presentó con su padre dos días más tarde, el duque les dijo que Edward se había ido. No les dio ningún motivo. Y cuando ella lo acusó de expulsar a su hermano porque no había sitio para los dos en Willoughby, él se limitó a menear la cabeza y no presentó ningún otro argumento en su defensa. Lo sentía muchísimo por ella. Y de ese modo Pansy llegó a creerse su propia teoría.

Una semana más tarde, Draco visitó a Pansy y le propuso matrimonio. Repitió la visita tres días hasta que ella lo aceptó, con el rostro lívido y la mirada mortecina.

Estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando se casaron. Y ya entonces Draco supo que había obrado mal, que tendría que haberle contado toda la verdad, haberle obligado a escucharla, por muy doloroso que hubiera resultado para ella. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Y sólo la verdad podría haber ofrecido a su matrimonio alguna posibilidad de éxito. Pero en aquella época estaba totalmente enamorado de Pansy, y sentía demasiada compasión por ella. Habría preferido morir antes que provocarle un dolor innecesario.

Y ahora había permitido que Edward volviese, a su vida y a la de Pansy.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

Bruscamente, apartó la butaca de su escritorio y se puso en pie. Debía de ser la hora de desayunar. Había que entretener a los invitados, darle la clase de equitación a Adele y superar otro día más.

No conseguiría absolutamente nada quedándose sentado y amargándose.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Gin vio que Su Excelencia la miraba mudo e impaciente cuando llevó a una reticente Lady Adele a los establos después de desayunar. El duque tenía la bota apoyada en el travesaño interior del cercado, y se golpeaba rítmicamente en la pierna con la fusta. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta y tenía un aspecto muy sombrío y adusto con su abrigo de montar negro.

—Ah, por fin has llegado —exclamó, bajando el pie al suelo.

Gin hizo una reverencia y soltó la mano de lady Adele, tras lo cual se volvió otra vez hacia la casa.

—¿Puedo montar contigo a _Aníbal_, papá? —pregunto la niña.

—Tonterías —respondió él impaciente—. De ese modo nunca aprenderás a montar, Adele. Tienes cinco años Ya es hora de que montes sola. ¿Adonde va, señorita Weasley?

—A la casa, Su Excelencia —contestó la institutriz, volviéndose otra vez—. ¿Desea que haga algo más?

El duque la miraba molesto.

—¿Dónde está su ropa de montar? —preguntó mirando la capa y el vestido de algodón verde claro que llevaba debajo.

—No tengo, señor.

—¿Botas?

—No, Su Excelencia.

—Entonces por hoy tendrá que arreglárselas como va vestida —explico él—. Preséntese en la oficina de Nott mañana por la mañana. Habrá hecho los preparativos para que le tomen las medidas en Wollaston para el traje y las botas.

Mirando por encima del hombro del señor, Gin vio que había dos caballos y un poni, todos ensillados, trotando por el cercado bajo el cuidado de un mozo. ¿Y ella también podría montar? De repente el día de su indulto temporal se había convertido en algo nuevo y maravilloso. De repente parecía que el sol había salido de entre las nubes.

—No me diga que también le dan miedo los caballos. —El duque mantenía la expresión ceñuda.

—No, Su Excelencia. —Gin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Levantó la vista hacia las nubes y sintió que la bañaba la luz del sol. Habría dado un giro de alegría si hubiese estado sola—. No, no tengo miedo de los caballos.

—Montaré con usted, señorita Weasley —anunció Lady Adele.

—Montarás sola —afirmó su padre—. Ese poni es demasiado sumiso y afable para derribarte, aun en el caso de que se le pasara por la cabeza. Montarás a mi lado y yo sujetaré la rienda principal. La señorita montará al otro lado. Estarás tan segura como en tu propia cama.

Gin se agachó y puso las manos frías de la niña en las suyas.

—Montar a caballo es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo —le explicó—. Estar en lo alto del lomo de un animal que se mueve de manera mucho más segura y rápida que nosotros… No existe una sensación más fuerte de libertad y alegría.

—Pero mamá dice que podría romperme el cuello —gimió Lady Adele—. Quiero quedarme aquí con _Pequeñita_.

—Se puede romper el cuello si monta de un modo temerario —le explicó Gin—. Por eso su padre va estar con usted, para enseñarle a montar como Dios manda. Él no dejará que se caiga, ¿verdad? Y yo tampoco, ¿verdad?

Lady Adele seguía teniendo reservas, pero permitió al duque que se la llevara en brazos al cercado y la sentara en la sillita en el lomo del poni. Gin hizo una seña al mozo para que le ayudase a subir al lomo de la yegua marrón de pelo lacio y brillante.

Los tres empezaron a desplazarse lentamente por la zona de césped de atrás durante casi media hora. Lady Adele iba flanqueada por el duque en un lado y Gin en el otro. El terror fue desapareciendo gradualmente del rostro de la niña. Para cuando volvieron a los establos, estaba sumamente contenta por la sensación de triunfo, y en voz alta quiso saber si el mozo al que su padre había llamado la había visto.

—Así es, señorita —afirmó el mozo, levantándola y dejándola en el suelo—. Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya montará para una cacería.

—La próxima vez quiero un caballo de verdad —pidió la niña, levantando la vista hacia su padre.

—Deje que Lady Adele juegue con el perro un rato, Prewett —ordenó el duque—, y luego acompáñela a la casa y llévela con su niñera. —Se volvió hacia Gin e hizo un contundente gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—. Vayamos a cabalgar.

Gin abrió los ojos. No sólo el hecho de que él fuera a ser su acompañante podía arruinar la belleza y la maravilla inesperada de aquella mañana. Con la hija y el padre iba muy despacio. ¿Ahora podía cabalgar libremente?

Mientras llevaba a su caballo a medio galope y oía que la yegua aceleraba el paso, el duque de Ridgeway se preguntó si habían pasado sólo dos noches desde que decidió dejar de verla.

Unos cuantos caballeros se habían ido a pescar. Muchas damas se iban a Wollaston. Les había dicho a Treadwell y Grantsham que probablemente los acompañaría en la sala de billar después de darle a su hija una lección de equitación.

Qué estúpido había sido por su parte esperar que llegara a los establos con la ropa de montar y las botas. Cuando la contrató, había dado instrucciones a Nott para que la diera dinero suficiente para que se comprara el vestuario básico. Nott se habría encargado de que hubiera dinero suficiente sólo para eso. No le habría dado ningún extra para ropa de montar o botas.

Le costaba adaptar su pensamiento a algunas de las circunstancias de la pobreza.

El duque se preguntó si se habría permitido esa hora más si ella no le hubiera sonreído. Claro que en realidad no le había sonreído a él, sino ante la perspectiva de montar. Estaba claro que antes lo había entendido mal y había asumido que lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar a Adele a los establos.

Era la primera vez que había visto que le sonreía casi directamente. Y había sido una sonrisa completa, que le iluminaba la cara, y que convertía su belleza en algo deslumbrante. Habría jurado que todos los rayos del sol se habían dirigido a su rostro cuando lo había elevado en dirección al cielo, aunque las nubes todavía eran bajas y oscuras.

Se había quedado deslumbrado, simple y llanamente, Y mientras conducían a Adele lentamente por una de las zonas de césped que quedaban entre ellos, había decidido que si tanto le gustaba montar a la institutriz, él la llevaría a montar.

El duque volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y vio que la chica no estaba nada alterada por el ritmo que él había marcado. Era evidente que aquella mujer había nacido para la silla. Draco espoleó a _Aníbal_ para que fuera a todo galope.

Pansy odiaba montar. Siempre decía que prefería que la transportaran de forma segura de un lugar a otro. Él solía montar a solas.

Gin lo alcanzó, y el duque se percató de repente, sorprendido pero animado, de que le estaba echando una carrera. Gin volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa deslumbrante, y esa vez se la dirigió directamente a él. El duque aceptó el desafío.

Corrieron de manera temeraria por la llana extensión del parque. Claro que la yegua no podía compararse con _Aníbal_, pero a veces él le permitía ponerse a su nivel y adelantarse antes de volver a liderar la carrera. Ella conocía muy bien su juego, pero no se rendía. Se estaba riendo.

De repente, el duque giró a su izquierda, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el muro cubierto de hiedra que separaba el extremo sur del parque de un prado. Sí, ahí estaba la puerta. Era un juego peligroso. Ya lo sabía cuando hizo saltar a su propio caballo y al de Gin por encima de ella, pero se dejó llevar por la intensidad insensata de la carrera.

Volvió a aflojar las riendas de _Aníbal_ tan pronto como traspasó la puerta y vio que la yegua saltaba con paso firme. Gin se inclinó sobre el cuello del animal. Ya no estaba riéndose cuando con manos expertas hizo aminorar el paso de la yegua y la llevó junto a _Aníbal_, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle unas palmaditas en el cuello. Pero su rostro brillaba de una manera tan hermosa y animada que hizo que la respiración del duque se le cortara en la garganta. Gin no llevaba sombrero. Muchos de los alfileres que le sostenían el cabello en el moño de siempre parecían haberse caído por el camino. La cabeza de Gin parecía rodeada de un halo dorado.

—Ha sufrido una derrota ignominiosa, admítalo —comentó el duque.

—Pero usted eligió mi montura —protestó ella—, y escogió deliberadamente una coja de tres patas. Admítalo.

—¡Tocado! —exclamó él, riéndose—. Debemos suspender las hostilidades. Monta espléndidamente. ¿Ha montado en cacerías?

—No. Siempre me dio demasiada pena el zorro o el ciervo. Sólo monto por placer. Hay mucho campo abierto alrededor de Her… —se detuvo bruscamente—. Alrededor del sitio donde vivía antes.

—Ginevra… —murmuró él.

Los ojos de ella se dirigieron de repente a su rostro, y el duque deseó en ese mismo instante poder retirar aquella palabra. Era como si se hubiera cerrado una puerta delante del rostro de ella. La magia, la magia alocada de la pasada media hora, había desaparecido.

—Me llamo Gin —lo corrigió.

—¿Weasley? ¿Eso también es discutible? —Él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me llamo Gin —repitió ella.

—Dado que conoce muy poco a Lord Brockehurst, es comprensible que él no recordara bien su nombre.

—Sí…

—Y bastante sorprendente que lo utilizara… si se conocían tan poco.

La mirada de ella reflejaba angustia, al igual que la noche anterior cuando se le había acercado en el puente. Y el duque se puso furioso consigo mismo por lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso era asunto suyo? Aunque tuviera un pasado misterioso, aunque viviera bajo un nombre falso, ¿era asunto suyo? Estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente como institutriz y parecía preocuparse por Adele.

¿Pero y lo de Ginevra? No quería pensar en ella como en otra persona que no fuera Gin.

Los caballos iban lentamente al paso siguiendo el muro, y giraron cuando éste discurrió en paralelo al lago situado a menos de dos kilómetros al norte.

—Lo conoce muy bien, ¿no es así? —insistió el duque.

—Apenas. No lo he reconocido hasta que se ha presentado esta mañana.

—¿La ha acosado en el pasado? ¿Tiene miedo de él?

—¡No!

—No tiene por qué. Está en mi propiedad, es mi empleada y está bajo mi protección. Si la ha acosado o amenazado, dígamelo ahora, Gin, y se marchara antes de que llegue la noche.

—Apenas lo conozco —repitió ella.

Habían llegado a otra puerta del muro. El duque se bajó de su caballo y la abrió. La cerró de nuevo detrás de ellos cuando volvieron a entrar en el parque, entre los árboles que se extendían hasta la orilla sur del lago.

—¿Ha visto los caprichos de aquí? —preguntó él.

—No.

El duque los señaló al pasar por delante: un arco de triunfo que no conducía a ninguna parte, una gruta nemorosa que nunca había albergado ni ninfas ni pastores, un templo en ruinas…

—Todos ellos ofrecen una vista pintoresca del lago cuando te acercas a ellos —comentó el duque—. El señor William Malfoy sabía cómo lograr un efecto espectacular.

Mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia la casa desde el lago, él se puso a hablarle de España y del ejército que cruzó los Pirineos hacia el sur de Francia. Ella le hacía preguntas discretas e inteligentes. Él no estaba seguro de cómo había salido el tema.

El duque lamentaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar que esos momentos mágicos fueran tan breves. Deseaba haber reprimido su curiosidad sobre la identidad y la historia de la chica, o al menos haberlo dejado para otra ocasión.

Durante esa media hora se había sentido más feliz y despreocupado de lo que se había sentido en años. Y ella resultaba más hermosa y deseable que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido jamás. Le brillaba la cara, el pelo rojizo despeinado le encuadraba el rostro y le caía parcialmente por la espalda. Y todas sus miradas y sus sonrisas habían sido para él.

Mientras entraban al establo y se apresuraba a llamar a un mozo para que la bajara al suelo, pensó que mejor que la mañana se hubiera desarrollado tal y como lo había hecho. Habían obrado mal y habían hecho algo peligroso. Se sentía tentado como ya se había sentido la primera vez que la vio fuera del Drury Lane.

Ahora era la institutriz de Adele, su criada. Como le había dicho antes, estaba bajo su protección. Era su deber protegerla de la lascivia, no dirigir él mismo el ataque.

—Diría que Adele ha disfrutado de sus breves vacaciones —comentó el duque.

—Sí —afirmó Gin—. Tenemos que empezar con las clases temprano por la tarde.

Se quedó de pie con aire vacilante, observándolo.

—Tengo que comentar algunos temas con el mozo principal —mintió él—. Puede volver a la casa, señorita Weasley.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —Gin hizo una reverencia y se volvió para marcharse.

El duque se quedó mirándola mientras se marchaba, preguntándose si la vida ofrecía alguna vez la felicidad en algo más que en pequeñas y muy breves dosis.

La clase de francés había ido muy bien, al igual que la clase de historia, o mejor dicho la historia de historia. Cuando Gin cogió el globo terráqueo grande de su estante para la clase de geografía, Lady Adele quería saber dónde estaba la India.

—Mi tío Edward estuvo allí —afirmó la niña, y marcó con el dedo siguiendo las indicaciones de Gin la larga ruta marítima que su tío debía de haber tomado para volver a Inglaterra.

»No me gusta mi tío Edward —añadió Adele con franqueza.

—¿Por qué? —Gin dio la vuelta al globo para que la India volviera a quedar delante de ellas—. Sólo lo conoce de un día, y estaba cansada.

—No le gusté —insistió la niña—. Se reía de mí.

—Eso debe de ser porque no está acostumbrado a las niñas —explicó Gin—. Algunas personas no saben cómo hablarles a los niños. Les dan un poco de miedo.

—Dijo que no me parecía a mamá. Que era igual que papá. Me gustaría parecerme a mamá. Todo el mundo quiere a mamá.

—¿Y cree que no la quiere todo el mundo porque es rubia como su papá? —preguntó Gin—. Creo que se equivoca. La gente rubia puede ser muy atractiva. Su tátara tátara abuela era muy rubia y muy hermosa. Me recordó a usted cuando vi su retrato en el piso de abajo hace un par de días.

Los ojos oscuros la miraron adoptando una expresión crítica.

—Eso lo dice usted —protestó Lady Adele.

—Igual debería verlo por sí misma —sugirió Gin—. Y quizá debería empezar a familiarizarse con la familia de su papá. Se remonta a centenares de años, mucho antes de que su papá o usted existieran siquiera.

Gin sabía que la mayoría de las damas, incluida la duquesa, seguían en Wollaston. Su Excelencia el duque había salido a caballo con varios caballeros para ver sus granjas, aunque hacía una hora que se había puesto a lloviznar otra vez. Seguro que no había ningún problema en llevar a Lady Adele a la galería alargada, tal y como Su Excelencia había deseado que hiciera en alguna ocasión.

Primero observaron el retrato de Van Dyck de la dama rubia que había sido duquesa de Ridgeway, rodeada por su familia, incluido el duque, y por los perros de la familia.

—Es muy guapa —exclamó Adele, aferrándose a la mano de Gin—. ¿De verdad me parezco a ella?

—Sí. Creo que se parecerá mucho a ella cuando sea mayor.

—¿Por qué llevan los hombres un pelo tan raro? —preguntó la niña.

Examinaron el pelo, las barbas y las ropas de sus antepasados para fijarse en lo mucho que habían cambiado las modas con el paso de los años. Lady Adele se río cuando Gin le explicó que hasta hacía pocos años, los hombres solían llevar peluca.

—Y las damas también —añadió la institutriz—. La abuela de su papá llevaba una peluca grande y la empolvaba hasta que quedaba blanca.

Se desplazaron por la galería para fijarse en el retrato hecho por Reynolds de un antepasado mucho más reciente y demostrar así lo que le estaba explicando.

Era una clase informal sin ningún plan ni objetivo particular, pero sin duda la niña estaba interesada. Gin lo notaba. Debía llevarla cada vez que supiera que no las iban a interrumpir. Se esforzaría en lograr que Lady Adele no se criara con unos conocimientos tan escasos del pasado como los que tenía ella misma.

Pero la niña se cansó enseguida de examinar cuadros antiguos.

—¿Qué hay en esos armarios? —preguntó, señalando.

—Creo que su padre comentó que había juguetes antiguos y juegos a los que tu tío Edward y él jugaban en los días de lluvia.

—Como hoy. —Lady Adele se agachó para abrir una de las puertas. Sacó una peonza y dos cuerdas, y volvió a guardar la peonza. Ya tenía una en la habitación. Cogió una de las cuerdas y la desenroscó de sus pesados mangos de madera—. ¿Qué se hace con esto?

Gin se sintió un poco incómoda. Le habían permitido llevar a Lady Adele a ver las pinturas, pero no se había dicho nada respecto a permitirle jugar allí. Pero ya había llegado la hora de terminar las clases del día, y no podían salir otra vez debido al mal tiempo.

—Se salta con ellas —explicó Gin—. Sujetas cada extremo en una mano y das vueltas a la cuerda por encima de la cabeza. Tienes que saltar por encima cuando toque el suelo.

—Enséñeme —exigió Lady Adele, entregándole una de las cuerdas.

—Por favor —dijo Gin automáticamente.

—Por favor, tonta —repitió la niña.

Lady Adele tardó un rato en captar la idea de girar los mangos en vez de detenerse cada vez que lograba saltar la cuerda. Pero finalmente logró saltar tres veces seguidas antes de que se le enredara la cuerda en los pies.

—¿Cómo puede hacerlo tantas veces? —le preguntó la niña a Gin enfurruñada.

Gin se rio.

—Es cuestión de práctica. Igual que con el pianoforte.

Aunque, riéndose otra vez, se dio cuenta de que era una respuesta ridícula. Debían de haber pasado quince años desde la última vez que saltó a la cuerda.

—Encantador —se oyó una voz lánguida procedente del umbral de la puerta, tan alejado que ni Gin ni Lady Adele habían oído abrirse las puertas—. Dos niñas felices, ¿no le parece, Malfoy? Ah, pero no, una de ellas se transforma en la señorita Weasley, ahora que me he puesto el monóculo.

Gin sintió que se ruborizaba. Lord Edward Malfoy y Sir Philip Shaw se dirigían hacia ellas por la galería. Sir Philip llevaba el monóculo pegado al ojo. Gin enrolló apresuradamente la cuerda.

—Estoy saltando —anunció Lady Adele.

—Ya lo veo. —Lord Edward las observó con una expresión burlona en la mirada y le guiñó el ojo a Gin—. ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita hoy? ¿Puedes saltar por toda la galería?

—No lo creo —contestó Lady Adele.

Él sacó una moneda del bolsillo y se agachó delante de ella.

—Esto es tuyo si lo consigues.

Lady Adele respiró hondo y se fue desplazando a toda velocidad por la galería, tropezando con la cuerda cada pocos pasos. Ambos caballeros se rieron mientras la veían saltar.

—Se me ha olvidado decirle que tiene que hacerlo sin tropezar ninguna vez —señaló Lord Edward, y se acercó, riéndose, a ella.

—Qué imagen más encantadora —le comentó Sir Philip a Gin—. Lamento profundamente haberme precipitado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un par de tobillos tan estilizados.

Gin se agachó sin responder y volvió a guardar la cuerda en el armario. Le había parecido que el caballero se le insinuaba cuando había bailado con él la noche del baile. Cuando se incorporó, Sir Philip se encontraba delante de ella, con una mano apoyada en la pared y mirándola intensamente.

—¿Dónde se esconde cuando no está con la niña, querida? —preguntó Sir Philip—. ¿Arriba?

Gin sonrió un instante e hizo que Lady Adele volviera dando saltos otra vez por la galería.

—Debe de sentirse sola ahí arriba —susurró él, y se inclinó para besarle el lado del cuello.

—No lo haga —afirmó Gin.

Pero la esperada interrupción llegó de un modo inesperado. Dos damas habían entrado por las puertas abiertas de la galería. Una de ellas era la duquesa.

—Ah, querida —exclamó, agachándose para besar a su hija mientras Sir Philip se desplazaba para examinar una de las pinturas—. Con que te estás haciendo amiga del tío Edward, ¿verdad?

—¿Ves, mamá? —Lady Adele levantó la moneda—. Puedo saltar. Te lo enseñaré.

—En otro momento, querida —la frenó Su Excelencia, enderezándose—. Señorita Weasley, ¿puede hacer el favor de llevar a mi hija al piso de arriba con su niñera, y luego esperarme en mi sala?

—Me temo que el dragón se ha enfadado —murmuró Sir Philip sin dejar de mirar el cuadro—. Cuando sonríe y habla tan dulcemente es cuando más mala se pone. Mis disculpas más abyectas, querida. Se lo compensaré en otra ocasión.

Gin recorrió la mitad de la galería con el mentón en alto, pero miraba al suelo. Hizo una reverencia, le quitó la cuerda a Lady Adele, le agarró una de las manos y la sacó de la habitación.

—¡Pero mamá! —gimió la niña—. ¡Quiero enseñártelo!

—¿Era un juego prohibido, Pansy? —la voz burlona de Lord Edward empezó a hablar cuando Gin ya no podía oírlo—. Qué escándalo.

Gin se quedó de pie en silencio detrás de la puerta de la salita de la duquesa durante media hora, en la cual pasó cinco minutos oyendo toses en el vestidor de al lado. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entró Su Excelencia. Atravesó la habitación hasta un pequeño escritorio sin ni siquiera mirar en dirección a Gin y cogió una carta que había en él. Gin permaneció de pie cinco minutos enteros más mientras la leía. Entonces la duquesa dejó la carta y se volvió a mirar lentamente a Gin de arriba a abajo.

—Fulana —susurró suavemente.

Gin la miró sin perder la calma.

—¿Quién la ha autorizado a estar en la galería? —preguntó la duquesa.

—Su Excelencia.

—¿Disculpe? —su voz seguía siendo suave, su rostro parecía delicado y sorprendido.

—Su Excelencia el duque, Su Excelencia.

—¿Y quién ha autorizado a mi hija a jugar con los juguetes que había allí?

—Yo, Excelencia.

—Ya veo. —La duquesa cogió un libro de un taburete y se sentó con elegancia en el diván.

Gin se quedó de pie y en silencio varios minutos más mientras Su Excelencia pasaba las páginas.

—¿Tiene por costumbre dejar que la toque cualquier hombre que conozca? —preguntó la duquesa, mirándola finalmente. Su voz dulce expresaba curiosidad.

—No, Su Excelencia.

—¿No está satisfecha con el salario que se le paga?

—Sí, gracias, Su Excelencia —afirmó Gin—. Estoy muy satisfecha.

—Pensaba que quizás era por el dinero —continuó la duquesa—. Entiendo que para algunas criadas debe de resultar tentador incrementar el salario de esa manera. En su caso parece que simplemente es usted una fulana.

Gin no dijo nada.

—No le deseo ningún mal —aclaró la duquesa—. Usted es lo que es, señorita Weasley. Quizás haya tenido mala suerte al tener a una señora tan sensible. Pero no puedo soportar pensar que está cerca de mi hija y le influya. Espero que mañana por la mañana temprano el señor Nott me informe de que le ha entregado su dimisión. Lamento tener que hacer semejante petición. Puede marcharse.

—Las atenciones de Sir Philip Shaw no han sido solicitadas ni deseadas —explicó Gin—. No creo que tenga motivos para sospechar de mí con ninguna otra persona.

La duquesa dejó cuidadosamente el libro a un lado y echó un lento vistazo por la habitación, levantando las cejas.

—Ruego me disculpe —empezó con una leve risita—, ¿pero hay alguien más en esta habitación?

—Hablo con usted, Su Excelencia.

—¿Conmigo? —La duquesa la miró y sonrió—. Tiene la mala costumbre de no identificar a la persona con la que habla, señorita Weasley. Le he informado de que podía retirarse, ¿no es así?

Pero la puerta del vestidor se abrió antes de que Gin pudiera volverse, y Lord Edward Malfoy entró.

—¿Sigue aquí, señorita Weasley? —comentó él—. Debe de estar a punto de caerse. ¿No le has ofrecido asiento, Pansy? Qué descortés por tu parte.

Su mirada seguía siendo burlona.

—Puede marcharse, señorita Weasley —repitió Su Excelencia.

—¿De la habitación? —preguntó Lord Edward—. Por supuesto. Pero no de la casa, espero. Mi cuñada tiene un carácter muy volátil, señorita Weasley. Pero no es vengativa una vez que se ha calmado. Creo que seguirá teniendo trabajo al final del día. Más vale que se mueva ahora antes de caerse. Creo que lleva casi toda la hora de pie en el mismo sitio.

Lord Edward le sonrió mientras se volvía y salía de la habitación.

Gin pensó que quizás debería dimitir, asumiendo que de todos modos tuviera alguna posibilidad de elección en ese asunto. Tal vez debería marcharse antes incluso de la mañana. Antes incluso de cenar.

Pero si se marchaba, Oliver pensaría que estaba huyendo de él. Y esa vez iría tras ella y la encadenaría y la llevaría a prisión. El indulto temporal resultaría ser realmente temporal.

Además, incluso si lograba que no la atraparan, ¿qué haría? No tenía dinero ni referencias. Se encontraría en una situación terriblemente familiar, sólo que esta vez sabría cómo debía terminar.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y se echó boca abajo en la cama.

¡Estaba tan eufórica hacía sólo unas horas! Había sentido el aire fresco, el espacio abierto y la maravillosa, maravillosa libertad. Y luego el paseo a caballo y la absurda felicidad que había experimentado por la alocada y peligrosa carrera. A pesar de que él la acompañaba, haba sido más feliz de lo que podía recordar en años. Incluso más feliz que en el baile. Su felicidad con Harry había sido más tranquila y menos vibrante.

¡Harry! No debía pensar en él. El dolor de la desesperanza reprimida se volvería insoportable si se permitía pensar en él.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la duquesa de Ridgeway indignada—. ¡Eso ha sido intolerable! Has minado mi autoridad, y la gente no suele tomarme en serio de todas maneras porque soy pequeña y delicada.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —Él se inclinó y la besó, deslizando la lengua en su boca y echándola hacia atrás y poniéndola de lado hasta que quedó tendida en el diván—. ¿Quieres pelearte conmigo? ¿Pegarme? Venga, vamos —se rio de ella.

—Lo digo en serio —protestó ella, y levantó una mano para dibujar la línea de su mandíbula—. Me he armado de valor para ser estricta, y has arruinado totalmente el efecto.

—¿Qué ha hecho la pobre chica? ¿Permitir a un invitado aburrido que probara sus labios? Me parece que Shaw ya es bastante lascivo de por sí, Pansy. Sin duda él ha sido el seductor y ella la seducida, aunque disfrutara lo que estaba recibiendo. Y uno no puede reprocharle su gusto. Es una chica bonita. —Edward se rio al ver la cara que ponía Pansy—. O lo sería para un hombre que no estuviera loco por ti, claro.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó ella, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

—¿Loco por ti? —La expresión burlona se desvaneció de su mirada—. Sabes que no ha habido otra que no fueras tú, Pansy, y nunca la habrá. —Y a continuación la besó larga y profundamente.

—Es una mujer de moral disoluta —insistió Pansy—. De verdad que tiene que irse. Me afligía tener que despedirla, pero he hecho lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

—¿No me has dicho que es de Draco? —sonrió Lord Edward al aflojarle el vestido por un hombro—. Déjale que se divierta con ella, Pansy. Yo puedo consolarte. ¿O es que estás celosa?

—¿De Draco? —Pansy lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Y de una institutriz? Creo que puedo ser algo mejor que una mujer celosa, Edward. Pero no me parece bien que practique su libertinaje aquí.

—Déjalos en paz. Y deja a Shaw que la tome también si lo desea. Y a Brockehurst. Esos dos estaban paseando por el césped de la parte trasera esta mañana temprano y parecían enfrascados en una conversación. Draco ha interrumpido su tête à tête. —Lord Edward se rio—. Deja que Draco se preocupe de proteger su pequeña propiedad. Y yo me preocuparé de protegerte a ti.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó ella, echándole los dos brazos alrededor del cuello y haciendo que bajara la cabeza hasta su hombro—. No tiene gracia. Esto no tiene nada de divertido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Paciencia —la tranquilizó—. Algo sucederá.

—¿Pero el qué? Estoy casada con él. Eso no cambiará nunca. Ah, ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo cuando te fuiste? Habría ido a los confines de la tierra contigo. Tendrías que haberlo sabido. No me habría importado.

—No podía —explicó él con delicadeza—. No podría haberte llevado a la incertidumbre de mi futuro, Pansy, especialmente en tu delicado estado. No podía hacerte eso. Habría sido demasiado cruel.

—¿Y acaso no fue cruel dejarme tal y como estaba? —preguntó.

—Sshh —la contuvo—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. ¿Alguna vez pasa alguien por alguna de estas puertas abiertas sin previo aviso?

—No. Pero no lo hagas, Edward. Tengo miedo.

—No lo tengas. —Se puso en pie y la miró—. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Pansy, y lo sabes. Cerraré las puertas y entonces puede que te sientas segura.

Una vez realizada esa tarea, se echó junto a ella en el estrecho diván y la besó, levantando la falda de muselina de su vestido con una mano mientras lo hacía.

—¡Edward! —gimió ella, con los dedos enroscados en el cabello de él—. ¡Oh, Edward , ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Te quiero tanto!

Él la volvió a besar sin responder.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, el duque se fijó en que a su esposa le brillaba la mirada y parecía tener fiebre, aunque estaba jugando a las charadas riéndose y entusiasmada. El juego había ido subiendo de tono a medida que avanzaba.

La excursión a Wollaston y la actividad constante de los últimos días, incluido el baile y la excitación por el retorno de su hermano, estaban resultando demasiado para la duquesa, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni siquiera para sí misma. Pero Draco la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que su delicada salud no podría soportar un ritmo tan agotador mucho tiempo más sin colapsarse.

El duque se preguntaba si resultaba evidente para sus invitados que Pansy y Edward tenían una relación mucho más estrecha de lo que cabía esperar entre cuñados. Se imaginaba que sí. Desde luego, Shaw había dejado de prestarle atención y aquella noche dedicaba sus galanteos a Victoria Underwood.

El duque pensó, que, aunque se dieran cuenta, nadie se escandalizaría especialmente. Como ya sospechaba antes de volver a casa procedente de Londres, los invitados de su esposa no eran un grupo caracterizado por el decoro y la compostura. Sidney le había comentado que una pobre doncella se había quedado perpleja al encontrarse a Lady Mayberry en la cama de Grantsham aquella mañana, y a la señora Grantsham en la cama de Mayberry.

Draco observaba la escena que le rodeaba bastante serio. La buena educación le obligaba a continuar comportándose como un anfitrión cortés y afable pese a todo lo que ocurriera. No podía hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer: ponerse de pie y anunciar públicamente que la reunión terminaría a la mañana siguiente.

Al pensar en ello experimentó el único momento de diversión de toda la noche.

A veces —sólo a veces— deseaba no haber nacido en una clase privilegiada y decadente. Pero se preguntaba si acaso alguna clase sería radicalmente distinta si uno supiera realmente cómo es. Puede que la gente fuera igual mirara hacia donde mirara.

La duquesa, acalorada y riéndose todavía, se sentó en un sofá.

—Siempre se te han dado muy bien las charadas, Edward —comentó, sonriéndole hasta que él se sentó a su lado—. Estoy muy contenta de haber estado en tu equipo. Ahora necesitamos algo tranquilo y relajante para calmarnos.

—Se me ocurre algo sin pensarlo mucho —intervino Sir Hector Chesterton.

Su Excelencia la duquesa le dio un golpe brusco en el hombro con el abanico.

—He dicho algo tranquilo y relajante, pícaro —le riñó—. ¿Quién sabe cantar? ¿Walter?

—Estoy sin aliento, te lo aseguro, Pansy —respondió el caballero—. Que una de las damas nos toque una sonata.

—Yo no —comentó la señora Runstable—. Estoy agotada.

—Tengo como norma haber perdido la práctica cuando no estoy en casa —comentó Lady Mayberry.

Sus palabras provocaron la risa de los demás.

—Puede que mi sugerencia no fuera tan estúpida después de todo —volvió a hablar Sir Hector, sentándose en el brazo de la butaca ocupada por la señora Runstable.

—La música es el alma del amor —afirmó la duquesa, sonriendo y elevando un brazo delicado al aire—. Dadme música, vamos.

—Cómo desearía saber cantar —suspiró Lord Edward, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a los labios.

—Conozco a alguien que toca como un ángel —habló Lord Brockehurst—, y que no está cansada de jugar a las charadas toda la noche.

Su Excelencia el duque se sintió incómodo al presentir lo que iba a decir y se removió en su silla mientras Sir Philip Shaw bostezaba delicadamente tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¿Y quién es ese dechado de energía inagotable? —preguntó.

—La señorita Weasley, la institutriz —respondió Lord Brockehurst.

—Ah. —Sir Philip lo miró lánguidamente—. Así que ya conocía a la damisela, ¿verdad, Brockehurst? ¡Qué suerte tiene! ¿E incluso ha logrado descubrir que toca como un ángel? Ah, supongo que se refiere al pianoforte. Hagamos que baje, por supuesto, Pansy.

—Es tarde —intervino el duque—. La señorita Weasley debe de estar en la cama.

—¿Lo está? ¡Diantre! —protestó Sir Philip—. Su sugerencia resulta más atractiva a cada minuto que pasa, Chesterton.

—No nos gusta mantener ocupados a nuestros criados más allá de las horas de trabajo —comentó la duquesa.

—¡Pero Pansy, Pansy! —Lord Edward volvió a cogerle la mano—. Si la señorita Weasley toca como un ángel y a Wood le gustaría oírla tocar, deberías hacer caso a tu huésped. Y si está ya en la cama, Draco, cancela las clases matutinas de Adele y permite a tu institutriz que recupere el sueño. No podría ser más fácil. Wood, ahí al lado tiene la campana para llamarla, mi querido amigo. Que vayan a buscar a la institutriz.

Mientras los aplausos contenidos celebraban la idea de su hermano, el duque pensó que debía de ser cerca de la medianoche. Quizá debería haber protestado con mayor firmeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward estaba dándole instrucciones a Jarvis.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que volvieran a abrirse las puertas y entrara Gin. Que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo indicaba que realmente debía de estar en la cama.

Su Excelencia el duque se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que su hermano, y atravesó la habitación hasta donde estaba ella.

—Señorita Weasley, mis huéspedes me han pedido que toque el pianoforte para nosotros una media hora.

El rostro de Gin tenía una expresión somnolienta y la mirada tranquila. Tenía una cara muy similar a la que puso en la habitación del Toro y el Cuerno, sólo que ahora estaba saludable y hermosa. Entonces el duque no se había dado cuenta, como sí se daba cuenta ahora, de que a menudo se ponía una máscara para ocultar a la auténtica y vital Gin Weasley.

Y de repente también se percató de que debía pensar que él la había traicionado, que le había concedido el derecho a tocar el instrumento en la sala de música y la escuchaba cada mañana sólo para poder usar su talento en una ocasión como aquella.

—¿Lo hará, por favor? —le preguntó.

—Nos han dicho que toca como un ángel —comentó Sir Philip Shaw.

«Pero eso no es lo que he dicho yo», le dijo el duque a Gin con una mirada intensa que contrastaba con la frialdad de ella. Gin tenía la misma expresión que le había enfadado en aquella primera ocasión y que había cambiado el curso de su encuentro con ella.

—Es tímida —comentó Lord Edward, haciéndole una reverencia—. Señorita Weasley, ¿nos haría el honor de tocarlo?

El duque le tendió la mano, pero ella estaba mirando a Lord Edward. Gin pasó por delante de él y atravesó la habitación en dirección al pianoforte sin volverse a mirarlo.

Se sentó en el taburete, con la espalda muy recta, y miró fríamente a Lord Edward.

—¿Le gustaría alguna música en particular, milord? —le preguntó.

Él continuó sonriéndole.

—Algo tranquilo y relajante, por favor señorita Weasley —contestó—. Una canción de cuna, por lo menos. Algo que haga que nos entren ganas de…dormir… señorita Weasley.

El duque permaneció donde estaba, junto al umbral de la puerta, observándola. Ella se sentó mirándose las manos unidas en el regazo unos instantes, totalmente calmada, totalmente serena. Y a continuación empezó a tocar la sonata _Claro de luna_ de Beethoven. No tenía partitura.

Tocó impecablemente, muy bien incluso. Si se estaba perdiendo parte de la magia de las actuaciones matutinas, probablemente sólo él lo sabría.

Y mientras el murmullo de la conversación empezó a extenderse a su alrededor, el duque pensó que si permanecía donde estaba iba a llamar la atención. Fue a sentarse junto a una de las damas que estaba escuchando la música y observó cómo Brockehurst se desplazaba hasta quedarse detrás del taburete.

¿Tocaba como un ángel? Si no lo hacía, al menos estaba seguro de que lo parecía. La simplicidad sin adornos de su vestido azul claro, el mismo que había llevado al baile, la suavidad y naturalidad de su cabello rojizo y dorado, la belleza serena de su rostro… todo aquello la distinguía de cualquiera de las otras damas presentes. Sí, parecía un ángel.

¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Ginevra? ¿De apellido desconocido? «Her…» había empezado a llamar a su antiguo hogar. Brockehurst vivía en Heron House, en Wiltshire.

Draco pensó que se pondría en pie cuando terminara la música y la acompañaría a la puerta. Así podría volver a su cama y a dormir.

Pero su hermano intervino antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Bravo, señorita Weasley! —exclamó—. La verdad es que posee una habilidad superior. ¿Conoce a Lord Brockehurst? Estoy seguro de que hablo en nombre de todos si le digo que ahora puede retirarse con nuestro agradecimiento. De hecho, ambos pueden retirarse. ¿Wood?

Lord Brockehurst hizo una reverencia cuando ella hizo ademán de volverse.

—Esperaba poder dar un paseo con la señorita Hamilton por la galería alargada —comentó—. ¿Me da su permiso, Su Excelencia? —Y se volvió para hacer una reverencia a la duquesa.

—Tiene mi permiso, señorita Weasley —señaló la duquesa, sonriendo—, y por ahora puede olvidarse de la tarea que le había encargado para mañana por la mañana.

El duque volvió a su asiento y contempló a Gin mientras se marchaba tan tranquilamente como había entrado. Lord Brockehurst iba unos pocos pasos por detrás de ella. Gin sólo le dedicó una breve mirada inexpresiva al pasar por delante de él.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama —bostezó Sir Philip—. ¿Puedo acompañarla hasta la puerta, Victoria?

—Creo que todo el mundo quiere irse a la cama —comentó la duquesa—. En la vida me había sentido tan cansada.

El duque se puso en pie para ofrecerle el brazo. Y se preguntó si lo de traer a Gin a la sala tan tarde y obligarla a tener un encuentro tête à tête con Brockehurst había sido una artimaña deliberada tanto por parte de ella como de su hermano.

—Vuelves a tener fiebre —le indicó a su mujer, cuando le tocó una de las manos al detenerse en la puerta de su vestidor minutos más tarde—. Necesitas descansar, Pansy. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama hasta mañana al mediodía? Yo me ocuparé de entretener a los invitados.

—Estaré mejor por la mañana —replicó ella—. Sólo estoy cansada. ¿Y cómo puedo perderme un solo minuto con mis invitados? La vida resulta tan aburrida cuando no están aquí. Y tú o no estás o te pasas el día dedicándote a tus asuntos en alguna otra parte.

—No tendría por qué haber sido así —se lamentó él—. Podríamos haber hecho que fuera un matrimonio, Pansy. Podríamos haber sido un poco amables el uno con el otro, al menos.

—No, no tendría por qué haber sido así —se lamentó ella, mirándolo febril y con los ojos brillantes—. Yo podría haber sido feliz… Él no me habría rechazado, Adam. Él no me habría abandonado durante varios meses seguidos y luego se habría quejado de que invitara a gente para aliviar mi aburrimiento y mi soledad. Pero claro, con él no habría necesitado invitados. No habría estado ni sola ni aburrida. —La duquesa tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

Adam le abrió la puerta.

—Si continúas teniendo fiebre por la mañana haré que venga el médico, y que venga otro médico de Londres si no nos dice nada mejor de lo que nos dijeron en invierno cuando estuviste muy enferma.

—Sólo necesito al doctor Hartley —protestó ella—. ¿Por qué obligaste a Edward a marcharse, Draco? Nunca te lo perdonaré, ya lo sabes. Y estoy contenta de que haya vuelto. ¡Estoy contenta!

Pansy se metió a toda prisa en la habitación y cerró la puerta precipitadamente. El duque oyó que su mujer tosía en el interior.

Y volvió suspirando a las habitaciones de día.

Al principio, Gin no había lamentado que la despertara. El rostro inclinado sobre ella, el cuerpo que le estaba causando un dolor desgarrador y una humillación persistente, eran los de Harry. Sus rasgos hermosos y agradables se veían distorsionados por la cruda lujuria carnal, de modo que apenas los reconocía. Pero sabía que eran los de Harry.

Soñó que la llamaba puta mientras le hacía daño una y otra vez.

La criada a la que habían enviado a su habitación le había dicho, con una expresión de sorpresa en la mirada, que tenía que vestirse inmediatamente y presentarse ante el grupo que se encontraba en el salón.

Mientras se vestía a toda prisa y con manos temblorosas, Gin pensó que él se lo había dicho a todo el mundo, que había decidido contárselo a todos, y que ahora haría que reconociese su crimen frente a todo el grupo, para que todos se divirtieran.

Su día de indulto estaba a punto de finalizar. Realmente la tenía como una marioneta de la que tiraba con unas cuerdas, y así estaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando un lacayo abrió las puertas que daban al salón estaba tan cansada que le dolían hasta los huesos. Entró sola y se encontró con la luz, el ruido y la presencia de un grupo numeroso de gente. Pero no dejó que se notara. Si era lo último que podría hacer, quería sobrellevarlo con dignidad. Ni Oliver ni ningún otro tendrían la satisfacción de verla arrastrarse, suplicar, hundirse o llorar.

Y luego Su Excelencia el duque se puso frente a ella y le informó escuetamente de que el motivo por el que la habían hecho salir de la cama a medianoche era que deseaba mostrar su talento ante sus invitados. Ahora pagaría por el privilegio de practicar sola cada día en la sala de música, o así había interpretado las pocas palabras que había pronunciado el duque.

Miró su rostro severo y ceñudo, contempló la cicatriz que lo desfiguraba, y sintió que lo odiaba. No sólo le tenía miedo y lo rehuía físicamente. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que pudiera concederle lo que parecían ser favores gratuitos y luego pidiera que le pagara por ellos para su propio disfrute. Lo odiaba por afirmar que se preocupaba por sus criados y los protegía mientras los usaba como esclavos para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Recordaba su excursión a caballo, la euforia de la carrera, la visión espléndida del duque galopando junto a ella en su semental negro, adelantándola, saltando por encima de la puerta del muro, riéndose de Gin al llegar después de él. Recordaba su propia risa, su propia felicidad, su extraña capacidad de olvidar, al igual que había ocurrido cuando había bailado con él. Y lo odiaba.

Sólo habló con Lord Edward Malfoy, que siempre le sonreía abierta y cordialmente, y que había hablado a su favor a la duquesa aquella tarde en la salita. Tocaría para él, ya que se lo había pedido y ya que de todos modos no tenía ninguna otra alternativa.

Su Excelencia el duque permaneció en la puerta un rato y luego se sentó. La había traicionado. Lo había dado todo mientras él la escuchaba una mañana tras otra y nunca la había molestado. Siempre había dado la impresión de que la escuchaba pero que respetaba su necesidad de estar sola con su alma. Pero ahora la había traído para que tocara como un mono de feria para gente que había bebido demasiado y a la que de todas maneras no le interesaba realmente la música.

Algo especial de aquellas mañanas, algo en lo que no había pensando o que no había identificado antes, se desvaneció. Era muy consciente de que el duque estaba sentado junto a la señorita Woodward, callado, quieto, sombrío y taciturno. Escuchándola. Observando a su esclava amaestrada.

Lo odiaba. Y le sorprendía la fuerza de su odio. Antes solamente lo temía.

No se había percatado de que Oliver se había puesto detrás de ella. Por increíble que pueda parecer, no se había percatado. Pero estaba allí. Sintió su presencia en cuanto terminó de tocar y Su Excelencia el duque se puso en pie.

Pero de repente, su único amigo se convirtió en su mayor enemigo: Lord Edward había malinterpretado la situación, y, pensando que le hacía un favor, insinuó que se le permitiera escaparse de la salita con su conocido, Oliver.

Y la duquesa se mostró de acuerdo con él y rescindió la orden de aquella tarde de que Gin entregara su dimisión al señor Nott a la mañana siguiente.

Y así la pusieron en una situación que de todos modos era inevitable. Pero habría querido que no fuera tan tarde, no estar tan cansada y abatida. Habría querido más tiempo.

Pero el tiempo se había agotado.

Dos lacayos estaban encendiendo algunas de las velas en los apliques de la pared a lo largo de la galería alargada.

—Cógeme el brazo, Ginevra —le ordenó Oliver—. Si vamos a pasear, hagámoslo de un modo civilizado.

Los dos lacayos cerraron las puertas tras de sí al marcharse.

—¿Cómo has logrado estar tan guapa incluso vestida de un modo tan sencillo? —le preguntó él.

Ella le soltó el brazo.

—¿Qué quieres, Oliver? Si no vamos a marcharnos inmediatamente, si no vas a arrastrarme a la cárcel, ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo aquí, en Willoughby, que me convierta en tu amante aquí? Pues no lo haré.

Él suspiró.

—Haces que parezca tan primitivo, Ginevra… ha sido idea tuya, no mía.

—Entonces dime qué quieres, y deja de jugar conmigo.

—Te quiero a ti. Te quiero desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso resulta tan censurable?

—Y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que te vengo diciendo que no estoy interesada en tus declaraciones de amor —replicó ella—. Si me hubieras querido como siempre has afirmado que me querías, Oliver, habrías respetado mis sentimientos. No te habrías entrometido entre Harry y yo.

—Harry Potter —se burló Oliver—. Una criada sonriente y delicada. No te habría hecho feliz, Ginevra.

—Puede que no. Pero tendría que haberlo decidido yo. ¿Por qué hiciste que las cosas fueran de ese modo?

—¿De qué modo? —Él alzó las cejas en actitud inquisitiva.

—Tu madre y Anne se marcharon a Londres y me dejaron a solas contigo. Fue tan impropio, y ellas tenían que saberlo, y habrían hecho algo al respecto si sintieran algo por mí. Y luego te negaste a que me marchara y me quedara con la hermana de Harry cuando me lo pidió, y te negaste a que me casara con Harry con un permiso especial. Lo planeaste así, ¿verdad? Para que al haberme quedado sin alternativas y habiendo arruinado mi reputación, no me quedara otra opción salvo convertirme en tu amante. Y así tendrías la oportunidad de dominarme aunque me negara.

Él se detuvo y la cogió de las manos, aunque Gin trató de zafarse de él.

—Ya había llegado la hora de que Anne se fuera a la ciudad para su puesta de largo —explicó él—. Y por supuesto mi madre quería ir con ella. Habría resultado cruel enviarte con ellas, Ginevra. Vosotras tres nunca os poníais de acuerdo.

—Resulta difícil estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con alguien cuando te ignora casi completamente desde los ocho años —afirmó ella amargamente—, excepto cuando te critican y se burlan de ti.

—Fuera como fuese, pensé que era mejor que te quedaras en casa, en el lugar que te correspondía, Ginevra. Y nunca fue idea mía ser tu guardián, y lo sabes. Fue la voluntad de tu padre y la muerte del mío lo que hizo que fuera así, hasta que te casaras o hasta que tuvieras veinticinco años. Yo no marqué esas condiciones.

—¡Hasta que me casara! —exclamó Gin—. Me podría haber casado con Harry. Podrías haberte librado de una responsabilidad muy pesada.

—No era pesada. Pero, sinceramente, no podía dejar que te casaras con semejante gallina, Ginevra.

—Era mejor convertirme en tu amante.

—Tú eres la única que ha usado esa palabra.

Ella se rio.

—Supongo que querías casarte conmigo —añadió Gin.

—No hables en pasado —la corrigió él, apretándole las manos con mayor fuerza—. Eres una dama, Ginevra, hija de un barón. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que pretendía forzarte?

Ella volvió a reírse.

—Es extraño que te olvidaras de mencionar lo honestas que eran tus intenciones —comentó la chica—. Tu madre estaría encantada, Oliver. Y supongo que la seducción de aquella noche servía para indicar que era tuya antes de la ceremonia.

—¿La seducción?

—Yo iba a marcharme de la casa, pese a que era tarde y era una noche fría. Mi baúl estaba en la calesa. Luna me estaba esperando en la rectoría. Pero no me querías dejar ir y me reprendías por desobedecerte. Y no ibas a mandarme a mi habitación, Oliver. Estabas a punto de llevarme a la tuya. O quizás ni siquiera eso. Hobson tenía que retenerme, ¿verdad?, en la biblioteca mismo, mientras me violabas.

Él le soltó una de las manos para pasarse una mano por la frente.

—Qué ideas más extrañas tienes, Ginevra. Me gritabas y peleabas como una criatura demente porque no quería dejar que te escaparas con un hombre con el que, creo que con bastante tino, me negaba a que te casaras. Hobson dio un paso adelante detrás de ti para evitar que te cayeras en la chimenea y te hicieras daño. Y tú te volviste y lo atacaste a él también y perdió el equilibrio. Fue un crimen pasional, simple y llanamente.

—Sí. Supongo que un juez también lo creería… una vez que tú se lo hubieras explicado.

—Es una pena que las joyas hicieran que todo pareciera bastante premeditado. Aunque sin duda yo iba a ser tu víctima.

—¿Las joyas? —Gin se había quedado muy quieta.

—Esas que eran demasiado valiosas para que mi madre se las llevara a Londres. Las encontraron en tu baúl después de que huyeras presa del pánico.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Y las encontró otra persona que no fuiste tú, supongo —dijo finalmente.

—Tu doncella.

Gin le sonrió.

—Pero debiste de hacerlo todo impulsivamente —continuó él—. Debió de ser duro para ti, Ginevra, perder a tus padres tan joven, ver que mi padre y nosotros veníamos a tu casa y nos quedábamos con la propiedad y las posesiones que habías llegado a creer que eran tuyas. Pero pueden volver a ser tuyas también, y de tus hijos.

—Nuestros hijos —le corrigió ella—. ¿Hablas en serio con lo de casarte conmigo, Oliver?

—Te quiero. No puedes imaginarte cuánto he sufrido en los últimos dos meses y medio, Ginevra, sin saber si volvería a verte alguna vez. Debes casarte conmigo.

—Debes es la palabra clave, ya lo entiendo.

—Nunca te habría forzado. Tienes que saber que te equivocaste en eso.

—Mi respuesta es no.

—Cambiarás de opinión.

—No, no lo haré. Cuando te marches de aquí, te marcharás solo, Oliver.

Él alzó las manos y las puso sin apretar alrededor del cuello de la chica, las subió hasta el mentón de Gin, apretó ligeramente y tiró hacia arriba.

—He oído hablar de hombres muy hábiles que pueden hacer su trabajo de tal modo que la muerte resulte instantánea y dolorosa —comentó—. Desgraciadamente, no todos son tan hábiles.

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Gin—. Por fin me has dado la respuesta. O me caso contigo, Oliver, o me cuelgan. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidirme?

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Las puertas al final de la galería alargada se abrieron y entró el duque de Ridgeway.

—Siguen aquí —comentó—. Resulta fácil perder la noción del tiempo entre tantas pinturas, ¿no es así? Pero la institutriz de mi hija tiene que dormir, Brockehurst. Quizá puedan continuar la visita en otro momento. Puede volver a su habitación, señorita Weasley.

Pero Oliver se puso a caminar por la galería con ella, de modo que enseguida los tres se encontraron junto a la puerta. El duque escudriñó a Oliver y ofreció el brazo a Gin.

—La acompañaré hasta arriba —le propuso. Gin apoyó la mano en su brazo y no miró atrás para ver qué hacía Oliver. Sacó la mano en cuanto pasaron por debajo del arco que llevaba a la escalera, y se puso a subir las escaleras tan cerca de la pared interior como le fue posible.

Él no se volvió en lo alto de las escaleras tal y como Gin había esperado, sino que recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación de ella. Y puso la mano en el pomo. La chica observó la hermosa mano de dedos largos que tanto temía.

—Lo siento, señorita Weasley —murmuró él.

—¿Que lo siente? —Ella dirigió la mirada a su rostro oscuro, duro y angular débilmente iluminado en el pasillo.

—Todo esto… haberla sacado de la cama… haber permitido que la convirtieran en un peón. No dejaré que ocurra otra vez.

Ella no apartaba la mirada de la del duque.

—¿Le ha hecho daño? —insistió él—. ¿O la ha acosado en algún sentido?

—No es él quien me ha hecho daño.

El duque abrió la boca como para decir algo, y la volvió a cerrar. La miró con los labios rígidos y las mandíbulas muy apretadas. Y ella se preguntó, demasiado cansada como para asustarse en ese preciso instante, si pronto abriría la puerta, la haría entrar y le ordenaría que se quitara la ropa otra vez.

Y se preguntó si le obedecería.

—Lo siento —repitió Draco, y ella observó horrorizada y fascinada al mismo tiempo que los ojos de él se dirigían a sus labios y acercaba la cabeza.

De repente el duque abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

—¡No! —Gin se quedó donde estaba y meneó la cabeza lentamente—. ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Ah, por favor, no!

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Gin cruzó el umbral y la agarró por los hombros con una fuerza tal que le hizo daño—. ¿Pero qué idea tiene de mí? ¿Cree que pensaba entrar con usted? ¿Pensaba que podría pedirle disculpas un momento y seducirla al momento siguiente?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró fijamente.

—Gin… —empezó el duque. Aflojó las manos—. Gin, aquella vez no la tomé contra su voluntad. Nunca la tomaría contra su voluntad. Ni tampoco la tomaría aunque usted quisiera. Soy un hombre casado que tuvo un desliz en cinco años y medio de matrimonio. No quiero que siga temiendo por su seguridad estando conmigo.

Del interior del labio superior de Gin brotaba sangre.

Él la miró a la cara, miró sus ojos tensos y horrorizados, emitió un gemido de impaciencia y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. La sujetó con fuerza, hasta que dejó de temblar y se inclinó hacia delante. Y ella volvió la cabeza y la apoyó contra el corazón del duque, que latía a un ritmo constante, y cerró los ojos.

—No debe temer por su seguridad estando conmigo —le susurró al oído. Le acariciaba delicadamente la nunca con los dedos—. Usted es la última persona en la tierra a quien querría hacer daño, Gin. Por Dios, dígame que ya no piensa lo que acaba de pensar.

—Ya no. —Se apartó cansinamente de él. ¿Acaso el día había sido tan largo como había parecido?

—Pues bien. —Él la soltó y dio un paso a un lado, mirándola vacilante—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Su Excelencia.

Ella entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Apoyó la frente contra ella y respiró hondo varias veces consecutivas. No tenía nada que temer. El duque había estado a solas con ella y podría haberla tomado fácilmente. Podría haber ahogado sus gritos de modo que ni siquiera la señora Clement la hubiese oído. No la había tomado.

Le había dicho que no lo habría hecho contra su voluntad, y ni siquiera aunque quisiera.

No tenía nada que temer. Pero sintió cómo los brazos del duque tiraban de ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo musculoso. Y sintió cómo la acariciaba con los dedos en la nuca. Oyó cómo latía su corazón, y sintió cómo se inclinaba hacia él, rindiéndose a su fuerza y calidez, a la ilusión de consuelo.

Gin pensó conscientemente en quién era él y qué le había hecho, en su potente cuerpo masculino y en sus cicatrices. En sus manos.

Y sintió miedo. Miedo porque cuando finalmente la había tocado, había olvidado la repulsión que sentía, al igual que cuando había bailado y cabalgado con el.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Al entrar a su oficina a la mañana siguiente —cinco minutos tarde, por desgracia—, Theodore Nott se percató de que su señor estaba otra vez de mal humor. El duque estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, firme como un militar, y tamborileaba con los dedos de una mano en el alféizar.

Debía de ser cierto entonces lo que se comentaba abajo sobre Su Excelencia la duquesa y Lord Edward, aunque de todas maneras todos sabían que las cosas no iban bien en el matrimonio de Su Excelencia. Y luego, claro, estaba el rumor de que la querida del duque se había estado paseando después de medianoche por la galería con Lord Brockehurst el día anterior.

Aunque desde que había vuelto a Willoughby Hall Nott se preguntaba si la institutriz era realmente la querida de su señor. Aquella mujer le gustaba, pese a estar predispuesto a que no fuera así. Siempre se mostraba discretamente educada en el piso de abajo y no se daba aires en la mesa de la señora Laycock, aunque cada palabra y gesto señalaban que había nacido y se había criado como una dama.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado? —le regañó Su Excelencia, confirmando las sospechas de su secretario.

—Ayudando a la señora Laycock con un pequeño problema al cuadrar las cuentas de la casa, Su Excelencia —comentó.

—¿Qué te parecería tener vacaciones? —preguntó el duque.

Nott lo miró desconfiado. ¿Estaba a punto de concederle unas vacaciones permanentes? ¿Por llegar cinco minutos tarde a su escritorio?

—Vas a ir a Wiltshire por mí —le informó el duque—. A Heron House. No estoy muy seguro de dónde está, pero sin duda lo averiguarás.

—¿A casa de Lord Brockehurst, Su Excelencia? —Su secretario frunció el ceño.

—El mismo. Quiero saber cualquier cosa que puedas averiguar de una tal Ginevra que vivió allí hasta hace muy poco.

—¿Ginevra? —Nott lo miró inquisitivo—. ¿De apellido, Su Excelencia?

—Desconocido. Y vas a ser invisible y mudo mientras averiguas las respuestas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Sólo Ginevra, Su Excelencia? ¿No tiene ninguna otra descripción?

—Digamos que se parece mucho a la señorita Weasley.

Peter Nott lo miró fijamente.

—¿Puedo confiar en tu discreción, Nott? —preguntó Su Excelencia—. ¿En que te vas a una merecidísimas y largamente pospuestas vacaciones?

—A visitar a mi primo Tom —añadió su secretario, con una expresión impasible en el rostro—, y a su esposa, a la que todavía no conozco. Y a su nuevo hijo, de quien voy a ser el padrino.

—No necesito un historial familiar —el duque le cortó—. Más vale que te marches hoy, Nott, o te perderás el bautizo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Su Excelencia —comentó Nott mientras su señor se volvía y atravesaba la habitación—. No olvidaré este favor que me ha hecho.

—¿Te ocuparás del otro asunto antes de marcharte? —le pidió el duque, mirando hacia atrás desde el umbral de la puerta—. Dejé instrucciones de que iba a ir a Wollaston esta mañana.

—Me encargaré de ello, señor —afirmó Nott, eficiente.

El secretario pensó que su señor debía de ser mucho más discreto que la señora. No había surgido ni el más leve rumor de escándalo en el piso de abajo sobre su relación con la institutriz, la puta de Londres. Aunque por supuesto el mozo había afirmado que los dos se habían pasado una hora cabalgando juntos la mañana anterior, una afirmación que parecía confirmarse por el hecho de que le habían encargado que equipara a la institutriz con ropa de montar y botas.

Así que al final resultaba que era su querida. Y Su Excelencia debía de estar realmente enamorado si pensaba husmear en el pasado de la pobre chica. Vivía con un nombre falso, ¿verdad?

Pero apenas se podía culpar al duque cuando la duquesa no hacía absolutamente nada por ocultar su preferencia por Lord Edward.

Hacía una mañana húmeda. Gin lamentaba que no existiera la más mínima posibilidad de dar un breve paseo fuera después de sus ejercicios musicales. Ni tampoco de que Lady Adele pudiese recibir otra lección de equitación.

Pero su pesar se vio atenuado por los recuerdos del paseo a caballo de la mañana anterior y del modo en que se había desarrollado. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior y del terror que la había llevado a hacer una suposición de lo más embarazosa. Y el recuerdo de los brazos de él rodeándola y del corazón del duque latiendo contra su oído y del olor de su perfume.

Después de todo, se alegraba de que estuviera lloviendo.

Mientras observaba a Lady Adele pintar filas de letras y luego le contaba un episodio de historia mientras ambas bordaban, empezó a albergar la esperanza de que quizá Su Excelencia el duque no fuese al cuarto de estudio aquella mañana. Y se mantuvo atenta a ver si lo oía llegar, y cada sonido la sobresaltaba.

Estaban examinando el globo otra vez cuando él llegó. Pero en vez de sentarse en una esquina como solía hacer tras besar a su hija y desearles a ambas buenos días, se quedó de pie y le entregó una carta a Gin.

—Ha llegado esta mañana, junto con otra para mí del mismo puño y letra. Tiene mi permiso para aceptar la invitación, señorita Weasley. Y creo que Nott está esperándola en el piso de abajo en su oficina. ¿Se ha olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer esta mañana?

Gin no se había olvidado. Pero pensaba que probablemente él se habría olvidado, y no había querido mencionar el asunto al señor Nott durante el desayuno.

—Haré que le traigan un carruaje dentro de media hora —comentó el duque—. Adele, tú y yo jugaremos con _Pequeñita_ un rato hasta que me reúna con unos caballeros. Esta tarde puedes ir con mamá y conmigo a la rectoría. Algunos de nuestros invitados quieren ver la iglesia. Puedes jugar con los niños mientras lo hacemos.

—¡Sí, sí! —Adele se puso a dar saltos.

—Vamos, ven —extendió la mano para coger la de la niña—. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Hamilton.

El señor Zabini la invitaba a ir con su hermana, Sir Cecil Hayward y él mismo a cenar y a visitar el teatro de Wollaston aquella noche. Iba a presentarse una compañía itinerante de actores.

Dobló el papel y se lo llevó a los labios. Y sintió una tristeza enorme por la vida que podría haber vivido en Willoughby. Tenía un trabajo que empezaba a resultarle bastante agradable, suficiente vida social como para mantenerse activa y motivada, y la amistad de un caballero atractivo que le hacía sentirse como una mujer.

Claro que nunca podría haber llevado esa relación más allá de la amistad. Gin lo sabía y lo aceptaba. No pedía mucho: sólo que la vida fuera como las dos primeras semanas que había pasado allí.

Ojalá el duque de Ridgeway se hubiera mantenido alejado de casa. Y ojalá Oliver no le hubiera seguido la pista hasta allí.

Su Excelencia le había dicho que el carruaje estaría esperándola en treinta minutos. Gin se fue corriendo hasta su habitación para prepararse y para escribir una aceptación de la invitación.

Theodore Nott le dio una carta que tenía que presentar en Wollaston para que las facturas por la ropa de montar pudieran enviarse a la casa. También le pagó el primer mes de sueldo, aunque no llevaba todavía un mes, ya que le explicó que dentro de una hora se marcharía para el bautizo del hijo de su primo, y que quizá tardaría una semana o más en volver.

Gin disfrutó de las horas siguientes. Después de sus experiencias de hacía tan sólo un par de meses, resultaba muy agradable ir vestida de una manera respetable, montar en un carruaje elegante, ser tratada con deferencia porque el carruaje llevaba el emblema del duque de Ridgeway, tener un poco de dinero para gastarse en unas medias de seda que realmente no necesitaba, elegir telas de terciopelo suntuoso para la ropa de montar y cuero suave para las botas. Y más tarde pensó que volver a Willoughby Hall era como volver a casa, pese a la lluvia y a las nubes pesadas. El carruaje pasó traqueteando por el puente y Gin volvió la vista hacia la casa y sintió un fuerte amor por ella. Y una gran tristeza porque no sería su hogar durante mucho más tiempo.

Le sonrió al cochero cuando la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, y habría atravesado corriendo las puertas hasta las habitaciones de los criados que quedaban bajo los escalones en forma de herradura si alguien no la hubiese llamado. Oliver se acercaba a toda prisa procedente de los establos.

—He subido después de almorzar a hacerte una vista —explicó mientras el carruaje se alejaba otra vez—. La niñera me ha dicho que te habías ido a Wollaston. ¿Sola, Ginevra? ¿Por qué no me lo has hecho saber? Habría ido contigo.

Ella se quedó de pie bajo la lluvia mirándolo.

—Me tengo que ir a una visita infernal a una iglesia normanda dentro de poco —continuó él—, pero esta noche tengo que verte. ¿Dónde? ¿En tu habitación? ¿O en algún rincón del piso de abajo?

—Tengo otros planes para esta noche —contestó ella.

—¿El qué? —Oliver frunció el ceño. El agua le caía formando un torrente regular del ala de su sombrero.

—Me han invitado a cenar y al teatro —explicó—. Unos vecinos.

—¿Quien es él? —preguntó Oliver—. Será mejor que no lo animes, Ginevra. No me gustaría nada.

—¿Es que no puedes concebir una relación de simple amistad, Oliver? —le increpó. Un reguero de gotas de agua fría se estaba abriendo camino por su espalda hasta el interior de su capa.

—No en lo que a ti respecta. No si tengo en cuenta tu aspecto, Ginevra. Nos quedaremos aquí unas semanas. Pero espero pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Y espero que no haya ninguna oposición al respecto. Y eso incluye al duque. Espero que no se quedara contigo anoche. Por tu bien, espero que no.

—Estoy mojada y el frío me cala hasta los huesos, Oliver. Voy a entrar, si me perdonas…

Él le hizo una breve reverencia y se volvió para subir por los escalones de mármol.

Gin se echó a temblar al entrar por las puertas de los criados. Sí, siempre le quedaba aquello… la decisión última que habría de tomar: o casarse con Oliver, si es que realmente quería casarse, o enfrentarse a un juicio por asesinato y robo en el que el único testigo era el propio Oliver.

El carruaje del señor Zabini pasó a buscar a Gin en cuanto empezó a anochecer. Gin miró con pesar el vestido de muselina azul que llevaba, ya que deseaba tener algo más para ponerse. Pero no dejaría que nada le estropeara la noche. Había decidido que disfrutaría, sobre todo después de su charla con Oliver. Si no hubiese tenido que cumplir con aquella invitación se habría visto obligada a pasar la noche con él. Claro que quedaba el día siguiente por la noche y la noche siguiente, pero ya pensaría en ello cuando llegase el momento.

Sir Cecil Hayward, un caballero que Gin recordaba haber visto en el baile, no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera lo relacionado con los caballos, los sabuesos y la caza. Pero tanto la señorita Zabini como su hermano eran animados conversadores, y Gin disfrutó mucho durante la cena.

Nunca en su vida había ido al teatro, lo cual le resultó muy divertido al señor Zabini.

—¿Nunca ha ido al teatro, señorita Weasley? ¡Increíble! —exclamo él—. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían los Shakespeare de nuestro mundo si toda la gente fuese como usted?

—Pero no digo que no haya ido porque no me interesara, señor —se rio ella, recordando una ocasión en la que realmente había estado cerca de un teatro.

—Esto será como sacar a los niños, Emily —comentó el señor Zabini, sonriendo a su hermana—. Supongo que la señorita Weasley estará emocionada y se dedicará a dar saltos de entusiasmo.

—Al menos prometo no gritar y chillar —bromeó Gin.

—Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que podemos seguir adelante. ¿Está dispuesto a prescindir del oporto esta noche, Hayward?

El teatro era mucho más pequeño de lo que Gin había esperado, y la relación entre el público y los actores muy íntima. El público silbó a un cantante un poco desafinado, chiflaba cada vez que aparecía una actriz con un busto particularmente atractivo, animaba al villano, abucheaba al héroe cuando se portaba mal con un amor no deseado, y aplaudió y silbó insistentemente en la escena de amor final.

Gin disfrutó cada instante de la experiencia, tanto de la acción como del público.

—Son todos unos cernícalos —le susurró el señor Zabini al oído—. No han venido para que los entretengan, sino para entretenerse a sí mismos. Claro que hay que admitir que hay actores mejores en este país. Espero que esta experiencia no le haga repudiar permanentemente el teatro, señorita Weasley.

—Por supuesto que no. Ha sido una noche encantadora.

La señorita Zabini no parecía estar de acuerdo. El calor y el ruido constante del teatro le habían provocado dolor de cabeza. Así que después de dejar a Sir Cecil en su casa, cerca de Wollaston, el carruaje llevó a la señorita Zabini a casa antes de continuar hasta Willoughby Hall. El señor Zabini insistió en acompañar a Gin hasta allí al tratarse de una hora avanzada de la noche.

—¿No le ha molestado a Draco que me la llevara de su casa una noche entera? —le preguntó a la institutriz.

—Me ha dicho que podía aceptar la invitación.

—Algunas personas parecen pensar que sus empleados son sus posesiones personales y que no tienen derecho a tener tiempo libre —comentó el señor Zabini—, ya no digamos, Dios quiera que no, cierta vida social. Aunque tendría que haber sabido que Draco se mostraría más inteligente a ese respecto. Nunca he conocido a nadie que haya logrado llevarse a ninguno de sus criados, aunque conozco a algunos que lo han intentando. Según parece él los trata más como familiares que como empleados.

—Siempre es amable —comentó Gin.

—Se produjo un regocijo generalizado en este parte del mundo cuando volvió a casa de manera tan inesperada, después de un año en el que se creyó que estaba muerto —explicó él—. Edward debió de ser el único que se quedó decepcionado al descubrir que ya no era duque.

—Pero es un caballero muy agradable.

—Ah sí, claro. —El señor Zabini le sonrió en la oscuridad del carruaje—. ¿Va a venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Timmy?

Pasaron un rato más charlando relajadamente antes de sumergirse en un cómodo silencio.

El señor Zabini se volvió hacia ella cuando su carruaje cruzó el puente al final del bosquecillo de limas.

—Me enfadaré conmigo mismo por ser un cobarde, un imbécil y un torpe si no intento besarla al menos antes de que se detenga el carruaje. ¿Puedo, señorita Weasley?

¿Qué podía decir ante semejante petición? No, si a una no le gustaba el caballero. Pero el señor Zabini no le desagradaba.

—Veo que mi audacia le ha hecho callar. Y supongo que resulta difícil responder un educado «Sí, señor» ante semejante pregunta. Supongo que no resultaría tan difícil decir «No, señor», si fuese eso lo que quisiera decir.

Ella lo vio sonreír en la oscuridad antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, levantarle la barbilla con la mano libre y bajar su boca hasta la de Gin.

Fue un beso cálido, firme, agradable. El señor Zabini no prolongó el abrazo.

—Espero dócilmente a que me dé una contundente bofetada en la mejilla —dijo él retirando el brazo y la mano y enderezándose otra vez—. ¿No? Espero no haberla ofendido. ¿Lo he hecho?

—No.

—Entonces espero volver a verla dentro de unos días —continuó el caballero—. Puede que incluso podamos intercambiar unas palabras por encima del griterío de los niños. Los cumpleaños siempre provocan más ruido que dos o tres celebraciones juntas. ¿Se ha percatado?

Él esperó a que su cochero colocara los escalones antes de bajar a la terraza húmeda para ayudarla a descender. La acompañó escaleras arribas hasta las puertas principales, llamó y se inclinó sobre su mano, llevándosela a los labios antes de volverse para marcharse.

—Gracias por su compañía, señorita Weasley. He disfrutado de la noche más de lo que puedo expresar.

—Y yo también. Buenas noches, señor.

Gin miró a su alrededor al cerrarse las puertas, esperando en parte que Matthew o el duque salieran de entre las sombras. Pero no había nadie salvo el lacayo solitario que había abierto la puerta.

Gin subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la cama, subiéndose las mantas hasta las orejas.

Sólo quería pensar en aquella noche. Al menos durante una noche dormiría feliz. Pensó en el señor Zabini y en su agradable sentido del humor. Y en el beso. Y deseó que la vida pudiera haber empezado hacía menos de un mes. Deseó que no hubiese existido ningún Oliver ni el cuerpo de Hobson yaciera bajo tierra en algún lugar cerca de Heron House. Deseó que no hubiese existido Londres, ni la necesidad de sobrevivir allí. Que no hubiese existido el duque de Ridgeway. Incluso deseó de algún modo extraño que no hubiese existido Harry.

Deseó que sólo hubieran existido Willoughby Hall y el señor Zabini.

Volvió a pensar en el beso, que no debía permitir que se repitiera. Y en sus atenciones, las cuales no debía alentar.

Y recordó los brazos cálidos y fuertes que la rodearon, el pecho musculoso contra su mejilla, y el corazón que latía con fuerza contra su oído. Y pensó en bailar con un compañero que le hiciese dar vueltas con una mano firmemente sujeta en la cintura y cuya colonia hubiese formado parte de la belleza de la noche.

Y enterró aún más la cabeza bajo las mantas.

El día siguiente continuó siendo lluvioso. El duque salió a montar por la tarde con dos de sus huéspedes más atrevidos para visitar a algunos de sus inquilinos. Cuando volvieron, demasiado tarde para tomar el té, descubrieron que ya se había decidido cuál iba a ser el entretenimiento de la noche. Lady Underwood salió a recibirlos a la entrada principal y les informó de que todo el mundo estaba cansado de las charadas. Bailarían en el salón.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él—. ¿Y quién va a tocar para nosotros? ¿La señorita Dobbin?

—Está bastante dispuesta a hacerlo —respondió Lady Underwood—, pero Walter insiste en que quede libre para bailar al menos una parte del tiempo. ¿Acaso no te has percatado de que no estoy muy entusiasmada con Philip, pero tengo que aguantarlo para no morirme de aburrimiento, hombrecito pesado?

—Bueno, parece que esta noche se entretendrá con el baile. ¿Quién va a tocar cuando la señorita Dobbin esté bailando?

—Ah, la institutriz. Ya está todo preparado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y de quién ha sido la idea, si se puede saber?

—De Oliver, por supuesto. Dice que conoce un poco a la señorita. Creo que la conoce bastante más, pero sólo el tiempo demostrará si estoy o no en lo cierto. En todo caso, ella va a tocar. Dime que bailarás todos los valses conmigo, Draco. Lo haces tan divinamente…

—Me sentiré muy honrado de bailar el primero con usted. Discúlpeme, señorita. Tengo que cambiarme esta ropa mojada.

Se preguntó si Gin sabría cómo le habían organizado la noche. ¿Le habían consultado? ¿La habían avisado o se lo habían pedido? ¿Y volvería a creer que él era el responsable de tener que utilizar su talento? Se estremeció al plantearse que pudiera ser así. La había contratado como institutriz de Adele, no para entretener a sus invitados.

Se preguntó si alguien habría pensado en detalles como tener que apartar los muebles del salón y enrollar la alfombra y traer las partituras de la sala de música. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo había hecho.

Gin esperaba pasar una noche tranquila con sus bordados en la salita de la señora Laycock. Pero justo después de que acabaran las clases por la tarde le habían entregado una nota garabateada a toda prisa de Su Excelencia la duquesa, donde la emplazaban a tocar el pianoforte para un baile aquella noche.

No estaba especialmente disgustada. Esperaba que quizá Oliver la citase, y aunque puede que fuera el caso, al menos estaría en la sala con todos los invitados. No estaría a solas con él.

Todavía había una fila de lacayos ocupados en enrollar la alfombra cuando llegó a la habitación. Retrocedió hasta la entrada para esperar hasta que estuviera todo listo para ella. Y miró a su alrededor, contemplando la magnificencia del lugar.

Levantó la vista hacia la cúpula, oscurecida por el anochecer que se aproximaba, y hacia algunas de las tallas doradas que había en las paredes entre las columnas, y que representaban querubines alados que soplaban finas flautas con las mejillas hinchadas, y violines cruzados con flautas.

—Lo diseñaron para que fuera un lugar para la música —comentó el duque a sus espaldas—. La galería se concibió para que la utilizara una orquesta. Desgraciadamente hace más de un año que no tenemos un gran concierto o un baile por aquí.

Gin se volvió hacia él. El rostro del duque se veía oscurecido por las sombras de la entrada: tenía los ojos más negros, la nariz más aquilina, la cicatriz más pronunciada que bajo la luz. Estaba cerca de ella, con las manos agarradas por detrás. Gin sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y se percató de que tenía una sólida columna corintia detrás de ella.

—¿Ha accedido a tocar para nosotros esta noche? —preguntó él.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Dígame: ¿se lo han pedido?

—Su Excelencia la duquesa me ha mandado una nota.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Prometí que esto no volvería a ocurrir, ¿verdad? Esta tarde no he estado en casa, señorita Weasley, ¿nos concedería el honor de tocar? Es libre de negarse si quiere. Esto no forma parte de sus obligaciones como institutriz.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto, Su Excelencia.

«Trata más a sus empleados como familiares que como criados», le había dicho el señor Zabini del duque la noche anterior. La duquesa le había exigido que viniera, pero él se lo había pedido.

—Puede que desee bailar cuando no esté tocando —sugirió el duque—. Creo que varios de los caballeros se alegrarán si lo hace.

—No. Gracias pero no, Su Excelencia.

—Pero parece que disfrutó del baile hace unas pocas noches.

—Eso fue muy distinto.

—Permítame que la acompañe al salón —propuso el duque, pero no le ofreció el brazo.

De alguna manera, el salón parecía más grande y magnífico con la alfombra enrollada y las sillas blancas y doradas de seda estampada retiradas contra las paredes. También habían desplazado el pianoforte hasta una esquina.

Mirando a su alrededor y sin cohibirse, pues ninguno de los invitados había llegado todavía, Gin pensó que se trataba de una de las habitaciones más espléndidas de la casa. Las paredes eran de color azul, y el techo con molduras cóncavas era azul, blanco y dorado. Los grandes cristales hacían que la habitación pareciese más grande de lo que era y multiplicaban el efecto de la araña de cristal.

—Los cuadros son de Europa —explicó Su Excelencia, al verla interesada—, aunque he intentado recopilar obras de nuestros artistas autóctonos en algunas de las otras habitaciones. Estos son de Philipp Hackert y Angelica Kauffmann. ¿Le gustaría estudiar las partituras?

Gin se acomodó en el pianoforte y hojeó la pila que debían de haber encargado a alguien que trajera de la sala de música. Toda la música era adecuada para bailar. Muchas de las piezas eran valses.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, la institutriz se fue relajando cada vez más en la tarea que le habían encargado. Exceptuando a Sir Philip Shaw, que se acercó al pianoforte y le besó la mano al entrar en la salita, todos los demás le prestaron muy poca atención, y sólo se dirigían a ella cuando querían una canción o un tipo de baile en particular. El vals era el favorito por abrumadora mayoría. La señorita Dobbin pareció olvidarse de que iba a tocar parte de la noche, y Gin no se lo recordó.

Pero llegó el momento inevitable en el que levantó la vista entre baile y baile y descubrió que Oliver acompañaba a la señorita Dobbin a donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Señorita Weasley, qué bien toca! —exclamó la señorita Dobbin—. Ahora desearía haber tocado antes que usted para no tener que ir a continuación.

Gin le dijo que no era obligatorio que tocara, pero la señorita Dobbin insistió en que bailar no era su actividad favorita y que ya lo había hecho bastante durante la noche del baile y las dos horas anteriores como para tener suficiente para un mes.

—Además, señorita Weasley —añadió Oliver haciendo una reverencia—, ¿cómo voy a bailar con usted si se va a pasar toda la noche sentada al pianoforte?

—No he venido a bailar, milord —respondió Gin—, sino para ofrecer acompañamiento.

—Ah, pero bailará —insistió él, sonriéndole a la institutriz—. Por favor, señorita. Porque yo se lo pido.

Gin se preguntó qué haría Oliver si se negaba. ¿Volverse hacia el grupo y denunciarla en voz alta? ¿Desenmascararla y decir que era una asesina y una ladrona de joyas? Pensaba que no. Se pondría en ridículo con semejante exhibición, y no le serviría para lograr su objetivo. Pero se trataba de un planteamiento puramente teórico. La verdad es que no quería ponerlo a prueba, y Oliver debía de conocerla lo bastante bien como para saber que no lo haría.

—¿Un vals, por favor, señorita Dobbin? —pidió Oliver, extendiendo una mano hacia Gin.

Oliver bailaba razonablemente bien. Pero Gin no era capaz de entregarse al disfrute de la danza. En aquella casa era una simple criada, y las mejillas le ardían por lo inapropiado que resultaba que bailara con los invitados en el salón, pese al permiso que le había concedido anteriormente Su Excelencia. Miró a su alrededor nerviosa para ver cómo reaccionaba la duquesa al verla, pero la duquesa no se encontraba en la habitación.

Y por supuesto no podía olvidar la última vez que había bailado, en un camino desierto al sur del lago, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. De reojo vio que Su Excelencia el duque estaba bailando con Lady Underwood.

La música finalizó, pero Gin no tuvo oportunidad de sentarse detrás del pianoforte tal y como había planeado. Sir Philip Shaw se puso a hacer reverencias hacia su mano.

—Ah, pero la señorita Weasley está agotada por los esfuerzos realizados ante el pianoforte —comentó Oliver sonriendo—. Iba a llevarla a la entrada, Shaw, para que tomara un poco el aire.

—Menudo diablillo afortunado es usted, Brockehurst —murmuró Sir Philip, mirando lánguidamente a Gin de arriba a abajo—. ¿Supongo que no puedo recordarle que a mí también me conoce de antes, verdad, señorita Weasley?

Gin puso una mano en el brazo de Oliver y levantó el mentón. Él la llevó a la entrada y hasta la elevada galería bajo la cúpula. Debía de haber encontrado la escalera durante el día. Gin nunca había estado allí antes.

Parecían estar mucho más arriba de lo que parecía encontrarse la galería desde abajo, aunque aparentemente la cúpula seguía quedando muy por encima. Pero no estaban allí para contemplar las vistas. Oliver la apoyó contra la pared interior con su cuerpo y la besó: besó su rostro, su garganta y sus pechos a través de la tela del vestido. Le acarició los pechos con las manos, y puso una rodilla entre sus piernas. A continuación abrió la boca por encima de la de la chica y se abrió camino entre sus labios cerrados con la lengua. Ella permaneció quieta y pasiva.

—Nunca me has dado una sola oportunidad, Ginevra —susurró—. Nunca te he gustado sólo porque mi madre y mi hermana siempre te han tratado mal, y quizá porque mi padre fue demasiado vago como para intervenir. Y porque no me fijé en ti cuando eras una muchacha. Pero nunca me he portado abiertamente mal contigo. ¿Lo hice?

—No hasta los últimos años.

—¿Cuándo me he portado mal? —preguntó—. Ah, supongo que volverás a reprocharme lo de Potter. No quieres reconocer que te estaba haciendo un favor, Ginevra. Ese hombre no es para ti.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, lo soy. Te quiero, Ginevra. Te adoro. Y podría enseñarte a amarme si me dieses la oportunidad, si no te cerraras a la idea de estar conmigo.

—Quizá podrías haberme gustado —empezó ella—, y podría haberte respetado si me hubieses mostrado algo de respeto, Oliver. Pero siempre has sido así, siempre te has dedicado a agarrarme y a declarar tu amor por mí. Claro que en el pasado, siempre pude enfrentarme a ti. Ahora ya no soy libre. No puedo hacer una escena en esta casa y gritar, como me gustaría hacer. Soy una criada y tú eres un invitado. Y no puedo pedirte que me dejes en paz. No tengo ningún deseo especial de que me cuelguen. Pero si me quisieras, no jugarías a este juego cruel conmigo. Y no me dedicarías atenciones que sabes que no son bienvenidas.

—Eso es porque no me das una oportunidad…

Pero Oliver miró detrás de él en aquel momento y le tapó la boca con toda la palma de la mano. Se oyeron pasos abajo, y ambos vieron a Su Excelencia el duque cruzar la entrada lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Debió de pasar bastantes minutos allí antes de entrar en la galería alargada y atravesar sus puertas.

—¿Te busca a ti? —preguntó Lord Brockehurst, volviéndose hacia Gin y apartando la mano—. Es como si fuese tu perro guardián, ¿no es cierto, Ginevra? Lo cual resulta bastante extraño en un duque en relación a una humilde institutriz, ¿no te parece? ¿Acaso le entregas a él lo que a mí me niegas? Ten cuidado si lo haces. Si descubro que es así, te colgarán del cuello hasta que estés muerta. Te prometo que así será.

—Eso sí que son palabras de amor…

Él la besó agresivamente, de modo que Gin se hizo daño en el interior de la boca con sus propios dientes.

—Son las palabras de un amante celoso y frustrado —afirmó él—. Te quiero, Ginevra.

Gin se habría ido a su habitación cuando finalmente él la llevó otra vez hasta la galería. Tenía la boca hinchada y el pelo enmarañado. Se sentía sucia. Pero Oliver la agarraba del codo. Y ella había accedido a tocar en un baile durante la noche, durara lo que durase. Al volver al salón, se sintió aliviada a ver que el señor Walter Penny la requería con cierto entusiasmo: esperaba bailar con la señorita Dobbin, que se mostraba reticente.

Gin se sentó en el pianoforte y continuó tocando. Se preguntó cuán tarde debía ser. Daba la sensación de que el amanecer debía de estar iluminando las ventanas. Pero no era así.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El duque de Ridgeway pensó que el baile había sido una buena idea. La mayoría de los invitados parecían estar pasándoselo bien, y desde luego era preferible a otra noche de charadas. La música era animada. La señorita Dobbin tocaba de una manera aceptable y Gin Weasley tocaba bien. Y ésta última no parecía haber lamentado en absoluto que le pidieran que tocara.

Habría sido una buena noche si todo el mundo se hubiese quedado en el salón para disfrutar del baile y de la compañía de los demás. Pero como siempre parecía ocurrir en los bailes y danzas, por informales que fueran, acababan desapareciendo parejas.

Él no quería preocuparse por el hecho de que Mayberry se hubiese retirado con la señora Grantsham, aunque le molestaba que la gente pudiera comportarse con semejante falta de decoro en las casas de los demás y bajo la mirada de complicidad de los criados de los otros. Pero se preocupaba por Pansy y Edward, y también por Gin y Brockehurst.

Pansy y Edward habían desaparecido media hora. Y el duque se encontraba dividido entre el deseo de quedarse en el salón para hablar y sonreír a sus invitados y bailar con las damas y la necesidad de ir en su busca y traerlos otra vez al salón antes de que inevitablemente se empezara a murmurar sobre ellos.

Pero puede que ya hubiera ocurrido. No ocultaban su mutua preferencia. ¿Y aquella era su preocupación principal, el cotilleo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a observar todas las señales de que se había reanudado la aventura entre su mujer y su hermano a condición de que fueran discretos?

Y luego Gin Weasley salió de la habitación con Brockehurst, y su preocupación aumentó. El duque le había prometido que en su propiedad y bajo su protección estaría segura. ¿Pero acaso la estaban acosando? Sonreía cuando salió de la habitación, y no había habido pruebas de que la estuvieran coaccionando. Puede que estuviera disfrutando del hecho de poder mezclarse con los invitados, de bailar con uno de ellos, de que la hubieran elegido y estuviera recibiendo más atenciones personales todavía.

Pero también recordaba el terror que había mostrado la primera noche que se había fijado en Brockehurst. El hecho de que ambos afirmaban que sólo se conocían un poco, pero él la había llamado IGinevra. Y el hecho de que él era el propietario de Heron House y ella había vivido en un lugar llamado «Her…»

El duque observó a los caballeros elegir pareja para formar una cuadrilla, se aseguró de que ninguna dama que pareciera deseosa de bailar se quedase sin acompañante, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

No había nadie en la entrada principal. Los lacayos se habían retirado. Pero oyó voces al entrar. ¿Venían de detrás de una de las columnas? ¿De los arcos que conducían a las escaleras? Se paseó en silencio, pero no se veía a nadie. Y las voces cesaron. Puede que se las hubiera imaginado. Las puertas que conducían al salón y a la galería alargada estaban cerradas.

Pero por fin cayó en la cuenta del lugar de donde procedían, y permaneció en mitad de la entrada resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia arriba: venían del viejo escondite que Edward y él habían utilizado incontables veces de jovencitos. Se dedicaban a echarse en el suelo para observar a los que llegaban, se burlaban de las conversaciones de los lacayos cuando creían que estaban solos e imitaban los sonidos de los búhos intentando asustar a esos mismos lacayos.

Debían de ser Edward y Pansy. ¿Debería mirar hacia arriba?

El enfrentamiento habría de tener lugar. Pero preferiría aplazarlo hasta un momento en el que no tuviera que volver a entretener a sus invitados inmediatamente después.

¿Y qué ocurría con Gin Weasley y Brockehurst? Habían ido a la galería alargada la última vez que habían estado juntos, aquella noche que había terminado de un modo muy dramático. Cruzó la entrada hasta la galería, abrió la puerta y entró.

Uno de los candelabros que se encontraba en mitad de la galería alargada estaba encendido, pero la habitación estaba casi a oscuras; unas sombras densas se extendían hacia afuera desde la fuente central de luz.

Estaban en el extremo más alejado de la galería, fundidos en un estrecho abrazo. No lo habían oído entrar. Y en aquel mismo instante él tuvo que decidir si marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado o dar a conocer su presencia. Ella no oponía resistencia. Puede que lamentara su intrusión en un momento romántico. O quizá lo necesitaba.

El duque caminó lentamente por la galería, sin intentar esconderse en las sombras o amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos. Y cuando sólo había recorrido medio camino, se separaron y se volvieron para mirarlo.

Eran Pansy y Edward.

La duquesa apartó bruscamente la vista para mirar por la ventana hacia la oscuridad. Lord Edward miró a los ojos de su hermano en la penumbra y sonrió.

—Me ha invadido la necesidad de renovar el conocimiento de mis ancestros —comentó Edward—. Pero ay, este no es exactamente el mejor momento del día para venir a mirar cuadros. Tendré que hacerlo otra vez a la luz del día.

—Sí —intervino el duque—. También quiero tener unas palabras contigo por la mañana, Edward. Pero ahora no. Ahora hay damas en el salón que agradecerían tu oferta de acompañarlas en un baile. Pansy y yo te veremos allí en breve.

Lord Edward se volvió para dirigirse a la duquesa.

—¿Quieres volver conmigo, Pansy, o con Draco?

—Volverá conmigo —murmuró Su Excelencia. La duquesa no dijo nada. Lord Edward se encogió de hombros.

—En fin… Sé que cuando bajas tanto la voz, Draco, los puñetazos no tardan en llegar si me pongo a discutir. Y no esta bien que nuestros invitados nos vean con las narices sangrantes, ¿verdad? —Le tocó el hombro a la duquesa—. ¿Estarás bien, Pansy?

Pero la duquesa tampoco dijo nada esta vez. Lord Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros y empezó a recorrer la galería.

El duque esperó mucho rato, hasta que finalmente oyó que se cerraba la puerta al marcharse su hermano.

—Bueno, Pansy… —murmuró.

Pansy se volvió hacia él. La débil luz procedente de las velas hacía resplandecer su cabello negro. Pero el rostro de la duquesa estaba ensombrecido.

—Bueno, Draco —comenzó ella. La dulce voz le temblaba un poco—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó—. ¿Cuán lejos ha llegado? Supongo que vuelves a amarlo… lo cual en realidad significa que nunca dejaste de hacerlo… ¿verdad? ¿Sois amantes?

Ella se rio un momento.

—¿Te divorciarías de mí si dijese que sí? —preguntó la duquesa—. ¿Lo harías, Draco? Sería un escándalo increíble, ¿no te parece? —La voz le temblaba de manera casi descontrolada.

—No —respondió él—. Nunca me divorciaría de ti. Creo que ya lo sabes. Pero cuando nos casamos hiciste algunas promesas. Me parece que nos lo debes a nosotros dos y a Adele y a todos los que dependen de que nosotros cumplamos esas promesas. Edward forma parte de tu pasado, y eso no se puede cambiar. Se convirtió en algo irrevocable cuando te casaste conmigo.

—¿Qué elección tenía? —gritó ella apasionadamente—. ¿Qué elección tenía? Habría arruinado mi reputación para siempre, y tú habías hecho que se marchara y que no volviera nunca jamás. Y no dejabas de venir e insistías en que aceptase tu protección antes de que papá descubriera la verdad. No tuve ninguna alternativa. Eres un hombre malvado, Draco.

—Puede. Pero tú tampoco has sido exactamente la compañera ideal, Pansy. Sacamos todo el partido que podemos a lo que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas.

—No me culpes por no querer que me toques —gimió ella, mirándolo con profunda repugnancia—. Esa gente habría sido mucho más buena contigo si te hubiesen dejado morir. Sólo eres medio hombre.

—Será mejor que volvamos con nuestros invitados.

—Y hablas de que yo tengo que cumplir promesas —continuó Pansy, con el mismo tono de voz irascible habitual durante sus peleas—. ¿Puedes afirmar sinceramente que tú has cumplido las tuyas, Draco? ¿Puedes afirmar que nunca me has sido infiel?

Él la miró sin contestar.

—¿Crees que no conozco el motivo de tus frecuentes viajes a Londres? ¿Crees que no sé por qué de repente, esta vez pensaste que Adele necesitaba una institutriz? No me hables de votos maritales. Si he cedido a mi amor por Edward, es porque me he visto empujada por tu disipación y tu crueldad. —Buscó un pañuelo a su alrededor y finalmente cogió el que él le tendía.

—Vamos, eso son tonterías, como tú bien sabes —protestó el duque—. Sécate los ojos, Pansy, y suénate. Ya llevamos mucho rato apartados de los invitados.

Ella se volvió en silencio y empezó a caminar por la galería. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, él las abrió, cogió el pañuelo de la mano de ella y pasó el brazo por el de la duquesa. Mirando el hermoso rostro de su esposa, con la mirada ahora cabizbaja y el cabello negro, el duque pensó que por muy desagradable e hipócrita que pudiera parecer todavía había que guardar ciertas apariencias.

Y Pansy, por supuesto, también se percató de ello. Volvió a iluminarse en cuanto entraron en el salón. Casi todo el mundo estaba bailando. Gin Weasley estaba tocando el pianoforte.

Gin fue la última en marcharse del salón. Todos los que habían bailado ya se habían ido marchando a la cama, y unos pocos criados habían entrado para desenrollar la alfombra y volver a ordenar la habitación. Gin revisó las partituras y decidió devolverlas a la sala de música antes de irse también a dormir.

Era muy tarde. Estaba cansada. Pero no quería irse a la cama. Prefería sus pensamientos cuando podía controlarlos de algún modo. No quería tener las pesadillas que tan a menudo le perturbaban el sueño.

Colocó el candelabro que había traído encima del pianoforte de la sala de música, guardó cuidadosamente las partituras y alargó otra vez la mano para coger el candelabro.

Pero el pianoforte, mucho más grande y de tono más melodioso que el del salón, la atrajo como un imán. Posó los dedos delicadamente sobre las teclas, sin apretarlas. Y tocó lenta y delicadamente una escala.

Se sentó en el taburete y tocó una pieza de Bach, una sonata rápida y enérgica, con los ojos cerrados. Tocó bastante enérgicamente. Quizá si se concentraba con suficiente intensidad, si tocaba con suficiente energía, podría ahogar sus pensamientos.

Quizá podría ahogar a Oliver.

Pero la música llegó inevitablemente a su fin. Debía abrir los ojos y meterse en la cama y aceptar lo que le deparase el resto de la noche. Gin suspiró. Parecía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la noche anterior con el señor Zabini.

—Ojalá dominase lo suficiente el teclado para poder airear mis frustraciones de esa manera —dijo una voz procedente de detrás de ella.

¡El duque de Ridgeway! Gin se puso en pie de un salto.

—No pretendía asustarla. No he podido resistirme a acercarme un poco más al oír la música.

—Lo siento, Su Excelencia. He devuelto las partituras. No he podido resistirme a tocar una sola pieza más.

—¿Después de tocar toda la noche? —preguntó el duque sonriendo—. Tengo que darle las gracias por ello, señorita Weasley. Estoy muy agradecido.

—El placer ha sido mío, Su Excelencia.

El duque dio unos pocos pasos más en dirección a ella.

—¿Era usted la que estaba allí arriba en la galería? ¿Con Brockehurst?

Gin sintió que le entraban escalofríos.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿Fue usted con él libremente? ¿La obligó?

—No, Su Excelencia. —ella lo miró a los ojos oscuros. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de despedirla?

—Y eso. —Señaló su labio superior, ligeramente hinchado—. ¿Se ha cortado?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Lo ha hecho con su consentimiento?

—Sí. —Ella se aclaró la voz al no lograr emitir ningún sonido—. Sí, Su Excelencia.

El duque apretó los labios al mirarla a los ojos. Y se pasó una mano por la frente y meneó la cabeza.

—Venga a la biblioteca conmigo —le propuso—, para tomar una copa antes de ir a dormir.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca sin volverse a mirar si ella lo seguía. Pero sí que se volvió cuando abrió la puerta, levantando las cejas. Gin atravesó la habitación y entró antes que él en la biblioteca, donde las velas estaban encendidas.

El duque le sirvió un poco de jerez, y eligió brandy para él. Le señaló a Gin le cómoda butaca de cuero que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea y le entregó su copa antes de coger una silla e instalarse al otro lado.

—Por la buena salud, Gin Weasley —brindó, levantando su copa hacia ella— y por la felicidad. Esto último es algo esquivo, ¿no le parece? —Y bebió de su copa.

Gin sorbió su jerez y no contestó. Él se había acomodada en la silla, relajado, cómodo, informal. Ella se sentó con la espalda recta y tensa en la suya.

—Hábleme de usted —le pidió el duque—. Ah, pero sin descubrir nada del misterio del que le gusta rodearse. ¿Quién le enseñó a tocar?

—Mi madre. Cuando era muy joven. Mi tutor contrató a una profesora de música para sus propios hijos y para mí más adelante. Y en la escuela.

—En la escuela… ¿adónde fue? No, eso no me lo responderá, supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?

—Cinco años. Broadridge School. Ya se lo dije al señor Nott.

Él asintió.

—Mucho tiempo… ¿le gustó, aparte de la música y las lecciones de baile?

—Creo que tuve una buena educación. Pero era una disciplina estricta y sin humor. Allí no había mucho cariño.

—Pero pasó varios años allí… ¿había cariño en su casa?

Ella bajó la vista hacia su copa de jerez.

—Éramos una familia muy feliz mientras mis padres vivieron —explicó—. Nada podía resultar muy cariñoso cuando ellos murieron. Yo era muy joven, y diría que era de trato difícil.

—Usted fue la huérfana rechazada, ya lo entiendo. ¿Y no intentaron casarla joven?

Gin pensó en los dos granjeros, ambos de más de cincuenta años, que se le habían ofrecido antes de que tuviera ni siquiera diecinueve años, y en la furia de la prima Marie cuando los rechazó a ambos.

—Sí.

—Pero usted se resistió. Sospecho que es usted muy dura, señorita Weasley. Tozuda en extremo. ¿Es así como la describió su tutor y su familia?

—A veces.

—Me imagino que a menudo. ¿Nunca ha conocido a nadie con quien deseara casarse?

—No —contestó rápidamente. Y pensó en cómo se había presentado últimamente Harry en sus pesadillas, de manera que su imagen aparecía y desaparecía mezclándose con la del duque.

—¿Y él también quería casarse con usted? —le preguntó.

De repente ella lo miró y volvió a mirar en el interior de su copa otra vez.

—¿No estaba disponible?

—No —respondió ella sin ánimo.

—¿Entonces fue una maldad? ¿No le permitieron casarse con él? ¿Tiene usted dote?

—Sí.

—Pero supongo que no podrá disponer de ella hasta que se case o llegue a una cierta edad —continuó el duque—, y a su tutor le dio por ser malvado. ¿Por qué huyó, Gin? ¿No quiso huir su pretendiente con usted? ¿El dinero era más importante para él que usted misma?

—¡No! —protestó ella, mirándolo con fiereza—. Mi fortuna no le interesaba en absoluto a Harry.

—Harry… —murmuró él.

Gin se puso a dar vueltas al líquido oscuro de su copa. No pensaba que fuese capaz de llevárselo a los labios.

—¿Lo amaba? —le preguntó—. ¿Lo ama?

—No —contestó ella—. De eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo. —Y realmente parecía como si hubiese pertenecido a otra vida.

Él se bebió el brandy que quedaba en la copa y se puso en pie.

—Bébaselo —instó a la institutriz, y alargó la mano para coger la copa de ella—. Es hora de irse a la cama.

Ella tomó otro sorbo más y le entregó la copa medio vacía. La colocó junto a la suya en una mesa que quedaba al lado de la silla y le tendió la mano. Gin miró los dedos largos, bonitos y bien cuidados y, decidida, puso su mano en el interior de la palma de él. Observó cómo los dedos del duque se cerraban en torno a los suyos y se puso en pie.

El duque no se movió.

—¿No confía en mí? —le preguntó—. ¿No quiere dejarme que la ayude? No ha sido porque usted quisiera, ¿verdad? No se lo ha consentido en absoluto, ¿verdad? —Y pasó delicadamente un dedo por el labio superior de la chica.

Ella buscó su muñeca y se la agarró con fuerza.

—No hay nada que confiar. No hay ningún misterio.

—¿Y no obstante, prefería su vida tal y como se había vuelto en Londres a la que había dejado atrás? ¿Y su Harry no fue detrás suyo a recatarla?

—Él no sabía que yo me iba —explicó la chica, agarrándolo aún de la muñeca—. No supo adónde iba.

—Gin, si yo la amase, y supiese que usted me ama, removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla si desapareciese.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron su cicatriz del mentón a la boca, subiendo por la mejilla hasta el ojo. Y lo miró a los ojos.

—No. Nadie ama tanto —protestó ella—. Es un mito. El amor puede ser placentero y tierno. Puede ser egoísta y cruel. Pero no es la pasión devoradora de la poesía. El amor no puede mover montañas, ni desearía hacerlo. No culpo a Harry. El amor no es así.

—Pero aun así —continuó él, con la mirada oscura clavada en la de ella—, si yo la amase, Gin, movería montañas con mis propias manos si me mantuvieran apartado de usted.

Ella se rio un tanto insegura.

—Si yo fuese, si yo fuese… eso es un juego de niños. Es muy fácil vivir imaginándose situaciones. Pero la vida real es distinta.

Gin supo que la iba a besar varios instantes antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Más tarde, se imaginó que podría haberlo evitado. El duque no la aprisionó entre sus brazos ni la empujó contra la pared. Pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Estaba rígida del susto, y le seguía sujetando la muñeca como un torno. Y también sentía una cierta fascinación por ver el rostro duro y oscuro, que no se cernía sobre ella como en sus pesadillas sino que se inclinó hacia su rostro hasta que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

Y para su sorpresa, su beso resultó tan distinto del de Oliver o el del señor Zabini que por el momento no pensó en apartarse. No se produjo la opresión en labios y dientes que se había producido anteriormente en la galería, ni la presión firme de la noche anterior, sino una calidez ligera y delicada, un movimiento vivo sobre sus propios labios que le hizo abrirlos de modo que terminaron sumergidos en una calidez húmeda y con sabor a brandy.

Era sólo el tercer hombre al que había besado en su vida, lo cual resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que le había hecho todas aquellas cosas hacía más de un mes. Pero no lo había acompañado de ningún beso.

A continuación le entró el pánico y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartarse de él.

Captó la expresión del rostro del duque antes de que la rodeara con uno de los brazos y le pasara el otro detrás de la cabeza para apretarla contra los pliegues de su pañuelo. El hombre parecía perdido, afligido, y también lo percibió en su voz cuando habló.

—No me rechaces, Gin. Por favor. Sólo durante unos instantes no me rechaces. No tengas miedo de mí.

Pero cada parte del cuerpo de ella estaba apoyada contra él y recordó lo que sintió al verlo: recordó que era viril y lo bastante fuerte como para arrebatarle la vida con sus propias manos, y que tenía unas terribles cicatrices moradas de heridas que le bajaban por el costado y la pierna izquierda. Y recordó su tacto, sus manos, sus pulgares, las rodillas separándole las piernas. Y lo que sintió cuando se metió en su interior, cuando la desgarró, y los empujones y retiradas sucesivas hasta que terminó y parecía que la había vaciado del todo.

Pero también recordó la amabilidad de haberle pagado más y el hecho de darle aquel empleo, la preocupación por su bienestar, la sorprendente calidez y suavidad de su beso, la vulnerabilidad de su rostro y en su voz. Y la terrible soledad de Gin.

Y resultaba difícil coger aquel recuerdo y la realidad presente y combinarlos en la mente. Resultaba difícil de creer que fuera el mismo hombre. Le resultaba difícil sentir con el cuerpo la repugnancia que su mente le ordenaba sentir.

Apoyada todavía contra él, Gin se obligó a relajarse, a sentir el cuerpo del duque contra el suyo sin retraerse. Y después de todo no lo resultó tan difícil de hacer.

—Sólo estos momentos —murmuró él. Estaba frotando delicadamente la mejilla contra la frente de la chica.

Gin no sintió que levantara la cabeza conscientemente. Pero debió de hacerlo porque volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y levantó la cabeza en busca de su beso. Y de nuevo los cálidos labios de él se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos y se desplazaron por encima, y los recorrió suavemente con la punta de la lengua hasta que los abrió y abrió la boca, concediéndole lo que Oliver le había pedido antes y ella no le había dado.

Gin se oyó gimotear, y apaciguó tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente para que no pensaran en lo que estaba haciendo y con quién lo estaba haciendo. No dejaría que sus pesadillas interfirieran en aquel instante de vigilia. Y sólo era un instante. Sólo aquel instante. Al abrazar al duque, notó que tenía los hombros anchos y firmes, y el cabello grueso y sedoso se le quedó enredado en sus dedos.

El duque separó sus labios de los de la chica para besarle las mejillas, los ojos y las sienes. Y la envolvió con ambos brazos, la sostuvo arqueada contra él y apoyó la mejilla contra su frente.

—¡Dios! —suspiró—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Sus brazos se aferraron como tiras de hierro alrededor de Gin—. ¡Dios mío!

Gin sintió su aliento entrecortado, y él la soltó.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

—Gin… —musitó él. Levantó una mano, y ella la miró y volvió a recordar a quién pertenecía y qué le había hecho. Se echó a temblar cuando le sostuvo una de las mejillas con ella—. Ojalá pudiese decir que lo siento. Dios, cómo me gustaría. Mañana le pediré disculpas. Esta noche no puedo sentirme culpable. Que Dios se apiade de mí. Váyase a la cama. Esta noche no puedo acompañarla. No sería capaz de detenerme en la puerta.

Gin se dirigió precipitadamente hacia la puerta, buscó a tientas el pomo y salió a toda prisa, subió ruidosamente las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación como si pensase que todavía la seguía.

Pero no era de él de quien huía. La persona de quien huía estaba en la habitación con ella pese a la velocidad con la que había huido, y pese a haber cerrado la puerta a toda velocidad con dedos temblorosos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había permitido que pasara? Tenía los pezones excitados y sensibles. Sentía una fuerte vibración en el lugar donde él le había causado un dolor tremendo la vez anterior. Notaba el sabor de su brandy. Su cuerpo era un torbellino de sensaciones. Y su mente le estaba diciendo de manera desapasionada quién era y la manera precisa en que la había convertido en una puta y cuánto dinero le había puesto después en la palma de la mano. Era un hombre que pagaba a las mujeres para obtener favores sexuales. A ella le había pagado.

Una vez le había dicho que sólo le había sido infiel a su mujer en una ocasión. Y casi se había sentido inclinada a creérselo. Ahora se sentía inclinada a creer que había logrado ver la vulnerabilidad en su rostro y la había percibido en su voz. Quería engañarse. No quería interpretar su escarceo como el hecho sórdido que había sido en realidad. Había permitido a un hombre casado, a su señor, que se tomase unas libertades increíbles con su persona. Y no había sido sólo por parte de él: ella también lo deseaba.

Era de ella misma de quien huía. Pero estaba consigo misma detrás de la puerta cerrada


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El duque de Ridgeway no tenía ni idea de si Gin había ido a la sala de música a la mañana siguiente para sus ejercicios matutinos. Salió a galopar un buen rato y sintiéndose intranquilo a lomos de _Aníbal_.

Se planteó seriamente no volver a la casa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en sus otras propiedades, asuntos que había descuidado un tanto por tener que entretener a sus invitados. Necesitaba comprobar el estado de las cosechas y examinar el ganado recién nacido. Y por supuesto siempre había inquilinos y campesinos con los que hablar, a los que tenía que convencer de que le interesaba su bienestar y le preocupaban sus quejas.

O podría cabalgar más allá de sus tierras. Podría pasarse la mañana con Zabini. Apenas había hablado con su amigo desde que había vuelto de Londres. Los invitados que se alojaban en casa tendían a aislarlo de sus vecinos y sus hábitos corrientes.

Pero resistió ambas tentaciones. Tenía dos asuntos importantes a los que enfrentarse en casa, ambos igualmente desagradables.

Bajó cojeando y le gritó a su ayuda de cámara que le fuera a buscar ropa decente para no tener que ir a desayunar oliendo como un caballo.

—Espero que no haya castigado al pobre _Aníbal_ tanto como se ha castigado a sí mismo —comentó Sidney—, o se encontrará con los mozos descontentos la próxima vez que vaya a los establos. Le ayudaré a quitarse la ropa de montar, señor, y le daré un masaje rápido antes de preocuparme por la otra ropa. Échese.

—Guárdate tu maldita insolencia —le espetó Su Excelencia—. No tengo tiempo para masajitos.

—Si se pasa todo el día con ese dolor —insistió Sidney, imperturbable—, le ladrará a todos los criados, no sólo a mí, señor, y además todos me echarán la culpa de ello, como hacen siempre. Échese.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó el duque—. Siempre trato a mis criados con cortesía.

Sidney le lanzó una mirada elocuente y Su Excelencia se echó. Gruñó cuando su hombre colocó las manos en su lado dolorido. Y le masajeó el ojo izquierdo.

—Ahí —indicó Sidney como si hablase para tranquilizar a un niño. El duque no pudo evitar sonreír—. Se encontrará mejor dentro de un minuto. Está tenso como un muelle, señor.

Gin no estaba en el cuarto de estudio. Y cuando fue hasta allí el duque descubrió que tampoco estaba en el cuarto de juegos. Pero Adele estaba despierta y entusiasmada ante el placer inesperado de que la acompañara mientras desayunaba. Le daba las cortezas del pan a la perrita, que estaba en el suelo junto a ella, jadeando y con una expresión esperanzada. Por fin el día anterior habían declarado que el perro podía entrar en la casa y permanecer dentro de ella, en determinadas condiciones estrictas.

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado que _Pequeñita_ no comería comida de la mesa —le riñó su padre—. Tiene su propia comida especial, ¿verdad?

—Pero no le doy comida buena, papá —protestó la hija, y bajó la voz—. La tata se ha puesto furiosa esta mañana. _Pequeñita_ ha mojado la cama.

El duque cerró los ojos un instante.

—Pensaba que también habíamos acordado que _Pequeñita_ no dormiría en la cama, sino al lado o debajo.

—¡Pero papá, no dejaba de llorar y de tirar de las mantas con sus dientecitos! Habría sido cruel hacer que se quedara abajo.

—Una sola queja de la tata a mamá —le amenazó el duque—, y _Pequeñita_ volverá a los establos. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—La tata no se quejará. He limpiado el sitio mojado con mi propio pañuelo. Y he alabado la nueva cofia de la tata.

El duque volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero oyó que la señora Clement ya se acercaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Quiero hablar con la señorita Weasley antes de que empiecen las clases de la mañana, señora Clement —exigió, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Se quedará aquí con Adele hasta que la mande a buscar?

—Desde luego, Su Excelencia —respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia—. Anoche tuvimos un pequeño accidente con el perro. ¿Se lo ha contado Lady Adele?

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Y creo que hemos decidido que no volverá a ocurrir.

Gin no había llegado todavía al cuarto de estudio. El duque se puso a dar vueltas al globo con dedos nerviosos y tocó con un dedo en el clavicémbalo. Miró una pintura que había hecho Pamela de uno de los caprichos y una que había pintado la propia Gin. La cogió y pensó que también tenía talento como pintora.

La dejó cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de él, y deseó haber ensayado alguna clase de discurso, pero no lo había hecho a propósito: odiaba los discursos ensayados. Sólo le servían para que se le trabara la lengua.

Se volvió para mirarla. Todavía tenía el labio un poco hinchado. Las ojeras indicaban que no había dormido bien. Pero iba preciosa con su vestido verde, y como de costumbre llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en el cuello. Permanecía muy recta, y se la veía alta y esbelta, con agradables curvas femeninas. Se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que había conocido jamás.

Le costaba recordar la primera impresión que había tenido de ella: la de que se trataba de una prostituta flaca con el pelo sin brillo, la piel pálida, las ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y los labios secos y partidos. Y con aquel vestido de seda azul con un tono apagado y arrugado. Le costaba percatarse de que era la misma persona.

—Señorita Weasley. Le debo una excusa.

—No —intervino ella, quedándose donde estaba, junto a la puerta—. No es necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Anoche me dijo que no lo lamentaba. Me dijo que hoy me pediría disculpas. Serían palabras vacías, Su Excelencia.

Él la miró y supo que tenía razón. No lo lamentaba. Al menos, no en cierto sentido. Aquellos momentos le habían permitido volver a probar la felicidad, como los minutos de su loca carrera a caballo juntos. Y él sabía que, por muy equivocado que estuviera, viviría del recuerdo de aquel abrazo durante mucho tiempo.

—Lamento la falta de respeto que le he mostrado, señorita Weasley, y la aflicción que debo de haberle causado. Y lamento haber deshonrado a mi esposa y mi matrimonio. Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas.

Gin tenía el mentón levantado, y una expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Lo miró como lo había mirado cuando se sentó y le ordenó que se quitara la ropa, y ella se la quitó haciendo gala de una dignidad tranquila, doblándola cuidadosamente y colocándola a su lado.

¡Gin!

El duque cerró los ojos un instante.

—¿Lo hará?

Ella dudó.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —dijo finalmente.

«Draco», quería que dijera ella. «Me llamo Draco.» Quería oírselo decir.

—No la quiero entretener —comentó, cruzando la habitación hacia Gin—. Haré que le traigan a Adele.

Ella se hizo a un lado, lejos de la puerta.

—Gracias, Su Excelencia.

Gin bajó la vista. El duque se percató de que todavía cojeaba. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de estudio sin hacer ruido detrás de él. ¡Ese maldito Sydney! ¿Estaba perdiendo el sentido del tacto? El costado y la pierna le ardían como un lacerante dolor de muelas. Hizo esfuerzos por controlar su dolor al presentarse en la habitación de juegos e inclinarse para besar a su hija, y al bajar para cumplir con otra cita.

Lord Edward Malfoy ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentado con una copa en la mano pese a lo temprano que era, y con un pie cruzado sobre la otra rodilla.

—Eso también solía hacerlo papá —comentó sonriendo, levantando su copa a modo de brindis cuando su hermano entró en la habitación—. ¿Te acuerdas, Draco? Nos citaba aquí y luego nos dejaba esperándolo como una hora. No nos atrevíamos a esperarlo en otro lugar que no fuera directamente delante de su escritorio, y no nos atrevíamos a mover un músculo ni a hablar el uno con el otro porque nunca sabíamos en qué momento exacto se abriría la puerta. Era casi peor que las palizas que sabíamos que llegarían al final, ¿verdad? —se rio.

El duque fue a sentarse detrás del mismo escritorio que aterrorizaba a Edward y a él cuando eran niños.

—Dime —empezó Lord Edward—, ¿vas a hacer que me incline sobre el escritorio, Draco? ¿Vas a utilizar un bastón?

—Está enamorada de ti —respondió Su Excelencia, mirando hacia la mesa—. Siempre lo ha estado. Tuvo a tu hija, Edward. ¿Y ahora tienes que volver para jugar con ella y conmigo?

—¡Ah! —exclamó su hermano, levantado la copa a la altura del ojo—. Esto no va a ser un castigo, sino un sermón. Qué aburrido. ¿Y todavía la adoras, Draco?

—Me casé con ella. Es mi esposa. Le debo mis cuidados y mi protección.

Lord Edward se rio.

—Ella te odia. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Te estás acostando con ella? —preguntó Su Excelencia mirando directamente a su hermano.

—¿Con la mujer de mi hermano? —Lord Edward alzó las cejas—. No puede ser que me creas capaz de semejante perfidia y de tan mal gusto, ¿verdad, Draco?

—¿Lo estás haciendo?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Qué pregunta más tonta —respondió Lord Edward, poniéndose en pie y examinando el mosaico encima de la repisa de la chimenea—. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de la mujer de mi hermano?

—Si lo estás, quizá pueda empezar a perdonarte. Quizás estuvo tan mal que te marcharas hace más de cinco años como que yo no insistiera en que Pansy supiera la verdad. A veces actuamos de un modo precipitado y tenemos que vivir para siempre con las consecuencias. Pero todos modos, nada es para siempre.

Su hermano se volvió sorprendido y le sonrió.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a cambiarte de habitación por mí mientras dure mi estancia? Tengo que decir que es muy amable de tu parte, Draco.

—Si la amas realmente como ella te ama —el duque ignoró el tono de su hermano—, entonces hay que hacer algo.

—¿Te estás planteando el divorcio? —Lord Edward continuó sonriendo—. Imagina el escándalo, Draco. ¿Podrías vivir con él?

—No debe salir el tema del divorcio —respondió Su Excelencia—. No le haría eso a Pansy. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Podría existir la posibilidad de la anulación. Tendría que hacer averiguaciones.

Edward cruzó la habitación para colocar ambas manos en el escritorio y apoyarse en él. Miró detenidamente al duque.

—¿Una anulación? Tengo entendido que sólo existe un planteamiento realmente viable para la anulación…

—Sí…

—¿Debo entender…? —La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Lord Edward—. ¿Debo entender que durante más de cinco años no has disfrutado nunca de los favores de Pansy, Draco? —Se echó a reír—. Es cierto, ¿no es así? Por el amor de Dios. ¿Interpretaste el papel de amante noble hasta al final mientras ella suspiraba por mí? ¿O es que ella te rechazó? ¿No fuiste lo bastante insensato como para mostrarle tus heridas, verdad? —Volvió a reírse.

—¿La amas? —insistió el duque.

—Siempre he tenido debilidad por Pansy —comentó Lord Edward—. Es más encantadora que casi cualquier otra mujer en la que haya puesto los ojos.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. ¿Te casarías con ella si tuvieras oportunidad de hacerlo?

Lord Edward se puso en pie y miró a su hermano detenidamente.

—¿Lo harías por ella? —preguntó—. ¿O por ti mismo?

—Lo haría, o al menos me plantearía hacerlo, si estuviese convencido de que Pansy tendría la felicidad de la que tú y yo le hemos privado.

—¿Y Adele? —preguntó Lord Edward—. Si hubiese una anulación, el mundo sabría que Adele no es tu hija.

Su Excelencia extendió las manos con las palmas vueltas en el escritorio y se las miró.

—Sí. ¿Podrías responderme?

—Esto resulta repentino. —Lord Edward volvió a la chimenea y continuó examinando el mosaico del león—. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para considerarlo.

—Claro. Tómatelo. Pero mientras estés en esta casa en las circunstancias actuales, Edward, Pansy es mi esposa y castigaré cualquier comportamiento irrespetuoso hacia ella.

—¿Después de todo quieres verme inclinado en el escritorio con el bastón en el trasero? —comentó sarcástico Lord Edward—. ¿Has perfeccionado el arte de agitarlo en el aire antes de golpear con él en un blanco, Draco? Aquello provocaba que casi perdiera el control de la vejiga.

—Espero tu respuesta para la próxima semana —pidió el duque—. Si es que no, espero que te marches inmediatamente… y para siempre.

—Asumo que puedo retirarme —dijo Lord Edward, volviéndose a mirar otra vez a su hermano con expresión sonriente—. Muy bien, Draco, me apartaré de tu presencia. De todos modos creo que me esperan para una excursión en barca.

El duque continuó mirándose las manos después de que se cerrara la puerta al salir su hermano. Y unos pocos minutos después pensó que se estaba dejando seducir por su propio farol.

Su imaginación elaboró la secuencia de eventos que las palabras de su hermano hacían que pareciera posible: una anulación rápida, la marcha de Pansy, él mismo libre… Libre para explorar su atracción por Gin. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en el escritorio.

Había sido un farol, simple y llanamente. Ni en un millón de años accedería Edward a casarse con Pansy. Claro que si por un instante hubiese creído que Edward podría hacerlo, no habría ni siquiera planteado la alocada sugerencia que acababa de hacer. Porque aunque un arreglo tal sería sin duda tan satisfactorio para Pansy como para él mismo, había que pensar en Adele. Y Adele siempre debía ir en primer lugar, antes de la felicidad de su madre y de la suya propia. Era una niña inocente e indefensa.

No, ya conocía bien a Edward. Le gustaba cuando eran jóvenes, cuando el comportamiento travieso de su hermano y la alegre falta de principios no habían traído consigo consecuencias más drásticas que un castigo o un sermón. Pero Edward no había crecido jamás. Nunca había superado la irresponsabilidad de la juventud. En su único año como supuesto duque de Ridgeway había esquilmado los considerables recursos de Willoughby hasta tal punto que si hubiese continuado siendo su dueño a estas alturas podría haberlos perdido.

Estaba convencido de que Edward era incapaz de tener sentimientos profundos. Sin duda se habría casado con Pansy si hubiese seguido siendo duque, y quizás habría sido un matrimonio razonablemente satisfactorio, pero nunca la habría querido como ella a él. Si la hubiese amado, aunque fuera sólo un poco, no la habría abandonado cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

El duque sabía que Edward continuaría acosando a Pansy y divirtiéndose con ella el tiempo que le apeteciera hacerlo. Y podría ser mucho tiempo. El único modo de asustarlo era fingir que se podía quedar atrapado con su juguete el resto de su vida.

Edward se habría marchado para cuando terminase la semana. El duque estaba bastante seguro de ello. Tan seguro que había arriesgado el futuro de Adele en un farol.

Pero, por Dios, resultaba una idea dulce, seductora. Se puso en pie y miró en dirección a la chimenea y hacia la butaca que quedaba a su lado, donde había estado sentada Gin la noche anterior. Había estado justo ahí.

Ella dejó de temblar cuando él se lo pidió. La rodeó con sus brazos y sus dedos jugaron con el pelo de él.

Al menos se olvidó del miedo que le inspiraba durante unos minutos. Lo había deseado al igual que la había deseado el duque. Que la deseaba.

La culpa lo atormentaba. Se había indignado ante la falta de decoro del abrazo que Pansy y Edward habían compartido en la galería alargada, pero él había hecho lo propio menos de dos horas más tarde con la institutriz.

Gin. Estaba empezando a dominar sus pensamientos de día y a perseguirlo en sueños de noche. Estaba empezando a vivir para los instantes en los que podría verla, escuchar su música, oír su voz, ver cómo lo miraba. Gin estaba empezando a dar luz y sentido a sus días.

En ella estaba empezando a atisbar la perla preciosa que en una época había esperado de la vida.

El duque se había entregado a una vida difícil, a una vida de celibato durante los últimos seis años, con la sola excepción de una relación breve y desapasionada en Londres… con Gin. Con una puta flaca y pálida que había resultado ser virgen, que había obedecido tranquilamente todas sus órdenes y había sufrido la penetración de su cuerpo emitiendo solamente un pequeño sonido gutural y mordiéndose los labios. Incluso en una situación tan sórdida como aquella se había comportado con dignidad. Había sido una víctima que se había hundido hasta lo más hondo pero que se había negado a que su espíritu se quebrara.

Y no debía volver a abrazarla. Ni volver a besarla. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un instante único, algo que no había planeado. Ahora que sabía que era posible, tendría que evitar que volviese a ocurrir. Porque aunque su matrimonio le resultaba una carga muy pesada, no obstante era un contrato que había aceptado libremente, un contrato al que permanecería fiel en la medida en la que se lo permitiera la fragilidad humana.

Pensó que tendría que trasladar a Gin a otro puesto en otra parte. No estaba seguro de que fuera posible vivir en una casa con una mujer a la que deseaba más que casi cualquier otra cosa en la vida y con su esposa, a la que antes había amado y con la que nunca se había acostado.

Lo rechazó en la noche de bodas, gritándole que saliese de la habitación. Él le había hablado de sus heridas, y por supuesto la desfiguración de su rostro estaba a la vista de todos. La dejó y no intentó de nuevo estar con ella hasta que nació Adele. Intentó ganarse su amistad.

Pero, por supuesto, ella creía que era el villano que había expulsado a su amante y luego la había obligado a casarse con él. Fue una estupidez creer que podría lograr que lo quisiera.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando fue a verla dos meses después del nacimiento de Adele. Se produjo la misma histeria y la misma mirada de repugnancia profunda. El duque intentó hablar de ello al día siguiente y ella le dijo, con su habitual voz dulce y entrecortada y las lágrimas que le corrían por sus grandes ojos negros, que si volvía a intentar tocarla alguna vez volvería a casa de su padre.

Probablemente fue en aquel momento cuando su amor por ella empezó a morir rápidamente. Por fin había visto y admitía la verdad de lo que había visto: el egoísmo frío escondido detrás de su apariencia angelical.

Después de que su amor muriera sólo le quedó un profundo sentimiento de pena por ella. Porque estaba claro que su amor por Edward había sido una pasión monumental que no podía suprimir aunque lo intentara. Y por supuesto Pansy no había aceptado la verdad, y creía que sólo la crueldad de Draco la había separado del hombre que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

El duque suspiró y se volvió hacia la puerta. Pensó que por fin podría continuar con la jornada que había planeado. Por fin podría dejar atrás sus problemas durante un breve periodo de tiempo y centrarse en escuchar los de otras personas.

Cuando se dirigía a los establos cayó en la cuenta de que no había desayunado.

Y no se percató hasta mucho más tarde de que si lo que necesitaba era olvidar no debía ir a visitar a Blaise Zabini. Ya que Blaise le había preguntado qué le parecería perder a su institutriz si pudiera convencerla para aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, y se había visto obligado a sonreír a su amigo y darle la mano y asegurarle que el asunto quedaba exclusivamente en manos de la señorita Weasley y de él.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Zabini si supiese lo peligrosamente cerca que había estado de que le diera un puñetazo entre ceja y ceja.

Theodore Nott volvió de sus vacaciones tres días más tarde y obsequió a la señora Laycock, a Jarvis, a Gin y a los otros criados del piso de arriba con anécdotas del bautizo cuando se sentaron para almorzar.

—¿Con la cabeza llena de rizos a los dos meses? —preguntó Jarvis, interrumpiendo al señor Nott—. ¿No le parece raro, señor Nott?

—Sí, la verdad. La esposa de mi primo dice que viene de su familia.

—¿Dientes? —La señora Laycock frunció el ceño un minuto más tarde—. ¿A la edad de dos meses, señor Nott?

—Sí. ¿No le parece inusual, señora?

—¿Cómo era la ropa del bautizo, señor Nott? —preguntó la señorita Armitage, la doncella personal de la duquesa.

El secretario del duque decidió que sería recomendable acortar la comida pese al hecho de que Su Excelencia el duque no estaba en casa. Aunque lamentó tener que perderse el postre, murmuró que debía de haber gran cantidad de trabajo acumulado en su escritorio. El duque había pasado casi todo el día fuera de casa. Había llevado a los caballeros invitados a montar por una de sus granjas por la mañana antes de darle a su hija otra lección de equitación, y la había llevado a visitar la rectoría justo después de comer.

Volvieron a última hora de la tarde, y Adele se le adelantó y subió corriendo al piso de arriba, deseosa de hablarle a Gin del caballito balancín de la rectoría, que estaba roto la última vez que había visitado el lugar. Quitándose el sombrero y los guantes en la entrada y entregándoselos a un lacayo, el duque pensó que era interesante señalar que era su institutriz, y no su niñera, quien se convertía en la destinataria de las confidencias de Adele.

—El señor Nott ha vuelto, Su Excelencia —le informó Jarvis, haciendo una reverencia muy formal desde la cintura.

—Bien. ¿Está en su oficina?

—Creo que sí, Su Excelencia.

El duque se dirigió al despacho de su secretario.

—Bueno, te has tomado tu tiempo para volver…—comentó, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Los bautizos, los bebés y los parientes se empeñaban en entretenerme. Ya se puede imaginar cómo ha ido, Su Excelencia —explicó Nott.

El duque entró y cerró la puerta.

—Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, Nott. Y ya he tenido bastantes charadas por las noches. ¿Y bien?

—La dama en cuestión es la señorita Ginevra Wood, Su Excelencia —empezó el secretario—, hija del anterior Lord Brockehurst, que falleció junto con su esposa, la madre de la señorita Wood.

—¿Lo sucedió el actual Lord Brockehurst? —preguntó Su Excelencia.

—Por su padre, Su Excelencia. Su señoría falleció hace cinco años dejando esposa, un hijo y una hija para llorarlo.

—¿Y su relación con la señorita Weas… con el padre de la señorita Wood?

—El barón fallecido era su primo hermano, Su Excelencia —explicó Nott.

—¿El fallecido y el actual Lord Brockehurst fueron y son sus tutores? —preguntó Su Excelencia entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Cuáles son los términos de su tutela? Ella debe de tener más de veintiún años.

—Resulta difícil conseguir esa información cuando uno finge mera curiosidad, Su Excelencia —respondió su secretario fríamente.

—Pero estoy bastante seguro de que la conseguiste de todos modos… sí, sé que debe de haber sido difícil, Nott. Valoro mucho tus habilidades sin necesidad de que me las destaques. ¿Por qué crees que te tengo contratado? ¿Porque me gusta tu aspecto?

Theodore Nott tosió.

—Heredará su dote y la fortuna de su madre cuando tenga veinticinco años, Su Excelencia, o cuando se case, siempre y cuando su tutor apruebe su elección. Si no lo hace, tiene que esperar hasta cumplir treinta para heredar.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene ahora?

—Veintitrés, Su Excelencia.

El duque miró a su secretario en actitud reflexiva.

—De acuerdo, Nott. Eso son los hechos, y debo alabarte por haberlos descubierto. Ahora cuéntame el resto. Todo. Veo por la expresión de tu cara que te mueres de ganas de contarlo. Suéltalo, sin esperar a que te lo pida.

—Puede que no le guste, Su Excelencia.

—Ya lo juzgaré yo.

—Y puede repercutir en el hecho de que yo la contraté —continuó Nott—. Aunque —volvió a toser—, hablamos de la señorita Wood, ¿verdad, Su Excelencia?, y no de la señorita Weasley.

—Nott. —Los ojos de Su Excelencia se estrecharon peligrosamente—. Si prefieres contarme la historia con mi mano en tu tráquea, a mí me da igual. Pero creo que estarás más cómodo como estás ahora.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —afirmó Nott, tosiendo otra vez. Pero, al empezar a hablar, pensó que la mano en la tráquea sería algo leve en comparación con lo que podría suceder después de que le hubiera contado al duque todo sobre su querida.

El duque sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de que Gin fuera su nombre auténtico. Resultaría difícil tener que empezar a pensar en ella como en Ginevra. No tenía aspecto de Ginevra.

El duque permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, dando la espalda a la habitación, escuchando.

—¿Tienes una sola fuente de todos esos detalles? —preguntó llegado un determinado punto.

—Un criado de Heron House, Su Excelencia —explicó Houghton—, un caballero al que le gustaba frecuentar el bar de la posada donde me hospedé, y el cura y su hermana. Deduzco que era amiga de la señorita Wood. El hermano se mostró más reticente.

—Entonces tenía una amiga… —dijo el duque, más para sí mismo que para su secretario.

Y más adelante preguntó:

—¿Cuál era el nombre del caballero?¿Del caballero del bar, quiero decir?

—El señor Tweedsmuir, Su Excelencia.

—¿De nombre?

—Horace, Su Excelencia.

—Ah —exclamó el duque—. ¿Conoció a algún caballero llamado Harry?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿Y bien? —El duque se volvió impaciente a mirar a su secretario.

—El cura, Su Excelencia. El reverendo Harry Potter.

—Un cura…—murmuró el duque—. ¿Entonces es un hombre joven?

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Y es uno de los hijos menores de Sir James Potter de Hampshire.

—Tu investigación es tan detallada que resulta admirable —comentó Su Excelencia—. ¿Te has dejado algo?

—No, Su Excelencia —contestó Nott después de hacer una pausa para reflexionar—. Creo que lo he recordado todo. ¿Quiere que me encargue de que despidan a la señorita Weasley?

—¿A la señorita Weasley? —El duque frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver todo esto con la señorita Weasley?

Theodore Nott revolvió los papeles de su escritorio con manos nerviosas.

—Nada, Su Excelencia —respondió.

—Entonces tu pregunta no tiene mucho sentido —le espetó Su Excelencia—. ¿Te he dejado suficiente trabajo en el escritorio para entretenerte el resto de la tarde, Nott?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, Su Excelencia. Me encargaré de todo antes de marcharme.

—Si fuera tú, no gastaría todos mis cartuchos —comentó Su Excelencia, abriendo la puerta hacia la entrada—. Estoy seguro de que desearás tener una noche libre para entretener a la señora Laycock y a unos pocos elegidos más con la narración del bautizo en el que acabas de ser padrino.

Theodore Nott lo contempló mientras se marchaba. ¿No pensaba despedir a su querida después de todo lo que acababa de contarle? Su Excelencia debía de estar realmente loco por ella.

¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo Brockehurst en su casa si no pensaba arrestarla? Nott meneó la cabeza y centró su atención en los montones de papeles de su escritorio.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Gin esperaba que llegase el cumpleaños de Timothy Zabini por diversos motivos. Lady Adele estaba emocionada con ello, y siempre era un placer ver a la niña feliz. Lady Adele esperaba que su madre la acompañara, pero como de costumbre Su Excelencia la duquesa estaba demasiado ocupada con sus invitados como para dedicar una tarde entera a su hija. La niña aún esperaba que fuese su padre. Gin no compartía esa misma esperanza.

La institutriz pensó que sería agradable pasar una tarde entera apartada de Willoughby. Apartada de él. Tampoco es que lo hubiese visto mucho desde la mañana en que le había pedido disculpas. No había ido a sentarse en el cuarto de estudio ni una sola vez. Sólo había aparecido brevemente en la puerta de la biblioteca por las mañanas cuando Gin practicaba en la sala de música. Le habían pedido que lo acompañara cuando el duque le dio a Lady Adele otra lección de equitación una mañana en la que no llovía, pero posteriormente no salió a montar. Aparte de aquello, no lo había visto.

Pero siempre existía la posibilidad de verlo. Aunque no quisiera, y aunque siempre esperaba que no fuese, estaba atenta a ver si oía sus pasos fuera del cuarto de estudio.

Y soñaba con él. Pero los sueños ya no eran la pesadilla de antes. Eran nuevos, ya que en estos sueños la besaba profundamente, como había hecho en la realidad, y ella también lo besaba, tal y como había hecho entonces, y le pasaba las palmas de las manos por los fuertes músculos de los hombros y le desabrochaba los botones del chaleco y la camisa. En su sueño lo deseaba como había ocurrido en una ocasión, pero con ternura, con su cuerpo encima y dentro de ella, y su boca sobre la suya.

Siempre se despertaba sudando y se escondía aún más bajo las mantas. Y siempre sentía mucha vergüenza.

Tenía muchas ganas de pasar una tarde fuera, en compañía de los niños y del tranquilo y divertido señor Zabini. Y esperaba fervientemente que el duque de Ridgeway no estuviera allí, y se sentía culpable al pensarlo porque su presencia lo sería todo para Lady Adele: significaría que le importaba lo bastante como para desear compartir sus placeres.

Y deseaba que llegase la tarde porque pasaría varias horas libre de Oliver. Hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho que esperaba pasar mucho tiempo libre con ella. Si paseaba por el exterior de la casa por las mañanas o a primera hora de la noche, él la acompañaba. Una vez, cuando llevó a Lady Adele al puente a pintar, él se presentó allí y fue agradable con ambas durante una hora entera. Y en la tarde anterior al cumpleaños, el día en que el señor Houghton volvió a casa de sus vacaciones y Su Excelencia había salido con su hija, la duquesa accedió a que la invitara a un paseo por el lago que iban a hacer varios de los invitados.

—Oliver—murmuró ella nerviosa cuando la llamaron para que se presentaran en la entrada y se lo encontró esperándola allí—, no puedo ir a pasear con la duquesa y algunos de sus invitados. Aquí soy una criada.

—Pero todo el mundo sabe que también eres una dama, y conocida mía. Y yo aquí soy un invitado, Ginevra, y por tanto me tienen que seguir la corriente. Mira, hace un día estupendo, para variar, y tienes la tarde libre. ¿Qué mejor manera de pasarla que dando un paseo hasta el lago?

Gin sabía que no había ninguna alternativa, así que volvió a su habitación a buscar un sombrero. Y mientras caminaban un poco retrasados respecto a las otras parejas, se preguntó dónde terminaría todo, cuándo pondría fin Matthew a toda aquella farsa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes pensado quedarte aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo _vamos_ a quedarnos aquí? —la corrigió—. No lo sé, Ginevra. No tengo prisa, y pensaba que preferirías llegar a conocerme otra vez aquí, donde hay personas distintas de las de casa, donde sólo estuviéramos tú y yo. Hace unos meses parecía que pensabas que era algo indecente, aunque somos primos segundos.

Gin pensó que en eso llevaba razón.

—Me gustaría anunciar nuestro compromiso antes de marcharnos —afirmó Oliver.

—¡No! —exclamó ella repentinamente—. ¡Eso no, Oliver!

La mayoría de las parejas no mostraron ninguna inclinación a permanecer juntas una vez llegaron al lago. Lord Edward Malfoy y la duquesa se subieron en una de las barcas para remar hasta la isla. Philip Shaw y Lady Underwood recorrieron el camino que seguía la orilla norte; la señorita Dobbin y el señor Penny subieron por el terraplén y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Lord Brockehurst condujo a Gin hasta la orilla sur del lago y entre los árboles más tupidos hasta uno de los caprichos por los que había pasado a caballo con Su Excelencia. Tenía la forma de un templo con un asiento semicircular en su interior, y miraba hacia el lago.

—Sentémonos —dijo él.

Gin se sentó, pero apartó bruscamente la cabeza cuando él quiso besarla.

—Dame una oportunidad, Ginevra. Eres tan hermosa… —Oliver le tocó el cabello que le caía por el cuello con delicadeza—. Y no quiero hacer nada deshonroso. Heron House era de tu padre. Y tu madre era la baronesa. Podrías volver a tenerlo todo. Enviaría a mi madre y a Anne a vivir a otra parte si no quieres vivir con ellas. Dame una oportunidad.

—Oliver —empezó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo—, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No te amo. No siento por ti la clase de cariño necesario para ser la esposa que necesitas. ¿Por qué no podemos sencillamente volver y contar la verdad de lo que ocurrió y seguir siendo primos segundos a cierta distancia el uno del otro? ¿Por que no puedes enseñarme a respetarte aunque no pueda amarte?

—El amor puede surgir. Dame una oportunidad.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

Él puso las manos en su cuello sin apretar, como había hecho antes, las apretó un poco por debajo del mentón, y tiró hacia arriba. A continuación bajó su boca hasta la de la chica.

Gin esperó a que terminara antes de ponerse en pie y salir del templo para ponerse a mirar hacia el lago. Y por primera vez sintió una rabia similar al terror habitual, la sensación de estar totalmente cansada de ser una marioneta de la que Oliver tiraba, de no controlar su propia vida.

—No me casaré contigo, Oliver —afirmó—, ni seré tu amante. Y no pasaré más tiempo contigo aquí en Willoughby Hall. Haz lo que creas, pero esa es mi decisión.

Y cerró los ojos y recordó sus manos alrededor de su garganta, cómo las estrechaba y tiraba arriba, y se le aceleró la respiración.

«Pero si llegase suceder —le había dicho él, eso es, Su Excelencia—, si alguna vez se encuentra con que no tiene a nadie más a quién recurrir, entonces diríjase a mí. ¿Lo hará?»

Gin sentía precisamente ese deseo, el deseo de contárselo, de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola una vez más, de escuchar los latidos regulares de su corazón una vez más, de descargar todos sus pesares en otra persona.

Pero luego veía su mirada de desdén, de repugnancia, de condena, y volvía a estar sola otra vez, como siempre había estado desde que murieron sus padres. La idea de que hubiera alguien a quien le importase y que le ayudara era una ilusión. Sabía que no podía recurrir a Harry, y ahora sabía que no podía recurrir al duque de Ridgeway. Ya era lo bastante mayor, había vivido lo suficiente para saberlo.

Las manos de Oliver sujetaron firmemente los hombros de Gin.

—Cambiarás de opinión —insistió él—. Nos tomaremos unos cuantos días más, Ginevra.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero se mordió la lengua. ¿Lo haría? ¿Cambiaría de opinión? La alternativa resultaba terrible.

—Deberíamos volver a la casa —sugirió Oliver—. Tienes que reflexionar un poco, ¿no?

Cuando un rato después entraron a la casa por los escalones en forma de herradura, resultó que Su Excelencia pasaba por allí. El duque miró a Gin y Oliver sin decir palabra.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —intervino finalmente—. Pensaba que estaba arriba con mi hija.

—He estado paseando con Lord Brockehurst, Su Excelencia.

El duque asintió rápidamente.

—La niña desea hablar con usted. Más vale que suba sin más dilación.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —La institutriz hizo una reverencia y se marchó a toda prisa al cuarto de juegos. Las mejillas le ardían por la expresión de desaprobación que se reflejaba en el rostro del duque. Y se preguntó si Oliver le explicaría que la había invitado con el permiso de la duquesa.

Gin ardía en deseos de que llegara el día siguiente y de poder pasar una tarde entera lejos de Willoughby.

El señorito Zabini Chamberlain celebraba su séptimo cumpleaños con su hermano y su hermana, Lady Adele Malfoy de Willoughby Hall, y cinco niños más de la zona, incluidos los dos del párroco. El señor Zabini le comentó a Gin cuando llegó con la niña que, por el bien de su cordura, el tiempo se había puesto de su parte.

Saldrían afuera una vez que Timmy les hubiese enseñado a los niños la habitación donde jugaba, aunque todos la habían visto antes, y el saco grande de cubos de construcción de madera de colores que le habían regalado.

La señorita Zabini recibió a Gin con una sonrisa.

—Hablando con Blaise nunca adivinaría que la idea de la fiesta fue de él, ¿verdad, señorita Weasley? —comentó su hermana—. Disfruta de tales ocasiones.

El señor Zabini hizo una mueca cuando Gin se rio. Ya había observado que adoraba a sus hijos el mismo día que lo conoció.

Gin se sentía muy feliz. Lady Adele y ella habían salido poco después de comer y no volverían hasta casi la hora de cenar. Y Su Excelencia el duque no iría.

—Timothy tiene cubos. Le pediré a papá que me compre unos —le anunció Lady Adele a Gin gritando cuando los niños bajaron a toda velocidad exigiendo que los sacaran afuera.

Jugaron al escondite, al pilla pilla y a la pelota en los grandes jardines que había detrás de la casa, y el señor Zabini organizó carreras de varios tipos hasta que varios niños cayeron en la hierba, jadeando, mientras los demás gritaban más alto que nunca.

La señorita Zabini les hizo formar un gran círculo para jugar a algunos juegos con canciones, «para tranquilizarlos», le explicó a Gin, que había ayudado con las carreras.

—Blaise no se da cuenta de que agotar a los niños no implica necesariamente que se calmen, sino que a menudo produce el efecto contrario —apuntó su hermana.

—Bueno —intervino el señor Zabini, ignorando la mano que le tendía una niña con un lazo casi tan grande como su cabeza, y pellizcándole la mejilla—, lo de bailar y cantar en círculo es algo que me supera. La señorita Weasley y yo te vamos a dejar con ello, Emily, y después todos nos tomaremos el té. ¿Señorita? —el caballero le tendió un brazo a Gin.

»La humillación que estoy dispuesto a soportar tiene sus límites —le explicó a la institutriz, paseando con ella en dirección a la pérgola cubierta de flores que quedaba junto a la casa—. Y «El corro de la patata» supera ese límite.

—Creo que su hijo se lo está pasando maravillosamente.

—Sí —reconoció él—. Supongo que sólo se cumplen los siete una vez. Mañana volverá a ser escandaloso como siempre. La histeria habrá pasado.

Gin se rio.

Estaban dentro de la pérgola, rodeados del perfume embriagador de las rosas. Él le soltó el brazo, le sostuvo el rostro con las manos, y la besó breve y dulcemente en los labios.

—La he echado de menos.

Ella sonrió.

—Si no fuese institutriz, y no tuviera que hacer tareas cotidianas, probablemente me habría dedicado a rondar Willoughby Hall en los días posteriores a nuestra visita al teatro —dijo el señor Zabini y le tocó los labios con los pulgares.

Gin lo miró a los ojos y se lamentó, ya que sabía que ella también tenía límites que no se atrevía a rebasar.

—No lo haga —lo detuvo, mientras él tomaba aire para volver a hablar, y bajó la mirada hasta su mentón—. Por favor, no lo haga.

—¿No le es grato lo que estoy a punto de decirle?

Ella dudó.

—No puedo.

—¿Porque no lo desea? ¿Ocurre algo conmigo? ¿O con mis hijos?

Ella meneó la cabeza y se mordió la lengua.

—¿Existe algún obstáculo?

Gin bajó la vista hasta el pañuelo del caballero. Pues sí. Estaban los cargos de robo y asesinato que pendían sobre su cabeza. El hecho de que había perdido la virginidad. Y la profesión que había intentado brevemente ejercer antes de convertirse en institutriz.

La chica asintió.

—¿Insalvable?

—Sí. —Fleur volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y detectó su tristeza y su pesar—. Bastante insalvable, señor.

—Pues bueno. —Él sonrió, bajó las manos hasta sus brazos, y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla una vez más. A continuación le dio unas palmaditas en los brazos—. Ya basta. Esta pérgola era el orgullo y la alegría de mi esposa. ¿Se lo ha explicado Emily? Me encanta sentarme aquí a leer, cuando los niños están dentro a buen recaudo, con sus clases y sus juegos. ¿Volvemos para tomar el té?

—Sí, gracias.

Todo el placer de la tarde se desvaneció. Gin no se había percatado de que el señor Zabini estaba a punto de declararse, pero lo había empezado a intuir en la pérgola rodeada de rosas. Y sintió que le había hecho daño y temió que pese a lo que le había dicho, pensara que ella se había negado por algún defecto que él tenía.

Cuando volvieron de la pérgola hasta el césped de la parte de atrás, apenas le sorprendió ver al duque de Ridgeway con su hija subida a uno de sus hombros, hablando con la señorita Zabini.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, volviéndose, sonriendo y observándolos atentamente—. ¿Blaise? ¿Señorita Weasley?

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que serías lo bastante astuto como para saltarte los juegos y llegar justo a tiempo para el té —comentó el señor Zabini, y extendió la mano derecha—. Bien venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Timmy, Draco.

—He quedado segunda en la carrera de las chicas, papá —gritaba Lady Adele—, y habríamos ganado la carrera de tres patas si William no se hubiese caído.

Gin ayudó a la señorita Zabini a meter a los niños en casa para el té.

El duque de Ridgeway volvió a caballo a Willoughby Hall un rato después, sujetando a su hija con un brazo por delante en la silla mientras escuchaba distraído su cháchara excitada. Deseó que Gin fuese con ellos, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Era mejor que volviese a casa en su carruaje.

Realmente Gin le hacia bien a Adele. El duque siempre había logrado despertar la excitación infantil de su hija y siempre había intentado, cuando estaba en casa, llevarla a visitar a otros niños tan a menudo como fuera posible. Pero pasaba largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa y siempre se sentía culpable al abandonarla. Draco pensó que no la habría amado más si fuese realmente su hija.

Gin ayudaba a Adele a seguir siendo una niña. Entre Pansy y la señora Clement la protegían demasiado. Y en las escasas ocasiones en las que Pansy se la llevaba, lo hacía para visitar a adultos, para que tuviera que quedarse sentada en silencio y pudieran hacerle cumplidos sobre lo que bien que se portaba su hija.

Gin le hacía bien. Debería tener hijos propios.

Adele estaba señalando la cicatriz del duque con un dedito y cantando en voz baja.

—¿Cómo salvaste el ojo, papá? —le preguntó.

—Alguien cuidó de mí.

—¿Dios?

—Sí, Dios.

—¿Y te hizo daño?

—Sí, supongo que sí. No recuerdo mucho.

Continuó cantando en voz baja mientras le pasaba otra vez el dedo por la cicatriz.

Draco se sentía culpable. Blaise había hablado brevemente con él cuando se marchaba.

—Parece que al final no existe el peligro inminente de que pierdas a tu institutriz, Draco —comentó.

Desde que había llegado, Su Excelencia no había dejado de buscar alguna señal de lo que había ocurrido. Habían estado solos en algún lugar justo antes de que llegara, pero sus expresiones y su comportamiento no habían dejado translucir nada durante el té.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó el duque.

Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—Me han rechazado —respondió.

Blaise Zabini era su amigo. Deseaba que fuese feliz. Cuatro años atrás había perdido a una esposa a la que quería mucho. Gin sería la perfecta esposa para él y una buena madrastra para sus hijos. Tendría que haberse entristecido al enterarse de que había rechazado a Gin.

Pero lo que se sentía era culpable: había experimentado un arrebato de euforia. Y luego más culpable todavía. ¿Se había sentido obligada a rechazarlo por lo que Gin le había hecho y por aquello en lo que la había convertido? Por supuesto que sí.

Pero también había algo más: tenía que hablar con ella. Lo habría hecho aquella mañana, pero no había querido arriesgarse a hacer nada que estropeara un día tan esperado para Adele. Tenía que hablar con ella al día siguiente.

—¿Mataste a alguien, papá? —preguntó la niña.

—¿En las guerras? Sí, me temo que sí. Pero no estoy orgulloso de ello. No puedo evitar pensar que esos hombres tenían mamás y quizás esposas e hijos. La guerra es algo horrible, Adele.

La niña apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Me alegro de que nadie te matara, papá.

El duque la aferró a él con un brazo.

El carruaje se estaba deteniendo en la terraza cuando Adele y él volvieron de los establos.

—¡Señorita Weasley! —la llamó Draco cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer a través de las puertas de los criados.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró inquisitiva.

—Hágame el favor de esperarme en la biblioteca mañana inmediatamente después de desayunar.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —Gin hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino.

Mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de los criados, el duque pensó que no debería haberle dicho nada. Quizá tendría que haberse limitado a llamarla cuando le fuera bien. Probablemente se pasaría toda la noche preocupada preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

—_Pequeñita_ se pondrá triste… —comentó Adele, tirándole de la mano—. Se ha pasado toda la tarde sin mí.

—Vamos a ver lo contenta que se pone al verte —le propuso el duque, sonriéndole.

La duquesa se había metido en la cama a media tarde después de un acceso de tos prolongado, con dolores en el pecho y fiebre. Le echaba la culpa al hecho de haber ido a montar aquella mañana con varios de sus invitados. No montaba muy a menudo, ya que le parecía una actividad peligrosa y en general poco saludable.

Lord Edward Malfoy se metió en su habitación una hora antes de cenar e hizo salir a la doncella. Se sentó en el borde la cama y cogió la mano de la duquesa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Sybil?

—Ah, mejor —respondió ella, sonriéndole—. Sólo que me da pereza levantarme. Iré al salón después de cenar.

Él se llevó su mano a los labios.

—Eres tan hermosa y delicada… —suspiró—. No pareces haber envejecido un solo día desde que nos prometimos. Me pregunto si estarás igual de joven la próxima vez que te vea.

De repente, la duquesa lo miró a la cara.

—¿La próxima vez? ¿No te irás, verdad Edward? ¡Ah, no! Tienes que quedarte aquí. No puedes volver a marcharte.

—Se lo he prometido a Draco —dijo, besándole otra vez la mano y sonriéndole dulcemente.

—¿Se lo has prometido a Draco? —Ella le agarró la mano—. ¿Qué le has prometido?

—Que me marcharé esta semana. No puedo culparlo, Pansy. No es como la última vez. A fin de cuentas, eres su esposa.

—¡Su esposa! —exclamó ella con desdén, incorporándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Sólo de nombre, Edward. Nunca he dejado que me tocara. Te juro que no. Soy tuya. Sólo tuya.

—Pero ante la ley eres suya. Y hay que tener en cuenta a Adele. No debe saber nunca la verdad. Sería demasiado duro y no lo soportaría. Me han ordenado que me marche, Pansy, y debo marcharme. Sinceramente, debo marcharme.

—¡No! —gritó ella, agarrándole la mano con más fuerza aún. Volvió la cabeza para toser—. O si te tienes que ir, llévame contigo. Le dejaré, Edward. No puedo volver a estar separada de ti. Iré contigo.

Edward la apartó de él y la besó en los labios.

—No puedo llevarte —le susurró al oído—. No puedo exponerte a esa clase de escándalo, Pansy. Y no podrías dejar a Adele sin ninguno de sus padres. Tienes que ser valiente.

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—No me importa. Sólo me importas tú, Edward. Nada más me importa. Voy a irme contigo.

—Sssh —susurró, acunándola entre sus brazos—. Sssh, ahora.

Y mientras se tranquilizaba la besó otra vez y acarició sus pechos a través del satén de su camisón.

—¡Edward! —gimió, hundiéndose otra vez en las almohadas—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —dijo él, deslizándole el camisón por los hombros bajando la cabeza para besarle la garganta, pero se incorporó cuando llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron inmediatamente: era el duque de Ridgeway, que entró y cerró sin hacer ruido.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó, mirando a su esposa—. Armitage me acaba de decir que esta tarde te has vuelto a poner enferma.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella bruscamente, volviendo la cara.

—Querrás vestirte para cenar, Edward —le indicó el duque—. Corres el riesgo de llegar tarde.

Su hermano le sonrió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

—He ordenado que llamen al doctor Hartley para que te visite mañana por la mañana —le explicó el duque a su mujer—. Puedo mandar que lo llamen inmediatamente si lo deseas.

—No necesito ningún médico —protestó ella, sin mirarlo todavía.

—Debes verlo de todos modos. Quizá te pueda dar alguna medicina nueva que te cure esa molesta tos de una vez por todas.

Ella volvió la cabeza de repente para mirarlo.

—Te odio, Draco —afirmó con vehemencia—. ¡Cuánto te odio!

—¿Por preocuparme por tu salud?

—Por no preocuparte en absoluto de mí. Por ordenar a Edward que se marche otra vez. Sabes que nos queremos. Sabes que siempre ha sido así. Te odio por arruinar nuestras vidas.

—¿Te ha dicho que le he ordenado que se marchara?

—¿Acaso lo niegas? —le preguntó la duquesa con dureza.

El duque la miró durante mucho rato. Miró a la mujer a la que en una ocasión había amado de manera totalmente apasionada y a la que ahora sólo lograba compadecer.

—Supongo que eso fue lo que significaron mis palabras para él.

Ella volvió a apartar la cabeza.

—Me voy con él. Te dejo, Draco.

—Dudo que te lleve con él.

—Lo conoces bien. Sabes que por nada del mundo me haría daño. Pero me llevará cuando lo haya convencido de que seré mucho menos feliz conservando la decencia contigo.

—Dudo que te lleve con él —repitió el duque—. Creo que estás vez tendrás que afrontar la verdad, Pansy. Lo siento. Presentaré tus excusas a los invitados para esta noche. Vendré más tarde a ver cómo estás.

—No lo hagas. No quiero verte, Draco, ni esta noche ni nunca.

Él tiró de la campana junto a la cama y esperó en silencio hasta que apareció la doncella de la duquesa.

—Su Excelencia la necesitará, Armitage —comentó, y salió de la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han escrito hasta ahora:

brinitonks,RociRadcliffe,fresitanelita , y todos los demas que bueno q les gust la historia yo respeto a todas las autoras y autores pero a mi no me gustaria que una historia que estoy leyendo la dejen inconclusa o que no suban por que no hay reviews asi que no se preocupen si no comentan =) todos tenemos vidas que atender asi que yo como quiera subo cada dia d 1 a 2 capitulos

Estamos en un momento decisivo en la historia esto se pondra mas interesante asi que espero que sigan leyendo aqui les dejo el capitulo 18:

Capítulo 18

Gin entró en la biblioteca cuando un lacayo le abrió las puertas sin llamar ni anunciarla. El hombre cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella.

Su Excelencia estaba escribiendo en su mesa, aunque dejó inmediatamente su pluma cuando ella entró, secó con cuidado lo que había escrito y se puso en pie. La miró de ese modo oscuro y penetrante que a Gin siempre le resultaba muy desconcertante.

La chica se quedó muy quieta, con el mentón levantado y los hombros echados hacia atrás. Y se preguntó, al igual que se había estado preguntando durante toda la noche en la que apenas había podido dormir, si lo único que iba a hacer era reprenderla por algún error desconocido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía que convocarla formalmente en la biblioteca? O quizás iba a despedirla o a intentar seducirla otra vez. O quizás aquella ocasión no tenía nada de especial. Gin esperó.

—La Honorable Señorita Ginevra Wood —murmuró el duque—, de Heron House, en Wiltshire.

Después de todo, Oliver se la había tomado en serio dos días antes. Se lo había contado todo. Gin levantó un poco más el mentón.

—Ladrona de joyas y asesina —continuó él—, o eso es lo que se sospecha. Claro que cualquier sospechoso de un crimen es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Ella no apartó la vista.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Su Excelencia—. Una ladrona y una asesina, quiero decir.

—No, Su Excelencia.

—¿Ninguna de las dos cosas?

—No, Su Excelencia.

—Pero las joyas más caras de su prima se encontraron en el baúl que pensaba llevarse, si hubiese podido marcharse tal y como tenía planeado.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Y hubo una muerte.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Usted huyó cuando su primo la sorprendió cometiendo el asesinato. Huyó a Londres sin nada, excepto la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un vestido de noche de seda azul y una capa gris. Y en Londres se escondió y sobrevivió como pudo.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿Pero allí no robó? ¿O ni siquiera mendigó?

—Sólo vendía lo que podía vender de sí misma.

—Sí.

El duque dio la vuelta al escritorio y atravesó la habitación para quedarse a pocos centímetros de ella.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que ocurrió? Nos podemos pasar el día entero aquí si me dedico a hacerle preguntas y usted me contesta con monosílabos.

Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó.

—No me creerán. Cuando se cuente todo esto en un tribunal de justicia, Lord Brockehurst explicará la versión que le ha contado, y lo creerán, al igual que lo ha creído usted. Es un hombre, y es barón. Yo soy mujer e institutriz… y puta. No vale la pena que gaste saliva inútilmente.

—Brockehurst no me ha contado nada —explicó el duque—. Me he enterado de todo lo que sé por mi cuenta. Oí que la llamaba Ginevra. Usted misma llamó a su antiguo hogar «Her…». Envié a Houghton a Heron House para averiguar lo que pudiera sobre una tal Ginevra.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque su pasado siempre ha estado rodeado de misterio. Porque descubrí, me temo que demasiado tarde, que sólo unas circunstancias extremas podrían haberla obligado a convertirse en lo que se convirtió en Londres conmigo. Porque vi el terror reflejado en su rostro la primera vez que vio a Brockehurst en mi salón. Porque está claro que ambos mintieron sobre cuánto se conocían. Porque me importa.

—Quizá sea mejor así. Ha intentado convertir a una mentirosa, ladrona y asesina en su amante.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa de mí, Gin?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque aquella noche la envié a la cama en vez de acompañarla a su habitación por miedo a no ser capaz de dejarla marchar? —comentó—. ¿Aunque no me he acercado a usted desde entonces, excepto para pedir disculpas? —Se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró—. Acérquese y siéntese.

—No.

—Gin, ¿podría darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta?

Ella lo miró recelosa e hizo lo que le había dicho.

—Vuélvala a cerrar. ¿Qué ha visto?

—Al lacayo que me ha hecho entrar.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Sí. Es Jeremy.

—¿Lo conoce bien? ¿Le gusta?

—Siempre es amable y cortés.

—Su trabajo es estar aquí de pie, hasta que usted salga o hasta que lo llamen o hasta que le diga que se marche. Si usted gritase, entraría rápidamente a rescatarla. Acérquese y siéntese.

Gin pasó por delante del duque muy tensa, dirigiéndose hacia dos butacas de respaldo vertical que estaban cerca de la ventana y sentándose en una de ellas. Al hacerlo juntó las manos en el regazo.

—¿El hombre que murió era el ayuda de cámara de su primo? —preguntó él, sentándose en la otra silla. Pero no esperó a que respondiera—. ¿Tuvo algo que ver con su muerte?

—Sí. Lo maté.

—Pero usted no se considera una asesina. ¿Por qué?

—Era un hombre muy fuerte. Pretendía sujetarme mientras Oliver me violaba. Lo empujé cuando se me acercó por detrás. Debió de perder el equilibro, ya que estábamos muy cerca de la chimenea. Cayó y se golpeó en la cabeza.

—¿Y murió?

—Sí. Murió al instante.

—¿Y su primo había expresado sus intenciones?

—Dijo que antes de que volviera a marcharme de casa ningún otro hombre me querría jamás. Creo que yo gritaba y peleaba. Vi que hacía una señal con la cabeza a Hobson.

—¿Su ayuda de cámara?

—Sí. Y luego se puso detrás de mí. —Fleur se miró las manos, que estaba retorciendo en el regazo, y las dejo quietas.

—¿La madre y la hermana de Brockehurst se habían ido a Londres? —preguntó el duque—. ¿Por qué la dejaron sin acompañante?

—No les importo.

—Usted se dirigía a la rectoría para alojarse con la señorita Potter. ¿Por qué lo aplazó hasta la noche?

—Está muy bien informado. Parece que lo sabe todo.

—Nott es un buen hombre. Pero los porqués me siguen desconcertando.

—Oliver esperaba invitados. Iban a jugar a las cartas y a emborracharse. Podría haberme escabullido sin que se percataran. Pero no vinieron. Fue el día en el que se marcharon su madre y su hermana. Supongo que tenía pensado pasar una noche a solas conmigo.

—¿Pero usted trató de marcharse de todos modos?

—Sí. Me atrapo. Creo que lo sabía y me estaba esperando.

—¿Y no robo las joyas?

—No. No supe nada de ellas hasta que me las mencionó aquí.

—Y así usted huyó sólo con lo puesto. ¿Sin dinero?

—Tenía un poco en el bolsillo de la capa. Muy poco.

—¿Por qué no acudió al reverendo Harry Potter?

Ella lo miró y se mordió la lengua.

—¿A Harry? Habrían ido a por mí inmediatamente. Además, no habría escondido a una asesina.

—¿Ni siquiera si la amase?

Gin tragó saliva.

—¿Cuánto tardó en llegar a Londres? —continuó él.

—Una semana, puede que un poco más.

El duque se puso en pie y se quedó mirando por la ventana varios minutos, dándole la espalda.

—Apostaría a que Brockehurst está dispuesto a hacer un intercambio. Su vida a cambio de su cuerpo. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué ha decidido? ¿Ha tomado una decisión?

—Resulta fácil ser heroico en la imaginación. No estoy tan segura de poder comportarme como una heroína cuando llegue el momento. Hace dos días le dije que no me casaría con él ni sería su amante ni tendría nada más que ver con él, y aunque me dio unos cuantos días más para tomar la decisión final, no tuve el valor de repetir lo que acababa de decir.

—Aunque —repitió él, volviéndose a mirarla por encima del hombro—, usted tiene mucho coraje, Gin. He sido testigo de ello, si lo recuerda… en cierta habitación de una posada de Londres.

Gin sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Podría haberme pedido ayuda, ya lo sabe. Se la habría dado. Y aunque hubiese dicho que no, no podría haberla perjudicado más de lo que lo hice. Pero usted tuvo el orgullo y el coraje, y la insensatez, de vender lo que era suyo en vez de mendigar.

Gin bajó la mirada.

—No siempre es así, ya lo sabe —continuó el duque en voz baja—. Cuando va emparejado con el amor, puede ser una experiencia hermosa, Gin, para el hombre al igual que para la mujer. No tema a todos los hombres como sé que me teme a mí.

La chica sólo se percató de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior cuando notó el sabor de la sangre.

—En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a su situación? No es tan desesperada como usted parece creer. Pueden presentarse varios alegatos.

Ella se rio.

—¿Me permitirá que la ayude? —insistió el duque.

—No hay testigos, excepto Oliver y yo —contestó la institutriz—. Y mi doncella fue la que descubrió las joyas en mi baúl. La única defensa posible es la verdad, Su Excelencia, y la verdad sonará terriblemente falsa cuando se compare con la palabra del barón Brockehurst.

De repente, él se inclinó y le cogió las dos manos. Gin no se había percatado de lo frías que las tenía hasta que se vieron envueltas en la calidez de la mano del duque.

—No van a colgarla, Gin, ni va a pudrirse en prisión. Se lo prometo. Lleva semanas viviendo aterrorizada, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no ha acudido a mí antes? Pero claro, yo soy la última persona a quien usted recurriría, ¿verdad? Durante el día de hoy y quizá mañana quiero que se quede con Adele durante las clases y con la señora Laycock el resto del tiempo. Si Brockehurst trata de hablar con usted, le ordeno como empleada que se mantenga apartada de él. ¿Entendido?

—Usted no puede ayudarme…

El duque se puso en cuclillas y la miró a la cara, sujetándole las manos con mayor firmeza.

—Sí puedo, y lo haré, aunque sé que no confía en mí. ¿Realmente cree que la traje aquí para que fuera mi amante?

—No importa. —Gin miraba las manos de él sujetando las suyas. Y sintió que debía soltarse. Y deseó agarrarse a ellas al igual que él se las sostenía. Y deseó inclinar la cabeza hacía delante hasta apoyarla en su hombro. Y deseó confiar en él y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Gin levantó la vista y vio el rostro oscuro, duro y marcado que se había cernido sobre ella en sus pesadillas durante semanas y que últimamente se había dedicado a besarla en sueños y a despertar su anhelo de ternura y amor. Volvió a morderse el labio cuando el rostro de él empezó a dar vueltas ante sus ojos.

—Sí que importa. Gin, nunca ha sido mi intención convertirla en mi amante. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí entre nosotros ha sucedido de manera inesperada y en contra de mis deseos. Soy un hombre casado y no puedo entablar una relación con usted. Y si no estuviera casado, estoy seguro de que no querría que fuera mi amante.

Volvió a brotar sangre del labio de Gin cuando él se llevó primero una mano de la chica y luego la otra a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Y le soltó una de las manos para limpiarle una lágrima que le había caído por la mejilla.

—Haré esto por usted —continuó el duque—, quizá para compensar en cierta medida el daño que le he hecho. Y luego la enviaré a otro lugar, Gin. Si tiene que esperar a recibir su fortuna, le encontraré un buen empleo en una casa que yo nunca visite. La dejaré libre y nunca iré a buscarla. Puede que con el tiempo me crea y confíe en mí.

Draco le soltó las manos y Gin se cubrió el rostro con ellas, mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Haré que Jeremy la acompañe hasta arriba —comentó él, enderezándose—. Descanse en su habitación esta mañana. Daré órdenes de que no la moleste nadie. Me llevaré a Adele.

Gin se puso en pie.

—Eso no será necesario, Su Excelencia. Tengo clases previstas.

—No obstante, hará lo que yo le diga.

Gin se puso derecha, levantó el mentón y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—No será necesario que Jeremy me acompañe —objetó ella—. Ya puedo ir sola, gracias.

Él sonrió fugazmente.

—Como desee.

Y así se dirigió sola al piso de arriba, hasta su habitación. Y se quedó en la ventana mirando hacia el césped de la parte de atrás, vacío a aquella hora de la mañana.

El duque tenía la intención de hablar con Lord Brockehurst enseguida, pero una serie de sucesos conspiraron en su contra y frustraron sus planes.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Jarvis le dijo que el médico estaba con Su Excelencia la duquesa. Adam decidió que su esposa y el médico debían ir primero, e hizo retirarse al mayordomo diciéndole que quería ver al doctor Hartley antes de que se marchara.

Cuando apareció en la biblioteca un rato después, el médico comentó que un resfriado fuerte durante el invierno había dejado a la duquesa con una debilidad en el pecho. Siempre había tenido una salud delicada, y probablemente eso no iba a cambiar.

—Le recomiendo una vida más tranquila y salir menos, Su Excelencia. Puede que un mes o dos en Bath tomando las aguas provocaran un cambio importante en la salud de la duquesa.

—Tose todo el tiempo —le explicó el duque—. Tiene fiebre a menudo. Ha perdido peso. ¿Y todo eso es el resultado de un resfriado grave que simplemente no se le fue?

El doctor se encogió de hombros de manera muy elocuente.

—Algunas damas tienen una constitución delicada, Su Excelencia. Por desgracia, su esposa es una de ellas.

Su Excelencia le dijo al hombre que podía marcharse y se quedó mirando por la ventana un rato. Pensaba que tendría que haber insistido en llamar a un médico de Londres más cualificado. Pero Pansy siempre se había mostrado inflexible y se había negado a hacerle caso en ese tema.

Draco tamborileó con los dedos en el alfeizar de la ventana y se dirigió al dormitorio de Pansy. La noche anterior se había negado a dejarlo entrar, pero esta vez no esperó tras dar unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación. Entró como había hecho, cuando sorprendió a su hermano casi a punto de hacerle el amor, y tras mirar a la doncella esta hizo una reverencia y se retiró al vestidor.

—Buenos días, Pansy. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Pansy volvió la cabeza a un lado en la almohada cuando entró su marido, y no le respondió. El duque se acercó un poco más.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —le preguntó, apoyando delicadamente los dedos en una de sus mejillas—. El médico me ha sugerido que vayas a Bath a tomar las aguas. ¿Querrías que te llevara allí?

—No quiero nada de ti. Me voy con Edward.

—¿Quieres que te traiga a Adele unos minutos? Estoy seguro de que está deseando contártelo todo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Timothy Zabibi de ayer.

—Estoy demasiado enferma.

—¿De verdad? —Le apartó el cabello rubio plateado de la cara—. Entonces hoy me encargaré yo de entretener a nuestros invitados. Debes quedarte aquí tranquila y no preocuparte. ¿El médico te ha dado alguna medicina nueva? Puede que mañana te sientas mejor.

Ella no dijo nada, y él atravesó la habitación hasta la puerta. Pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se quedó mirándola pensativo un buen rato.

—¿Te gustaría que mandara venir a Edward?

Ella no volvió la cabeza hacia él ni contestó. Adam salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Las damas se dirigían a Wollaston con Sir Hector Chesterton y Lord Brockehurst. Su Excelencia se sumó a algunos de los caballeros para jugar al billar. Lord Mayberry, el señor Treadwell y Lord Edward Malfoy se habían ido a pescar.

Después de comer, cuando el duque sugirió ir a montar y hacer un picnic en las ruinas, la mayoría de los invitados aceptó encantado. No obstante, Lord Brockehurst, junto con Sir Hector, expresó su intención de quedarse en la casa, ya que se habían encontrado a Sir Cecil Hayward en Wollaston aquella mañana y este lo había invitado a visitarlo por la tarde.

Antes de marcharse a los establos, Su Excelencia encargó al lacayo Jeremy que vigilase el pasillo superior del cuarto de estudio y que acompañase a la señorita Weasley y a Lady Adele adonde decidiesen ir a lo largo de la tarde.

Y media hora más tarde tuvo un encuentro que tenía previsto posponer hasta el día siguiente.

—Parece que tú y yo estamos condenados a montar juntos, Draco, ya que los demás ya están emparejados —comentó Lord Edward Malfoy—. Quizá sea mejor así. Probablemente me iré mañana o pasado.

—¿Solo?

Su hermano lo miró y sonrió.

—No me creo que fueras en serio con lo que sugeriste el otro día.

—No lo habría dicho si hubiese creído por un instante que te lo tomarías en serio —dijo el duque, dirigiendo la mirada hacia delante, hacia donde Sir Philip Shaw estaba flirteando bastante descaradamente con Lady Underwood.

—Eso es. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Claro que no podía tomármelo en serio, Draco. ¿Cómo podría llevarme a Pansy, sabiendo el escándalo al que tendría que enfrentarse? Ha estado muy protegida en su vida y no tiene idea de lo que le esperaría. Y además las mujeres son unas románticas incurables. Nunca están preparadas para la dura realidad.

—Creo que la dejaste con una buena dosis de «dura realidad» el otro día.

Lord Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Además, no se encuentra bien. No me sorprendería nada descubrir que está tísica.

Su Excelencia no dijo nada.

—Y la niña, claro, es mi principal preocupación —continuó Lord Edward—. ¿Cómo podría apartarla de ti y de esta casa, Draco? ¿Y cómo podría llevarme a Pansy y a la niña no? A Pansy se le partiría el corazón.

El duque continuó sin decir nada.

—Sí —afirmó su hermano—. Claro que la dejaré en paz. No tengo ninguna otra elección si quiero hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Su Excelencia volvió la cabeza y lo miró fríamente.

—La verdad es que es una pena que ambos nos enamoráramos de la misma mujer, eso es todo —comentó Lord Edward—. Teníamos una buena relación hasta que Pansy apareció en escena.

—Puede que lo que sea una lástima es que ninguno de los dos se enamorase de ella. Yo podría haber vivido sin ella sabiendo que era feliz contigo, Edward. Me habría recuperado porque la amaba. Pero lo que has conseguido es destruir toda su felicidad y todo mi amor. Sí, tuvimos una buena relación… hace tiempo.

Lord Edward continuó sonriendo.

—He dejado un mensaje diciendo que irías a verla cuando volvieras de pescar esta mañana. ¿Has ido?

—Está enferma —replicó Lord Edward—. Estoy seguro de que necesita tranquilidad.

—Sí. Supongo que no merece la pena visitarla si no está lo bastante bien como para acostarse con ella.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en que acabe dándose cuenta de la verdad —comentó Su Excelencia— aunque no la oirá de mis labios. Puede que después de todo el dolor se libere finalmente de ti y sea capaz de hacer algo importante con su vida. Resulta fácil hablar a posteriori. Ahora veo que debería haber insistido en que supiera la verdad desde el principio.

Lord Edward se encogió de hombros una vez más y espoleó a su caballo para cabalgar junto a la señorita Woodward y Sir Ambrose Maxwell.

Justo antes de cenar aquella misma noche, el duque recibió una nota en la que Lord Brockehurst y Sir Hector Chesterton le avisaban de que alargarían su visita a Sir Cecil Hayward y se quedarían a cenar y a jugar a las cartas.

Su Excelencia pensó que así dejaba prácticamente atrás un día bastante desagradable, aunque tendría que posponer la principal orden del día hasta la mañana siguiente. Le dejó un mensaje al ayuda de cámara de Lord Brockehurst en el que decía que Su Excelencia estaría encantado de que su señoría lo acompañara en un temprano paseo matutino a caballo al día siguiente.

Era muy tarde. Gin sabía que tendría que haberse metido en la cama mucho antes, considerando sobre todo que tendría que levantarse antes incluso de que amaneciera. Pero de todos modos no confiaba en poder dormirse. Contó el dinero una vez más y se maldijo nuevamente por haber comprado unas medias de seda cuando no habían sido más que una extravagancia.

No estaba segura de tener suficiente. No estaba nada segura. Pero si tuviera suficiente para el billete, no se preocuparía por la comida. Podía pasar unos cuantos días sin comer. Ya lo había hecho antes.

Claro que también podía pedir prestada una pequeña suma a Neville Longbottom. Pero probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca para devolverle el dinero, y quizá nunca tendría dinero suficiente para devolvérselo.

Además, Neville ya estaba haciendo un sacrificio por ella. Había accedido a llevarla en su calesa antes del amanecer hasta Wollaston para coger la diligencia. Se había mostrado muy reticente a hacerlo, y estaba bastante segura de que si le hubiese ofrecido dinero, si es que hubiese tenido dinero para ofrecerle, lo habría rechazado categóricamente.

Pero Gin sólo contaba con su capacidad de persuasión y con el hecho de saber que tenía debilidad por ella.

Puede que lo despidieran por ayudarla. Pero Gin no podía planteárselo. No podía soportar una preocupación más. No había otro modo de llegar a Wollaston a tiempo que no fuese robando un caballo. Y ella nunca había robado nada.

Volvió a mirar el pequeño fardo de ropa que había guardado dentro de su vieja capa gris y se preguntó si llevarse la ropa que había comprado con el dinero de Su Excelencia en Londres se podía considerar robo. Pero se estremeció al pensar en ponerse el viejo vestido de seda y la capa gris.

Se marcharía de Willoughby Hall. Lo había decidido en el transcurso del día. Se había pasado casi todo el día sintiéndose como un oso encadenado a un poste; de hecho, había tenido esa misma sensación la mayor parte del tiempo durante los últimos tres meses. No podía soportarlo más. Si se quedaba un solo día más perdería una parte de sí misma, de su ser más íntimo, y al fin y al cabo eso era todo lo que le quedaba.

Se iría al único lugar al que podía ir conservando su orgullo y su integridad. Se iría a casa, a Heron House. Claro que al hacerlo sólo se dirigía a un desastre seguro. Pero en el transcurso de tres meses había descubierto que había algunas cosas peores que la perspectiva de enfrentarse a unos cargos contra los que no podía defenderse. Había algunas cosas peores que el miedo al castigo final.

Si la colgaban perdería la vida. Si se quedaba tal y como estaba se perdería a sí misma.

Él le había dicho que podía ayudarla. Que la ayudaría. ¿Al igual que había hecho Oliver? ¿La salvaría de la cárcel y de la muerte a cambio de ciertos favores? Él lo había negado rotundamente y ella le había creído… casi le había creído.

¿Pero cómo podía creerle? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? Puede que para él sólo fuese una puta que le daba lástima. O una puta a la que esperaba engatusar para tener una relación más duradera.

Ella quería creerle. Quería confiar en él. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Llevaba mucho tiempo sola. Incluso Harry, que era amable y devoto, no habría sido capaz de ayudarla en su problema. Habría tenido una crisis de conciencia si le hubiese pedido ayuda tras reconocer que había matado a Hobson, aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia.

Ansiaba creerle. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos. Y se percató de lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, de una manera tan gradual que Gin apenas había percibido la transición. Él había pasado de ser su pesadilla a convertirse en su sueño.

Porque había llegado a considerarlo un hombre que merecía su respecto, que le agradaba, y puede que incluso… No, no.

¿Porque él lo había planeado de ese modo? ¿Porque había planeado una seducción gradual siguiendo pacientemente unos pasos, más hábil que la de Oliver?

Gin dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante hasta apoyar el mentón en el pecho. No sabía qué creer, pero sabía que debía apartarse de él al igual que debía marcharse por otros motivos. Era un hombre casado y puede que malvado.

Tenía una imagen de él en el jardín del señor Zabini, hablando con la señorita Zabini, con Lady Adele subida a su hombro gritándole excitada al oído.

Gin había sido su prisionera durante todo el día. Jeremy se había pasado la mañana fuera de la biblioteca y la tarde fuera del cuarto de estudio. La había acompañado hasta abajo para cenar y de vuelta a su habitación después de pasar un par de horas con la señora Laycock.

¿Había sido su prisionera? ¿O sencillamente se había dedicado a protegerla? Jeremy le había explicado que Oliver había subido aquella tarde y se había molestado mucho al decirle que la señorita Weasley había recibido órdenes de Su Excelencia de trabajar con su alumna toda la tarde sin interrupción.

Pero se había sentido como una prisionera. Como una presa para ambos. Como un oso encadenado a sus sabuesos.

Tenía que marcharse. Tenía que irse a casa. Oliver la seguiría hasta allí, y luego interpretarían la última escena de la obra que había empezado casi tres meses atrás.

No había ningún misterio acerca de cómo concluiría. Pero no quería eludirlo durante más tiempo. Tenía que volver y aceptar de alguna manera lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que acarrearía.

Mejor volver libremente a que la llevaran encadenada. Y mejor volver sola e independiente que como la novia o la amante de Oliver, despojada de su integridad para siempre.

Acabó apagando la vela y echándose totalmente vestida encima de las mantas de la cama, mirando hacia la oscuridad.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

A la mañana siguiente llovió otra vez. Mientras permanecía de pie junto a la ventana de la biblioteca, el duque de Ridgeway pensó que el período seco y cálido parecía haberles abandonado para siempre. Deberían enfrentarse a un verano mucho más británico de lo que había sido la primavera.

Y puede que fuera mejor que lloviera. Había tenido tiempo para planear su charla con Lord Brockehurst con mayor esmero de lo que lo habría hecho si hubiera brillado el sol. Se dirigió inquieto al escritorio, miró la carta inacabada que se encontraba encima de él y la guardó en el cajón. Resultaba inútil tratar de concentrarse en escribir.

Ella no había bajado a practicar en la sala de música aquella mañana. Justo en el día en el que más había necesitado el bálsamo calmante de la música, no se había presentado.

Y quizá también fuera mejor así. Pronto la enviaría a otro lugar. De hecho, ese era el tema principal de la carta que estaba escribiendo a la duquesa viuda de Hamm, una vieja amiga de su padre. Una vez que hablara con Brockehurst, haría las gestiones restantes para la chica, a no ser que por algún milagro pudiera recibir su fortuna.

El duque se acariciaba distraído la cadera dolorida con la mano izquierda. Tendría que vivir sin su música. Y sin verla cada día. Tendría que encontrar a otra persona que fuera tan buena para Adele como lo era Gin.

Abrió y cerró la mano. Puede que Pansy no se opusiera a que se llevara a Adele a Londres durante unos cuantos meses o semanas. No podía dejarla durante otro periodo largo; ya lo había decidido al volver a casa la última vez. ¿Pero cómo sería capaz de soportar la soledad y las peleas constantes de la vida de Willoughby?

Sobre todo ahora que ella había estado allí.

Varios invitados habían expresado la noche anterior su intención de marcharse en pocos días.

Llamaron a la puerta y Jeremy la abrió para dejar pasar a Lord Brockehurst.

—Lamento lo del paseo a caballo —comentó el duque después de darse los buenos días—. Siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa? —Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta que conducía a la sala de música.

—Acabo de desayunar —respondió Lord Brockehurst, hundiéndose en la silla que había ocupado Gin unas pocas noches antes y rechazando con un gesto la oferta de tomar algo—. Hace un tiempo infernal, Ridgeway. Las damas deben de estar subiéndose por las paredes del aburrimiento. Les encanta pasear.

—Deben hacerlo en la galería —dijo Su Excelencia—. Tengo entendido que está pensando en privarme de mi institutriz, Brockehurst.

La mirada de Oliver adoptó una expresión recelosa, y se rio:

—La señorita Weasley es una dama muy atractiva.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se han comprometido de manera no oficial. Es usted un hombre afortunado.

Lord Brockehurst se quedó un instante en silencio.

—¿Se lo ha contado ella?

El duque se sentó enfrente de su acompañante y sonrió.

—Espero que el hecho de comentárselo no le cause problemas con usted, pero estoy seguro de que no se lo ha anunciado a todo el mundo. Ha debido de pensar que como empleada debía avisarme de que se marchaba. Imagino que se marchará con usted.

Lord Brockehurst se reclinó tranquilamente en la silla y devolvió la sonrisa al duque.

—No me enfado en absoluto porque se lo haya contado. Quería anunciar nuestro compromiso de manera oficial aquí, pero ella se ha mostrado reticente. El hecho de ser una criada la ha cohibido.

—¡Ah, entonces es cierto! —exclamó el duque, apoyando los codos en los brazos de la silla y juntando las yemas de los dedos—. Las felicitaciones son obligadas. ¿Cuándo se celebrarán las nupcias?

—Gracias —contestó Lord Brockehurst—. En cuanto sea posible después de marcharnos de aquí. Espero no estar causándole muchas molestias, Ridgeway.

El duque se encogió de hombros.

—La señorita Wood me ha avisado con una semana de tiempo.

El otro asintió, y a continuación lo miró con mayor interés.

—¿Le ha explicado que ha estado viviendo con un nombre falso?

El duque inclinó la cabeza.

—Si la boda va a celebrarse inmediatamente, es que debe de haber decidido no presentar cargos. Claro que cuando se trata de robo y asesinato, no es algo que deba decidir un juez de paz. Lo que debe de haber decidido es que la muerte no fue un asesinato y el hecho de que se llevara las joyas no fue un robo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¿Qué es lo que le ha estado contando Ginevra? —Lord Brockehurst empezó a incorporarse agarrando los brazos de la butaca.

—Nada en absoluto —respondió Su Excelencia, cruzando una pierna embutida en una bota sobre la otra—. Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada de que se fuera a casar con usted. Tengo otra fuente de información.

Lord Brockehurst frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, si se puede saber?

—Parece que he contratado a una institutriz que no es quien dice ser, y que puede que sea una asesina y que puede que sea una ladrona. La seguridad y el bienestar de mi hija están en peligro. Quiero que usted me informe sobre algunas cosas, Brockehurst, si me lo permite. Necesito su ayuda.

El otro volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

—Después de todo me vendría bien tomarme esa copa.

El duque se puso en pie y atravesó la habitación.

—¿Es la señorita Wood una ladrona? —preguntó.

—No sé de dónde ha sacado la información —replicó Lord Brockehurst—, pero debe de saber que se encontraron algunas joyas de mi madre en un baúl que Ginevra estaba a punto de llevarse de la casa. Eran las joyas más caras, las que no se había llevado a Londres.

—Dentro del baúl —repitió el duque—. ¿Y cómo las robó? Si eran tan caras, ¿cómo es que no estaban cuidadosamente guardadas bajo llave? ¿A quién confió su madre la llave cuando se marchó?

—A mí, por supuesto. Pero Ginevra ha vivido en la casa toda la vida. Debía de saber dónde se guardaban las joyas. Es más que probable que tuviera una llave.

—¿Entonces es que había más de una?

Lord Brockehurst se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estuvo la señorita Wood con su baúl hasta el momento en que lo descubrieron? —preguntó Su Excelencia.

—Se abrió el baúl y se encontraron las joyas después de que se hubiera ido.

—¿Y dónde estuvo el baúl mientras hablaba con usted y después de que huyera, antes de que alguien decidiera abrirlo? —preguntó el duque.

—Estaba en la calesa que tenía previsto tomar, y luego volvieron a llevarlo a su habitación.

—Ya veo. —Su Excelencia le pasó la copa y volvió a sentarse. Él no se había servido—. ¿Cuántas personas podrían acceder a ese baúl desde la última vez que lo vio la señorita Wood? Y por cierto, ¿estaba cerrado?

Lord Brockehurst volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Esto se parece mucho a un interrogatorio, Ridgeway —comentó.

—Mis criados deben ser intachables —explicó Su Excelencia—, y sobre todo la institutriz de mi hija. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que hubieran puesto las joyas allí?

—¿Pero quién tendría un motivo para hacer algo semejante? —preguntó Lord Brockehurst.

El duque se frotó el mentón.

—Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero la propia señorita Wood tenía un motivo, claro. Creo que se había negado a dejar que se casara con el párroco de la zona, y no iba a heredar su fortuna hasta al menos dos años más tarde. Se disponía a emprender su fuga sin un penique.

—Su fuente está bien informada —comentó Lord Brockehurst.

—Sí —concedió Su Excelencia—. Mis fuertes suelen estarlo si las tengo en consideración. Hábleme de esa muerte. ¿Fue asesinato?

—Amenazó con matarme —explicó Lord Brockehurst—. Estaba furiosa, fuera de sí. Tanto mi ayuda de cámara como yo estábamos preocupados por ella. Él trató de evitar que se hiciera daño, pero ella le empujó y lo mató. No se habría caído solo. Creo que su acción constituye un asesinato.

—¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que se interpretaran mal sus acciones? —preguntó Su Excelencia—. Tengo entendido que estaba sola en la casa con usted, aparte de los criados. En esa habitación en concreto estaba sola con dos hombres. ¿Podría haber pensado que usted quería hacerle daño?

Lord Brockehurst se rio.

—Ginevra ha vivido como miembro de mi familia desde que era una niña. Es como una hija para mi madre, y como una hermana para mí. Sólo que ha llegado a significar más de lo que podría significar una hermana. Hace tiempo que sabe que le tengo afecto y que espero que sea mi esposa. No hubo lugar a malentendidos. Desgraciadamente soy su tutor y aquel día tuve que dedicarme a la dolorosa tarea de frustrar un deseo que la habría llevado a la infelicidad.

—Ya veo. Entonces, si amenazó con matarlo, parece que el asesinato fue premeditado, aunque llegado el momento mató al hombre equivocado. Sí, es asesinato. Usted tiene razón. Un pecado capital. Parece que la señorita Wood está destinada a la horca.

Lord Brockehurst tomó un sorbo de su copa y no dijo nada.

—Asumo que ha venido aquí para llevarla a la cárcel, que es donde debe estar —dijo Su Excelencia—. Pero hay algo que me desconcierta. ¿Si es una asesina y por tanto una criminal peligrosa, por qué no la detuvo en cuanto llegó, o por qué no me advirtió que estaba dando refugio a una fugitiva desesperada?

Lord Brockehurst dejó su copa cuidadosamente en la mesa junto a él.

—Vine como invitado de su hermano. Había otros invitados. Naturalmente, Ridgeway, no quise alarmar a todo el mundo. Esperaba llevármela sin ningún alboroto ni escándalo.

—Y mientras tanto podría haber asesinado mi hija y habernos matado a todos en nuestras camas.

—No creo que esté trastornada —replicó Lord Brockehurst.

—Sólo acorralada en una esquina —le corrigió Su Excelencia—, al saber que la ha encontrado y que lo único que hace es esperar a que llegue el momento oportuno. Basándome en mi experiencia en la caza, Brockehurst, tendría que afirmar que un animal acorralado es el animal más peligroso que existe. Claro que usted debe de creerse lo que dice. No debe de considerar peligrosa a la señorita Wood si está dispuesto a casarse con ella después de todo. Pese al hecho de que amenazó con quitarle la vida y luego mató a su ayuda de cámara.

—Nunca he tenido ninguna intención de casarme con ella. Al menos no desde que ha revelado ser como es.

El duque frunció el ceño.

—Perdóneme. ¿Acaso le he oído mal hace unos minutos?

—No sabía muy bien qué sabía o qué había descubierto —se excusó Lord Brockehurst—. He pensado que lo más sensato sería estar de acuerdo con lo que usted dijera hasta que supiera exactamente qué estaba intentando decirme. ¿Pero cómo podría plantearme seriamente casarme con una mujer que robó a mi propia madre y mató a mi criado porque estaba furiosa conmigo?

—¿Cómo podría, la verdad? —repitió el duque—. ¿Pero no le parece que a un juez le resultaría bastante extraño lo sucedido en los días pasados y lo que ha reconocido hace escasos minutos, Brockehurst? ¿No cree que le parecería que ha ofrecido un trato a la señorita Wood… como cambiar su testimonio a cambio de sus favores?

Lord Brockehurst se puso en pie.

—Esa sugerencia resulta deplorable, Ridgeway. Cuando cuente los hechos tal y como sucedieron, ningún juez o jurado dudará en condenarla.

—Y se quedará a mirar la ejecución, claro. ¿Disfrutará viendo cómo le pasan la soga por la cabeza y se la aprietan? ¿Disfrutará viendo cómo cae por última vez?

Lord Brockehurst apretó los puños en los costados.

—Yo la amaba. Supongo que todavía la amo. Desgraciadamente, tiene que hacerse justicia.

—Ah, eso espero —comentó el duque, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tenga por seguro que testificaré en el juicio, Brockehurst.

—Entiendo que es su amante. Una vez que haya quedado demostrado, no creo que su testimonio valga mucho. Así que después de todo lo que le preocupa no es su hija, Ridgeway, sino su satisfacción personal. Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Y es por la chica por lo que está dispuesto a inventar mentiras sobre mis intenciones hacia ella.

—Nott —llamó Su Excelencia, sin alzar apenas la voz—, me traería un brandy, ¿querido amigo? Me da pereza volver a levantarme otra vez.

Lord Brockehurst se quedó mirando sin decir nada cuando el secretario del duque se asomó por la puerta entreabierta que conducía a la sala de música y procedió a servir una copa para su señor.

—Confío en que habrá tomado notas —comentó Su Excelencia, cogiendo su bebida—. Aunque posee una memoria excelente incluso sin tomarlas.

—Está todo escrito, Su Excelencia —afirmó Theodore Nott.

—Gracias —dijo el duque—. No quiero entretenerlo, Nott. Querrá volver a su silla.

El secretario volvió a salir de la habitación.

—La lluvia provoca que haga un día completamente sombrío —comentó Su Excelencia—. Pero en cierto sentido ha sido mejor así: no habría sabido dónde esconder un testigo si hubiésemos dado ese paseo, Brockehurst. Pero creo que jugar con la justicia es un delito, lo cual por supuesto resulta un modo muy educado de decir que sé que es un delito. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—¿Vamos? —Lord Brockehurst parecía haber recobrado la compostura—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? Ginevra es una asesina. Me la llevo para que la juzguen.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo en que se pueden formular cargos en su contra. Empujó a un hombre y él murió. Parece asesinato. Y se encontraron joyas en su baúl. Creo que alguien tiene que entregarla para que la juzguen, Brockehurst. Pero no sólo usted. Voy a asegurarme de que vaya acompañada como corresponde. Y yo mismo asistiré al juicio. Pediré testificar si lo considero necesario.

—¿Para poder jugar usted también con la justicia? —le espetó Lord Brockehurst, burlándose por primera vez—. ¿Está intentando chantajearme, Ridgeway?

—En absoluto. Quiero que diga toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió. Pero si toda la verdad consiste en decir que la señorita Wood robó las joyas de su madre y mató deliberadamente a su ayuda de cámara, entonces creo que el juez y el jurado estarán muy interesados en escuchar los detalles de cómo llegó aquí invitado y pasó algún tiempo alternando con la mujer que vino a arrestar. Sin duda les interesará saber que tenía planeado casarse con ella «tan pronto como fuera posible». Creo que esas han sido sus palabras exactas. ¿Tengo razón, Nott?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —respondió Theodore Nott desde el otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a la sala de música.

—Puede que cuelguen a la señorita Wood. Pero a usted también le pueden ocurrir cosas terribles, Brockehurst. No estoy seguro de qué, no sé tanto de la ley como supongo que debería saber un juez de paz. Sin duda Nott podría averiguar cuál será probablemente su castigo. Resulta inestimable como… mmm… fuente de información. ¿Le gustaría que lo averiguara por usted?

Lord Brockehurst frunció la boca.

—Claro que… —continuó el duque—, el juez y el jurado podrían absolver a la señorita Weasley, basándose en que el testimonio del único testigo del asesinato no es en absoluto de fiar. Puede que cayera usted sólo… vaya, he escogido mal las palabras. No creo que la pena por su crimen sea la muerte. En realidad, diría que no lo es. ¿La deportación, quizá? Pero en fin, sólo son conjeturas. Dejaremos que lo averigüe Nott.

—Me marcharé de aquí inmediatamente —dijo Lord Brockehurst fríamente—. Ya no le molestaré más con mi presencia, Ridgeway.

—¿Sin la señorita Wood? —preguntó Su Excelencia—. ¿Quiere que me encargue de que la entreguen a la justicia? Realmente creo que debo hacerlo. La ha acusado de dos delitos capitales. Para estar tranquila tienen que condenarla o absolverla. O usted debe hacer una declaración pública explicando el error de sus acusaciones anteriores. Por supuesto se quedó consternado por su desobediencia y por la muerte accidental de su ayuda de cámara. Uno tiende a exagerar en circunstancias semejantes. La gente aplaudirá su valentía al aceptar un cierto ridículo para arreglar las cosas.

—Se hará esa declaración —afirmó Lord Brockehurst entre dientes.

—Espléndido —exclamó Su Excelencia, poniéndose finalmente en pie. No había tocado ni una sola gota de brandy—. Esperaré un anuncio oficial de su declaración dentro de una o dos semanas. Estás apuntando todo esto, ¿verdad, Nott?

—Sí, Su Excelencia —dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

—Después de que se haya limpiado el nombre de la señorita Wood—continuó Su Excelencia—, volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted, Brockehurst, para ver qué puede hacerse para mantenerla hasta su vigésimo quinto aniversario. Pero no necesito entretenerlo con los pormenores de ese asunto por ahora. Que tenga un buen día. Y que tenga buen viaje. ¿Se irá a Heron House?

—Todavía no lo he decidido y de todos modos no me parece necesario compartir mis planes con usted, Ridgeway —le espetó Lord Brockehurst, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Ah, de acuerdo —exclamó Su Excelencia. Se quedó junto a la silla y observó cómo el otro se marchaba.

El duque hundió visiblemente los hombros cuando se cerró la puerta.

—Entra, Nott. ¿Has conocido alguna vez a un tipo más repugnante que ése?

Cerrando la puerta de la sala de música detrás de él al entrar en la biblioteca, Theodore Nott consideró que no era necesario responder.

—Estaba asustado —comentó Su Excelencia—, y me temía que viera la solución a todas sus dificultades. Ha resultado tan evidente durante un minuto entero que me parece increíble que no cayera en la cuenta. Imagino que tú también lo has visto. De hecho, seguro que tú lo has visto antes que yo.

—Podría haber argumentado que los todos intentos por conseguir que la señorita Weas esto… que la señorita Wood se casara con él han sido una artimaña para conseguir que se marchara tranquilamente y para evitar escándalos en la casa —opinó Nott—. Sí, Su Excelencia. He mantenido los ojos cerrados un minuto y medio entero esperando que se diera cuenta. Se pondrá furioso cuando piense y se dé cuenta de que podría haberse librado de su trampa.

—Conociéndote, Nott, diría que las notas que has tomado están muy bien escritas y meticulosamente organizadas. Pero repásalas, por favor. No creo que vayamos a necesitarlas nunca, pero quiero que estén listas por si se diera el caso.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Mientras tanto —Su Excelencia sonrió—, creo que subiré a aliviar la mente de una dama de la pesada carga que la ha estado agobiando los últimos tres meses.

Theodore Nott no contestó cuando su señor salió de la habitación caminando con brío. Ni sonrió divertido, ni lo desdeñó. Meneó la cabeza bastante triste. Era peor de lo que había pensado. Después de todo, no era la querida de Su Excelencia. Era su amor.

Pero Su Excelencia era un hombre honorable.

Nott sintió una pena profunda por su señor.

Gin sólo tenía dinero para llegar hasta un pueblo situado a treinta y dos kilómetros de Heron House. Treinta y dos kilómetros resultaban todavía un camino muy largo, sobre todo con el tiempo frío e inestable que hacía. Y el fardo que parecía más pesado a cada minuto que pasaba y el estómago vacío no ayudaban a mejorar la perspectiva de una larga caminata.

Pero no había alternativa. Gin se dispuso a recorrer los treinta y dos kilómetros. Tuvo la suerte de que la recogiera un granjero que iba subido en una carreta incómoda y hedionda y así avanzó cinco o seis kilómetros. Y a once kilómetros de casa la reconoció otro campesino que conducía un carro y la llevó directamente a la puerta de Heron House. Sólo pudo agradecérselo y confiar en que no esperase que le pagara.

Pero cuando el hombre hizo girar a sus caballos y partió rápidamente pensó, con una sonrisa atribulada, que quizá se vería recompensado con la alegría de ser quien diera en el pueblo la noticia de que ella había vuelto.

Cuando entró en casa, quedó claro que los criados no sabían qué hacer. Gin respiró hondo y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Estoy cansada, Chapman —le dijo al mayordomo, como si acabara de volver de dar un paseo por la tarde—. Que lleven agua caliente a mi habitación para darme un baño, por favor, y que vaya Annie.

—Sí, señorita Wood —asintió el mayordomo, mirándola, según la opinión de Gin, como si tuviese dos cabezas. Chapman volvió a hablar cuando ella se volvió para subir las escaleras—. Annie ya no está con nosotros, señorita Ginevra.

—¿Se ha marchado? —preguntó la chica, volviéndose—. ¿Lord Brockehurst la ha despedido?

—Le ofrecieron un trabajo en Norfolk, en la casa donde trabaja su hermana, señorita Ginevra. Le dio pena irse.

—Entonces envíame a otra de las criadas.

Mientras subía las escaleras restantes hasta su habitación y miraba todos los objetos familiares a su alrededor que habían formado parte de su identidad durante muchos años, Gin pensó que esperaba volver a ver a Annie otra vez. Resultó casi una sorpresa descubrir que no habían quitado nada de su habitación. Incluso la ropa que había guardado en su baúl estaba en un armario. Después de todo no era necesario que se hubiese traído ropa nueva de Willoughby Hall.

Y deseaba hablar con Annie, que al parecer había sido la que había descubierto las joyas en su baúl. ¿Estaba sola la criada cuando las encontró? ¿Se fue corriendo a contárselo a Oliver? ¿Había pensado Annie que era culpable?

Probablemente nunca podría despejar esas incógnitas. Annie se había ido a Norfolk. Gin no recordaba haberle oído mencionar que tuviera una hermana trabajando allí. Probablemente Oliver la había despedido porque era la doncella de Gin y ya no la necesitaba en la casa.

Resultaba extraño haber vuelto, encontrarse con que todo era tan normal exceptuando el hecho de que la prima Marie, Anne y Oliver no estaban en casa. Gin había huido de su vida sólo tres meses atrás. Y suponía que pronto volvería a temer por ella. Alguien haría algo en cuanto el impacto de verla volver a casa se hubiera disipado. Alguien mandaría a buscar a Oliver o haría alguna otra cosa para detenerla.

Sin duda el propio Oliver en cuanto la echaran de menos en Willoughby Hall. De hecho, puede que no lo hubiera dejado muy atrás. Quizás no tendría ni siquiera esa noche para sí misma.

Pero estaba en el único lugar en el que podía estar.

Gin se bañó y se lavó el pelo cuando le trajeron agua, y se puso uno de sus propios vestidos. Casi volvió a su ser mientras se cepillaba el pelo y se lo peinaba sin la ayuda de la doncella que le habían enviado.

No quería pensar en el retorno de Oliver. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de que llegara. Y no quería pensar en absoluto en su pasado más reciente. No quería pensar en Lady Adele y en los días que habían pasado juntas. No quería pensar en la magnífica casa que había llegado a considerar casi suya. Y no quería pensar en él. No, no lo haría.

Pero pensó en su cabello rubio y fuerte, en sus rasgos duros, en la cicatriz cruel que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo de la cara. Pensó en sus manos de dedos largos y cuidados, aquellas manos que tanto había temido porque la habían tocado de un modo impersonal, pero en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, y que la habían sujetado para infligirle dolor y degradación. Pero aquellas mismas manos la habían abrazado cariñosamente y le habían sostenido el rostro y apartado las lágrimas de él.

No quería pensar en él. O si no podía evitarlo, lo recordaría diciéndole que se quitara la ropa y sentándose para observar el espectáculo. O echado sobre ella, mirándolo mientras le arrebataba su virginidad. O diciéndole que era una puta y que estaba disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo… ¿pero acaso había dicho alguna de esas cosas? ¿O solamente habían formado parte de sus pesadillas?

No quería pensar en él. O si tenía que hacerlo, recordaría que era un hombre casado, que tenía una esposa bonita y una hija a la que quería mucho.

No quería pensar en él.

—Entra —respondió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su vestidor.

Era una criada que le informaba de que tenía visita en el piso de abajo.

Poniéndose en pie y enderezándose pensó que parecía que no iba a tener ni siquiera una noche de paz. Ya había empezado el drama. Puede que volver a casa fuese lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida.

Pero tenía que volver. No le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa que no fuera perderse.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta hacia el salón donde recibían las visitas y Gin entró en él.

—¡Ginevra! —Luna Potter, una mujer delgada que tenía el pelo rubio y grueso, mal peinado como de costumbre en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, corrió hacia ella extendiendo los brazos—. ¡Ah, Ginevra, querida, acabamos de enterarnos de que estabas en casa!

Las lágrimas empañaron la visión de Gin al envolverse en un abrazo con su amiga, pero no sin antes ver a Harry de pie en silencio delante de la chimenea, alto, moreno y guapo con su negro atuendo clerical.

—¡Luna! —exclamó Gin, con la voz ahogada por la emoción—. ¡Oh, cuánto te he echado de menos!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

El duque de Ridgeway besó a su hija y al cachorro cuando la niña lo levantó.

—¿No tienes clases esta mañana, Adele? —le preguntó—. ¿Quizás tienes fiesta porque está lloviendo?

Ella se rio.

—Voy a decirle a la señorita Weasley que me lleve a la galería alargada a jugar con las cuerdas otra vez —anunció—, y a mirar a la señora rubia del cuadro que es como yo.

—Inténtalo —sugirió Su Excelencia—. Es más probable que tú consigas lo que quieres.

—La señorita Weasley debió de acostarse muy tarde —comentó la señora Clement mostrando su desaprobación—. Todavía no ha salido de su habitación esta mañana, Su Excelencia.

El duque frunció el ceño.

—¿Y nadie ha ido a despertarla?

—He llamado a la puerta hace media hora, Su Excelencia. Pero despertar a la institutriz no es tarea mía.

—Hágalo ahora como un favor que le pido. Adele, ¿quién ha dicho que _Pequeñita_ puede arrastrar la manta por el suelo?

Su hija volvió a reírse.

—La tata ha dicho que podía porque es vieja —respondió—. Mira, papá. —Y tiró de un extremo de la manta mientras el cachorro tiraba del otro, gruñendo de la excitación. Lady Adele se rio.

La señora Clement volvió afanosamente al cuarto de juegos un par de minutos más tarde.

—La señorita Weasley no está en su habitación, Su Excelencia. Y la cama esta hecha, aunque ninguna doncella ha entrado en ella esta mañana.

El duque miró por la ventana y en dirección a la lluvia en el exterior.

—Debe de haberse retrasado en el piso de abajo —opinó.

Unos minutos más tarde, la consternación se adueñó de la cocina cuando el propio duque entró procedente de las escaleras de servicio. Le informaron de que la señora Laycock estaba ocupada con las cuentas de la casa en la oficina que quedaba junto a su salón.

—Pero la señorita Weasley no ha bajado a desayunar esta mañana, Su Excelencia —respondió el ama en respuesta a su pregunta. Se había puesto en pie al entrar él—. He dado por hecho que estaba comiendo en el cuarto de juegos con Lady Adele. A veces lo hace.

—Venga conmigo, señora Laycock, por favor —le pidió el duque, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de servicio pasando por el _piano nobile_ y hasta la planta del cuarto de juegos.

Llamó a la puerta de Gin antes de abrirla y entró.

—¿Ha venido alguna doncella a esta habitación esta mañana? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo mucho, Su Excelencia —contestó el ama de llaves.

No había cepillos en el tocador. Ni horquillas ni perfumes ni ninguno de los otros objetos que siempre abarrotaban el vestidor de su esposa. Cruzó la habitación hasta el armario y abrió la puerta. Había un traje de montar nuevo de color verde jade colgando en su interior, y un vestido de seda azul descolorido y arrugado. El duque tocó éste último durante unos instantes.

—Se ha marchado —dijo.

—¿Marchado, Su Excelencia? —La señora Laycock abrió un cajón del tocador. Estaba vacío—. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? ¿Y por qué?

—Estúpida mujer —murmuró el duque, cerrando de la puerta del armario y quedándose frente a él—. ¿Adónde ha ido? Buena pregunta. ¿Y cómo se ha marchado de aquí? ¿A pie? Tardaría casi toda la noche en llegar a Wollaston.

—¿Pero por qué habría de marcharse? —La señora Laycock frunció el ceño, pensativa—. Parecía estar feliz aquí, Su Excelencia, y se la aprecia mucho.

—Vuelva abajo, señora Laycock, por favor —le ordenó Su Excelencia—. Averigüe lo que pueda de los criados. Cualquier cosa. Iré a los establos a preguntarles a los mozos.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —El ama de llaves adoptó una expresión de extrañeza y salió de la habitación.

Ninguno de los mozos sabía nada. El duque pensó que la insensata debía de haber huido a pie. Y se preguntó en qué momento de la noche había empezado a llover. Y adónde iba. ¿A Londres, a perderse otra vez? Esta vez resultaría más difícil encontrarla. Sin duda se mantendría apartada de las agencias de empleo… y de los teatros elegantes.

Y se preguntó si Nott ya le habría pagado.

—Longbottom —llamó, volviéndose hacia el mozo más joven—, ve a la casa del guarda, por favor. Quiero saber si la señorita Weasley pasó por las puertas y cuándo lo hizo.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —dijo el mozo, pero se quedó donde estaba en vez de ponerse en marcha inmediatamente.

El duque lo miró fijamente.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, Su Excelencia?

El duque salió al patio del establo, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia. Neville Longbottom lo siguió.

—He llevado a la señorita Weasley a Wollaston esta mañana antes de que amaneciera, Su Excelencia, en la calesa —le explicó, y añadió sin venir al caso—. Se ha mojado.

—¿Con qué propósito?

Nervioso, el mozo retorció la gorra entre sus manos.

—Para tomar la diligencia, Su Excelencia —respondió.

El duque lo miró fijamente otra vez.

—¿Y quién te ordenó coger la calesa?

Neville Longbottom no respondió.

—¿Por qué me has mentido hace unos minutos? —preguntó duque.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

—Uno o varios de los otros mozos deben de saber que has salido —comentó el duque.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—Así que él o ellos también han mentido.

Nevillw Longbottom miraba cómo su gorra daba vueltas en sus manos.

—Has debido imaginarte que te descubrirían —continuó el duque—. Que te despedirán.

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿Te ha pagado?

—No, Su Excelencia —contestó el mozo indignado.

El duque miró al joven mozo, que estaba de pie con los pies firmemente apoyados en las piedras del patio del establo, con la mirada baja, la gorra que daba vueltas y más vueltas en sus manos, el pelo mojado pegado a la cabeza y la camisa a los hombros y el pecho. Recordó una mañana en la que ese mismo mozo estaba fuera del cercado riéndose con Gin y admirándola abiertamente mientras acariciaba al cachorrito con un dedo del pie.

—Quiero que mi carruaje de viaje esté listo frente a la puerta en una hora. Informa a Shipley de que se prepare para llevar las riendas. Tú le acompañarás. Probablemente pasaremos varios días fuera de aquí. Tendrás que prepararte un equipaje.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. —Neville Longbottom lo miró receloso. Se le había caído la gorra de las manos.

—Si la hemos perdido y no la encontrarmos —amenazó Su Excelencia fríamente antes de volverse—, te haré papilla en la carretera, Longbottom, y te haré ir atado de pie junto a Shipley en el viaje de vuelta.

El duque volvió a la casa y comprobó aliviado que su esposa se había levantado aquella mañana y parecía estar considerablemente mejor. Se sentiría culpable si se marchase y ella continuara indispuesta. Pansy estaba en una sala jugando a las cartas.

—¿Pansy, puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? —le preguntó después de permanecer de pie detrás de su silla hasta que terminó la mano que estaba jugando.

—Jessica te sustituirá —comentó el señor Penny—. ¿Jessica?

El duque sacó a su esposa de la habitación y se dirigieron a su salita.

—Tengo que marcharme unos días por un asunto inesperado. ¿Estás lo bastante bien como para atender a los invitados tú sola?

—Si recuerdas bien, los invité cuando no estabas en casa y no esperaba tu vuelta, Draco. He aprendido a estar sola y a no esperar ayuda de ti.

—Espero volver dentro de una semana.

—No tengas prisa. Todos los invitados se marcharán pronto. De hecho, han avisado a Lord Brockehurst y tiene que marcharse hoy. Probablemente para cuando vuelvas yo misma me habré ido, Draco. Me marcharé con Edward.

Él abrió la puerta que daba a la salita de su esposa y la siguió hasta dentro.

—Cuando vuelva —le propuso él—, os llevaré a Adele y a ti a Bath unas cuantas semanas. Las aguas y el cambio de aires te harán bien, y Adele disfrutará de algo distinto. Quizá podamos empezar otra vez, Pansy, y convertir nuestro matrimonio en algo al menos viable.

—Voy a ser feliz —comentó ella—. Antes de que vuelvas, Draco, voy a ser feliz y voy a seguir siéndolo el resto de mi vida.

—Pansy. —El duque la cogió por los hombros y miró en dirección a su rostro desdeñoso: era encantador, frágil y juvenil—. Ojalá pudiera evitarte el dolor. Ojalá pudiera retroceder y hacerlo todo de un modo muy distinto. No te va a llevar con él.

Pansy le sonrió.

—Eso ya lo veremos —comentó.

Él le apretó los hombros y salió de la habitación. Quizá no debería marcharse. Debería mandar a Nott a buscar a Gin y quedarse con su esposa. Necesitaría a alguien los próximos días.

Pero él era la última persona a quien necesitaría. Cuando Edward se marchase lo odiaría con intensidad renovada. Probablemente nunca podría lograr nada parecido a la paz entre ambos.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos para despedirse de Adele y asegurarle que no pasaría mucho tiempo fuera. Aun así, la dejó llorando después de que la niña le golpeara el pecho con los puños y le dijera que lo odiaba y que no le importaba si se marchaba para siempre.

—Quiero a la señorita Weasley —exigió enfurruñada.

Y él ni siquiera podía asegurarle que volvería a traer a Gin con él. Pasara lo que pasase, no se lo podía garantizar.

El duque se marchó de Willoughby antes que Lord Brockehurst.

En la parada de la diligencia de Wollaston descubrió que Gin había comprado un billete para una población cerca de Wiltshire, y se imaginó que no debía de estar muy lejos de Heron House. Al menos no se había ido a Londres.

Pero lo cierto es que de entre todo lo que se había imaginado en las últimas horas, se había aferrado con mayor firmeza a la convicción de que se habría ido a Heron House. Si no hubiese encontrado ningún rastro de ella habría apostado por ir allí. Ya había huido una vez, y las consecuencias habían sido nefastas. No volvería a hacerlo otra vez. Gin no. El duque pensó que estaba empezando a entenderla bastante bien.

¡Estúpida mujer!

¿Seguía sin confiar en él? ¿Todavía creía que su intención era convertirla en su amante? ¿No se había percatado del esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse que había hecho aquella noche en la biblioteca para enviarla sola a la cama? ¿Aquella vez en la que la había deseado muchísimo y en la que sabía que habría resultado fácil de seducir?

La podría haber tenido aquella noche. Podría haber atesorado ese recuerdo.

El duque se concentró en la lluvia, la neblina y las nubes que había al otro lado de la ventana. Antes de que el carruaje recorriera ni siquiera un kilómetro más, debía de tener claro por qué iba a hacer ese viaje. Lo hacía para informarle a una mujer joven e inocente de que podía dejar de vivir con pesadillas, de que era libre. Iba para prepararle un futuro provisional hasta que pudiera heredar su fortuna y vivir de manera independiente.

Iba porque era, o había sido, su señor, porque dependía de él, y él se preocupaba de todos sus criados.

No iba porque la amara.

Aunque así era.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ¡Pero es maravilloso volver a verte! —Luna Potter puso las manos en los hombros de su amiga y se apartó de ella.

Gin se rio temblorosa y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para sonarse la nariz.

—Estaba asustada y me he comportado como una estúpida —dijo finalmente—. Pero me alegro de haber vuelto.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación en dirección a la figura silenciosa del reverendo Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué no viniste a verme, Ginevra? —preguntó.

—Estaba asustada. Maté a Hobson.

—Pero estoy seguro de que fue en accidente. No pensabas matarlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no pensaba matarlo —intervino Luna, colocando un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de su amiga, de mayor estatura—. Siempre he pensado que era la idea más ridícula que he oído en mi vida. Querían evitar que te fueras a vivir conmigo, ¿verdad, Ginevra?

—Sí —respondió Gin. Cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió para mirar al reverendo Potter.

—Pero al huir, hiciste que pareciera que eres culpable de asesinato —comentó él—. Ojalá hubieses ido a verme.

—¿Y me habrías ayudado?

—Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a las personas con problemas —respondió muy serio—. En tu caso, Ginevra, habría sido más que un trabajo.

—¡Ah, no lo sabía! —exclamó ella—. Pensaba que me habrías llamado asesina y me habrías entregado a Oliver.

—Creo que el único pecado del que eres culpable es del de sentir una pasión incontrolada —opinó el reverendo Potter—. Eso no es exactamente asesinato.

—¡Pasión incontrolada! —se burló Luna—. ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacer, Harry? Lord Brockehurst fue muy pérfido al esperar que Ginevra se quedara en la casa a solas con él. Si hubiese intentado detenerme en tales circunstancias, yo probablemente habría cogido un hacha y me habría encarado con él y con su ayuda de cámara.

—¡Luna! —exclamó su hermano en tono de reproche.

—No robé las joyas —continuó Gin—. Ni siquiera sabía que me habían acusado de ello hasta que Oliver me lo contó hace un par de semanas. ¿Me crees, Harry? —Dio unos pocos pasos hacia él.

—Claro que te creo, si tú lo dices —contestó él con dulzura.

—Bueno, yo te creo incluso sin que lo digas —añadió Luna con vehemencia— ¡La sola idea resulta absurda! ¿Has visto a Lord Brockehurst, Ginevra? ¿Y te has vuelto a escapar de él?

—Es una larga historia —resumió Gin. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. Ah, qué agradable es volver a estar con amigos y no tener que esconder la verdad. Tenía que volver para ver otra vez dónde había ocurrido todo, para rellenar algunos huecos de la memoria, para hacer algunas preguntas.

Luna le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda.

—Te ayudaremos de cualquier modo que podamos. Estábamos deseando hacerlo. ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Os lo contaré todo —dijo Gin, y volvió a levantar la vista hacia el reverendo Potter—, pero, ¿podéis hacer algo por mí primero?

—¿El qué? —preguntó él.

—Tengo que volver a entrar en la biblioteca. Tengo que ver dónde sucedió todo. Tengo miedo de ir sola.

Luna volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Pero el reverendo Potter se había movido y estaba junto a ella, tendiéndole el brazo. Gin deslizó gustosamente el suyo alrededor del reverendo y miró su rostro adusto.

—Es de elogio tu disposición a enfrentarte a tu pasado —comentó el hombre—. Apóyate en mí, Ginevra, te ayudaré.

La biblioteca era, por supuesto, nada más que la biblioteca, como había sido siempre. Nada había cambiado. No había sangre en la chimenea, no había señales de lucha, no había fantasmas acechando detrás de las cortinas o entre los libros. Era solamente la biblioteca, una habitación que siempre le había gustado.

Soltándose de los brazos de sus amigos y olvidando incluso su presencia, Gin pensó que era allí donde había estado, a pocos centímetros del fuego, mirando a Oliver furiosa y acusándolo de comportarse como un tutor medieval al que sólo le faltaba encerrarla para restringir su libertad.

Y Oliver le había dicho que no le dejaría rebajarse a vivir con Luna Potter y que no se casaría con Harry Potter ni con una licencia especial ni fugándose ni de ningún otro modo. No se iría de esa casa. Se quedaría allí, ya que aquel era su sitio.

Pese a la furia que sentía, Gin había acabado entendiendo la mirada en el rostro de él. Y había entendido lo que quería decir cuando había dicho que para cuando se marchara de la casa ningún otro hombre la desearía.

Oliver llevaba varios años mostrándose conflictivo y había llegado a desagradarle totalmente por las atenciones no deseadas que le prestaba. Pero nunca le había temido. Nunca había temido por su virtud.

Pero se imaginaba que las circunstancias lo habían inflamado. Aparte de los criados, estaba sola en casa. Había visto en su rostro que pensaba tomarla… aquella noche y en aquella misma habitación.

Y había entendido que no era una decisión pasajera por su parte. No era propio de él que lo acompañara su ayuda de cámara en una habitación del piso de abajo. Gin se había preguntado por qué estaba Hobson allí, simulando que estaba ocupado con algo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Pero finalmente lo había comprendido.

Y el miedo se había mezclado con la furia. Había visto la mirada que Oliver le había dirigido a Hobson y había sentido, más que oído, que el hombre se le acercaba por detrás. Y había sabido exactamente lo que iba a sucederle.

Todavía no podía recordar el resto, aunque estuviera mirando en dirección al lugar donde había ocurrido todo. Sólo recordaba que alguien había gritado y agitado los brazos. Y a Hobson desplomado en el suelo, cómo su cabeza se había deslizado en la esquina de la chimenea, el rostro lívido, y la mirada dirigida hacia arriba. Y a Oliver inclinándose sobre él, arrodillándose junto a él. Y mirándola.

«Espero que estés satisfecha —le había dicho Oliver con un tono de voz extraño y tenso—. Lo has asesinado.»

Y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Y la poca razón que le quedaba le advirtió que no podía recurrir ni a Harry, ni a Luna, ni a nadie que conociera… porque era una fugitiva de la ley, una asesina a la que colgarían si la atrapaban.

—No fue la razón sino el diablo el que te aconsejó eso, Ginevra —dijo la voz tranquila de Harry a sus espaldas, y la chica se percató de que había contado todos sus recuerdos en voz alta.

—¡Oh, Ginevra! —exclamó Luna llena de angustia—. ¡Cuánto has sufrido! ¡Y menudo villano es ese Lord Brockehurst! Siempre he pensado que era culpable, pero sólo de ser un tirano. Es él quien merece que lo cuelguen. No, Harry, lo digo en serio. Totalmente. Y luego puso las joyas en el baúl de Ginevra por si la acusación de asesinato no fuese bastante.

El reverendo Potter le ofreció el brazo y volvieron al salón. Gin deseó que no se comportara de un modo tan correcto. Sentía una necesidad desesperada de que la abrazara, de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Pero de todos modos era una idea inútil. Aunque no creyese que hiera culpable de asesinato y robo, ahora había otra cosa que lo apartaba de él para siempre.

No tenía sentido seguir amando a Harry.

Les contó todo, omitiendo solamente el modo en que había conocido al duque de Ridgeway y el auténtico motivo por el que Theodore Nott estaba en la agencia de empleo de la señorita Fleming.

—Así que he vuelto a casa —dijo cuando llegó al final de su historia—. Supongo que Oliver estará aquí mañana, o puede que incluso más tarde, esta misma noche. Supongo que mañana a esta hora estaré encarcelada en algún lugar.

—Tonterías —afirmó Luna—. Pero tienes que venir a la rectoría esta noche, Ginevra. Estarás más segura allí.

Gin meneó la cabeza.

—No. Me quedo aquí. Pero iré mañana a primera hora. Quiero ver la tumba de Hobson. Tengo que verla. ¿Asistió mucha gente a su funeral, Harry?

—No se celebró aquí. Enviaron su cuerpo al lugar donde nació.

Gin frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero dónde? Ah, tengo que averiguarlo. Tengo que ver su tumba. Creo que no seré capaz de aceptar la realidad de todo esto hasta que lo haga. No quería matarlo, ya lo sabéis. Estaba aterrorizada, y supongo que quise hacerle daño para poder escapar. Pero nunca quise matarlo. —Cerró los ojos—. ¿Puedes averiguar adónde lo llevaron, Harry?

—No sé cómo. De todos modos creo que es mejor que te mantengas apartada del lugar, Ginevra. Si hay miembros de su familia allí y te ven y averiguan quién eres, sufrirán mucho.

Gin se miró las manos que tenía cogidas en el regazo. Luna les dio unos golpecitos enérgicos.

—Ya basta por esta noche. Debes estar agotada, pobre Ginevra. Y si no vienes a la rectoría, entonces vendremos lo antes posible por la mañana para ayudarte a enfrentarte a Lord Brockehurst cuando llegue.

El reverendo Potter se puso en pie.

—Me parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, si estás segura de que no vienes con nosotros. Duerme bien, e intenta no preocuparte. Yo mismo hablaré en la corte si he de hacerlo, y hablaré bien de ti. —Se llevó uno de los dedos de ella a sus labios—. Buenas noches, Gienevra.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Miriam la besó y la abrazó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gin durmió profundamente, sin que los sueños o las pesadillas le molestaran.

El duque de Ridgeway se alojó en la posada del pueblo durante la noche. Podría haber continuado hasta Heron House, pero habría llegado cerca de la medianoche, y decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, Gin no corría peligro. Sabía que se había adelantado a Lord Brockehurst, aunque el caballero hubiese decidido volver a su casa.

Además, no pensó que Brockehurst fuera a intentar ninguna locura en lo referente a Gin Weasley. Gin Wood . Ginevra Wood .

Gin.

Era casi media mañana cuando su carruaje lo condujo por el camino serpenteante y boscoso hasta la cuidada mansión palladiana de Heron House. Estaba flanqueada por invernaderos para cítricos y otros frutos a un lado y establos en el otro. Delante de la fachada había vistosos jardines de diseño formal. El sol trataba de abrirse camino a través de las nubes cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante los escalones de mármol que conducían a las puertas principales.

—La señorita Wood, por favor —le dijo al mayordomo, entregándole el sombrero y el bastón.

—Me temo que la señorita Wood está en Londres con la señora Brockehurst, señor —dijo el mayordomo, inclinando la cabeza.

—La señorita Ginevra , Wood —se corrigió Su Excelencia.

—¿Y a quién anunció? —preguntó el hombre.

—No lo diga —respondió el duque de manera cortante—. Acompáñeme hasta la habitación donde se encuentra, por favor.

La actitud del duque hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta y lo condujera a mano izquierda por un pasillo con suelo de baldosas hasta una habitación en la parte delantera de la casa. El duque pensó que debía de haberlo oído llegar. Debía de haberlo visto llegar.

Se adelantó al mayordomo al entrar en la habitación que obviamente era el salón de día. La luz del sol se estaba filtrando por sus largas ventanas. El duque pensó de repente que por fin debían de haberse marchado las nubes.

Ella estaba de pie delante de una silla de la que probablemente se acababa de levantar, al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba muy recta, con el mentón levantado, y las manos cogidas sin apretarlas en el regazo. Llevaba un precioso vestido de muselina estampado, y el pelo recogido con rizos suaves y tirabuzones.

Su Excelencia pensó que estaba más hermosa de lo que la había visto jamás, aunque sus ojos detectaron la palidez de su rostro y la mandíbula apretada.

Y a continuación la expresión de la chica cambió y la tensión casi desapareció de su cara y su cuerpo.

—Pensaba que era Oliver. Que era el carruaje de Oliver. Que había venido.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, pensando que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero en vez de eso gimió y atravesó corriendo la habitación hacia los brazos que él le extendió.

—¡Ah, pensaba que era Oliver! —exclamó cuando los brazos del duque se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo terso y las ventanas de su nariz se llenaron con la suave fragancia de su cabello—. ¡Pensaba que era Oliver!

—No —le susurró él al oído—. Soy yo, amor mío. No volverá a hacerte daño. Nadie más volverá a hacerte daño.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, mirándolo aturdida, y le tocó la cicatriz de la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Pensaba que no volvería a verlo —susurró.

Él tragó saliva al ver que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Aquí estoy. ¿No sientes mis brazos a tu alrededor? Estás a salvo, amor mío.

Y bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Y oyó cómo volvió a gemir.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Había sido una mañana frustrante. Gin se había despertado con energía y esperanzas renovadas después de haber dormido bien. La lluvia había cesado, aunque el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes. Y recordó la visita de la noche anterior y sonrió al pensar que todavía tenía amigos.

Pero, al bajar a desayunar temprano, se dijo a sí misma que le debía quedar muy poco tiempo. Oliver llegaría a casa en cualquier momento. Debía de haber adivinado que volvería a Heron House antes que a Londres. ¿O no? Puede que hubiese pensado que había huido otra vez, esperando que no la encontraran jamás. Londres sería el destino evidente si ese fuera el caso. Quizá la perseguiría hasta allí.

A no ser que se le ocurriera pasar por la oficina de la diligencia para averiguar el destino del billete que había comprado.

Annie se había ido, lo cual le molestaba. Había muchas preguntas en relación a las joyas que le habría gustado hacer a su antigua doncella. Pero no quedaba tiempo para lamentarse.

—Chapman —le preguntó al mayordomo en el desayuno—, ¿adónde llevaron el cuerpo de Hobson para enterrarlo? —Y se ruborizó ante la necesidad de hablar tan abiertamente de un tema que debía de haber sido la comidilla de las habitaciones del servicio.

—No lo sé exactamente, señorita Ginevra.

—Entonces averigüe quién lo sabe.

—No estoy seguro de que alguien lo sepa.

Chapman nunca había sido el hombre más hablador del mundo.

—Alguien tuvo que acompañar el cuerpo. Y quizás alguien asistió a su funeral. ¿Alguno de sus amigos? ¿El propio Lord Brockehurst?

—Su señoría, sí, señorita. Flynn condujo el carruaje. Ahora está con su señoría.

—El cuerpo debió de ir por separado —especuló ella—. En carro, supongo. ¿Quién lo condujo?

—Yardley, señorita.

—Entonces tráeme a Yardley, por favor.

—Se ha ido, señorita Ginevra. A Yorkshire, creo. Ha cogido un nuevo empleo allí.

—Ya veo. Supongo que si quisiese hablar con la persona que amortajó el cuerpo de Hobson y lo colocó en el ataúd, esa persona también se habría ido.

—Fue Yardley, señorita, con su señoría. Su señoría estaba bastante afectado por lo que había sucedido.

Gin dejó la servilleta en la mesa. Había perdido el apetito.

En los establos escuchó la misma historia. Nadie sabía adónde habían llevado a Hobson para enterrarlo. Yardley se lo había llevado. Y Flynn había llevado a su señoría al día siguiente. Nadie recordaba que Hobson hubiese dicho jamás de dónde procedía.

Finalmente Gin volvió a la casa y entró en el salón de día, que siempre había sido su favorito. A la prima Marie nunca le había gustado porque afirmaba que el sol directo le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Y Anne no solía estar despierta por la mañana. Así que Gin, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y mirando en dirección a los cuidados parterres de flores y los setos bajos y recortados de los jardines, recordó que siempre había sentido como si la habitación fuese suya. Parecía que no lograba averiguar nada. Y lo que resultaba todavía más frustrante, que no sabía qué era lo que tenía que averiguar.

Se sabía casi toda la historia. Había matado a Hobson por accidente. Oliver había hecho que se llevaran el cuerpo a su lugar de origen para enterrarlo. Oliver también había colocado las joyas de la prima Marie en su baúl y se había asegurado de que alguien descubriese que estaban allí. Aunque pudiese hablar con Annie, no podía hacer nada para demostrar que no las había puesto allí ella misma.

Puede que después de todo fuese un estúpida por no haber huido a Londres cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Las criadas la miraban como si esperasen bajar la vista y descubrir que blandía un hacha en una mano. Cuando llegase Oliver todo empezaría. O más bien todo acabaría. Y pese a lo que habían dicho Harry y Luna la noche anterior, dudaba que nadie ni nada pudieran salvarla. Era incapaz de demostrar su inocencia.

Pero no. Ya no podía correr más. Estaba donde tenía que estar.

El pensamiento de resignación tranquila no duró más de un instante. Un carruaje había aparecido a lo lejos entre los árboles del camino un carruaje que se acercaba a la casa.

Las manos de Gin se enfriaron de repente y sintió que el corazón le latía dolorosamente contra las costillas y en los oídos. El rostro también se le quedó helado. Y un zumbido le embotaba además los oídos.

Se separó de la ventana y se sentó en el borde de la silla, con las manos apretadas en el regazo y la espalda recta.

Se concentró en no desmayarse y en calmarse. Le quedaban como mucho cinco minutos. Oliver debía verla tranquila. No debía encontrarla en actitud servil ni suplicante.

Y no debía aceptar ningún tipo de proposición procedente de él, aunque siguiese dispuesto a ofrecérsela. No debía.

«Por favor, Dios —rezó en silencio—, dame la fuerza para no perder la integridad ni perderme a mí misma. Por favor, Dios.»

No volvió a levantarse ni miró por la ventana aun cuando el ruido de los cascos y las ruedas del carruaje se aproximó.

Enderezó los hombros, levantó el mentón, y se concentró en respirar lenta y profundamente.

Se puso en pie cuando la puerta se abrió y él pasó por delante de Chapman y entró en la habitación.

Gin tardó unos momentos en percatarse de que no era Oliver. Al principio sus ojos no eran capaces de transmitir el mensaje a su cerebro. Y luego sintió cómo perdía el aliento.

—Pensaba que era Oliver. Que era el carruaje de Oliver. Que había venido.

Pero no era Oliver. Era todo lo que Oliver no era. Era la seguridad, el consuelo y el cariño. Era su casa. Era todo lo que en el mundo era esperanza y claridad. Dio un paso hacia ella y le abrió los brazos, y ella se dejó estrechar por esos brazos sin saber siquiera cómo se había cerrado la distancia entre los dos.

—¡Ah, pensaba que era Oliver! —exclamó Gin, sintiendo los afectuosos brazos de él a su alrededor, los poderosos músculos de sus muslos contra los de ella, la amplia firmeza de su pecho contra los pechos de la chica, y la fragancia de ese perfume genuinamente suyo—.Pensaba que era Oliver.

Sintió su aliento cálido contra su oreja.

—No. Soy yo, amor mío.

Ella le tocó los hombros, y sintió su fuerza y su firmeza mientras le murmuraba palabras reconfortantes. Y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro oscuro y duro que había pensado que nunca volvería ver, el rostro en el que había intentado no pensar en absoluto. Alzó una mano para tocarle la cicatriz que ya conocía muy bien.

—Pensaba que no volvería a verlo —musitó. El milagro se encontraba ante sus ojos, en las yemas de sus dedos, en su cuerpo, en su nariz. Un auténtico milagro. Pero todavía no le había llegado al cerebro. Sólo estaba en sus sentidos. Y más adentro aún. El rostro del duque se volvió borroso ante sus ojos.

—Aquí estoy —dijo él.

Ella contempló su boca mientras hablaba, escuchó su voz profunda, lo miró a los ojos oscuros y cerró los suyos.

Y de repente se sintió segura y más todavía: envuelta en cariño y fuerza. Gin besó al duque. Y sintió una punzada de deseo que le bajaba por la garganta y los pechos y le alcanzaba hasta el vientre y entre las piernas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de él se apartó de la suya y empezó a darle besos cálidos por el cuello. El duque le echó los hombros hacia atrás con sus fuertes manos.

—Estás a salvo, amor mío —le dijo al oído—. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Amor mío. _Amor_ _mío_. Era el duque de Ridgeway. En Heron House. Había recorrido todo el camino desde Willoughby Hall.

Gin lo apartó, le dio la espalda, y atravesó la habitación hasta una de las ventanas. Se hizo un silencio.

—Lo siento —se oyó la voz de él procedente del otro lado de la habitación. No había ido tras ella, como en parte esperaba—. No quería que ocurriera eso.

—¿Y qué quería que ocurriese? —preguntó Gin—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No he robado nada de su casa excepto quizás la ropa que compré en Londres con su dinero. Puede llevársela ahora si quiere.

—Gin… —empezó él en voz baja.

—Me llamo Ginny —le interrumpió ella—. Ginevra Wood. Sólo mis padres me han llamado de la otra manera. Usted no es mi padre.

—¿Por qué ha huido? ¿Es que no confió en mí?

—No —respondió ella, volviéndose a mirarlo. Se obligó a recordar que había sido su cliente en el Toro y el Cuerno, y le miró aquellas manos que siempre le habían asustado muchísimo—. ¿Por qué tendría que haber confiado en usted? Y no he huido. He dejado de huir. He vuelto a casa. Aquí nací, ya lo sabe. En esta misma casa. Este es mi sitio.

—Sí. Por fin la veo en su propio entorno. ¿Está esperando que su primo vuelva a casa? ¿Está esperando lo peor?

—Eso no es asunto suyo. ¿Por qué ha venido? No volveré con usted.

—No. No me la voy a llevar otra vez, Gin. Su sitio no está en el cuarto de estudio de mi hija y no la llevaré a ninguna de mis casas nunca más.

Ella se volvió hacia una mesa auxiliar y empezó a cambiar de sitio las flores de un jarrón que había allí. Reprimió una punzada de dolor muy poco razonable.

—Ni intentaré colocarla en otra casa, si eso es lo que se teme —continuó el duque—. He venido a liberarla, Gin.

—Nunca he estado sometida a usted —replicó Gin—. Le he ofrecido un servicio adecuado a cambio de todo el dinero que me ha dado. Puede llevarse la ropa cuando se marche. No necesito que me liberen. Nunca he estado atada usted.

Él dio otro paso hacia delante, pero llamaron a la puerta, y ella se quedó inmóvil cuando se abrió.

—El reverendo y la señorita Potter han venido a hablar con usted, señorita Ginevra —anunció el mayordomo, echándole un breve vistazo al duque.

—Hágales entrar, por favor —pidió ella, sintiéndose muy aliviada. Y corrió al otro lado de la habitación para abrazar a Luna y sonreírle a Harry.

El duque se había dirigido hasta la ventana donde había estado ella antes, y se había quedado allí de pie.

—Luna, Harry —empezó Gin—, ¿puedo presentaros a Su Excelencia, el duque de Ridgeway? Mis amigos Luna Potter y el reverendo Harry Potter, Su Excelencia.

Todos hicieron las reverencias correspondientes y se intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad.

—Su Excelencia ha venido para asegurarse de que he llegado a casa sana y salva —explicó Gin—. Ahora que lo ha hecho, está a punto de marcharse.

—No está a punto de hacer tal cosa —la corrigió el duque, apretando las manos en la espalda—. Su reencuentro de ahora no ha sido especialmente emotivo. ¿Asumo que ya se habían visto antes, desde que volvió la señorita Wood?

—Estuvimos aquí anoche —intervino el reverendo Potter, dando un paso hacia delante—. La señorita Wood vuelve a estar entre gente que se preocupa por ella, Su Excelencia. Cuidaremos de ella. No tiene que preocuparse más.

El duque inclinó la cabeza.

—Se alegrará entonces por ella —comenzó—, al saber que Lord Brockehurst hará una declaración pública en los próximos días en la que informará de que la muerte de su ayuda de cámara fue accidental, descartando la idea del asesinato, y que la alarma que provocó la desaparición de las joyas fue una falsa alarma. De hecho, no hubo ningún robo en absoluto.

Gin tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas a las de su amiga, que sonreía.

—Si no se hace esa declaración —continuó el duque—, aunque no creo que exista la posibilidad de que no sea así, entonces habrá un juicio en el que con toda probabilidad la señorita Wood quedará absuelta y se presentarán diversos cargos graves para llevar a Lord Brockehurst a juicio.

Los brazos de Luna rodeaban a Gin, y se estaba riendo.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que todo ese asunto resultaba ridículo. Ginevra, querida, estás como un bloque de hielo.

—Espero que no esté dando esperanzas a la señorita Wood sin un buen motivo, Su Excelencia —comentó el reverendo Potter.

—No haría semejante crueldad —se defendió el duque. Gin lo miró—. Tuve una larga charla con Brockehurst y obtuve suficiente información sobre lo ocurrido como para que no prosiga con las medidas que estaba tomando. Y hubo un testigo de nuestra charla, de cuya presencia no fue consciente durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Oliver ha reconocido la verdad? —preguntó Gin.

—A efectos prácticos —dijo Su Excelencia—. No creo que tenga que temer nada más de él, Gi… señorita Wood.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y escuchó la risa alegre de Luna. Se percató de que Harry atravesaba la habitación para darle la mano al duque.

—¡Qué mañana más maravillosa! —exclamo Luna—. Me he sentido culpable por cerrar la escuela, pero ahora estoy muy de contenta de haberlo hecho.

Su voz parecía muy lejana.

—Necesita sentarse —dijo otra voz, y las manos fuertes de los hombres cogieron a la señorita Wood por los brazos y la sentaron en una silla. Una de esas manos la agarró de la nuca y le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta casi las rodillas—. Todo ha terminado, Gin. Ya le he dicho que estaba a salvo.

Al duque de Ridgeway le gustaba Luna Potter. Parecía ser el tipo de amiga que Gin necesitaba. Era sensata, práctica, alegre, afectuosa. Una vez que Gin se recuperó después de haber estado a punto de desmayarse, Luna se la llevó a su habitación un rato pese a las protestas de la chica.

Pero el duque no estaba seguro de que le gustara Harry Potter. Era un hombre moreno y atractivo, tranquilo y amable. Sí, tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para hacer que las mujeres se enamoraran de él. Su Excelencia reconoció que, combinadas con su atuendo clerical, debían de resultar irresistibles para la mayoría de las mujeres.

Y Gin le importaba. En cuanto las mujeres salieron de la habitación, hizo preguntas precisas y perspicaces hasta lograr que contara toda la historia.

—Un hombre así no debería ser el líder social de una comunidad —comentó el cura—. Tendrían que procesarlo. Por desgracia, hacerlo implicaría causar más tensiones a Ginevra. Supongo que hay que conformarse con el acuerdo que ha obtenido.

—Yo también he llegado a la misma conclusión —afirmó el duque—. Personalmente me gustaría hacer pedazos a ese hombre, pero, sí, eso no sería lo mejor para la señorita Wood.

El reverendo Potter lo miró directamente, con unos ojos que parecían ver a través de su alma.

—La señorita Wood no debería permanecer aquí —observó el duque—, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que su primo ya no supone un peligro para ella. No sería apropiado para una dama de su estatus volver a mi casa para trabajar de institutriz de mi hija. Tengo intención de encontrar a Brockehurst y convencerlo para que le entregue una asignación considerable hasta que adquiera el control de su fortuna a los veinticinco años. Si no lo logro, intentaré que trabaje como acompañante de una dama mayor.

Aquellos ojos volvieron a ver en el interior de su alma y lo vieron todo.

—Creo que ha hecho más de lo que se supone que debe hacer un señor por los que dependen de él —comentó el reverendo Potter—. Ginevra ha sido afortunada. Pero ahora está entre amigos. Mi hermana y yo hemos hablado de planes posibles para su futuro. Ahora que sabemos que no irá a juicio, podemos presentarle esos planes y ver si los acepta.

El duque pensó que uno de esos planes implicaba que el cura se casara con Gin. Y puede que ella también quisiera casarse con él, si lograba superar un hecho que había sucedido en su vida en Londres. Y quizá sería lo mejor que podría ocurrirle. Iba a casarse con aquel hombre antes de que la muerte del ayuda de cámara de Brockehurst lo cambiase todo. Probablemente lo amaba, y a él parecía importarle.

El duque no estaba nada seguro de que le gustara Harry Potter, y debía marcharse. Ya no tenía más razones para quedarse, sobre todo si sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla a establecerse en un lugar que no fuera Heron House. Tendría que esperar hasta que Gin volviese a aparecer, despedirse formalmente de ella, y a continuación empezar su viaje de vuelta a casa.

Podría volver a Willoughby menos de una semana después de marcharse. Volver con Adele. Antes quizá de que Edward se marchase, a tiempo para ofrecerle a Pansy algún tipo de apoyo en el dolor que sufriría cuando se fuera. Aunque ella no le permitiría que se le acercara, claro está.

Tendría que volver e intentar empezar a olvidar. Debía hacerlo pronto. ¿Por qué postergarlo?

Pero aceptó una invitación a comer y volvió a contarle su historia a Gin, que apenas habló, y a la señorita Potter, que mostraba una enorme curiosidad. Gin no parecía tan aliviada y emocionada como debía estarlo. Pero había que pensar que acababa de liberarse de la tensión de los últimos meses. Debía de resultarle difícil hacerse a la idea y reconocer que todo había terminado, que era libre.

Y por supuesto no había terminado realmente. Las cicatrices permanecerían durante mucho tiempo. Y un hecho la acompañaría durante toda la vida.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él en la mesa mientras Luna hablaba, y vio duda y dolor en ellos. Y él quería tenderle una mano y preguntarle qué ocurría, cómo podía ayudarla… pero no podía ayudarla. El duque volvió a mirar su plato. Cuando todos los sucesos de los últimos meses se hubiesen aclarado, le resultaría evidente a la chica que él era la única persona que le había causado un daño permanente. Puede que ya se hubiera percatado de ello.

Debía marcharse inmediatamente después de comer.

—¿Así que te quedarás con la casita que antes era de la señorita Galen, Ginevra? —le estaba diciendo Luna Potter—. ¿Y me ayudarás en la escuela, tal y como planeamos en un principio? Será estupendo durante un tiempo, ¿no te parece? Hasta que puedan hacerse otros planes, quiero decir. Puede que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias se pueda convencer a Lord Brockehurst de que acceda a… —Miriam sonrió—. Bueno, puede que no se comporte como el tirano que ha sido siempre.

—Tendré que pensarlo, Luna —comentó Gin—. Sí, creo que sería una buena idea. Siempre me ha gustado la casita de la señorita Galen. ¡Con todas esas rosas!

—¿No ves que la mente de Ginevra no para de dar vueltas, Luna? —intervino el reverendo Potter en voz baja—. Necesita tiempo para pensar en su futuro. Tengo que volver al pueblo. Esta tarde la dedico a visitar a los enfermos. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Luna arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—Sí. A no ser que quieras que me quede contigo, Ginevra…

Gin meneo la cabeza y sonrió.

El reverendo Potter también se puso en pie y miró inquisitivo al duque.

—Me marcharé esta tarde —explicó el duque—. ¿Le importaría dar un paseo por el jardín, señorita Wood?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

El reverendo Potter lo miró, y el duque supo que aquel hombre no le gustaba en absoluto.

—¡Qué bien que haya venido —exclamó Gin—, y que haya hecho lo que ha hecho! Gracias, Su Excelencia.

Paseaban uno al lado del otro por los jardines, sin tocarse. Habían visto al reverendo Potter y a Luna volviendo hacia al pueblo.

—Pero usted no es feliz. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Claro que soy feliz! —exclamó ella—. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? He pasado varios meses creyendo que tarde o temprano me colgarían. No es una perspectiva muy halagüeña. Una no puede evitar preguntarse acerca de los detalles morbosos. Y ayer volví y todo el mundo me miraba como si fuese una asesina y una ladrona. Me ayudará poder limpiar mi nombre.

—Sí —concedió él, y caminó un rato en silencio junto a ella, tras lo cual añadió—: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella pasó un buen rato sin contestar.

—He venido para tratar de aceptar lo que ocurrió —acabó diciendo—, o quizá para buscar pruebas para demostrar mi inocencia. Ahora parece que ya no necesito esas pruebas. Pero hay muchas preguntas sin responder. Y me he encontrado con un muro.

—Explíquese.

—Mi doncella tiene otro empleo. Ella fue la que descubrió las joyas. Quería saber dónde estaban las joyas. ¿Las escondieron cuidadosamente, o estaban encima? Si fuese una ladrona, tendría que ser terriblemente estúpida como para colocarlas encima, ¿verdad?

—¿Su baúl estaba cerrado?

—No, claro que no. Sólo iba hasta la rectoría.

—¿Y lo dejaron solo en una calesa fuera de la casa?

—Sí, sí, claro. Tendría que haber sido muy estúpida para dejar unas joyas caras de esa manera. Las habría sacado de otro modo o las habría llevado conmigo. Pero no sé qué piezas eran o cuán grandes eran. Annie se ha marchado y no puedo preguntarle.

—Qué fastidio. Haré que la encuentren si es importante para usted.

—¿Hará que vaya el señor Nott? —Gin sonrió fugazmente—. No, esa no es mi principal frustración. Lo peor es que no encuentro a Hobson.

—¿El ayuda de cámara? ¿No está enterrado a dos metros bajo el cementerio?

—Se lo llevaron a su casa para enterrarlo. Pero nadie parece saber dónde está. El mozo que llevó el ataúd se ha ido a Yorkshire, y el cochero que condujo a Oliver al pueblo sigue con él. Fue Yardley, el hombre que ahora está en Yorkshire, quien ayudó a Oliver a amortajar el cuerpo y a meterlo en el ataúd.

—¿De veras?

—No sé por qué, pero es importante que vea la tumba —comentó ella—. Verá, yo no lo asesiné, pero lo maté. Si no hubiese estado histérica y lo hubiese empujado, no se habría caído y no se habría muerto. Lo maté. Fui el instrumento de su muerte. De algún modo tengo que aprender a vivir con ello en mi conciencia. Tengo que aceptarlo. Tengo que ver su tumba.

—¿Y no puede quitarse ese peso de encima pensando que aquel hombre fue el causante de su propio destino y que su primo también fue responsable? ¿No puede pensar que usted no tuvo ninguna culpa?

—Sí. Puedo en mi mente. Pero siempre me acompañará el hecho de saber que lo empujé y que murió. Sé que es algo estúpido. No quiero entretenerlo, Su Excelencia. Debe de estar deseando marcharse para aprovechar el máximo de luz diurna.

—Tiene que haber alguien que sepa de dónde procedía el ayuda de cámara —comentó Su Excelencia—. ¿Tenía amigos entre los criados? ¿En el pueblo?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces tenemos que averiguarlo —la animó el duque—. Trataré de emular a mi secretario y descubrir todo lo que haya que descubrir. Preguntaré por el pueblo. ¿Volverá a preguntarles a sus criados?

—Ya he hablado con la mayoría. No saben nada, y hay que recordar que son criados de Oliver, no míos. Además, esto no es asunto suyo, Su Excelencia. Querrá marcharse.

—¿Eso quiero? —preguntó, agachándose en el camino de grava y cogiéndole las dos manos—. Quiero verla feliz. Gin, y totalmente libre. No puedo dejarla hasta que sepa que se cumplen ambas cosas.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya sabe muy bien por qué —replicó él, apretándole las manos hasta que le dolieron, antes de volverse para dirigirse a los establos.

Ella corrió para atraparlo.

—¿Por lo que me hizo? Pero yo estaba en la salida del teatro con ese propósito. Si no hubiese sido usted, habría sido otro. Puede que no esa noche, pero sí a la siguiente.

Él se detuvo repentinamente y volvió a cogerle las manos.

—Gracias a Dios que fui yo —exclamó, mirándola con ardor—. Si tenía que ser alguien, entonces gracias a Dios que fui yo. —Le soltó las manos—. Volveré por la mañana temprano, y espero poder traerle algo de información.

Se alejó otra vez, y en esa ocasión ella no lo siguió, sino que se quedó mirándolo.

Y había un pensamiento que dominaba la mente del duque. Tardaría un día más: al día siguiente se despediría de ella y se marcharía para siempre. Pero hoy no. Todavía no.

Mañana.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por sus reviews y por sus consejos y por seguir leyendo el fic la historia se pone cada vez mas interesante porfavor sigan leyendoooo**

**Aqui esta el capitulo 22: **

**Capítulo 22**

—Nos alegramos de que haya vuelto a casa, señorita, si me permite decírselo. —La criada que habían enviado para que ocupara el lugar de Annie estaba colgando en el armario el vestido de muselina que Gin se acababa de quitar, y de repente adoptó un tono confidencial—. Como dijo Ted Jackson, no puede ser culpable de las cosas que se suponía que era culpable si ha vuelto voluntariamente. Y de todos modos la mayoría de nosotros no pensábamos que fuera culpable, señorita.

Gin salió de un profundo ensimismamiento.

—Gracias Mollie. Eres muy amable al decir eso.

Mollie bajó la voz y adoptó un tono más confidencial aún, aunque la puerta del vestidor de Gin estaba totalmente cerrada y probablemente no habría ningún otro criado cerca.

—Y si me preguntase, señorita, le diría que el señor Hobson recibió lo que se merecía. Nunca me gustó. Siempre pensó que era un regalo divino para las mujeres.

Hobson había sido un hombre atractivo a su manera, y no podía describirse a Mollie como una chica bonita, de ningún modo. Gin se imaginó que debía de haber desdeñado a la doncella en alguna ocasión.

—Esperaba favores a cambio de nada —continuó Mollie, confirmando sus sospechas—. Pero nunca hice caso de sus zalamerías, aunque lo intentó conmigo más de una vez.

—¿De veras? —Desde que el duque de Ridgeway se había marchado, Gin se había pasado dos frustrantes horas más interrogando a los criados.

Estaba cansada, y deseó no haberle dicho nada. Así ahora estaría volviendo hacia Dorsetshire y ella sería capaz de empezar a pensar en el resto de su vida. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, volvería a la mañana siguiente, y ella ni siquiera era capaz de sentir la euforia que su revelación debería haberle provocado.

—¿Alguna vez habló de sí mismo, Mollie?

—Todo el tiempo —respondió la chica—. Era su tema favorito de conversación, señorita.

Habló con tanta maldad que, a pesar de que no era su intención, Gin sonrió.

—Su padre hizo fortuna en Wroxford como carnicero, señorita —prosiguió Mollie—, y así es como el señor Hobson pudo conseguir un puesto tan bueno como el de criado de un caballero. Pero no por eso tenía motivos para darse tantos aires.

—¿Así que es de allí? ¿De Wroxford?

—¡Ah! ¡El señor Chapman me matará! —exclamó la criada—. Me dijo que nos acordáramos de quién pagaba nuestros sueldos y no dijésemos nada.

—¿Que no me dijerais nada a mí? ¿No teníais que decirme nada a mí?

—Debido a que su señoría la mandará a la cárcel en cuanto vuelva a casa, señorita —comentó Mollie—. Aunque no creo que se merezca ir. Ni tampoco lo creen muchos de los otros, señorita. El señor Chapman me matará, seguro.

—El mayordomo no oirá una palabra de mi boca, Mollie. Y gracias por contarme todo lo que me has contado. ¿Así que allí es donde enterraron a Hobson?

—Supongo que sí, señorita. Ni lo sé seguro ni me importa. Wroxford está a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. No caminaría ni treinta metros para poner flores en su tumba. Prefiero mil veces a Ted Jackson, aunque Ted sea sólo jardinero. Ted sabe tratar a una chica como si fuese especial.

Gin se puso en pie y se ahuecó la falda de su vestido de seda de noche. Realmente no sabía por qué se había cambiado, si iba a cenar sola. Pero se sentía a gusto volviendo a ser una dama, rodeada de todas sus posesiones familiares.

—Tengo que bajar a cenar —comentó Gin—. Gracias, Mollie. No te necesitaré más tarde. Puedes tomarte la noche libre, a no ser que tengas quehaceres en el piso de abajo. ¿Ted también tiene la noche libre? —Y sonrió.

La chica le sonrió cómplice.

—Así es, señorita.

La criada cruzó la habitación por delante de Gin, pero dudó cuando tuvo la mano en el pomo. Miró alrededor de la habitación como si esperase ver al mayordomo y quizás a algunos criados más escondidos detrás de los muebles.

—Yo era muy amiga de Annie, señorita. Ella cuidó de mí cuando llegué aquí.

—¿Sí? —Gin observó las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica.

—Aquella noche, usted se había dejado un par de guantes en su vestidor, señorita. Annie bajó corriendo a la calesa con ellos y los puso dentro de su baúl, encima.

—¿Eso hizo?

—Entonces no había ninguna joya dentro —continuó la chica—, pero cuando Annie abrió el baúl más adelante, las joyas estaban ahí, encima de los guantes. Y justo cuando abrió el baúl, su señoría y el señor Chapman entraron en su habitación sin llamar. Les dijo lo que acabo de decirle a usted, señorita. Y al día siguiente la mandaron a otro lugar. Estaba asustada y me lo contó, pero me dijo que mejor no contara nada. Le habían dado un montón de dinero.

—¿Eso hicieron?

—El señor Chapman me matará si lo descubre, señorita.

—Bueno, pero no lo hará. Creo que dentro de muy poco, Mollie, el propio Lord Brockehurst dejará claro a todo el mundo que el asunto de las joyas fue un malentendido. Pero de todos modos me alegro de tener alguna prueba propia. Gracias. Eres la criada más valiente de esta casa, y no lo olvidaré.

Mientras bajaba a cenar Gin pensó en Wroxford. Quedaba a cincuenta kilómetros. Y Mollie tenía razón. Sería demasiado tener que recorrer treinta metros para ver la tumba de Hobson. Pero lo había matado, y Gin creía que ningún hombre, por malo que fuera, merecía la muerte a manos de otro. Al menos debía intentar aliviar su conciencia arrodillándose en su tumba.

Cincuenta kilómetros. No tendría tiempo de ir hasta allí y volver en un solo día.

—Pero Wroxford debe de quedar a cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco kilómetros de distancia —protestó el reverendo Potter—. No entiendo por qué quieres ir, Ginevra. Lo único que verás allí será una tumba, y puede que una lápida. ¿Por qué recorrer cincuenta kilómetros para eso?

Era bastante temprano, a la mañana siguiente. Gin se había visto incapaz de esperar en casa a que alguien la visitara. Quería ponerse en camino. No podría descansar ni quedarse tranquila hasta que hubiese ido a Wroxford.

—Cuando huí —comentó—, fue como si dejara atrás una historia inacabada. Tengo la sensación de que nada ha terminado pese a lo que dijo ayer Su Excelencia. Y creo que seguiré teniendo esta sensación incluso después de que Oliver haya hecho su declaración. Estuve involucrada en una muerte y no me quedé para el funeral. Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que existen los funerales, ¿no es así?, para ayudar a los que se quedan a aceptar la realidad de la muerte.

—Ya eres lo bastante afortunada porque se van a retirar los cargos en tu contra —le riñó el reverendo Potter—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas todo atrás, Ginevra? ¿Por qué no empezar hoy mismo de cero, y olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido antes?

—Lo haré después de haber ido a Wroxford. He estado pensando, Harry, y creo que la sugerencia de Luna es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Estaré feliz en la casita de la señorita Galen y disfrutaré dando clases en la escuela de Luna. Empezaré una nueva vida, pero primero tengo que ir a Wroxford. Esperaba que vinieras conmigo. ¿No lo harás?

El cura había permanecido de pie detrás de su escritorio desde que su ama de llaves había hecho pasar a la chica al estudio, y ahora lo rodeó.

—¿Ir contigo? ¿Has perdido todo el sentido del decoro, Ginevra? Ni siquiera es apropiado que estés a solas conmigo mientras Luna está ocupada en la escuela. Tardaríamos dos días en ir a Wroxford y volver.

—Sí —reconoció ella—, pero pensé que no querrías que fuese sola.

—No quiero. —Había exasperación en la voz del hombre, y le agarró las manos y las apretó—. Tienes que olvidar esta locura. Estás a punto de librarte de un escándalo. No quiero que ni el aliento de otro pueda difamarte. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Puede que ahora Lord Brockehurst consienta en que nos casemos. Si no es así, entonces quiero continuar con nuestro plan anterior. Me casaré contigo con una licencia especial. ¿Querrás, Ginevra?

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en sus manos.

—No, Harry. Eso está fuera de lugar ahora.

—¿Debido al escándalo? Pero todo eso ha terminado. Hace no mucho tiempo te agradaba la idea de casarte contigo. Me dijiste que me amabas.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Harry —insistió ella—. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

Él le soltó las manos y se apartó de ella para revolver una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

—He sentido deseos de preguntarte sobre el duque de Ridgeway, y sobre lo extraño que resulta que te siguiera hasta aquí después de hacer grandes esfuerzos para que te absolvieran de todos los cargos que había en tu contra. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ginevra?

—Es un hombre amable que cuida de sus empleados. Y diría que sus criados lo aman y respetan.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas y lo respetas también? —Harry se había vuelto otra vez y sus ojos verdes la miraban directamente.

—Claro que no. —Los de Gin dudaron y siguieron mirándolo.

—¿Y cuáles son sus sentimientos por ti? —continuó él—. Es un hombre casado, ¿verdad?

—Te lo he dicho —repitió la chica—. Es un hombre bondadoso. Se toma en serio sus responsabilidades.

—¿Y entonces no tiene nada que ver con tu reticencia a casarte conmigo?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Entonces no diré nada más sobre ese asunto —concluyó él un tanto fríamente—. Pero me alegro de que estés sana y salva y en casa, Ginevra. Y me alegro de que vayas a trabajar con Luna. Necesita ayuda y sé que valora tu amistad, al igual que yo.

—Gracias —dijo Gin, y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato—. Harry, me gustaría contarte toda la verdad.

—Suele ser lo mejor. Es bueno que descargues tu conciencia.

—Cuando estuve en Londres, me moría de hambre y no encontraba ningún empleo. Llegó un momento en el que pasé dos días sin comer.

Él se quedó de pie mirándola muy serio.

—Entonces me pareció, y creo que tenía razón, que tenía tres formas posibles de sobrevivir: podía pedir, robar o podía… —Gin tragó saliva avergonzada—, o podía vender mi cuerpo.

Él no la ayudó. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Vendí mi cuerpo. Una vez. Lo habría hecho una y otra vez si no me hubiesen ofrecido el puesto de institutriz que me llevó a Dorsetshire.

—Eres una puta —murmuró él.

Ella se cubrió los labios con una mano temblorosa y a continuación volvió a bajar la mano.

—¿En presente? ¿Tiene que ser algo que siempre está en presente?

—Ginevra… —Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyó ambos brazos en el escritorio—. Debía de haber alguna otra alternativa.

—Los ladrones en Londres están muy bien preparados, desde la infancia. No creo que hubiese podido competir con ellos. ¿Debería haber muerto, Harry? ¿Debería haberme muerto de hambre en vez de hacerme puta?

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! —exclamó él.

Y en el silencio que se produjo a continuación, Gin supo que sus palabras no habían sido solamente una exclamación.

Finalmente el cura levantó la cabeza, aunque no se volvió.

—¿Lo lamentas? —le preguntó a la chica—. ¿Te has arrepentido, Ginevra?

—Sí y no —afirmó ella después de hacer una pausa—. Lamento que ocurriera más de lo que soy capaz de expresar, Harry, pero no lamento haberlo hecho. Sé que volvería a hacerlo si fuese mi único modo de sobrevivir. Supongo que no tengo madera de mártir.

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Pero cómo puedes esperar el perdón de Dios si no te arrepientes realmente?

—Creo que quizás Dios lo entiende. Si no es así, entonces supongo que tengo una discrepancia con él.

Harry no dijo nada durante mucho rato.

—Así que ya lo ves —resumió ella—, no puedo casarme contigo ni con ningún otro, Harry. Ya que aunque no lamento lo que hice, sé que soy una mujer perdida, y estoy preparada para vivir con las consecuencias de ese hecho. Me voy a Wroxford. Para cuando vuelva, habrás decidido sin duda si merezco trabajar con Luna en la escuela.

Y cruzó la habitación en silencio hasta la puerta, hasta que la voz de él la detuvo.

—Ginevra, no vayas. No está bien, una dama sola…

—Pero yo no soy una auténtica dama, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Volveré en un par de días.

Salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y de la casa. No fue, tal y como tenía pensado, hasta la escuela para visitar a Luna y a los niños. Desató el caballo, se subió sin ayuda a la silla y se dirigió con resolución hacia Heron House.

Y recordó su amor por Harry como si fuera algo del pasado lejano. Un recuerdo dulce que persistía en su mente pero que no podía reavivar.

El duque de Ridgeway había dejado su carruaje en la posada del pueblo y había continuado a caballo hasta Heron House. No tenía ninguna información de valor para comunicar. Tanto el dueño de la posada como sus clientes habían conocido a Hobson. Ninguno de ellos sabía de dónde era y dónde se lo habían llevado para enterrarlo. Un hombre había declarado que era de Londres, pero un coro de voces mostró su desacuerdo burlándose de él. Según parecía, Hobson no tenía acento _cockney._

La charla sobre el ayuda de cámara había llevado inevitablemente a hablar sobre Gin y su extraño e inesperado retorno. Nadie parecía creerse que fuera culpable. Su Excelencia concluyó que se tenía a Hobson por un cliente nefasto, y el propio Brockehurst tampoco estaba muy bien considerado.

La inminente declaración y la retirada de todos los cargos en contra de la chica no harían sino confirmar con creces lo que la gente ya sabía.

El duque deseó haber encontrado la información que Gin quería. Le habría gustado conseguirla, saber que ella podría ir a ver la tumba y dejar por fin atrás la pesadilla de los últimos meses. Querría volver a pensar en ella y saber que al menos estaba en paz consigo misma y con el mundo.

El mayordomo de Heron House le dijo que no estaba en casa. Y el duque no sabía si realmente no estaba en casa o si se había negado a verlo. En cualquier caso, pensó que no tenía sentido insistir. No tenía nada que contarle y por lo tanto no tenía motivos para verla. Debería marcharse sin más dilación.

—Hágame el favor de decirle a la señorita Wood que no he sido capaz de averiguar la información que deseaba —dijo el mayordomo, tras decidir que no esperaría.

Se iría a Londres. Allí es donde debía de haber ido Brockehurst. Resultaría fácil localizarlo y asegurarse de que no se retrasaba en aclararlo todo. Y trataría de lograr que se llegara a algún acuerdo respecto a Gin hasta su veinticinco cumpleaños. También interrogaría al cochero de Brockehurst para poder enviarle a Gin los detalles de la ubicación de la tumba de Hobson. Y luego se dirigiría a casa, a Willoughby, dejando a Gin Wood totalmente fuera de su mente y de su vida. Dedicaría sus energías a ser un buen padre. Y quizá pudiese llegar a establecer algún tipo de relación pacífica con Pansy. En cualquier caso, lo intentaría. Se había decidido. Pero todos sus propósitos se tambalearon al alejarse de la casa y encontrarse a Gin en una curva del camino. Llevaba ropa de montar y un sombrero de terciopelo negro, un color que quedaba bastante llamativo en contraste con el intenso rojo y dorado de su cabello.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella—. Me ha asustado.

—Buenos días, Gin. Acabo de volver de visitarla. Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, pero espero poder enviarle algunas. Me voy a Londres y planeo hablar con el cochero de su primo.

—Se trata de Wroxford. Anoche se le escapó a mi doncella. Al parecer todos los criados han recibido órdenes de mantener la boca cerrada ante mí.

—¿Wroxford? ¿Dónde está eso?

—A unos cincuenta kilómetros. Harry dice que estoy loca por querer ir allí, supongo que tiene razón. Pero debo ir.

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Y el duque observó la habilidad con la que Gin contenía a su caballo juguetón y vio lo animada que estaba. ¡Se la veía tan hermosa y tan vital, y tan distinta de cuando la vio por primera vez!—. ¿La señorita Potter y él van a ir con usted?

—Ah, no, Luna tiene que atender escuela. Ya se tomó el día libre ayer por mí. Y Harry no puede venir. Sería inadecuado.

—¿Pero la deja ir sola? ¿Acaso no es eso mucho más inadecuado?

—Pero, para ser justos —aclaró ella, sonriendo—, no es que él me deje hacer algo o no me deje. No tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

—¿Y usted va ir?

—Sí.

El caballo de ella resoplaba, sacudía la cabeza y piafaba, impaciente por ponerse en marcha.

—¿Y ha galopado con el caballo esta mañana? —preguntó el duque a Gin.

—No. Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Entonces venga —dijo él, y lideró la marcha entre las hayas que bordeaban el camino hasta los jardines abiertos salpicados de árboles. Miró hacia atrás en dirección a Gin, que le había seguido—. Quizás pueda seguirme esta vez, ya que ha elegido a su caballo y yo no tengo a _Aníbal_.

Ella le sonrió y le dio a su caballo la señal que había estado esperando.

El duque pensó que no tendría que haberlo hecho. No tendría que haberse reservado esa media hora final de placer absoluto con ella. Y se trataba desde luego de un placer absoluto, al igual que lo había sido la última vez que cabalgaron juntos. Parecía que Gin Wood alcanzaba la máxima vitalidad cuando montaba a caballo. Gin se río al pasar cuando su caballo adelantó al del duque, y sonrió cuando él volvió a adelantarla al rodear por detrás los establos y la casa.

Debería haberse despedido de ella cuando estaban en el camino y continuado el suyo propio: su camino para salir de la vida de Gin.

Ni siquiera debería haber ido. Debería haber mandado a Nott. No debía alimentar un amor prohibido.

Pero nunca volvería a verla. Enseguida se habría marchado, y no pensaría en ella ni suspiraría por ella. Tenía una vida con la que continuar y otras personas de cuya felicidad debía ocuparse aunque no esperase unan gran felicidad para sí mismo.

Una media hora final. Seguro que podrían excusarle por quedarse con ese rato para él mismo.

Nott lo adelantó una vez más y gradualmente redujo la velocidad de su caballo y se volvió en la dirección de casa.

—Eso debería bastarte —musitó ella, inclinándose hacia delante para dar unas palmaditas en el cuello del caballo.

El duque se bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a un mozo que esperaba. Alargó los brazos para levantar a Nott y dejarla en el suelo, y esperó hasta que el mozo se hubo llevado ambos caballos. Las manos del duque continuaban en la cintura de Nott.

—¿Se marcha a Dorsetshire ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Primero a Londres. Tengo que hacer algunos negocios allí antes de volver a casa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Le dará recuerdos a Lady Adele y le dirá que la echo de menos?

—Sí —respondió él. Las manos de ella estaban en sus brazos—. Gin…

Ella sonrió mirando en dirección a su pañuelo.

—Adiós. Gracias por venir.

«Te quiero», quería decirle él. «Siempre te querré, aunque tengo que dejarte.»

—Me voy a Wroxford con usted —acabó diciendo el duque—, si salimos en menos de una hora probablemente podremos llegar esta noche. Mañana puede ver lo que desee ver y podemos estar de vuelta aquí mañana por la noche. Volveré al pueblo a buscar mi carruaje.

—No —le cortó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Los de Gin estaban totalmente abiertos y tenían una expresión de susto—. No podemos hacer eso, Su Excelencia, usted y yo solos.

—Y usted tampoco puede hacerlo sola —replicó él—. En nuestras carreteras hay salteadores. Y tiene que parar para comer y coger una habitación para pasar la noche. De ninguna manera puede hacerlo sola.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Las manos de Gin seguían en sus brazos, y las de él en su cintura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, casi en un suspiro, inclinándose hacia él—. Usted tiene una esposa y una hija que le esperan. ¿Por qué retrasarse por mí?

—Gin… —empezó. Pero se detuvo y dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Miró por encima de su cabeza hacia los establos, donde el mozo que se había llevado sus caballos intentaba parecer enfrascado en la tarea de quitar la silla—. Voy con usted. Vaya a cambiarse y a hacer la maleta. Estaré aquí en una hora o menos.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero lo observó mientras se alejaba de ella, desataba su caballo y se subía de un salto a la silla.

—Una hora —le dijo él al pasar con su caballo delante de ella y hacer que se volviera hacia el camino.

Había robado media hora y se había convencido de que no era ningún pecado grave contra las responsabilidades que tenía con su familia y las otras personas a su cargo.

Ahora iba a robar dos días. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de tranquilizar su conciencia en esta ocasión.

Pero ella lo necesitaba. Por algún motivo que sólo ella podía entender del todo, necesitaba ver la tumba del hombre al que había matado accidentalmente. Aquella tumba estaba a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.

Necesitaba que la escoltara.

Y él la amaba.

Gin pensó que se trataba de un carruaje muy cómodo, mientras se reclinaba sobre los suaves cojines verdes y se fijaba en que los manantiales desafiaban a los agrestes caminos por los que circulaban. Menuda diferencia con el viaje que había hecho en diligencia unos pocos días atrás.

Pero tampoco estaba relajada. El duque de Ridgeway iba sentado a su lado, ambos en silencio, y sólo un pequeño espacio separaba sus hombros.

¿Por qué había ido? ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tanto interés en sus asuntos? ¿Y por qué le había dejado acompañarla? Podría haber dicho que no. Podría haber defendido su postura con mayor convencimiento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tal y como había hecho hacía más de una hora fuera de los establos—. ¿Por qué se encuentra en Wiltshire? ¿Por qué me lleva a Wroxford?

Él miraba por la ventana. Durante un rato pensó que no le contestaría.

—Usted sabe que no mató al ayuda de cámara de su primo —habló finalmente—, que en gran medida no es usted responsable de su muerte. Pero aun así tiene que hacer que cese la implicación con su muerte. Tiene que hacer este viaje, y eso es algo que nadie excepto usted entiende. Siento algo similar respecto a usted.

Ella no dijo nada más durante un rato. Entendía su respuesta. Tenía sentido para ella.

—No lo entiendo —acabó diciendo gin—. Nunca lo he entendido, aunque en su caso me resulta especialmente difícil de entender. La duquesa es hermosa. Tiene una hija que disfruta de su amor y un hogar que debe de ser uno de los más encantadores de toda Inglaterra. ¿Por qué los hombres como usted necesitan mujeres para tener relaciones superficiales y sórdidas? No lo entiendo.

Él continuó mirando por la ventana.

—No puedo responder por otros hombres —empezó—, sólo por mí mismo. No diré mucho sobre mi matrimonio, Gin, porque le debo intimidad a mi esposa, por no decir a mí mismo. Sólo diré que es un matrimonio difícil e infeliz y que lo ha sido desde el principio. A veces resulta difícil no sentir ciertos deseos. Pero no fui infiel a mi matrimonio hasta aquella ocasión con usted.

Gin miró su perfil, el lado marcado de su rostro. ¿Deseos? ¿Acaso no tenía un matrimonio normal?

—No sé por qué ocurrió en aquella ocasión —continuó el duque—. No lo tenía planeado y usted no hizo nada para incitarme. Se quedó quieta y en silencio entre las sombras. Ni siquiera la veía con claridad. Quizás… —Dejó de hablar, y Gin pensó que no continuaría, pero prosiguió al cabo de un rato—. Quizás algo en mi interior la reconoció. No lo sé.

—¿Reconoció el qué? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Mi perla de valor incalculable —respondió él en voz baja.

Gin vio cómo tragaba saliva.

—Y luego me enfadé, porque tras tomar la decisión de ser infiel, quería una noche en la que me olvidara de todo. Quería ser capaz de culparla después. Pero usted no hizo nada, sólo me permitió que la utilizara. Fue una experiencia terrible para usted, Gin, y fue bastante desagradable para mí. Supongo que obtuve lo que me merecía.

—¿Por qué mandó al señor Nott a buscarme? ¿Fue sólo porque se sentía culpable?

Él se volvió y la miró por primera vez.

—Durante mucho tiempo me dije a mí mismo que ese era el motivo. Supongo que en mi mente me sigo diciendo lo mismo. No me pregunte más, Gin.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante mucho rato hasta que ella se miró la mano, cuya palma estaba apoyada en el asiento que quedaba entre los dos. No, no quería indagar más. No quería saber la verdad. El destino que los había unido era demasiado extraño, y demasiado cruel.

Gin sintió también los ojos de él en su mano. Y fijó la vista al lado, en la hermosa mano de dedos largos que en una ocasión la había aterrorizado y que aún la perturbaba y la dejaban sin aliento. Sus meñiques casi se tocaban.

Se quedaron sentados así, quietos y en silencio, durante mucho rato antes de que él moviera el meñique para acariciar delicadamente el suyo. Y ella extendió el dedo y lo dobló para que los dedos se enroscaran.

Sus ojos observaban sus manos. Sólo se tocaban en un punto. Y no decían nada.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Pararon y comieron algo que no fue ni un almuerzo ni una cena, y continuaron su camino.

El duque de Ridgeway pensó que había una extraña tranquilidad entre los dos. Extraña porque habían viajado varias horas en un silencio casi absoluto y habían comido sin hablar demasiado. Extraña porque estaban juntos, a solas, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Tendría que haber sido violento, embarazoso, pero no lo era.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse en el carruaje y este salió del patio de la posada hacia la carretera abierta otra vez, él le cogió la mano y apoyó ambas manos cerradas en el asiento que había entre ellos. Gin no se resistió, sino que cerró los dedos alrededor de su mano.

Deseó que les quedaran quinientos kilómetros por recorrer, y no cincuenta. O cinco mil.

El duque sintió que ella lo miraba, pero no volvió la cabeza. Deseó, al igual que había deseado al principio de su viaje, haberse sentado al otro lado, ofreciéndole su perfil bueno.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Esto? —El duque señaló su cicatriz con la mano libre—. A duras penas recuerdo lo que ocurrió. Fue en la batalla de Waterloo, claro. Yo estaba en la infantería. Habíamos formado en cuadro, y nos dedicábamos a contener una carga de la caballería. Pero para algunos de los más jóvenes —y supongo que en realidad para todos— resultaba aterrador ver que la caballería cargaba contra nosotros, que sólo teníamos bayonetas y a los restantes hombres que formaban en cuadro para defendernos. Resulta una buena defensa, de hecho es casi impenetrable, pero no te hace sentirte seguro. A unos pocos les entró el pánico y se apartaron a la vez. Yo salté hacia delante para intentar animarlos y asegurarme de que no se rompía la formación, y una bayoneta me dio en la cara.

Gin hizo una mueca.

—Ni siquiera era del enemigo —explicó él, sonriendo—. Qué ironía, ¿no? Recuerdo el dolor agudo y la mano roja al tocarme la cara. Eso es lo último que recuerdo. En ese momento debió de darme un proyectil y me provocó las otras heridas.

—Tardó casi un año en recuperarse. Debió de sufrir mucho.

—Creo que sí. Gracias Dios, parece que estuve delirando durante la peor parte. Aunque fue duro adaptarme al hecho de que cargaría con los efectos visibles de lo que ocurrió durante el resto de mi vida.

—¿Y a veces todavía le duelen las heridas?

—No muy a menudo. —Él volvió a sonreírle.

—Le he visto cojear.

—Cuando estoy cansado o sometido a alguna tensión. Entonces es cuando mi criado Sidney juega a hacerse el tirano y me ordena que me someta a un masaje. Tiene una lengua impertinente y unas manos mágicas.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Por qué fue? Siendo duque, debió de resultarle muy extraño formar parte del ejército, sobre todo como oficial de infantería. ¿No tuvo una infancia feliz?

—Más bien al contrario. Fui un niño privilegiado, feliz y protegido. Ningún ser humano tiene derecho a disfrutar de una vida semejante sin pagar un poco por ello. Hubo miles de hombres luchando por nuestro país que realmente no le debían nada excepto el haber nacido en él. Y aun así, para ellos valía la pena luchar por él. Lo menos que podía hacer era luchar con ellos.

—Hábleme de su infancia.

Él sonrió.

—Es un tema muy amplio. ¿Quiere que le hable del buen chico que fui o de lo granuja que podía llegar a ser? Desgraciadamente, a veces sacaba de quicio a mi padre. Y a los lacayos. Un pobre tipo que tenía miedo de los fantasmas y los diablos se encontró dos en el salón grande, llamados Draco y Edward, que vivían en la galería y hacían ruidos extraños cuando estaba de servicio por las noches. Lo persiguieron durante tres semanas hasta que finalmente los atraparon. Todavía siento la tunda que me dieron por ello. Creo que después tuve que pasarme al menos dos horas echado en la cama boca abajo.

Ella se rio.

—Fue una niñez maravillosa —continuó él—. Éramos dioses griegos entre los templos y vikingos en el lago y cazadores de osos junto a las cascadas. Nuestro padre pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, enseñándonos a pescar, a cazar y a montar. Mi madrastra me enseñó a tocar el pianoforte, aunque no tengo el talento que tiene usted. Y nos enseñó a bailar. Siempre nos reíamos mucho durante aquellas clases. Solía acusarnos de tener dos pies izquierdos.

—Y sin embargo ahora baila muy bien.

—Ojalá la infancia de Adele pudiese ser igual de feliz. Ojalá hubiese habido otros niños. Siempre quise tener familia numerosa.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ella lo miró inquisitiva.

—Me dedicaré a hacerla feliz cuando vuelva a casa —comentó el duque—. Me quedaré con ella. No volveré a dejarla.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó una de las botas en el asiento de enfrente. Era la última hora de la tarde, la hora de la somnolencia.

Nunca había hablado de ese sueño en voz alta: el sueño de tener hijos propios, y también hijas, corriendo a sus anchas por Willoughby, y que sus gritos y sus risas volvieran a llenar de vida el lugar. No era justo que Adele estuviera tan sola como estaba.

Hijos suyos y de Gin. Los llevarían a montar y de picnic y en barca. Y a pescar. Enseñaría a Gin a pescar. Y ella les enseñaría a los niños a tocar el pianoforte, y ella misma tocaría para entretenerlos algunas noches. Y juntos enseñarían a sus hijos a bailar, a bailar el vals.

Y por la noche la amaría. Dormiría con ella todas y cada una de las noches en la gran cama con dosel que había sido de su padre antes de ser suya y en la que no había vuelto a haber una mujer desde la muerte de su padre. Y la llenaría con su semilla. La vería crecer con sus hijos. Y vería nacer a esos hijos y a ella darlos a luz.

Ya había pagado por haber tenido una vida de increíbles privilegios y por haber tenido una infancia increíblemente segura. Sería feliz otra vez y para siempre. Abriría la ostra y encontraría la perla en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba cuando la cabeza de ella le tocó el hombro. Gin respiraba profunda y regularmente. Él volvió la cabeza muy lentamente para no despertarla y apoyó su mejilla en sus suaves rizos. Y respiró su perfume. Las manos de los dos seguían fuertemente agarradas.

El duque volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Wroxford no era exactamente una ciudad, sino un pueblo grande. La oscuridad empezaba a caer cuando llegaron allí, y el cementerio era bastante extenso. Después de buscar sin éxito, el duque la tranquilizó diciéndole que era muy posible que no hubieran encontrado la lápida correcta en la penumbra. O puede que todavía no hubiera lápida. Deberían preguntar en la vicaría.

Pero la esposa del párroco les informó de que no estaba en casa, sino en el lecho de un feligrés enfermo. No conocía esa tumba. Había algunos Hobson en el cementerio, sí, pero la última a la que habían enterrado debía de haber sido la vieja Bessie Hobson, siete u ocho años atrás. Y desde luego no habían enterrado a ninguno allí en los últimos seis meses. Sólo había habido un funeral en ese periodo de tiempo, y desde luego no había sido el de Hobson.

—Ese hombre era el ayuda de cámara de Lord Brockehurst, de Heron House —explicó el duque—. Tengo entendido que su padre fue carnicero aquí.

La esposa del párroco asintió.

—Ese debe de ser Maurice Hobson, señor. Ahora vive en la colina. —Señaló hacia el este—. Una casa de ladrillo rojo, señor, con rosas en la fachada.

—Qué extraño —comentó Gin cuando se apartaron, mientras la mujer del párroco esperaba educadamente en el umbral de la puerta para verlos marcharse—. Mollie estaba bastante segura de que era Wroxford, y parece ser el lugar adecuado. Su padre vive aquí. ¿Pero no lo enterraron aquí? Tengo que hablar con el señor Hobson. No es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí —contestó el duque—. Nos hospedaremos en la posada esta noche y yo visitaré al señor Hobson por la mañana. Solo, Gin. No creo que sea recomendable que lo vaya a ver.

—Pero no puedo esperar que haga eso por mí.

—Lo haré de todas formas —dijo él, haciéndola entrar en su carruaje—. Y esta noche será la señorita Malfoy, mi hermana.

—Sí, gracias, ¿pero qué puede significar? Oliver no dejó que Harry enterrara a Hobson porque quería llevarlo a su pueblo. Pero este es su pueblo, y el entierro no se celebró aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que existe una explicación perfectamente comprensible. —Su Excelencia volvió a cogerle la mano—. Mañana descubriré cuál es. ¿Tiene hambre? Y no me diga que no, señorita. Yo sí, y odio comer solo.

—Un poco —reconoció ella, y le sonrió rápidamente—. Bueno, no mucho. ¿Pero qué debe significar? ¿Que hemos recorrido todo este camino para nada? ¿Es que acaso este asunto nunca tendrá fin?

—Mañana —insistió el duque—. Se va a pasar el resto de la noche sentada mirándome comer, y va a comer también un poco usted, y a hablarme de su infancia. Esta tarde la he entretenido antes de que los dos nos durmiéramos. Ahora le toca a usted.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años. No recuerdo gran cosa.

—Apuesto a que más de lo que cree. Ya hemos llegado. Espero que esta posada ofrezca mejor hospedaje que la de su pueblo. Y también mejor comida.

Les dieron habitaciones pequeñas la una al lado de la otra. Ninguna de las dos era elegante, pero la posada disfrutaba de un salón privado, que el duque reservó para la noche. Había una docena de hombres en el bar público.

Gin pensó que debería avergonzarse. Estaba sola en la oscuridad de la noche con el duque de Ridgeway. Iban a dormir en habitaciones contiguas en la posada de un pueblo. Se habían pasado el día juntos, solos, con las manos cogidas la mayor parte del tiempo. Y ella se había despertado un rato después, por la tarde, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del duque.

La había apartado cuidadosamente, esperando que también estuviera dormido y no lo supiera. Pero él estaba mirando en silencio por la ventana. Su mano continuaba sujeta en la de él, y el duque se había vuelto para sonreírle. Gin le había devuelto la sonrisa un poco avergonzada, pero ni con mucho tan confundida como había esperado estar.

Pensó que era casi como si, cuando se marcharon de Heron House, hubiesen dejado también atrás el mundo y la vida y el decoro habituales. Casi como si existiese un acuerdo tácito entre ellos de vivir aquellos dos días como si fuesen los únicos dos días de su vida. Y en cierto sentido lo eran. Dentro de una noche habrían vuelto a Heron House. A la mañana siguiente él se marcharía y ella nunca volvería a verlo ni a saber de él.

Dos días parecían muy poco tiempo.

No, no tenían tiempo para que se produjera una situación violenta o incómoda entre ellos: sólo quedaba el resto de la noche y el día siguiente.

Pasaron mucho rato cenando. Y ella descubrió que el duque tenía razón. Cuando Gin empezó a hablar de su infancia, descubrió que recordaba incidentes y sensaciones en las que no había pensado durante años.

—Supongo —acabó diciendo— que debería estar agradecida por aquellos ocho años. Muchos niños no disfrutan ni siquiera de un periodo de amor y seguridad como ese. Estoy acostumbrada a pensar que lo pasé muy mal. Me hace bien recordar.

—Gin —empezó él—, usted lo ha pasado muy mal. Pero es una persona fuerte, una superviviente. Espero que un día encuentre una felicidad que ni siquiera haya soñado que fuera posible.

—Me conformaré con estar satisfecha —le dijo la chica, y le contó sus planes.

—Los niños serán afortunados —comentó él—. Sé que es una buena profesora y le importan los niños, Gin. Y apostaría a que también la señorita Potter es muy querida. ¿Y el reverendo Harry Potter?

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —preguntó Gin recelosa.

—Estaban a punto de casarse. Lo amaba, ¿no es así?

—Pensaba que sí. Fue amable conmigo en una época en la que no disfrutaba de mucha amabilidad por parte de los demás. Y es un hombre atractivo.

—¿Y ahora no lo ama?

—Creo que es demasiado bueno para mí. Ve una distinción clara entre el bien y el mal, y se aferra a lo que cree que es justo suceda lo que suceda. Yo veo demasiados tonos de color gris. No sería una buena esposa para un clérigo.

—¿Se lo ha vuelto a pedir?

—Sí. Le he dicho que no —la chica dudó—. Se lo he dicho todo. Excepto su nombre.

—Sí, se lo ha dicho. ¿Y no ha repetido su oferta?

—Yo ya me había negado.

—No puede amarla, Gin. No la merece. Si yo estuviese en su lugar, lucharía el resto de mi vida para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y la respetaría aún más por su valentía y su sinceridad.

Gin volvió a colocar la cuchara en el plato.

—¿Un clérigo no se merece a una puta? —preguntó extrañada—. ¿Acaso vivimos en el mundo al revés?

—¿La ha llamado así?

—Sí, empleó esa palabra. —Ella apartó las manos de la cuchara y las apoyó cogidas en el regazo—. Es la pura verdad, ¿no?

—Me alegro de que esté a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. Mis puños están deseosos de cambiarle los rasgos de la cara. —Soltó la servilleta en la mesa y se puso en pie—. Podría matar a ese estúpido mojigato.

—Tendría que haber añadido —intervino ella—, que pronunció la palabra más horrorizado y dolorido que a modo de condena.

El duque dio la vuelta a la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, con una mano apoyada en la mesa.

—Gin —le dijo muy serio—, no deje que esa etiqueta la hunda jamás. Prométame que no se dejará.

—He aceptado el hecho de que hice lo único que parecía posible en aquel momento —afirmó ella, levantando la vista—. Está en el pasado. Como las cicatrices que tiene usted, siempre me acompañará, y siempre afectará a mi vida. Pero no dejaré que me destruya.

—Doblaría mis cicatrices y viviría con ellas —dijo él mirándola con ardor a los ojos—, si con ello pudiera quitarle las suyas, Gin.

—No lo haga. —Levantó una mano y le tocó la mejilla con la cicatriz—. No lo haga, por favor. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa suya. Nada lo fue. Y creo que todo lo que sucede en la vida sucede por algo. Nos volvemos más fuertes si no nos destruyen los problemas de la vida.

—Gin. —El duque apoyó la mano de ella contra su mejilla—. ¿Y acaso esto también tiene un propósito? ¿Existe un propósito en que usted y yo estemos solos y en el hecho de que no debamos volver a vernos jamás a partir de mañana?

Gin se mordió la lengua.

El duque se enderezó y le soltó la mano.

—Voy a dar un paseo —comentó—. Venga. Primero la acompañaré a su habitación. Ha sido un día muy largo y han ocurrido muchas cosas. Mañana descubriremos lo que ha venido a ver, se lo prometo.

Ella subió antes que él las escaleras y dio la vuelta a la llave en la cerradura. El duque estaba a una cierta distancia cuando Gin levantó la vista.

—Buenas noches, Gin.

—Buenas noches, Su Excelencia.

—Draco. Dígalo, quiero oírle decirlo.

—Draco —susurró—. Buenas noches, Draco.

Y se marchó, y oyó como sus botas retumbaban al bajar las escaleras incluso antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente, el duque de Ridgeway salió de la casa roja en la colina sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Tan obsesionado había estado Brockehurst con ella? Debía de haberlo estado, si había hecho tantos esfuerzos para conseguirla.

Pero había disfrutado protegiéndola, pese a que sabía que a ella ni le gustaba ni lo respetaba y que nunca podría amarlo. En el mundo había algunos hombres extraños, y había algo que no era nada normal en Brockehurst.

A no ser que hubiera malinterpretado completamente lo sucedido. ¿Pero qué otra explicación podría haber?

Gin estaba en su salón privado de la posada, donde el duque la había dejado después de desayunar. Pese a que le había costado un poco, había logrado convencerla para que lo dejara ir solo a la casa del señor Hobson.

—¿Y bien? —Ella dejó de moverse cuando Su Excelencia abrió la puerta, y lo miró tensa.

—Parece que el entierro se celebró en Taunton —explicó él—. Está a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí, a unos sesenta y tantos de Heron House. El señor Hobson ha estado allí y ha visto la tumba. Ahora hay una lápida.

Gin lo miró fijamente.

—¿En Taunton? —preguntó—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Parece que mataron a Hobson cerca de allí, cuando Brockehurst y él volvían de Londres. Brockehurst lo enterró antes de venir aquí a contárselo a la familia.

Gin continuó mirándolo fijamente.

—No lo entiendo. Pero si murió en Heron House…

—Claro.

—El único motivo por el que no lo enterraron allí fue que su familia estaba aquí.

—Sí.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Iremos a Taunton a acabar con este asunto —propuso el duque—. ¿Está lista para marcharse?

Ella siguió mirándolo ceñuda. Aún no se había percatado de la verdad, o de lo que evidentemente debía serlo. Y quizá fuera mejor así. Puede que, después de todo, no fuera la verdad. El duque no le transmitió sus sospechas.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaban en camino.

—Esto no tiene sentido —murmuró la chica—. Taunton no está ni siquiera en ruta directa hacia Wroxford.

Al duque le pareció que Gin le tendía la mano sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Él se la cogió y la apoyó en su muslo.

—Relájese y disfrute del viaje —le sugirió el duque—. Haremos preguntas cuando lleguemos al final de todo esto.

—Hoy no llegaremos a casa —comentó ella—. Su viaje se retrasará otro día.

—Sí —reconoció el duque, y se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios antes de volver a ponerla sobre su muslo. Miró a Gin a los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Yo no.

Gin se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y de qué hablamos hoy? —preguntó él—. ¿De la escuela? Hábleme de la suya. No fue una experiencia feliz, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en algunos aspectos. Aprendí a amar los libros y a amar la música aún más que antes. Aprendí a vivir con mi imaginación. Puede añadir una dimensión maravillosa a la vida.

—Sí —asintió el duque—. Puede hacer que una vida gris parezca alegre, ¿verdad?

Se sonrieron antes de que ella continuara hablando.

Taunton era un pueblo muy pequeño. Allí no había nada más aparte de la iglesia y unas pocas casas, una tienda y una taberna pequeña. Su Excelencia había elegido una posada con posta decente en una carretera principal unos pocos kilómetros antes.

Le había dicho que pasarían la noche allí, pero Gin no le hizo mucho caso. Estaban cerca, y ella estaba inclinada hacia delante en el asiento. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Y aquella vez no tuvo pérdida. Allí estaba, y era una tumba nueva, grande que proclamaba su leyenda para que todos la vieran: John Hobson, querido hijo de John y Martha Hobson, 1791—1822. R.I.P.

Dios. Ay, Dios mío. Gin se quedó de pie junto a la tumba, y ella misma también se volvió de piedra. Lo había matado. Tenía treinta y un años. Había sido el hijo querido de alguien. Martha Hobson lo había tenido. John Hobson había visto crecer al hijo que se llamaba igual que él.

Ambos debían de haberse sentido orgullosos cuando se convirtió en ayuda de cámara de Lord Brockehurst de Heron House. Debieron de alardear de él ante sus amigos. Y ahora estaba muerto y frío bajo tierra.

Ella lo había matado.

—Ay, Dios mío —se lamentó ella, y cayó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo junto a la tumba y tocó la lápida fría.

—Gin. —Sintió una mano delicada que le tocó el hombro—. Me voy un momento a la vicaría. Ahora vuelvo.

Pero ella no lo oyó. Hobson yacía en la tierra que quedaba bajo sus pies. Aquel hombre grande, fuerte y atractivo estaba muerto. Y ella lo había matado.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba arrodillada allí, hasta que dos manos fuertes la agarraron por los brazos y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

—La llevaré otra vez a la posada —dijo él—. Puede descansar allí.

Y volvieron a encontrarse otra vez en el carruaje, sin que ella recordara que hubiera caminado hasta allí.

—No sabía que sería así —comentó—. Al principio no pensé mucho en él. Estaba demasiado preocupada por mí misma. Ni si quiera tuve muchas pesadillas. Y luego pensé que quizás se merecía lo que ocurrió, aunque yo lo lamentaba. Y esta última semana me he dado cuenta de que debía venir aquí, que debía ver su última morada. Pero no sabía que sería así. —Gin se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Pronto podrá descansar —la tranquilizó el duque, rodeándola con los brazos. Con una mano había soltado las cuerdas de su sombrero y lo había dejado a un lado. La cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada contra su hombro, y él le acariciaba el cabello, murmurándole.

—No quería que muriera —gimió ella—. No pretendía matarlo.

El duque había conseguido dos habitaciones en la posada con posta, más grandes y mejor acondicionadas que las que habían ocupado la noche anterior. Había un salón privado entre ellas.

—Quiero que descanse una hora —le sugirió él, llevándola a una de las habitaciones, cogiéndola de los brazos y sentándola en la cama—. Cenaremos tarde. Quiero que duerma.

Gin obedeció a la presión de sus manos y se recostó sobre las almohadas. Él le quitó los zapatos. La chica estaba como atontada, no había vuelto del todo a la realidad.

—Puede que quiera quitarse el vestido cuando me haya marchado —propuso el duque.

—Sí.

—Tengo que hacer unas visitas —dijo él—. Ahora vuelvo.

—Sí —asintió ella. No se le ocurrió preguntarse a quién iba a visitar en una parte del país que apenas conocía, sino que cerró los ojos, y sintió que los labios de él rozaban los suyos antes de salir de la habitación.

Pensó que debía de haberse quedado dormida. Le pareció que se había quedado inconsciente mucho rato, aunque vio que seguía llevando el vestido y él estaba de pie delante de ella al igual que cuando había cerrado los ojos. Y había una vela encendida en la habitación, y oscuridad fuera de las ventanas.

—Pensaba que me habría dado por perdido hace mucho rato —comentó él—. Pensaba que ya habría comido y ya habría mandado retirar mi cena fría. ¿Se ha pasado todo este rato durmiendo?

Ella lo miró, aturdida. El lado derecho de la boca del duque formaba una sonrisa. Y sus ojos oscuros brillaban al mirarla. Gin pensó que estaba echada en la cama de una posada con el duque de Ridgeway mirándola.

—Tengo buenas noticias para usted —anunció él—. Será mejor que no se levante hasta que sepa de qué se trata. Ni que se incorpore, en realidad.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—No ha matado a nadie. Ni deliberadamente ni por accidente ni de ninguna otra manera. No mató a Hobson. El hombre sigue vivo en alguna parte, sin duda con un montón de dinero de Brockehurst en los bolsillos.

Gin levantó la vista hacia él, hacia el extraño sueño que se le acababa de presentar mientras dormía.

—Lo único que hay enterrado en el cementerio es un ataúd lleno de piedras —explicó él—. Parece que nuestro hombre sólo perdió el conocimiento en la chimenea. Es libre, querida… libre de la soga y de su conciencia.


	24. Chapter 24

**GRACIAS por todos los reviews y por su apoya seguir leyendo .**

**Como veran algo esta cambiando y si aunque Oliver es jodidamente sexy es un malvado pero bueno algo malo tenia que tener .**

**Si cada vez mas interesante se torna esto asi que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews cuando puedan ya saben como siempre aunque no haya reviews yo subo =)**

P.D**:ODIO A PANSY **

**Capítulo 24**

Cenaron muy tarde. El duque no pensaba que iba a pasar tanto tiempo fuera, y Gin no pensaba que se quedaría dormida tan profundamente.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que se pudiera hacer nada hasta mañana como muy pronto —le dijo el duque cuando se sentaron para cenar en el salón privado—. Pero me he topado con la curiosidad y el celo de Sir Quentin Dowd. —Ya le había explicado que Sir Quentin era el juez de la zona—. Creo que habría cavado el cementerio entero él sólito si no hubiese habido criados y si no hubiese podido mostrarle la tumba exacta.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho sospechar? No lo entiendo. —Gin pensó que había repetido varias veces esa frase en el transcurso del día.

—¿Por qué no querría alguien que enterraran a un hombre en el lugar donde murió y era conocido o en el lugar donde vivía su familia? —se preguntó—. Su primo podría haber elegido entre ambas cosas, pero no escogió ninguna de las dos. De hecho, removió casi literalmente cielo y tierra para que el entierro se celebrara en un lugar extraño, donde ninguno de los dos fuera conocido.

—¿Porque alguien habría querido ver el cuerpo?

—Supongo que su familia habría insistido en verlo. Y quizás algunos criados de Heron House o amigos de Hobson en la zona también habrían querido. Su primo no podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera eso, Pero claro, no cubrió bien su rastro, y contó historias contradictorias a diversas personas. Pero me imagino que no esperaba que nadie tuviera la curiosidad suficiente como para investigar más a fondo. Coma.

Gin miró su plato, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado la comida a él.

—¿Cómo voy a comer? —preguntó.

—Pues con el tenedor y el cuchillo —replicó él—. ¿Qué siente al ser libre?

—¿Pero adónde ha ido? —insistió ella—. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué habría de dejar que su familia pensara que está muerto?

—Sin duda por dinero. Apuesto a que está en algún lugar de Europa.

—¿Y por qué haría Oliver eso? —Gin torció el gesto—. Fue un plan diabólico. ¿Y todo eso para que me colgaran? ¿Tanto me odia?

—Ya sabe cuál es la respuesta. Nunca tuvo la intención de dejar que la colgaran. Quería tenerla en su poder durante el resto de su vida. Está muy obsesionado con usted, Gin.

—Pero a mí nunca me ha gustado. ¿Cómo podía desearme, sabiéndolo? ¿Y sabiendo que lo odiaría por obligarme a hacer algo semejante?

—A algunos hombres les basta con tener poder sobre algo que desean —opinó el duque—. A veces incluso parece producirse una emoción especial al ser odiado. No sé si su primo es uno de esos hombres. No lo habría dicho por lo que llegué a conocerlo en Willoughby. No parecía diabólico. Pero desde luego sus acciones sugieren que lo es.

—Ojalá no vuelva a vivir conmigo en casa otra vez.

—Gin. —El duque le tocó la mano—. ¿De verdad espera que ocurra tal cosa? En este momento Sir Quentin está que echa fuego por la boca. Su primo se encuentra en un aprieto muy grave, se lo prometo. No creo que deba temer que vuelva a casa durante mucho tiempo.

—Ah —exclamó ella, y volvió a mirar el plato—. No tengo hambre.

El duque se puso en pie y llamó a un camarero para que les retirara los platos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminó de hacer su tarea.

—Sigo esperando despertarme —comentó ella. Atravesó la habitación y se quedó mirando en dirección a la chimenea vacía—. Fui una estúpida por huir, ¿verdad? Tendría que haber ido a la rectoría tal y como tenía previsto.

—Pero él habría perpetrado el mismo plan —apuntó el duque—, y quizás se habría salido con la suya.

—Sí —reconoció Gin—. No sé si alguien más podría haber descubierto la verdad. Yo no habría podido. Sólo usted. Y no lo habría conocido si no hubiera huido.

Él se quedó a una corta distancia de ella, viendo cómo miraba en dirección al hogar.

—Ojalá no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto —murmuró él—. Ojalá me hubiera pedido ayuda, Gin. Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Ojalá hubiese sido diferente.

—Pero no lo fue.

—No.

—¿Por qué ha hecho todo esto por mí? —Gin volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. Dígame la verdad.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Creo que no podría haber estado más aterrorizada del diablo de lo que lo estaba de usted —confesó ella—, cuando sucedió aquello y en mis pensamientos y pesadillas posteriores. Y cuando volvió a Willoughby y me di cuenta de que el duque de Ridgeway era usted, pensé que me iba morir de espanto.

El rostro de él no dejaba translucir expresión alguna.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que más me asustaban eran sus manos. Y son unas manos bonitas.

El duque no dijo nada.

—¿Cuándo cambio todo? —preguntó Gin. Se volvió completamente hacia él y acortó la distancia entre ambos—. Usted no se atreve a pronunciar las palabras. Pero son las mismas palabras que están en mis labios, ¿verdad? —Y vio como él tragaba saliva—. Lamentaré haberlas dicho el resto de mi vida, pero creo que lamentaría mucho más no decirlas.

—Gin… —empezó él, y le tendió una mano firme.

—Te quiero —lo interrumpió ella.

—No…

—Te quiero.

—Lo que ocurre es que hemos pasado unos días juntos, y hemos hablado mucho y hemos llegado a conocernos. Lo que ocurre es que he podido ayudarla un poco y se siente agradecida hacia mí.

—Te quiero —repitió ella.

—Gin…

La chica alargó la mano para tocarle la cicatriz.

—Me alegro de no haberte conocido antes de que ocurriera esto. Creo que no habría sido capaz de soportar el dolor.

—Gin… —insistió él, cogiéndola de la muñeca.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Gin. Levantó ambos brazos, se los puso alrededor del cuello y apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro—. No lo hagas, amor mío. No quería ser una carga para ti. No quiero serlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre te querré.

—Gin… —musitó él, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. No te puedo ofrecer nada, amor mío. No tengo nada que darte. He entregado mi lealtad a otra persona. No quería que sucediera esto. No quiero que suceda. Conocerás a otra persona. Cuando me marche me olvidarás y serás feliz.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Le apartó una lágrima con el dedo.

—No estoy pidiendo nada a cambio —aclaró—. Sólo quiero darte algo, Draco. Un auténtico regalo. Mi amor. No una carga, sino un regalo. Para que te lo lleves allá donde vayas, aunque nunca volveremos a vernos.

Él le cogió la cara con las manos y la miró.

—Estuve a punto de no reconocerte —explicó el duque—. Estabas tan terriblemente enferma, Gin, y tan pálida… Tenías los labios secos y agrietados, y el pelo sin brillo y sin vida. Pero así es cómo te conocí. Creo que todavía estaría en Londres buscándote si no hubieras ido a la agencia. Pero es demasiado tarde, amor. Llegamos seis años tarde.

El duque inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y la pasión estalló al instante.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte esta noche —levantó la cabeza y susurró—. Mañana te llevaré a tu casa y continuaré mi camino hasta mi hogar.

—Sí.

—Sólo esta noche, Gin.

—Sí.

—Haremos que sea suficiente.

—Sí.

—Haremos que dure toda la eternidad.

—Y más allá todavía…

—Gin, querida —exclamó él—. La persona a la que reconocí a la salida del teatro Drury Lane fue al amor de mi vida. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sus labios estaban unidos.

—Sí, sí…

—Te quiero. Tienes que saber que te he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi de pie entre las sombras.

—Sí. —Ella abrió la boca bajo la suya, y le tocó los labios con la lengua—. Draco. Quiéreme. Llévate mis miedos.

Él la besó intensamente. Penetró en el calor de su boca con la lengua, amoldó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo con las manos y esperó a que se rindiera totalmente a él.

—¿Sigues teniendo miedo? —le preguntó sin soltarse de sus labios.

—Un miedo mortal. —Gin mantuvo los ojos cerrados—. A los pasos que van después de éste. Pero quiero tenerlo todo contigo, Draco.

Él la volvió a besar y la tocó con las manos.

—Gin —él susurró su nombre en el interior de su boca. La deseaba con un dolor intenso.

—No dejes de tocarme —susurró ella—. Dame valor. Tienes las manos tan cálidas y fuertes dame valor.

Él se inclinó y la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a través de la puerta abierta a su dormitorio, colocándola en la cama.

Y Gin supo que tenía que hacerlo, que no podía retroceder, aunque también sabía que él se habría detenido en cualquier momento en que se lo pidiera. Lo amaba más que a la vida y en aquel instante deseaba más que nada en el mundo que se borrara el recuerdo de una cópula sucia y se sustituyera por un recuerdo de amor.

Pero tenía miedo. Tenía un miedo mortal. Tenía miedo a la mirada intensa y ardiente en los ojos oscuros de él. Tenía miedo a sus rasgos duros y a la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro. Tenía miedo a sus manos, que le cubrían los senos y le acariciaban los pezones con los pulgares y que primero se desplazaron hasta detrás de su cabeza para quitarle los alfileres del pelo y luego se fueron detrás de su espalda para desabrocharle los botones del vestido. Y tenía miedo al cuerpo de Draco, escondido todavía bajo la ropa.

—Podemos hacer que sea suficiente —afirmó él, mirándola a la cara, con las manos todavía en su espalda—. Podemos hacer que nos baste este amor, Gin. Te abrazaré unos minutos más para reunir el valor para dejarte ir.

—No —susurró ella—. Lo quiero todo, Draco. Lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero dártelo todo de mí.

—Hazme olvidar —le pidió ella—. Draco, hazme olvidar. —Y extendió los brazos hacia él.

—Eres tan hermosa… —suspiró el duque, inclinándose hacia la chica para enterrar la cara en su pelo—. La mujer más hermosa del mundo.

.

—Voy a cerrar la puerta —dijo. La luz de dos velas brillaba a través del umbral de la puerta y alcanzaba hasta la cama.

—No —lo detuvo ella.

—Gin… —empezó el duque, mirándola preocupado a los ojos—. No quiero que me veas otra vez. Soy muy feo.

—No. —Ella lo agarró por los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Quiero verte. Tengo que verte. Por favor, Draco. En la oscuridad tendré miedo.

Él se puso de pie junto a la cama y se desvistió muy lentamente. Y vio como ella lo miraba, al igual que había hecho en la ocasión anterior. Excepto que en aquella ocasión estaba enfadado, y la retaba a mostrar su desagrado, mientras que esta vez esperaba que volviera a darse.

—Draco —dijo ella cuando finalmente se quedó desnudo junto a la cama—, no eres feo. Ah, de verdad que no lo eres. Pero me alegro tanto de no haberte conocido antes de las heridas… no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. —Alargó una mano para tocarle delicadamente el lado izquierdo, y recorrió con ella el costado y el muslo—. No eres feo.

Él se echó junto a ella en la cama, la miró a los ojos, acarició el caballo rojizo y dorado que había soltado. Y volvió a besarla.

Y ya no sintió miedo. Draco la había tomado una vez, breve y desapasionadamente. Aparte de esa ocasión, habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado con una mujer. Quería ser perfecto para ella.

—No te haré daño —murmuró el duque, con la boca apoyada contra la de la chica—. Esta vez no te haré daño, Gin. Te lo prometo. ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

—Sí. —Su voz era un sollozo—. Sí, pero, Draco. Ven a mí.

Él se levantó por encima de ella y descendió hasta quedar encima de la chica, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el costado de ella. Y el terror volvió a surgir cuando las piernas de él se colocaron entre las suyas y las abrieron del todo y le puso las manos por debajo para levantarla e inclinarla.

La miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelo extendido como un halo llameante alrededor de la cabeza.

—Quiero que sea bueno para ti —susurró él—. Quiero que sea perfecto para ti, Gin. Dime qué hacer. ¿Quieres que termine rápidamente?

Draco bajo la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

—Quiero que sea perfecto para ti —insistió—. Dime cuándo terminar, Draco. Dime cuándo quieres que termine.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a los suyos. Y vio el cabello rubio, el rostro duro, la cicatriz, los potentes músculos de los hombros.

—Creo que el dolor me va a volver loca —le susurró a Draco—. Y quiero que continúe para siempre.

Había decidido entregársela a él. Sólo a él. A él, aquella única vez y para siempre.

Draco apartó su cuerpo del de ella, se incorporó y la colocó de lado, atrayéndola hacia él y rodeándola con los brazos. A continuación puso las sábanas por encima.

—Gin, ¿se han desvanecido los fantasmas? —preguntó, besándola de manera afectuosa y persistente.

—Draco. —Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Las yemas de los dedos de una mano le tocaron delicadamente el rostro—. Eres tan hermoso, tan hermoso…

Ella no durmió, y él tampoco. Draco la abrazó fuerte, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano, y se comunicaba con ella sin palabras. Sólo tenían aquella noche. No había tiempo para hablar. Ni para dormir.

Se quedaron tranquilamente abrazados el uno al otro hasta que llegó el momento de volver a amarse.

Gin se quedó dormida en algún momento justo antes de que amaneciera. El duque le sostuvo la cabeza en el hombro y le acarició la mejilla y la frente. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia la oscuridad. Las velas del salón se habían apagado hacía mucho rato.

Draco pensó que sería posible ponerle una casa en alguna parte, quizás en algún lugar que no estuviera muy lejos de Willoughby, o quizá cerca de Londres. Podría visitarla durante días o semanas seguidos. Lo sentiría más como su hogar que Willoughby.

Podrían estar casados en todos los sentidos excepto de nombre. Nunca había tenido un matrimonio real con Pansy. Ni siquiera había sido consumado. Podría serle fiel a Gin. Quizás incluso podrían tener un hijo. O varios.

Debería ser posible. Se volvió para besarla en la frente. Estaba seguro de que podría convencerla. Ella le amaba al igual que él. Se lo había dicho y se había pasado casi toda una noche demostrándoselo.

Quizás una casita al lado del mar. Podrían pasear juntos por los acantilados, azotados por el viento. Podrían pasear por la playa. Podrían llevarse a sus hijos a correr y jugar por la arena.

Draco volvió a frotar la mejilla contra el cabello de ella. Adele disfrutaría de la playa. Debía llevarla. Willoughby quedaba a poco más de dieciséis kilómetros del mar. Tenía que llevarla antes de que terminara el verano, y quizás ir también con Blaise Zabini y sus hijos. Adele disfrutaría de la compañía de otros niños.

Nunca podría disfrutar de la compañía de los hijos de Gin y de él, esos niños inventados que vivían en la casita inventada en un mundo de fantasía.

Podría haber terminado con su matrimonio con Pansy al cabo de un año si así hubiera querido. Pero no lo había hecho. Se había comprometido con los votos que había hecho aunque ella le negara los derechos que lo habrían convertido en un auténtico matrimonio. Se había comprometido porque en aquella época todavía sentía cierto amor por ella. Y lo había hecho por Adele. Para que Adele no fuera una hija bastarda.

Medio compromiso no era un compromiso en absoluto. O pertenecía a Pansy y a Adele o pertenecía a Gin. No podía llevar una doble vida. Él por lo menos no.

Abrazó más fuerte a Gin y continuó mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, volviéndose más hacia él. El duque la besó lentamente.

—Quiero contarte algo antes de que se haga de día —le comentó.

—Sí.

La inminencia del amanecer se sentía en la habitación.

—A partir de mañana —empezó—, volveré a comprometerme con mi matrimonio. Espero tener la fuerza suficiente para vivir con ese compromiso durante el resto de mi vida, sin más deslices. Eso espero, por el bien de Adele.

—Sí. Lo sé, Draco. No tienes que sentir que me debes nada. Acordamos que sólo sería esta noche. Y yo no sería tu amante aunque quisieras que lo fuera.

Él puso un dedo encima de sus labios y la besó en la frente.

—Eso es lo que quiero explicarte. En cierto sentido, siempre serás mi esposa, más de lo que lo es Pansy. Y físicamente siempre te seré fiel. No habrá ninguna otra mujer en mi cama.

Su dedo continuaba apoyado sobre los labios de Gin.

—Mi matrimonio sólo lo es de nombre, y siempre lo ha sido.

Oyó como Gin tragaba saliva.

—¿Y Adele? —susurró.

—Es de Edward. Abandonó a Pansy encinta. Yo acababa de volver de Bélgica y todavía pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, o de la persona que creía que era.

Gin soltó aire entrecortadamente.

—Desde que nació Adele ha sido mía —continuó el duque—. Moriría por ella. Si me planteara realmente anular mi matrimonio para estar contigo, no lo haría debido a Adele. Si tuviera que elegir entre ella y tú, Gin, y puede que sea así, entonces la escogería a ella.

Ella tenía la frente apoyada contra su pecho.

—Sí, sí —asintió la chica.

—¿Me odias por ello?

—No. —Hubo una pausa larga—. Ese es el motivo por el que te amo, Draco. Hay muy poco espacio en tu vida para ti mismo. Te preocupas mucho por el bienestar de los demás. Al principio no lo sabía ni lo esperaba, pero he llegado a verlo cada vez más.

—Y aun así me he tomado esta noche para mí. Es un acto egoísta y un error moral, Gin, como diría tu amigo el cura. —La besó un instante—. Pero no quiero hablar. Quiero amarte una vez más. Aunque quería que supieras que permaneceré fiel a ti y siempre te consideraré mi esposa.

—Un pedazo de eternidad —murmuró ella, tocándole los labios con las yemas de los dedos—. Ha sido tan maravilloso que no lo puedo explicar con palabras. No lo cambiaría ni por diez años de vida, Draco. Y todavía queda un poco.

Gin se volvió boca arriba y extendió los brazos hacia él mientras Draco se alzaba por encima una vez más.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus reviews y su apoyo =)**

**Sniff sniff solo me queda decirles que el final pronto llegara y que el otro capi a mi me hizo llorar mucho bueno espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y les emocione como a mi **

**Capítulo 25**

El paisaje que se veía por la ventana del carruaje se volvía cada vez más familiar a medida que se acercaban a casa. Se habían pasado todo el viaje sentados el uno al lado de otro, con los hombros pegados y las manos cogidas, sin decir prácticamente nada.

—¿Sólo quedan unos pocos kilómetros? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

Durante un instante le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Tienes que dirigirte a quien se encargue de los asuntos de Brockehurst —le propuso el duque—. Puede que al menos consigas una parte de tu dinero antes de cumplir los veinticinco años. Así podrás vivir con cierta comodidad.

—Sí.

—Y haré que Nott investigue también al respecto.

—Gracias.

Volvió a haber un silencio.

—No puedo volver otra vez aquí, Gin. Ni siquiera escribiré.

—No. Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

—¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitaras algo o tuvieras algún problema escribirás a Nott? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sólo en las circunstancias más extremas —respondió ella—. No, Draco. Probablemente no.

Él le acarició los dedos.

—Gin, si estás embarazada…

—No lo estoy.

—Si lo estás —dijo él, llevándose su mano a los labios—. Si lo estás, tienes que hacérmelo saber. Sé que tu instinto hará que me lo ocultes. Pero tienes que hacérmelo saber. También sería mi hijo. El único hijo de mi propio cuerpo que tendría jamás. Te enviaría a una de mis casas y me ocuparía de ambos.

—No estoy embarazada.

—¿Pero me lo harías saber?

—Sí.

Él bajó las manos y las apoyó en su muslo.

Estaban a poco más de tres kilómetros del pueblo, y a seis de Heron House. Gin se concentraba en respirar tranquila y regularmente, reprimiendo el pánico que se agitaba en su interior.

—¿Te trasladarás enseguida a la casita? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —Gin centró su mente en los planes de futuro—. Dormiré en Heron House esta noche por última vez y mañana me trasladaré al pueblo. Empezaré en la escuela al día siguiente, si Luna está lista. Voy a disfrutarlo muchísimo.

—¿Así será? ¿Vas a enseñar música a los niños, Gin?

—Canto, sí. No hay instrumentos, pero no importa.

Él le sonrió.

—Me alegro de que tengas cerca a una buena amiga.

—¿Lo dices por Luna? Tengo otros amigos en el pueblo, Draco. O conocidos que serán amigos tan pronto como viva entre ellos y ya no viva en la casa. No te preocupes por mí. Seré feliz.

—¿Lo serás? —Él la miraba de refilón a la cara, que quedaba a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Sí. El dolor será intenso durante un tiempo. Lo sé y espero que así sea. Pero se desvanecerá. No tengo intención de sufrir, sino de vivir. He atisbado el paraíso, y eso es más de lo que mucha gente ha conocido en su vida. Ahora voy a volver a vivir.

—Adele se disgustó cuando me fui —comentó el duque—. No siempre he sido generoso en lo referente a ella. La he abandonado demasiado a menudo. Estoy deseando volver a estar con ella.

—Sí, y eso es lo que deberías hacer. Merece la pena vivir por ella, Draco.

El carruaje pasó retumbando por el puente de madera que los conduciría hasta el pueblo. Gin cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro, y Draco volvió a cerrar la mano alrededor de la de la chica.

—Ay, Dios —suspiró ella.

—Valor. —Él apoyó la mejilla contra su frente—. Si tuviese que elegir entre sentir este dolor y no sentirlo, Gin, elegiría el dolor porque sin él tú nunca habrías existido.

—Quiero demasiado. —Gin respiró profunda y sonoramente—. Quiero que desaparezca el dolor y te quiero a ti, Draco. No sé si soy lo bastante fuerte para hacer esto.

Él le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

—¿Entonces quieres que te lleve a algún sitio donde podamos vernos de vez en cuando? —preguntó.

—¿Una vez al año? ¿Dos veces al año? —Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados— ¿Esperar el cielo dos veces al año?

—Podría ser más a menudo si estuvieras cerca.

—¿Una cómoda casita cerca de Willoughby? —Ella sonreía—. Y esperar que vengas a menudo. Y no tener que decir nunca adiós. Y niños quizás. Tuyos y míos. ¿Serían rubios o pelirrojos, qué crees? —acabó diciendo con un hilo de voz.

—Si es lo que quieres, te daré esa vida.

—No. Sólo hablamos de sueños, Draco. Con un poco de tentación incluida. Ninguno de los dos sería capaz de aceptarlo como una realidad.

El carruaje se estaba saliendo de la carretera principal para coger el largo camino a Heron House.

—Cuando lleguemos allí no entres en la casa conmigo, Draco. Vete sin más.

No dijeron nada más, pero continuaron sentados sin moverse. Ella deseaba que él la cogiera entre sus brazos y esperaba que no lo hiciera. No sería capaz de soportarlo si lo hiciese. Empezaría a pensar que los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

Una curva más y habrían atravesado la verja y se encontrarían en el camino que llegaba recto hasta la casa. Quedaban dos minutos como mucho.

—No seré capaz de decir nada —susurró ella—. Márchate sin más.

—Te quiero —dijo él—. Durante toda mi vida y para siempre y para toda la eternidad. Te quiero, Gin.

Ella asintió y volvió la cabeza para apoyar la cara un instante contra su hombro.

—Sí —murmuró ella—. Sí…

Dos personas bajaron los escalones de la casa cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante ella. Gin vio que eran Luna y Harry.

—¡Ginevra! —gritó Luna cuando Neville Longbottom abrió la puerta del carruaje y colocó la escalera para bajar—. Acabamos de llegar para ver si ya habías vuelto a casa. Te esperábamos ayer. ¡Ah, buenas tardes, Su Excelencia! —Luna hizo una reverencia rápida.

El reverendo Potter extendió una mano para ayudar a Gin a bajar.

—Ginevra —empezó, observando al duque que salía detrás de ella—. ¿No te has llevado una doncella? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—¿Has encontrado la tumba de Hobson? —preguntó Miriam—. ¿Y tu mente está en paz ahora, Ginevra? Ayer se rumoreaba por el pueblo que ya no había cargos en tu contra, que la muerte fue un accidente y que el supuesto robo fue un malentendido. Todo ha terminado, todo este asunto espantoso. ¿No es así, Harry?

—Señorita Wood —se oyó una voz baja detrás de Gin—. Voy a marcharme.

—¿No va a entrar en casa, Su Excelencia? —preguntó Miriam.

Gin se volvió. Sus amigos sólo estaban un par de de pasos detrás de ella. Levantó las manos y él se las cogió. Draco la miró intensamente a los ojos al llevarse una de las manos a los labios.

—Adiós —dijo.

«Draco.» Los labios de ella formaron su nombre, aunque no emitió ningún sonido.

Y se marchó. Se sentó en el extremo más alejado del carruaje mientras Neville cerraba la puerta, se volvía para sonreír, inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y de un salto se subía al lado del cochero.

Y se marchó. Recorrió el camino de la entrada, atravesó las puertas y giró en la primera curva.

Se había marchado.

—Bueno, parece que tenía prisa por marcharse —comentó Luna alegremente—. Ginevra, menuda mujer loca e independiente estás hecha. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme para pedirme que fuera contigo? Sabes que habría cerrado la escuela unos cuantos días. Pero cuando Harry me contó que se había negado a acompañarte, ya te habías ido. E imagina nuestra consternación al descubrir que te habías ido con el duque de Ridgeway.

—Ya está hecho, Luna —la cortó el reverendo Potter—. No tiene sentido regañarle más. Entraremos contigo, si te parece, Ginevra. Seguro que te aliviará contarnos lo que ha ocurrido.

—Debes de estar agotada —comentó Luna, dando un paso adelante para agarrarla del brazo. Le sonrió y a continuación se volvió bruscamente hacia su hermano—. Lleva el equipaje de Ginevra adentro, ¿quieres, Harry? Quiero hablar un momento con ella antes de reunimos contigo.

Esperó hasta que Harry desapareció en el interior de la casa.

—Oh, Ginevra —susurró, tocando el brazo de su amiga y dándole palmaditas—. Oh, pobrecita, pobrecita mía…

Gin se puso a mirar el camino como si se hubiese vuelto de piedra.

Al menos había muchas cosas con las que entretenerse. Gin lo agradeció más que cualquier otra cosa en los días y semanas siguientes. Al menos había mucho que hacer.

Trasladó todas sus posesiones a la casita que había sido de la señorita Galen y colocó y cambió todas las cosas de lugar de modo que la satisficieran. Al principio lo hacía todo sola, incluida la cocina, ya que no podía permitirse contratar a una criada. Pasaba muchas horas en el jardín pequeño, arreglando los setos y rosales abandonados para que recobraran su pulcritud y esplendor originales.

Y enseñaba a los veintidós estudiantes de Luna junto con su amiga y descubrió el desafío de enseñar a más de un niño por vez.

Y estaba pendiente de una pareja mayor que vivía junto a su casa. Les llevaba pasteles que ella misma hacía y se sentaba a escuchar sus interminables historias del pasado, incluyendo muchas historias de su madre y su padre.

Y tenía amigos a los que visitar y que la visitaban. Y siempre estaba Luna, que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con ella y que era una amiga alegre sin ser entrometida. Porque sin duda lo sabía. Había tenido el tacto de enviar a Harry al interior de la casa después de que se hubo marchado Draco, y le había dedicado palabras sencillas de apoyo y comprensión. Pero si tenía curiosidad, lo cierto es que nunca lo demostraba. Nunca hacía preguntas. Era una auténtica amiga.

Y también estaba Harry. No la rehuía pese a la confesión que le había hecho y pese al comportamiento inadecuado que había exhibido posteriormente al irse a Wroxford con Draco. Y había otros habitantes del pueblo y una parte de la aristocracia vecina que se habían mostrado reacios a socializar cuando vivía en Heron House con sus familiares pero que ahora estaban encantados de ser amigos de ella.

Oliver no volvió a casa. Ni tampoco la prima Marie ni Anne, ni siquiera cuando terminó la temporada de Londres. En el pueblo se comentaba que las damas se habían ido al norte con amigos. Se rumoreaba que Oliver se había marchado a la Europa continental para evitar una situación delicada que no se sabía muy bien cuál era. Gin no sabía si alguno de esos rumores era cierto. Y no le importaba dónde estuviera ninguno de ellos, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran alejados de ella. No podía soportar la idea de que la prima Marie volviese, y temía el retorno de Oliver.

Habló con el administrador de Heron House, y él prometió comunicarse con el hombre que llevaba los asuntos de Lord Brockehurst en Londres en relación a los de ella.

Gin recibió su respuesta de un modo inesperado. Una tarde estaba sentada en su saloncito bebiendo una taza de té después de un día agotador en la escuela y preguntándose si le quedaba energía para salir más tarde a recortar un seto que había crecido demasiado. Se puso en pie suspirando cuando llamaron a la puerta. Y unos instantes más tarde estaba mirando con la boca abierta a Theodore Nott. Sintió como si el estómago le estuviera dando una voltereta completa.

—Señorita Wood —la saludó, haciendo una educada reverencia.

—¿Señor Nott? —Ella se apartó, invitándolo a entrar.

—Me han enviado a Londres para encargarme de algunos asuntos para usted, señorita. Me ha parecido mejor visitarla de vuelta a Willoughby Hall en vez de escribirle una carta.

—Ah, sí. Gracias. —No le habría gustado nada recibir una carta de Willoughby y descubrir que era del secretario—. ¿No quiere tomar una taza de té?

Gin se sentó en el borde de la silla a escucharlo, empapándose del hecho de verlo y oírlo, ya que el secretario constituía un débil vínculo con Willoughby y con Draco. Y recordó la primera vez que lo vio en la agencia de la señorita Fleming.

Lo cierto era que Oliver había huido del país. Alguien debía de haberle avisado de que su engaño había quedado al descubierto y de que estaban a punto de hacerle preguntas delicadas y comprometedoras. Al parecer el señor Nott había hablado con el hombre que se encargaba de los asuntos de Oliver, había movido algunos hilos entre los altos cargos y había conseguido que su tutor actual fuera un primo lejano, el heredero de Oliver, al que sólo había visto una vez. Y aquel hombre, a quien el señor Nott también había ido a visitar, se había mostrado muy poco interesado en encargarse de la persona o de la fortuna de una pariente de veintitrés años a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Le entregarían una asignación muy generosa durante el próximo año y medio, después del cual recibiría su dote y su fortuna tanto si estaba casada como soltera. El señor Nott tosió.

—Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron que por lo que a él respecta se podría casar con un joven deshollinador —comentó. Los ojos le brillaron un instante.

Sonriendo, Gin pensó que nunca se había percatado de que el señor Nott tenía sentido del humor.

El hombre no quiso quedarse para cenar ni para tomar una segunda taza de té. Le dijo que quería recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más antes que se hiciera de noche.

Gin permaneció de pie y juntó las manos por delante. Se marcharía dentro de unos pocos minutos. Gin resistiría hasta entonces. No le haría ni una sola pregunta sobre él. Ni una.

Theodore Nott volvió a toser, y se detuvo junto a la puerta exterior antes de abrirla.

—Su Excelencia no pudo ir a Londres. Me envió en su lugar.

—Sí. Se lo agradezco, señor. Y a él también.

—Está haciendo planes para llevar a la duquesa y a Lady Adele a Italia en invierno.

—¿Ah sí? —Las heridas que apenas habían empezado a taparse y cerrarse se abrieron otra vez.

—Por la salud de Su Excelencia —explicó Nott—. Y creo que también por la suya propia. Desde que volvió no es el mismo.

Un cuchillo afilado rascaba la herida.

—El clima de Italia debería ayudarles a los dos.

Nott alargó la mano hasta el pomo y le dio la vuelta.

—Me encargaron que hiciera una compra en Londres, señorita, y de que me asegurara de que le llegara hasta aquí. Debería llegar dentro una semana. Mi deber era informarle de que se trata más de una contribución a la escuela que de un regalo personal.

—¿Y qué es?

—Debería llegar dentro de una semana —repitió él.

Y volvió a hacerle una reverencia, le deseó que tuviera un buen día y se marchó.

Gin se quedó con la dolorosa sensación de saber que el único y mínimo vínculo que tenía con Draco todavía estaba saliendo del pueblo. Y de saber de que la amaba lo bastante como para enviar a su secretario a Londres en su nombre. Y que le enviaba un regalo, supuestamente para la escuela.

Pero en realidad era para ella.

Y de saber que pronto, dentro de unos pocos meses, se habría ido de Inglaterra. No es que importara. De todas formas nunca volvería a verlo. ¡Pero Italia! Italia estaba muy lejos.

A veces el dolor resultaba casi insoportable.

Había muchas cosas que hacer para mantenerla ocupada, pero deseaba poder tener la mente tan ocupada como las manos y el cuerpo.

No podía controlar sus pensamientos acerca de él. Y resultaban terriblemente dolorosos. Nunca volvería a verlo, y nunca volvería a oír hablar de él. Pero tenía que saber y creer que la amaría durante el resto de su vida. Veinte años después, si continuase viva para entonces y supiese que él continuaba vivo, tendría que creer que la amaba. Pero no podría comprobar si efectivamente era así. Se preguntaría, al igual que ya se preguntaba: «¿Todavía me quieres? ¿Me recuerdas?»

Sentía que en cierto sentido resultaría casi más fácil saber que no la quería, que era feliz en otro lugar con otra persona. Al menos así podría emprender la tarea de vivir su propia vida con un poco más de determinación.

Quizá. Pero cuando yacía en la cama por las noches reviviendo esas noches de viaje con él, cuando hablaron con total facilidad y llegaron a hacerse amigos y a veces se quedaban sin decir nada en perfecta paz y armonía, con las manos agarradas, no estaba segura de poder vivir sabiendo que era feliz en otro lugar, que la había olvidado. Y al revivir aquella noche, cuando se dijeron que se querían una y otra vez con sus cuerpos, no se creía capaz de soportar el saber que podría haber otra mujer en su vida.

Pero aun así le dolía saber que era infeliz, que estaba atrapado en un matrimonio que no tenía nada de matrimonio, obligado por una niñita que ni siquiera era suya.

Le dolía saber que la barrera que los mantenía separados, y que continuaría haciéndolo durante el resto de su vida, eran tan fina y tan poco resistente como una telaraña.

La culminación de su dolor se produjo con dos sucesos que se dieron el mismo día, un mes después de que se mudara a su casita.

A primera hora de la tarde la avisaron de la escuela para que fuera a recibir un pianoforte que habían traído de Londres. Había unos cuantos curiosos en la calle, y todos los niños se las habían arreglado para estar fuera también, apiñados junto al carro grande que transportaba el instrumento.

—¡Un pianoforte! —Luna ahogó un gritito, y juntó las manos sobre el pecho—. ¿Es para ti, Ginevra? ¿Tú lo has pedido?

—Es para la escuela —explicó Gin—. Un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para la escuela? —Luna la miró muy sorprendida—. ¿Pero de quién?

—Debemos hacer que lo lleven adentro —propuso Gin.

No sabía de dónde venía Harry, pero también estaba allí.

—Es un objeto demasiado valioso para el aula —comentó él—. Debemos meterlo en tu casa, Ginevra.

—Pero es para los niños —protestó ella—, para que pueda enseñarles música.

—Entonces tienes que llevar a uno o dos por vez a tu casa para que reciban lecciones.

—¡Oh sí! —Luna estaba de acuerdo—. Eso será lo mejor. ¡Qué regalo más maravilloso! —Apretó el brazo de su amiga pero no volvió a preguntarle quién se lo había dado.

Y así Gin se encontró con un pianoforte en su salón y una caja entera de partituras. Cuando por fin se quedó sola, después de que Luna le asegurara que ya no la necesitaba aunque faltaba muy poco para que terminaran las clases, se sentó en el taburete y palpó las teclas con dedos temblorosos.

Pero no tocó. Bajó la tapa brillante sobre las teclas, hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y lloró sin parar hasta que le dolió. Eran las primeras lágrimas que había vertido desde que él se había marchado.

Lo recordaba temprano por las mañanas abriendo la puerta que conectaba la biblioteca y la sala de música, quedándose allí hasta que ella lo veía para que no pensara que pretendía escucharla sin que ella lo supiera. Gin se escuchaba a sí misma tocar, ensimismada en la música, pero sintiéndolo en la habitación de al lado mientras escuchaba en silencio.

Se había creído que lo odiaba durante tanto tiempo, que lo temía y le repugnaba. Y había sentido miedo, un miedo mortal, a la extraña e inesperada atracción que había sentido hacia él.

Draco le había enviado un regalo muy valioso, ya que sabía lo mucho que significaba la música para ella. Pero nunca la oiría tocarlo. Nunca podría tocar para él.

Todas sus lágrimas se habían agotado cuando, aquel mismo día por la noche, descubrió un flujo de sangre que le avisaba de que tampoco tendría un hijo suyo. Llevaba más de una semana de retraso.

Sabía que había sido una idea muy muy estúpida esperar que fuera verdad. Debería haberse pasado esa semana aterrada. Habría resultado catastrófico si hubiese sido verdad.

Pero estaba descubriendo que el corazón no puede dirigir siempre a la cabeza. Echada en la cama después de limpiarse y ponerse el paño donde correspondía, se sentía tan triste y vacía como el día en el que él se había marchado.

Se dijo a sí misma que no le habría importado. No le habría importado todo lo incómodo y escandaloso que pudiera resultar. Se puede acumular mucha esperanza en ocho días, y ella había empezado a creer en su esperanza.

—Draco —susurró en la oscuridad—. Draco, hay demasiado silencio. No puedo soportar el silencio. No puedo oírte.

Las palabras sonaron ridículas cuando se oyó decirlas. Gin se puso de lado y escondió la cara en la almohada.

Poco después de la visita de Nott, Gin le preguntó a Mollie, la doncella de Heron House, si quería trasladarse a su casita para cuidarla. Mollie se mostró encantada ante la posibilidad de ser ama de llaves y cocinera además de doncella. Pero insinuó que Ted Jackson se pondría triste al tenerla tan lejos. Antes de que pasara un mes, el señor y la señora Jackson estaban viviendo en la casita, y Gin tenía un encargado de los arreglos de la casa y jardinero además de un ama de llaves.

Cuando dejó de estar sola en casa, el reverendo Potter empezó a visitarla a veces sin su hermana. Diría que la presencia de Gin le resultaba relajante, al observarla mientras bordaba. Y le gustaba escucharla tocar el pianoforte.

Gin disfrutaba de sus visitas y contemplaba con cierta nostalgia la época en la que había creído que estaba enamorada de él. A menudo pensaba que, si no hubiese ocurrido todo aquello —si la prima Marie y Anne no se hubieran marchado a Londres, si Oliver no hubiera evitado que se fuera de la casa, si Hobson no se hubiera caído y ella no hubiese huido, pensando que le había matado—, su vida podría ser muy distinta ahora. Se habría trasladado a la rectoría tal y como tenía planeado y habría vivido allí con Luna hasta que Harry hubiese conseguido una licencia especial.

Ahora ya llevarían varios meses casados. Se habrían pasado todas las noches sentados tal y como estaban ahora. Quizás ella estaría esperando un hijo.

Y habría sido feliz. Ya que sin las experiencias de los meses anteriores, puede que nunca hubiera detectado la estrechez de miras de Harry. Quizás ella misma habría continuado considerando la moral en términos estrictos de blanco y negro. Y nunca habría conocido a Draco. Nunca habría conocido el amor apasionado y devorador que sentía por él.

Habría sido feliz con el amor tierno que Harry le había ofrecido. A veces deseaba poder borrar los meses pasados, volver al modo en que habían sido las cosas. Pero se percató de que uno nunca podía retroceder, ni desearlo verdaderamente, porque una vez que ampliaba la experiencia personal uno ya no podía darse por satisfecho con la experiencia más limitada.

Además, pese al dolor, pese a la desesperación, no habría querido vivir su vida sin conocer a Draco. Sin amarlo.

—¿Eres feliz, Ginevra? —le preguntó el reverendo Potter una noche.

—Sí. —La chica sonrió—. Soy muy afortunada, Harry. Tengo un hogar y la escuela y amigos. Y me siento muy segura, lo cual es maravilloso después de la ansiedad que pasé con lo de Oliver.

—Eres muy respetada y querida. Pensé que quizá te costaría establecerte aquí después de todo lo que habías pasado.

Ella le sonrió y bajó la cabeza para concentrarse otra vez en el bordado.

—A veces desearía poder volver al modo en que eran las cosas antes de aquella noche espantosa —comentó él, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Gin—. Pero no podemos, ¿verdad? No podemos retroceder nunca más.

—No.

—Yo pensaba —empezó él— que sólo sería posible amar a alguien merecedor de mi amor. Pensaba que podría amar a otras personas de un modo cristiano y perdonarles sus defectos si se arrepentían de ellos. Pero no podía imaginarme que pudiera amar o casarme con alguien que hubiera cometido un error grave. Estaba equivocado.

Ella sonrió en dirección a su bordado.

—Soy culpable de haber mostrado un orgullo terrible —se lamentó el cura—. Fue como si pensara que una mujer tuviera que ser digna de mí. Pero yo soy el mortal más débil que existe, Ginevra. Te miro y me maravilla que tu experiencia no te haya amargado ni endurecido. Eres mucho más fuerte e independiente de lo que lo eras antes, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta pensar que sí. Creo que soy más consciente que antes de que mi vida está en mis propias manos, de que no puedo culpar a otras personas de algo que vaya mal en ella.

—¿Me harías el honor el casarte conmigo? —le preguntó Harry.

Pese a las palabras que habían conducido a la proposición, Gin se sorprendió. Levantó la vista hacia él y la aguja quedó suspendida por encima del bordado.

—Ay, Harry. No. Lo siento, pero no.

—¿Aunque sepa lo de tu pasado? ¿Aunque te diga que no cambia nada respecto a mis sentimientos por ti?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Harry, No puedo. Ay, no puedo.

—Entonces es lo que yo pensaba —dijo él, poniéndose en pie y tocándole el hombro—. Pero has cortado toda relación con él, ¿no es así? No esperaría menos de ti. Es un hombre casado. Lo siento, Ginevra. Lo siento mucho. Querría que fueras feliz. Rezaré por ti.

Harry salió de la casa sin hacer ruido mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia su bordado.

No volvió a presentarse solo durante varias semanas, aunque a veces iba con su hermana. E iba a menudo a la escuela.

Volvió a presentarse solo una tarde de un día sin clase, y le trajo una carta.

—Si fuera tú la devolvería sin abrirla —le sugirió adoptando un tono grave al entregársela—. Como pastor tuyo te recomendaría que lo hicieras, Ginevra. Has luchado tanto contra tu debilidad y estás tan cerca de ganar la batalla… Déjame devolverla por ti. O destruirla sin leerla.

Ella cogió la carta de sus manos y miró el sello del duque de Ridgeway y la caligrafía que no era la del señor Nott. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses, o quizás cuatro años o cuatro décadas o cuatro siglos.

—Gracias Harry.

—Sé fuerte —insistió él—. No cedas a la tentación.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que continuó mirando la carta. Él se volvió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Lo odiaba. No esperaba volver a sentir odio hacia él otra vez, pero lo odiaba. Le había dicho que nunca volvería a verla, que nunca volvería a escribirle. Y ella lo había creído.

Había sufrido por él, aunque no podía continuar viviendo sin volver a verlo ni volver a oír una palabra suya.

Y había escrito. Para abrir una vez más la herida a duras penas cicatrizada. Para obligarla a empezar de nuevo. Y en el futuro no podría volver a confiar en que mantendría la tentación apartada de su vida.

Harry tenía razón. Debería devolver la carta sin abrirla para que supiera que era más fuerte que él. O debería destruirla sin leerla. Debería dársela a Harry para que la devolviera o la destruyera.

Entró en el salón y la puso, sin abrir, apoyada en un jarrón que había encima del pianoforte. Y se sentó lentamente en su butaca favorita, con las manos en el regazo, mirándola.


	26. Chapter 26

**GRACIAS por seguir leyendo el fic y me alegra que les guste , es cierto no es facil estar sin Draco y les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo sera un poco mas triste para algunas personas dejen reviews si pueden =) :**

**Capítulo 26**

—Bienvenido a casa, Su Excelencia. —Jarvis saludó al duque haciendo su característica reverencia formal.

El duque de Ridgeway saludó a su mayordomo con la cabeza y le entregó su sombrero y sus guantes.

—La casa parece muy tranquila —comentó—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Todos los invitados se han marchado, Su Excelencia —explicó el mayordomo—. La mayoría se marchó hace dos días.

—¿Y Lord Edward? —preguntó el duque.

—Se marchó ayer, Su Excelencia.

—¿Y dónde está la duquesa?

—En sus aposentos, Su Excelencia.

El duque se apartó de él.

—Dile a Sidney que quiero verlo, y que preparen el agua caliente para un baño.

Mientras recorría los pasillos revestidos de mármol hacia sus habitaciones privadas, pensó que era un alivio salir por fin del carruaje. Le había resultado tan vacío y silencioso sin ella… Y no tuvo gran cosa que hacer durante el viaje excepto pensar. Y recordar.

El duque no quería hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Se daría un baño rápido, se cambiaría y se pondría ropa limpia, subiría a ver a Adele y luego a ver a Pansy. Edward se había marchado sin ella. Y el duque se imaginaba que él volvía a ser el villano, al igual que la última vez.

Pobre Pansy. Estaba realmente afligido por ella, y sabía muy bien cómo se sentía: dolida, vacía, incapaz de convencerse de que la vida pudiera volver a traer felicidad alguna. A veces resultaba difícil saber con el corazón al igual que uno sabía con la cabeza que volvería a haber un motivo para reír otra vez.

—¿Dónde diablos está ese agua? —preguntó impertinente Su Excelencia a su ayuda de cámara al entrar por la puerta del vestidor.

—En algún lugar entre la cocina y aquí, señor —contestó Sidney—. Si tira del nudo de esa manera lo único que conseguirá es atárselo más fuerte y no poder soltárselo. Déjeme que se lo deshaga como tiene que ser.

—¡Serás insolente! —se enfadó su Excelencia—. ¿Cómo has podido vivir esta semana sin poder mimarme como una maldita gallina clueca?

—Pues muy tranquilo, señor. La verdad es que muy tranquilo. ¿Le duele el costado?

—No, no me duele —respondió el duque impaciente—. Ah, por fin. —Se volvió para observar a dos criados que traían grandes cubos de agua hirviendo.

—Se lo frotaré de todos modos después de bañarse, señor. Siéntese y déjeme que me encargue de ese nudo o sólo se podrá cortar con un cuchillo.

El duque se sentó y levantó la barbilla como un niño obediente.

Estaba deseando bañarse, vestirse y subir arriba. Ver a Adele. Sí, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Adele. No había nadie más a quien quisiera ver. Ya no sentiría el antiguo deseo de subir, sentarse en la habitación de estudio y oírla hablar y convertir cada clase en una aventura. A partir de entonces sólo estaría Adele.

Pero de todos modos estaba impaciente por subir dejando incluso de lado las ganas de ver a su hija. Puede que tuviera que demostrarse que Gin se había marchado de verdad. Pensó que en ciertos aspectos era una muchacha afortunada: viviría en un lugar donde él nunca había estado y donde no habría fantasmas. Él en cambio tendría que entrar en el cuarto de juegos y en el cuarto de estudio, en la sala de música, en la biblioteca, en la galería alargada… en todos los lugares asociados con ella.

Pero el duque no quería pensar. Y no lo haría. Se puso en pie inquieto después de que Sidney le hubiera desanudado el pañuelo con una facilidad que rayaba en la insolencia, y tiró impaciente de los botones de la camisa. Uno de ellos le saltó de la mano y soltó una palabrota.

—Alguien debe de haber dormido en una cama de brasas ardientes esta noche —comentó Sidney alegremente a nadie en particular.

—Y alguien está pidiendo que lo saquen de esta casa agarrándolo de la oreja —replicó el duque, quitándose la camisa y sentándose otra vez para que su ayuda de cámara pudiera ayudarle a quitarse las botas.

La duquesa de Ridgeway estaba en su salita. Su Excelencia la oyó toser al aproximarse. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que su doncella respondiera, le hiciera una reverencia y saliera de la habitación.

La duquesa se encontraba de pie en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, entre las estrechas columnas que sujetaban el cornisamento. Iba vestida con una vaporosa bata de color blanco, y el pelo suelto le caía por la espalda. Estaba tan pálida como la bata, a excepción de dos manchas de color en lo alto de los pómulos. Se la veía delgada y adusta. Al dirigirse hacia ella, el duque pensó que había perdido peso incluso desde la última vez que la había visto.

—Pansy —empezó, extendiendo las manos para coger las suyas e inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

La duquesa tenía las manos frías como el hielo, y la mejilla fresca.

—Bien. Estoy bien gracias —contestó.

—Te he oído toser. ¿Todavía estás resfriada?

Ella se rio y apartó las manos de las de él.

—No tienes buen aspecto —se lamentó el duque—. Voy a llevaros a Adele y a ti a Londres, donde puedas consultar con un médico que sepa lo que hace. Y luego nos iremos uno o dos meses a Bath. El cambio de aires y paisaje nos sentará bien a todos.

—Te odio —dijo ella con su voz ligera y suave—. Ojalá pudiera utilizar una palabra más fuerte porque siento más que odio hacia ti. Pero no se me ocurre otro modo de decirlo.

El duque le dio la espalda y preguntó:

—¿Se marchó ayer?

—Sabes que sí. Tú le ordenaste que se marchara.

Él se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Imagino que le suplicaste que te llevara con él. ¿Por qué crees que se negó, Pansy?

—Tiene mucha consideración por mi reputación.

—¿Y antepone tu reputación a tu felicidad? ¿Y a la suya? ¿Te ha resultado convincente su rechazo?

—Quiero estar sola —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hasta el diván para sentarse en él—. Quiero que te marches. Esperaba que no volvieras esta vez. Esperaba que sus encantos te resultaran más apetecibles. Ojalá volvieses con ella para no tener que verte nunca más.

Él suspiró y se volvió para mirarla.

—Hace seis años —comenzó el duque—, habría dado mi vida para ahorrarte dolor, Pansy. Creo que quizá di más que eso. Sigue resultándome terrible verte sufrir. Eres mi esposa y me he comprometido a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para garantizar tu seguridad y tu felicidad. Sé que estás sufriendo un dolor tan intenso que casi resulta insoportable. Pero no se puede conseguir nada mirando hacia atrás. ¿Por qué no podemos continuar juntos e intentar que lo que nos queda de vida resulte al menos pacífico?

Ella se volvió a reír sin mirarlo.

—El matrimonio funciona en dos sentidos —prosiguió el duque—. Yo soy tu marido, Pansy. Tú también debes hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para garantizar mi seguridad. ¿Acaso el intentar satisfacerme no proporcionaría a tu mente algo en lo que concentrarte? Y yo no resultaría difícil de satisfacer, me conformaría con un poco de amabilidad, un poco de compañía…

Aquella vez Pansy lo miró mientras se reía. Pero la risa se convirtió en una tos prolongada.

Él se arrodilló delante de su esposa, le puso la mano en la nuca y le ofreció su pañuelo. Ella le apartó la mano.

—El lunes nos marcharemos a Londres —anunció él cuando dejó de toser—. Dentro de tres días. Dile a Armitage que empiece a preparar tus baúles.

La duquesa volvió a reírse.

—Guárdate tus médicos, Draco. Ningún médico puede hacer nada por mí. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. —Desdobló su pañuelo y le sonrió al mostrarle las manchas rojas de sangre en él.

Él las miró, sintió que se quedaba lívido y bajó la frente para apoyarla en las rodillas de su esposa.

—Tendrías que habértelo imaginado —comentó Pansy—. Si no, es que eres increíblemente estúpido. Márchate, Draco. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con cualquiera de tus médicos.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a la cara.

—Pansy, ay, pobrecita mía —susurró—. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? ¿Lo sabe el doctor Hartley? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? No tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes pensado morir por mí, Draco? ¿O te limitarás a cogerme la mano durante todo el proceso? No, gracias. Preferiría hacerlo sola.

La duquesa apartó la cabeza bruscamente al contraer la expresión ante él. Draco se puso en pie de inmediato, la levantó y la cogió entre sus brazos. La estrechó fuerte, meciéndola contra él, y le besó la frente.

Pero Pansy se apartó de su marido en cuanto recuperó un poco el control.

—Quiero estar sola. Quiero morir sola. Si Edward no está aquí conmigo, entonces moriré sola. ¡No! —Se volvió bruscamente cuando él movió la mano hacia ella—. No tienes que hacerte el generoso y mandarlo a buscar. Eso es lo que estabas a punto de ofrecerte a hacer, ¿verdad? Ya te conozco, Draco.

Él no dijo nada.

—Sé que no habría venido. No vendría si estuviera sana y me ofrecieras con un millón de libras. ¿Crees que vendría a ayudarme a morir?

—Pansy… —comenzó él, alargando una mano hacia ella. La duquesa se rio más violentamente que antes.

—¿Crees que no sé la verdad? ¿Crees que no la he sabido siempre, en el fondo?¿Crees que no sabia que en el fondo Edward nunca llego a amarme como lo hiciste tu? Pero eso no hace que te odie menos. Te odio por ser tan noble y tan comprensivo. Te odio por estar siempre tan dispuesto a llevarte las culpas, y evitarme sufrimiento por hacerte cargo de Adele como si fuera tu hija. Me alegro de tener tisis. Me alegro de que vaya a morir así al menos podré compensarte… por todo lo que te he hecho y tener mi mente tranquila—Le dio la espalda con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

Draco se quedo sorprendido ante la declaracion de su esposa que tal cual como lo habia dicho parecia ser una disculpa o arrepentimiento

_"Asi que todo este tiempo lo supo..."_

—No te dejaré marchar sin luchar —intervino el duque—. Existen tratamientos que pueden ayudarte en tu enfermedad. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, o me lo hubiera dicho el médico —supongo que le obligaste a guardar secreto— ya podríamos haber hecho algo al respecto. El clima cálido ayuda, o eso he oído. Te llevaré a algún lugar cálido. Puede que España, o a Italia. Nos iremos a pasar el invierno allí. Para cuando llegue el próximo verano te habrás recuperado. Pansy, no pierdas la esperanza. No pierdas las ganas de vivir.

—Quiero descansar —gimió ella—. Tira de la campana para llamar a Armitage, Draco. Estoy cansada.

Él lo hizo de inmediato y se volvió hacia ella.

—Voy a cuidarte hasta que te cures —le prometió—, tanto si te gusta como si no. Y tanto si me odias como si no, voy a mantenerte viva y a mi lado. Y junto a Adele. Piensa en ella, Pansy. Necesita que vivas. Ella te adora.

—Pobrecita —gimió la duquesa—. Quedará huérfana cuando me haya ido.

—Siempre me tendrá a mí. A su padre. Y te tendrá a ti también. Haré que Nottncargue de los preparativos para trasladarnos a Italia durante el invierno.

La doncella entró en la habitación en ese momento.

—Su Excelencia no se encuentra bien y está cansada —explicó el duque—. Ayúdela a meterse en la cama, por favor, Armitage.

Y contempló a su duquesa, frágil y encantadora, apoyándose mucho en el brazo de su doncella mientras se escabullían en el vestidor. El duque resistió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. Sabía que ese gesto no sería bien visto.

Dos días después del retorno del duque, envió a Theodore Nott a consultar con su abogado y el de Lord Brockehurst y ver qué podía arreglar para Gin. Y tenía planeado comprar un pianoforte para enviárselo como regalo para la escuela. Su Excelencia se había convencido de que Gin debía tener un pianoforte.

Un solo regalo. Eso sería todo. Un regalo y ninguna otra comunicación más.

El duque pasó parte de la mañana del primer día en casa, dando un paseo largo con su hija y la perrita, y le prometió que por la tarde irían a caballo a casa del señor Zabini para que pudiera jugar con los niños.

—Montaré contigo, papá.

—Ni hablar —se rio él—. Montarás tu propio caballo, Adele. Pensaba que ya se te había pasado el miedo.

—Pero no estará la señorita Weasley montando al otro lado.

—No necesitas ninguna ayuda. Ya puedes montar bastante bien sola. Tengo que encargarme de encontrarte otra institutriz, una que quiera ir a Italia con nosotros.

—No quiero otra institutriz. Quiero a la señorita Weasley —exigió la niña.

—Pero la señorita Weasley ha cambiado de vida, Adele —explicó él, agachándose para coger el perro en brazos y entrarlo así en casa y llevarlo escaleras arriba—. Está dando clases a un grupo entero de niños.

—Yo no le gustaba. —La niña hizo un mohín—. Siempre he sabido que no le gustaba.

El duque le puso una mano en la cabeza y la frotó enérgicamente.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Adele. Ella te quería.

—¿Entonces por qué se marchó? —preguntó la niña—. Y ni siquiera se despidió.

El duque suspiró y se alegró de la distracción que se produjo cuando la perrita saltó de sus brazos en lo alto de las escaleras y corrió hacia la puerta hasta entrar en el cuarto de juegos. Adele se río y corrió tras ella.

Él salió en dirección a los establos e hizo que le ensillaran el caballo. Y se pasó las siguientes horas montando, olvidándose completamente de la comida, cabalgando a medio galope por las zonas de césped de la parte de atrás, a través de los árboles, pasando por las ruinas y evitando el parque en la parte delantera de la casa.

Trató de concentrarse en sus planes de futuro. Llevaría a Pansy a Londres antes de que se marcharan de Inglaterra. Averiguarían la opinión del mejor médico que existiera sobre su enfermedad y sus posibilidades de recuperarse. Y luego se irían a Italia, al menos durante los meses de invierno, y él se aseguraría de que Pansy se empapara de sol todos los días sin excepción.

Tenía veintiséis años. Era demasiado joven para morir. El duque pensó que resultaba extraño cómo una persona era capaz de ser totalmente consciente de algo en los recovecos de la mente, y sin embargo no saberlo en absoluto. ¿Había sabido o sospechado él que Pansy tenía tisis? Habían aparecido todos los síntomas, deslumbrándole en la cara. Pero nadie había dicho nada. Creía que al menos el médico le informaría.

Edward había mencionado que quizás estaba tísica, pero él había negado esa posibilidad.

Quizá sus propias negativas habían sido similares a las de Pansy. El día anterior le había dicho que sabía la verdad sobre Edward desde el principio. Pero al mismo tiempo no la había sabido, o se había negado a reconocérsela incluso a su propio corazón.

Ya estaba tosiendo sangre. Eso significaba que la enfermedad se encontraba en la fase final, ¿verdad? Que no había esperanzas de que se recuperara.

Pero él la cuidaría hasta que se curara.

El duque deseó que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar sus cuidados, su compañía, el afecto que todavía estaba dispuesto a darle. Pero ella no quería.

Draco pensó que Pansy siempre había sido el peor enemigo de sí misma. Sin duda, su experiencia con Edward, el embarazo fuera del matrimonio y el sentirse obligada a casarse con Draco aunque no lo amaba la habían marcado. No quería menospreciar el dolor que debía de haber sufrido. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando él mismo estaba sufriendo un dolor muy similar? Pero podría haber hecho algo por sí misma.

Si hubiese sabido en lo más profundo de su ser que Edward la había abandonado cruelmente podría haber hecho un esfuerzo al menos por su matrimonio. Podría haber prodigado todo su amor a Adele, o incluso a él mismo. Dado que le habían arrebatado toda la felicidad que tenía, podría haberse concentrado en dar felicidad a otras personas.

Pero Pansy no tenía un carácter fuerte. Si le hubieran dado felicidad, sin duda habría seguido siendo dulce toda su vida. Pero era una persona que quería recibir, no dar, y una vez que le hubieron arrebatado todo lo que quería, en su vida no quedó nada salvo amargura y odio y una búsqueda desesperada de gratificación sensual.

Sólo podía sentir una gran pena por ella. Y se sentía obligado a ayudarla en aquella nueva crisis de su vida, la peor de todas. Sería muy triste que muriera tan joven y sin haber descubierto que había mucho que dar a la vida.

Pero no resultaba fácil dar la espalda a las penas del pasado y entregar todas las energías al presente y al futuro; no era nada fácil. Al final el duque dirigió su caballo hacia la fachada de la casa y se fue a medio galope por el césped ondulante del extenso parque. Y luego se puso a galopar, imprimiendo a _Aníbal_ una velocidad cada vez mayor, sin poder dejar atrás del todo sus pensamientos.

Se volvió casi por instinto hacia la izquierda unos tres kilómetros más adelante y saltó la verja en dirección al prado, tiró de las riendas y dio unas palmaditas en el cuello a su caballo. Miró hacia atrás y la vio en su recuerdo saltando por encima de la verja después de él, rebasándola más de un palmo. El duque inclinó ha cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos.

No, no era fácil. Se había pasado la noche sin dormir: los brazos y el cuerpo le dolían de pensar en ella. Y recordó una vez más la dulzura y la fragancia de su cabello, la piel suave y sedosa, los pechos turgentes, la cintura estrecha y las caderas anchas, las piernas largas y delgadas, la boca caliente y ansiosa, las profundidades femeninas cálidas y húmedas…

Y la recordó silenciosa, dormida y cálida en sus brazos en los interludios de las veces que se amaron, sonriéndole a la pálida luz de las velas, de modo que las palabras entre ellos resultaban bastante innecesarias. Y cogiendo la mano de Draco en el carruaje, con el hombro de Gin apoyado justo por debajo del suyo.

¡Gin! ¡Dios mío! ¡Gin!

No pudo evitar pensar que si Pansy moría podría casarse con Gin.

Meneó la cabeza violentamente e hizo girar a su caballo hacia el camino largo a través del prado. No la dejaría morir. Era su esposa, y estaba enferma e infeliz. No la dejaría morir.

No pensaría en Gin. No tenía derecho a pensar en ella. Estaba casado con Pansy.

Siguió la ruta que había cogido en una ocasión anterior con Gin, pero tras pasar por la verja de vuelta al parque, tomó una dirección distinta hasta que su caballo se metió en el camino que quedaba en la orilla sur del lago, enfrente del pabellón en la isla.

Se dirigió hacia donde había paseado con Gin durante el baile al aire libre.

Justo allí. En el camino. Le tenía pánico, tenía pánico de que la tocara. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, y luego la música y el ambiente la habían atrapado con su magia al igual que lo habían atrapado a él, y habían bailado como si estuvieran hechos para bailar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

La bella, la bellísima Gin con su vestido azul claro y su maravilloso pelo rojo dorado.

Miró en dirección al lugar donde habían bailado. Pero no había música, ni estaba la luz de los faroles. Ni Gin.

Sólo un camino iluminado por el sol y la brisa en los árboles y el canto de los pájaros.

Draco tragó saliva dos veces y dirigió su caballo hacia casa. Pansy había ido a Wollaston aquella mañana. Debía ir a comprobar que había vuelto bien y la salida no la había hecho empeorar. Hacía un día cálido y muy hermoso. Quizá le gustaría dar un paseo corto, apoyándose en su brazo… pero no, ni aunque los ángeles bajaran del cielo a pedírselo.

Se marcharían a finales de septiembre, más de tres meses después de que Gin se hubiera ido de Willoughby Hall. El duque de Ridgeway se alegraba de pasar al menos una parte del otoño en Inglaterra. Se paseaba por sus tierras, a veces a pie, otras veces a caballo, a veces solo, otras con su hija y la perrita si iban a pie, disfrutando de los colores cambiantes de las hojas y la alfombra multicolor bajo sus pies. A Adele le gustaba pisar las hojas crujientes con él, aplastándolas al pasar.

El duque sabía que echaría todo aquello de menos durante el invierno. Recordó los largos meses y años de campañas contra Bonaparte y la añoranza que sintió entonces cuando viajaba con los ejércitos.

Pero debían marcharse. Pansy no quería ir, y afirmaba tozuda que no se iría. Pero en aquel asunto podía ejercer su autoridad e insistir en que le obedeciera. Si no tenía ganas de vivir, él las tendría por ella. Le transmitiría su propia fuerza y haría que volviera a estar bien otra vez.

No mostraba muchas señales externas de la enfermedad. Tras marcharse sus invitados, volvía a estar inquieta y salía todo el tiempo a visitar a otras personas. En ocasiones llevaba a Adele, pero la mayoría de las veces iba sola. Cuando invitaba a alguien a su casa, lo cual el duque rara vez hacía por miedo a cansarla demasiado, se animaba y estaba contenta. Blaise Zabini se puso muy incómodo una noche en la que eligió flirtear con él.

Pero había ocasiones, a veces incluso días enteros, en los que la fiebre alta y la tos la mantenían confinada a sus habitaciones.

El duque iba a visitarla a diario, se interesaba por su salud e intentaba que charlaran. Pero ella lo rechazaba.

Y cada vez que Draco sacaba el tema ella afirmaba que no iría a Italia ni a ver a ningún médico.

Se mantuvo encerrada en sus habitaciones el día antes de la salida prevista. Theodore Nott le llevó el correo a última hora de la mañana, incluida una carta de una amiga de Londres con la que solía escribirse.

Era un día frío y borrascoso, que amenazaba con lluvia todo el tiempo.

Al salir del cuarto de juegos, donde todo eran nervios y baúles a medio hacer, y mientras bajaba las escaleras para hacer la visita diaria a su esposa, el duque pensó que ya había llegado la hora de que se marcharan a climas más cálidos. Pero Pansy no había bajado a comer.

La doncella le dijo que había salido antes de comer. Armitage pensaba que Su Excelencia la duquesa había salido a dar un paseo corto, pero debió de entenderla mal. Debía de haber ido en el carruaje a la ciudad.

El duque frunció el ceño. Había vuelto de los establos hacía menos de una hora. Nadie había comentado que Pansy se hubiera llevado el carruaje.

Y además no hacía el tiempo adecuado para pasear para Pansy. Y el almuerzo había sido dos horas antes.

—Gracias —el duque asintió rápidamente ante la doncella de su esposa.

Cinco mininos más tarde, en los establos, descubrió que no se había llevado ningún carruaje. La duquesa no había estado allí.

—Pero la he visto esta mañana caminando en esa dirección, Su Excelencia —le dijo Longbottom, señalando hacia el lago—. Pero hace horas de eso.

—Gracias —dijo el duque.

Estaba empezando a llover. Era una lluvia fría y torrencial, que calaba rápidamente el cuerpo incluso a través de la ropa y se abría camino por el cuello. El duque se dirigió rápidamente al lago.

Al instante vio que una de la barcas estaba en el agua, volcada y flotando sin rumbo. Algo oscuro estaba atrapado entre los juncos cerca de la isla.

Unos minutos más tarde, desde la otra barca, desenredó el cuerpo de su esposa de los juncos y la subió a la barca. Remó hasta la orilla, varó la barca, levantó con cuidado a su esposa en brazos, y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

Aunque estuviera empapada y con la ropa calada, no pesaba más que una pluma. Tenía una mano blanca y frágil apoyada en el vientre.

Era como si los pies del duque estuvieran hechos de plomo. Sentía un dolor en el cuello y en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

En una ocasión la había amado, había amado su belleza y su paso ligero y su dulce voz. La había amado con el ardor propio de un jovencito. Y se casó con ella y prometió amarla y respetarla hasta la muerte. Pero no había sido capaz de protegerla de la desesperación que la había llevado a quitarse la vida.

Había unos cuantos mozos fuera de los establos, observándolo mientras se acercaba como si sintieran que algo iba mal. Y por algún motivo Jarvis y un lacayo se encontraban fuera, en lo alto de los escalones en forma de herradura mientras él subía la carga por ellos.

—Su Excelencia ha tenido un accidente —anunció el duque, sorprendido de la firmeza de su propia voz—. Mande a Armitage y a la señora Laycock a su habitación, por favor, Jarvis.

—¿Está herida, Su Excelencia? —Por una vez el mayordomo se mostraba sorprendido y no se comportaba con frialdad.

—Muerta —respondió el duque, pasando por delante de él.

Entró en la casa pasando por delante de Nott y del ayuda de cámara de su hermano, que también se encontraba allí, cubierto por el polvo y el barro del viaje.

Draco llevó a su esposa a su habitación y la dejó con cuidado en la cama. Le enderezó las extremidades y le colocó pulcramente la ropa húmeda, alargó la mano para cerrarle los ojos y le tocó el hermoso cabello negro ahora estaba húmedo y cubierto de barro. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, cogió una de las manos de su esposa, la apoyó contra su mejilla y lloró.

Lloró por la muerte de un amor apasionado e inmaduro que no había logrado proporcionar ningún tipo de paz a la persona amada. Y lloró por la mujer que había tomado por esposa movido por tales ideales, la mujer que acababa de matarse en vez de enfrentarse a una enfermedad fatal contando sólo con los brazos del duque para consolarla. Lloró por su propia fragilidad e infidelidad. Lloró por su humanidad.

Acabó poniéndose en pie, a sabiendas de que Armitage y la señora Laycock llevaban un rato detrás de él. Se volvió sin decir una palabra y atravesó el vestidor hasta el salón oval.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al escritorio, en el que había una carta abierta. En algún lugar de su mente supo que no debía leerla. Era de su esposa. Pero su esposa estaba muerta.

Así que se inclinó sin mucha curiosidad. Y así descubrió, antes de que Nott y el ayuda de cámara de su hermano tuvieran oportunidad de hablar con él, de que Lord Edward Malfoy había muerto en una encarnizada reyerta.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno que les ha parecido este capitulo ?**

SI** QUIEREN MI OPINION YO PIENSO QUE PANSY ES MUY EGOISTA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Si como les dije al principio de fic no me adjudiquen nada =) y si siento que a veces se me pasan los nombres tratare de corregirlo sigan leyendo les aviso que estamos cerca del final =)**

**Capítulo 27**

Ella sabía, por supuesto, que acabaría abriendo la carta. Lo supo desde el instante en que Harry se la puso en las manos. ¿Cómo podía no abrirla, cómo podía quedarse sin saber sobre su vida una vez más?

Pero le molestaba. Y odiaba a Draco. Ya que después de cuatro meses y medio se había dado cuenta de que no había superado en absoluto el dolor, que necesitaría vivir muchos meses más en el presente para dejar de añorarlo de día y suspirar por sus brazos de noche.

Y finalmente reconoció para sí misma que el motivo por el que lo estaba posponiendo no era tanto su resentimiento, el saber que al leer su mensaje se le volverían a abrir todas las heridas, sino algo totalmente distinto. El motivo por el que lo posponía era que sabía que sólo tardaría unos pocos minutos en leer la carta. Y luego no habría nada más. Volvería a encontrarse con el vacío y el silencio que se extendía hasta el infinito.

Dejó la taza y el plato a un lado y cogió la carta, la sostuvo en sus manos, se la llevó a los labios y la apretó contra su mejilla.

Pensó que después de todo puede que fuera una carta de alguna otra persona de la casa. Quizá fuera de la señora Laycock. Sintió que se le removía el estómago al pensarlo y se puso a rasgarla presa del pánico.

Su mirada fue directamente al final de la página, a la firma. «Draco», había escrito a mano con letra gruesa y enérgica. Gin se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos un instante. Volvió a sentarse en la silla.

«Mi querida Gin —decía—, te escribo para hablarte de dos pérdidas que se han producido en mi familia. Mi hermano murió en una pelea en Londres hace poco más de un mes. Mi esposa se ahogó accidentalmente el mismo día en que se supo de su muerte en Willoughby. He enterrado a ambos, el uno junto al otro, en el cementerio familiar.»

Gin apoyó la carta en la solapa. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Draco! ¡Oh, pobre Draco!

«Mañana me llevo a Adele de viaje por Europa —continuaba la carta—. Se ha mostrado inconsolable. Adoraba a Pansy. Permaneceré con ella en el extranjero durante el invierno y quizá durante todo el año que dure nuestro duelo.

»Cuando termine el año iré a Wiltshire. No diré más por ahora. Entenderás que el mes pasado ha resultado muy doloroso. Y le debo un año de luto, Gin, y a mi hermano también, por supuesto.

»Quería que supieras estas cosas antes de que me marchara. Y añadiré que pensaba todo lo que te dije cuando estuve en Wiltshire.»

Gin volvió a apoyar la carta en el regazo, la dobló cuidadosamente y se percató sin prestarle mucha atención de que le temblaban las manos.

Estaba muerta. Su esposa estaba muerta. Había dicho que había muerto de manera accidental, pero había muerto el mismo día que habían sabido de la muerte de Lord Edward. Y Lord Edward era el padre de Lady Adele. Entonces es que se había quitado la vida. Debía de haberse arrojado al lago.

¡Oh, pobre Draco! ¡Pobre Draco! ¡Cómo debía de culparse a sí mismo!

Pero estaba muerta. Y él estaba libre. Cuando terminase el año de duelo volvería a Wiltshire. Dentro de once meses. A finales de septiembre.

No, no debía pensar en ello. No debía esperarlo. Once meses parecían una eternidad. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa en ese tiempo. Uno de ellos podía morir. Draco podría cambiar de opinión. Podría conocer a otra persona en sus viajes. Podría disfrutar tanto del viaje que acabara pasando años en el extranjero. Puede que Lady Adele no quisiera que fuera a buscarla.

Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. Once meses atrás ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero parecía como si lo conociera de siempre. Eso significaba que tendría que esperar más que nunca, y que al final puede que él no llegase.

Poniéndose en pie y apoyando la carta con cuidado en el jarrón, Gin decidió que no pensaría en ello. No pensaría en ello. Si volviese al acabar al año, entonces escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle. Si no venía, entonces no se mostraría decepcionada porque no lo habría esperado.

Pero aquella anoche y durante muchas otras noches soñó con él. Tuvo sueños extraños e inquietantes en los que él trataba de llegar hasta ella, pero se encontraba al otro lado de un caudal de agua lo bastante ancho como para no verlo con claridad y le gritaba palabras que no oía bien. Y cada vez se despertaba con los brazos vacíos y sintiendo que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Gin redobló los esfuerzos para ser una buena profesora y dedicó muchas de sus horas libres a enseñar música. Y se dedicó a visitar a sus vecinos, sobre todo a los ancianos, que dependían de los visitantes para aliviar el tedio del día, y aceptó todas y cada una de las invitaciones que recibió. Incluso cuando la prima Marie volvió a casa —Anne se había casado y vivía en Lincolnshire— y supo que estarían en la misma velada, también fue.

Y se aferró a la amistad con Luna como si fuese una cuerda de salvamento.

Cada vez que se permitía pensar conscientemente en el asunto, se percataba de que tenía razón en algo: once meses eran más que una eternidad.

—¿Volveremos a casa pronto, papá? —Lady Adele Malfoy estaba sentada en el carruaje enfrente de su padre, acariciando el morro y la cabecita de su perrita, que cerraba los ojos extasiada.

—Pronto —respondió él—. ¿Te alegrarás? Hemos visto muchas maravillas juntos en el pasado año, ¿verdad? Puede que te aburras en casa.

—Tengo muchas ganas de llegar. ¿Por qué vamos a ver a la señorita Weasley, papá? ¿Volverá ser mi institutriz otra vez?

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

—Sí —dijo ella tras pensarlo un instante—. Pero me daría miedo que se fuera otra vez. —De repente miró a su padre ansiosa—. Tú no te irás, ¿verdad, papá? Cuando estemos en casa, ¿no te irás otra vez a Londres y me dejarás sola?

Otra vez la antigua ansiedad. Había pasado semanas después de la muerte de su madre despertándose gritando prácticamente cada noche. Le aterrorizaba que la abandonaran. El duque de Ridgeway sonrió para consolarla. Antes incluso de que partieran de viaje había tenido que pasar casi cada momento de la jornada con ella, todos los días. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido que llevarla a la cama por la noche para que su voz y sus brazos estuvieran allí cuando se despertara.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —contestó Draco—. A partir de ahora, Adele, allá donde vayas, yo también iré.

—Me pregunto si Timothy Zabini y los demás habrán crecido.

—Me atrevería a decir que sí. O quizás ha sido el aire continental lo que ha hecho que crecieras.

Ella lo miró y se rio.

—¿Y si no nos llevamos a la señorita Weasley de vuelta a Willoughby para que sea tu institutriz? —sugirió él—. ¿Y si nos la llevamos para que sea tu nueva mamá?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Pero yo ya tengo mamá.

—Sí. —Sabía que debería haberle planteado el tema mucho antes. Pero aún no había dado con las palabras adecuadas ni había conseguido armarse de la valentía necesaria. No estaba seguro de haber dado con las palabras todavía—. Ya tienes mamá, Adele, y siempre la querrás más que a nadie en tu vida hasta que crezcas y tengas tu propia familia. Pero como mamá ya no puede estar contigo, ¿no te gustaría que hubiera otra persona que pudiera hacer contigo las cosas que habría hecho mamá?

—¿La señorita Weasley? —preguntó la niña recelosa.

—Te gusta, ¿no es así?

Ella dudó.

—Sí. Pero se marchó sin despedirse, papá.

—No fue culpa suya. Lo habría hecho si hubiese podido. Pero tuvo que huir de un hombre malo, Adele, y no pudo despedirse de nadie. Creo que te quería.

—Pero si va a ser mi mamá, entonces tendrá que ser tu esposa, papá. ¿Qué te parecería eso?

Él la miró muy serio.

—Me parecería muy bien.

—¿Y no te molestaría hacer eso por mí? —preguntó la niña, apartando la cabeza y arrugando la nariz cuando la perra se sentó y trató de lamerle la cara.

—No. Yo también quiero, Adele. Verás… quiero a la señorita Weasley.

Adele apartó a la perra con una brusquedad inusitada.

—¡Pero tú me quieres a mí! —chilló.

—Claro que sí. —Draco se levantó para sentarse junto a ella, y se la puso en el regazo—. Eres mi hija. Mi primogénita y sangre de mi sangre. Nada cambiará nunca eso, Adele. Siempre serás la primera chica de mi vida. Pero todos podemos querer a más de una persona. Tú querías a mamá y me quieres a mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella sin estar muy segura—. Y quiero a _Pequeñita_.

—Pues bien. Yo te quiero a ti y a la señorita Weasley. Y si ella se casa conmigo y tenemos otros niños, yo también los querré. Y tú siempre serás mi hija mayor, siempre serás alguien especial.

—¿Va a venir con nosotros enseguida? —preguntó Adele—. Voy a enseñarle a _Pequeñita_. Se sorprenderá de cuánto ha crecido, ¿verdad? Y voy a contarle que no me puse enferma en el barco. No se lo digas, papá. Déjame a mí.

—De acuerdo —accedió él, apoyando la mejilla contra la frente de su hija—. Todavía no se lo he pedido, Adele. Puede que diga que no. Puede que esté contenta donde está, enseñando en su escuela y viviendo en su casita. Pero se lo pediré —se rio—. No se lo pidas tú. Déjame a mí.

—De acuerdo —accedió la niña, y saltó de su regazo para molestar al perro, que se había colocado pacíficamente en otro asiento.

El duque se reclinó en los cojines y los observó. Era posible que dijera que no. De hecho, puede que ya estuviera casada, con Harry o con otro caballero del pueblo. No debía albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

Un año antes, u once meses antes, cuando finalmente se había liberado de la peor parte de la pesadilla de la doble muerte de su hermano y su esposa, estaba seguro de su respuesta, aunque se había visto obligado a mantenerse apartado de ella durante el año de duelo. Sólo se había permitido esa breve carta.

Pero once meses parecían una eternidad. Adele y él se habían pasado todo el tiempo viajando y habían visto muchos sitios y habían conocido a mucha gente. Parecía que había pasado más de un año desde que había salido de Inglaterra.

Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho ella. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlas? Y recordaba la pasión y el desenfreno con las que se había entregado a él aquella única noche antes de que se marchara. Había revivido aquella noche muchas veces en su imaginación. En aquel momento creyó que el amor de ella, como el que sentía él, duraría toda la eternidad y más aún. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

El amor de Gin no había durado tanto como el suyo: lo había odiado y rechazado con motivo. No fue hasta los últimos días, cuando viajaron juntos en busca de la tumba de Hobson, que se empezó a sentir más cómoda con él, que entablaron amistad y se hicieron amantes.

En aquellas circunstancias era comprensible que hubieran terminado en brazos el uno del otro.

Puede que para ella no fuera más que eso. Aunque sus sentimientos hubieran sido auténticos en aquella ocasión, quizá se habían desvanecido en los días y semanas posteriores a su marcha. Draco debía estar preparado para que se comportara con frialdad y le avergonzara su visita.

El duque cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el movimiento del carruaje. No debía esperar que hubiera pensado en él a cada momento del día todos los días, quizás no de manera consciente, pero sí en lo más profundo, donde se encuentran los sentimientos y los significados. No debía esperar formar parte de sus sueños, tanto despierta como dormida. No debía esperar que fuera como él.

Gin. La vería al día siguiente si no se había mudado.

Por fin. Ah, por fin. Los más de quince meses transcurridos desde que le había apretado las manos, se había despedido y se había subido a ese mismo carruaje para alejarse de ella parecían más largos que nunca. Mucho más largos.

Gin estaba enseñando a leer a un grupo de los niños más pequeños mientras Luna daba una clase de geografía a los demás.

Pero al sonreír a un chiquillo para que prestara otra vez atención a la clase, Gin dudó que nadie estuviera aprendiendo mucho. Había una excitación contenida en el aula. No hacía falta gran cosa para excitar a aquellos niños. Iban a dar un paseo por la naturaleza en cuanto terminaran las clases de la mañana, y se llevarían el almuerzo. Se encontraban a finales de septiembre, y era la última oportunidad que tendrían de hacer una salida como aquella antes de que hiciera demasiado frío.

Luna y ella acompañarían a los niños, así como Harry, que iba a menudo a la escuela a dar una clase de religión, y el joven Longbottom el cual había decidido quedarse en el pueblo, había mostrado una notable preferencia por Luna en los últimos meses, pese a que Luna afirmaba con su tono alegre y directo de siempre que solo eran amigos. Aunque Gin se había fijado en que su amiga se ruborizaba al decirlo.

Gin pensaba que no hacían falta tantas carabinas adultas, pero para los demás también resultaba un placer salir a tomar aire fresco al campo durante una tarde entera.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta se esfumó la escasa atención que conservaban todavía los niños. Gin sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras los ojos del grupo de niños, y sin duda también sus mentes, siguieron a Luna hasta la puerta.

—¿Está aquí la señorita Weasley, por favor? —preguntó una voz joven y educada.

Gin se dio la vuelta en la silla.

—Me temo que no hay nadie con ese nombre, querida —respondió Luna—. ¿Tú eres…?

—¡Adele! —Gin se levantó de la silla y atravesó corriendo el aula, extendiendo los brazos—. ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Oh, cuánto ha crecido, y cuánto me alegro de verla! —Se inclinó para abrazar a la niña y enseguida se percató de la presencia de una figura alta y oscura a una cierta distancia, apoyada en el carruaje con escudo.

—Papá dice que el aire del continente me ha hecho crecer —explicó la niña—. _Pequeñita_ está en el carruaje, señorita Weasley. Espérese a ver cuánto ha crecido. Ya no es pequeñita. Y no me puse enferma al volver en el barco de Francia, aunque algunas damas sí.

Gin se agachó delante de ella.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de usted —le dijo—. ¿Y va de camino a casa? —No se veía capaz de alzar la vista hacia el hombre que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia ni aunque le hubiese ido la vida en ello.

—Sí —respondió Adele—. Tengo muchas ganas. Pero papá quería venir aquí primero. No puedo decirle por qué. Sólo le diré que no me puse enferma en el barco.

Gin rio. Y de repente se percató del murmullo de voces que había detrás de ella. Se enderezó y se volvió.

—Esta es Lady Adele Malfoy—explicó, cogiendo a la niña de la mano y haciéndola entrar en el aula—. Acaba de volver de un año de viaje por Europa. Estos son la señorita Potter , Adele, y todos los niños del pueblo.

Lady Adele sonrió y se acercó a Gin. Luna le hizo una reverencia a Lady Adele.

—Buenos días, Su Excelencia —saludó—. Niños, haced, una reverencia a Su Excelencia, el duque de Ridgeway, por favor.

Y Gin volvió la cabeza bruscamente y por fin lo miró a los ojos. Sintió un impacto inmediato. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, tenía el pelo más rubio claro, la mirada más penetrante y gris, la nariz más prominente, y la cicatriz más marcada. Había suavizado todos aquellos rasgos en el recuerdo. Sintió un brote inesperado del antiguo miedo.

Hizo una reverencia hacia él.

—Su Excelencia… —murmuró.

El duque inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y hacia la clase en general.

—Buenos días —saludó el duque—. Lamento interrumpir las clases, pero si conozco a los jóvenes y cómo funciona su mente, diría que soy el hombre más popular del pueblo en este momento.

Se oyeron risitas de las niñas, y carcajadas de los niños. Parecía que las clases habían terminado. Las niñas admiraban abiertamente la ropa moderna de Lady Adele y ella las miraba tímida, pero interesada. Los chicos miraban al duque un tanto intimidados. Draco conversaba educadamente con Luna. Y entonces llegó el joven Longbottom, y también Harry, y Lady Adele miró suplicante a su padre.

—¿Puedo, papá? —decía—. ¡Por favor!, ¿puedo?

—No estás vestida para ir de excursión —le dijo él sonriendo.

—Pero tengo otros vestidos. Puedo cambiarme. ¡Por favor, papá! Por favor. Señorita Weasley, ¿puedo ir? ¿Por favor?

Luna la miraba fijamente. Al parecer había sido ella la que había sugerido que Adele disfrutaría de la excursión de la escuela, aunque Su Excelencia tenía que saber que pensaban marcharse durante varias horas.

—Sólo su papá puede decirle que sí —dijo Gin, sonriendo ante el rostro hermoso y ansioso de su antigua alumna—. Pero sé que se divertiría mucho.

Un minuto después, tras concedérsele el permiso que había suplicado, Lady Adele salió a toda velocidad hacia el carruaje.

—Me voy a llevar a _Pequeñita_ —chilló—. ¿Puedo, señorita Weasley?

Luna reía.

—Cuidaré muy bien de ella, Su Excelencia. Y mi hermano y Neville estarán conmigo para echarme una mano. Con tres adultos bastará. No necesitaremos que vengas, Ginevra. Será mejor que te quedes a entretener a Su Excelencia, dado que tendrá que esperar varias horas.

Gin abrió la boca para hablar y volvió a cerrarla.

Parecía que los niños eran incapaces de hablar de otro modo que no fuera gritando. El aula se quedó muy tranquila cuando todos los niños y los tres adultos se marcharon.

—La señorita Potter es muy amable —comentó el duque de Ridgeway a sus espaldas—. Adele hablará de esta excursión durante semanas.

—Sí. Me alegro por ella, Su Excelencia.

—¿Su Excelencia? —murmuró él.

Gin miró por encima del hombro y fijó los ojos en su pañuelo.

—¿Podemos ir a otra parte? —preguntó él—. ¿A su casa, quizá?

—Sí. Está cerca.

Gin cerró la escuela y caminó a su lado por la calle hasta la casita. No se tocaron ni dijeron una sola palabra.


	28. Chapter 28

**NO ME PUDE CONTENER AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL SNIFF SNIFF GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO , POR LOS REVIEWS , ETC.**

**PONDRE MAS ADELANTE UN EPILOGO =)**

**Capítulo 28**

Ella depositó los libros que llevaba y lo observó mientras él dejaba el sombrero y los guantes en la mesa. Gin se volvió y lo condujo hasta un salón cuadrado y acogedor, que tenía el pianoforte en una esquina y hacía que el resto de los muebles de la habitación parecieran pequeños.

Las cosas estaban yendo como él había pensado, como había llegado a creer. No estaba realmente contenta de verle: estaba incómoda y avergonzada.

—¿No quiere sentarse, Su Ex…? —Hizo una señal con la mano hacia una silla, pero se detuvo y se ruborizó.

Estaba muy hermosa. El duque se había quedado sin aliento en cuanto la había visto agacharse para abrazar a Adele. Más hermosa incluso de lo que recordaba. Tenía elegancia, un sentido de la dignidad más pronunciado de lo que lo había sido antes.

Él era muy consciente de su propia fealdad, de su cicatriz. Y tenía que resistir conscientemente el impulso de volverse de lado para que ella no la viera.

—Voy a llamar para que traigan un poco de té, y algo de comer. Es la hora del almuerzo. Ha estado viajando desde el desayuno, ¿no es así? Debe de tener hambre.

—No tengo —afirmó él—. Entonces, ¿está contenta? La escuela parece un lugar alegre. Es una casita acogedora, y más grande de lo que me esperaba.

—Sí. —Ella le sonrió—. Estoy contenta. Estoy haciendo lo que me gusta hacer, y estoy rodeada de mis amigos.

—Me alegro. Tenía que venir para asegurarme.

—Gracias. Ha sido muy amable por su parte. Debe de estar deseando volver a casa, después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera.

—Sí. Tengo muchas ganas.

Pero al mismo tiempo el duque pensó que no se había preparado nada bien. Creía que sí. Creía que estaba preparado para lo peor. Pero el corazón le pesaba terriblemente en el pecho y no podía pensar en su hogar o en el invierno que se avecinaba, ni en los años que vendrían a continuación.

No sin Ginny. Willoughby no sería su hogar sin ella, ni valdría la pena vivir el futuro así. No después de un año de esperanza en el que había tratado de convencerse de que no lo era en absoluto.

Gin ahuecó un cojín en una silla sin que realmente fuera necesario y se sentó, aunque él no había aceptado su invitación a sentarse.

Y ella pensó en algo que decir y mantuvo una expresión cortésmente alegre.

Durante un mes entero —durante once meses—, ella se había convencido de que no iría, de que se olvidaría de ella, de que lamentaría las precipitadas palabras de amor que le había dirigido. Pero aun así durante el mes anterior lo había esperado una hora tras otra y se había dicho a sí misma una y otra vez que no iría.

Él estaba de pie en su salón, con las manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión oscura y taciturna, mirando como si desease estar en cualquier otro lugar de la tierra excepto donde se encontraba.

Había ido movido por el sentido de la responsabilidad, porque había dicho que iría. ¡Draco y su maldito sentido de la responsabilidad! Volvía a odiarlo, y deseaba que estuviera a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿No le han molestado ni Oliver ni su familia? —le preguntó fríamente.

—No. No he sabido nada de Oliver, aunque se rumorea que podría estar en cualquier parte de Sudamérica o la India. La prima Marie está aquí, pero creo que tiene previsto visitar a su hija durante el invierno.

—Y el reverendo Potter y su hermana siguen siendo amigos suyos. Me alegro.

—Sí.

Gin deseó con todo su corazón que Lady Adele no hubiese ido a la excursión. Deseó que se marchara sin más dilación. Deseó poder empezar a vivir el resto de su vida.

El duque pensó que ojalá no le hubiese permitido a Adele marcharse con los otros niños. Ojalá hubiese algún modo de poder marcharse inmediatamente. Pensó que podría marcharse a la posada del pueblo, pero si sugería tal cosa ella pensaría que no había sido lo bastante hospitalaria.

—Gracias por el pianoforte —dijo finalmente Gin—. No he tenido oportunidad de agradecérselo antes. Usted quería que se quedara en el aula, claro, pero tanto Luna como Harry pensaron que estaría más seguro aquí.

—Ya sabe que era un regalo para usted sola —comentó él.

Y observó pensativo cómo ella se ruborizaba y se miraba las manos agarradas. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la tensión.

El duque recordó el tacto de sus manos, desplazándose delicadamente sobre las heridas del costado. Recordó que le había dicho que era hermoso. Y recordó que le había dicho que lo quería. El duque sintió una tristeza casi abrumadora. Se dirigió hacia el pianoforte y se quedó de pie mirando las teclas. Pulsó una.

—¿Está bien afinado? —preguntó.

—Es un instrumento bonito. Mi posesión más preciada.

Él sonrió, y levantó la vista hacia el jarrón que estaba encima del pianoforte y la carta apoyada en él. Alargó la mano y cogió la carta.

—Esta es la carta que le envié.

—Sí. —Ella se puso en pie, ruborizándose, y extendió la mano para cogerla.

—¿Lleva ahí casi un año?

—Sí. —Gin se rio entrecortadamente—. Debe de llevar casi un año. No soy una persona muy ordenada.

El duque echó un vistazo a su alrededor, hacia la habitación ordenada y despejada. Y sintió un nuevo e injustificado brote de esperanza.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué la tiene ahí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo tontamente. No se le ocurría ninguna explicación razonable. Pensaría que era una estúpida. Qué humillante resultaría si adivinase la verdad. Gin sonrió, alargando todavía la mano para coger la carta—. Voy a guardarla.

—¿Gin?

Ella dejó caer la mano. Le había dicho hacía poco más de un año que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría. ¿Debería avergonzarse ahora por haber dicho la pura verdad? ¿Debía proteger su orgullo a cualquier precio?

—Porque mi posesión más preciada no es sólo el pianoforte —acabó diciendo, fijando la vista en el botón superior del chaleco del caballero—. Esto también. Los tengo juntos.

—Gin —murmuró él.

—No tengo nada más de ti. Sólo estas dos cosas…

Gin deseó poder ver el botón con claridad, y deseó que él no la viera con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no le avergonzaba amarlo. Había dicho que lo amaba y así era.

Observó el borrón de color blanco mientras él dejaba la carta a un lado. Vio que su chaleco se acercaba. Y sintió sus manos enmarcándole el rostro.

Gin tenía tenso el mentón. Y la cara como si estuviera hecha de piedra. Pero las lágrimas le brillaban en las pestañas. Y luego estaban también las palabras que había dicho. Y la carta, colocada en lo alto del pianoforte casi un año después de haberla recibido.

—Amor mío —susurró él, sujetándole la cara. Si pensaba rechazarlo, que así fuese. Pero sabría que él había cumplido con su palabra, que aún la amaba más que a la vida y que siempre lo haría.

El duque observó cómo la chica se mordía el labio superior, alargaba las manos temblorosas para tocarle el chaleco, y volvía a retirarlas.

—Te quiero —dijo él—. Nada ha cambiado en los quince meses que han pasado desde que te lo dije. Y nada cambiará nunca.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella. No conseguía decir otras palabras y sabía que no sería capaz de pronunciarlas aunque diera con ellas. Extendió la mano para tocarlo otra vez y descubrió que sus manos se habían vuelto tan incontrolables como su voz.

Pero no tenía que encontrar las palabras. Ni recuperar el control. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la de Gin, sus labios se tocaron y Draco los abrió sobre los de ella. Dejó de acariciarle las mejillas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y el otro alrededor de la cintura. Gin se vio atraída por su fuerza, y no le importó estar temblando.

Gin. Dulce, cálida y femenina. Su cuerpo se arqueó sin vergüenza hacia el suyo, abrió los labios bajo los de él, la boca hacia su lengua, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Gin. Se permitió el lujo de albergar la esperanza.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró contra su oído. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. No debía pensar más en el orgullo—. No he dejado de amarte ni siquiera un instante. Y la carta no está siempre apoyada en el jarrón. Sólo de día. De noche está debajo de mi almohada.

—¿Porque el pianoforte no cabe ahí dentro? —preguntó él mostrando un humor tan inesperado que Gin soltó una carcajada. Él se sumó a las risas y la abrazó—. Gin —le dijo finalmente al oído—, no creo que esta sea la primera vez que me haya reído en un año, ¿no? Pero lo parece.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró directamente por primera vez.

—Creía que no volvería a verte nunca —dijo ella—. Cuando me rompiste todos los huesos de la mano aquella mañana, te subiste al carruaje y te marchaste. Creí que no volvería a verte jamás.

—Bueno, eso no debería representar una tragedia. —El duque sonrió—. No es que yo sea gran cosa, ¿no?

—No lo sé. —Gin inclinó la cabeza—. ¿No lo crees? Para mí eres el mundo.

—Un mundo oscuro y marcado.

—Un mundo hermoso. Un rostro con carácter. El rostro que más amo de este mundo.

De repente, la sorprendió agachándose y cogiéndola en brazos y sentándose con ella en el regazo en un sofá.

—Adivina lo que tengo en el bolsillo —la tentó.

—No lo sé. —Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y le sonrió—. Una joya preciosa que me has traído.

—No. Vuélvelo a intentar.

—Una caja de rapé.

—No tomo esas cosas. Ni siquiera te acercas.

—Un pañuelo de hilo.

—En el otro bolsillo. —El duque volvió a reírse, y Gin con él—. ¿Qué tengo en el otro bolsillo?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Deberías. ¿Qué es lo que, de entre todas las otras cosas, me aseguraría de traer cuando por fin viniera a verte?

Ella meneó la cabeza. La sonrisa empezó a borrarse de su rostro.

—Una licencia especial —le reveló por fin, poniéndose también serio de repente—. Una licencia especial, amor mío, para poder hacerte mía sin esperar más cuando consiga que digas que sí.

—Draco —murmuró ella, tocándole la mejilla que tenía la cicatriz—. Oh, Draco.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Te casarás conmigo, Gin? Sé que no soy ningún premio, y que sabes algunas cosas desagradables de mí. Pero tendrías mi amor y mi devoción incondicional durante el resto de la vida. Y serías duquesa, si eso supone un aliciente, y señora de Willoughby. ¿Lo harás, Gin?

—Draco…—empezó ella, repasando la cicatriz desde el ojo hasta la comisura del labio—. Piénsatelo bien, por favor. Piensa en lo que sabes de mí, de lo que fui, de lo que soy.

—¿Una puta? —lo dijo tan bruscamente que Gin se volvió a mirarlo horrorizada y se ruborizó completamente—. Voy a explicarte algo, Gin, y quiero que me escuches atentamente. Pansy tenía tisis. Es muy poco probable que hubiera sobrevivido a este año. Pero de todos modos podría haber vivido este año, o parte de él. Podría haber dispuesto de mi apoyo e incluso de mi afecto y de todo el amor de Adele. Pero sufrió una decepción cruel en su vida y otra menor el pasado verano. Perdió las ganas de vivir. Se negaba a aceptar el consuelo que intentaba proporcionarle. Ignoraba casi del todo a Adele. Y finalmente, cuando supo de la muerte de Edward, antes que yo, se quitó la poca vida que le quedaba.

—Pobre dama —se lamentó Gin—, lo siento muchísimo por ella, Draco.

—Y yo también. Pero escúchame, Gin. Hace más de un año te encontraste en una situación espantosa. Debías elegir entre dejar que te pusieran una soga al cuello o aceptar un matrimonio infernal si volvías a casa, o morir de hambre si seguías escondida. ¿Pero acaso cediste y te compadeciste de ti misma? No. Luchaste, e hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Hiciste lo más terrible del mundo. Te hiciste puta. Compadezco a mi esposa, pero te admiro más de lo que puedo expresar.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Porque sabes que fuiste el único —protestó la chica—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubiese habido una docena más? ¿Dos docenas? ¿Más aún?

—Eso no debe importar —respondió el duque—. Antes de casarme, Gin, me acosté con más de una docena de mujeres. No puedo ni contar las mujeres con las que me acosté. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato.

—Eso no debe importar —acabó diciendo.

—¿Y eso hace que dejes de quererme? —preguntó él.

—No. —Apoyó una palma sobre su mejilla—. Eso está en el pasado, Draco. No puedo controlarlo y tú no puedes cambiarlo. No me importa tu pasado.

—Y a mí no me importa el tuyo. ¿Serás mi duquesa, Gin?

—¿Y Adele?

—Parecía un poco preocupada por que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarme convirtiéndote en mi esposa sólo para que pudieras ser también su mamá —explicó—. Tuve que asegurarle que yo también quería. —El duque sonrió.

—Adoraba a su madre —recordó Gin.

—Sí, y siempre la querrá. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que nunca olvide a Pansy, Gin. Y esperar que ese recuerdo distorsione de algún modo la verdad. Esperar que recuerde a Pansy como una madre siempre atenta, además de hermosa e indulgente. Nunca serás su madre, pero puedes ser su madrastra. Y puedo decirte por experiencia que es posible amarlas a ambas. Tengo algunas imágenes débiles de mi madre y siempre he asociado esas imágenes con el amor incondicional. Pero quería mucho a mi madrastra, la madre de Edward.

Gin bajó la cabeza a la altura del hombro de él.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Sí —respondió ella, y cerró los ojos. No había nada más que decir. ¿Cómo expresar con palabras una felicidad que llenaba tanto a una persona que casi resultaba dolorosa?

El duque apoyó la mejilla en la frente de Gin y cerró los ojos. Y sintió que ya no había necesidad de decir nada más por el momento. Era tal y como recordaba la noche en que hicieron el amor. Podían comunicarse de manera más perfecta a través del silencio que a través de la imperfección de las palabras.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —acabó diciendo él—. Temía recibir una carta tuya diciendo que estabas embarazada, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba esa carta y me ilusionaba que llegara. ¿Ves cómo podría haberte hecho sufrir con mi egoísmo?

—Lloré cuando supe que no lo estaba —añadió ella.

Él se rio en voz baja y volvió el rostro de ella hacia el suyo cogiéndole la barbilla con una mano y la besó profunda e insistentemente.

—Estarás embarazada tan pronto como sea posible —comentó él—. ¿Esta noche, quizás?

—¿Esta noche? —se rio ella apoyada en su cuello.

—En nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Es demasiado pronto?

—¿Esta noche?

—Podemos esperar si quieres. Podemos planearla. Podemos celebrarla en Londres si quieres, y que asista la mitad de la aristocracia. Me atrevería a decir que incluso el rey asistiría si lo invitáramos. Pero preferiría celebrarla hoy, Gin. Podríamos pasar la primera noche en nuestra casita. ¿Tienes una habitación de huéspedes para Adele?

—Sí —respondió Gin, tocándole los labios delicadamente con un dedo—. He soñado que te tenía aquí conmigo, Draco. Mis brazos estaban tan vacíos sin ti, y la cama tan fría…

—No estarán vacíos esta noche, mi amor —la tranquilizó él—, y la cama estará caliente. Y no tendrás que soñar más. Todo será real.

—No tendré que poner tu carta bajo la almohada esta noche.

—Ni tampoco el pianoforte —intervino él, y ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

—¡Oh, Draco! —suspiró Gin—. ¡He estado tan sola sin ti! Me ha parecido una eternidad.

Él volvió a sujetarle la cara y se sonrieron.

—Ya no durará más. No más soledad, Gin, para ninguno de los dos. Sólo nuestro matrimonio, nuestros niños y Willoughby. Envejeceremos juntos. Sólo nuestro amor eterno. —Bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en la boca—. Y más allá de la eternidad.

**…:Fin:…**

**¿Quiero saber que opinan? dejen reviews Y**

**GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Recuerden no soy dueña de la historia en absoluto =)**


End file.
